Unidos Por Toda A Vida
by Patricia Pondian
Summary: Um pós guerra mágica alternativo. E se nem toda a verdade foi contada nos livros? Harry & Hermione: unidos por toda a vida!
1. Introdução

**UNIDOS POR TODA A VIDA**

**Autora: **Patricia Pondian

* * *

**Introdução**

**O que você vai ler a seguir são memórias do Eleito recuperadas do arquivo morto do Departamento de Mistérios no Ministério da Magia. Não há como especificar se são sobras de alterações e cortes nas lembranças de Harry Potter cedidas voluntariamente à Ilustre autora de sua biografia, se são lembranças, ou se são sonhos dele. Esclarecemos que esses arquivos, não são comprovadamente oficiais mas ainda assim advertimos que se você gostou da história do menino que sobreviveu, exatamente como contada por sua biógrafa oficial, não deve ler isso, esses arquivos podem ser tristes e não corresponderem a sua idéia de finais felizes.**

"_**A verdade é uma coisa bela e terrível e portanto deve ser tratada com grande cautela"**_

**Dumbledore**


	2. Depois da Batalha

**CAPÍTULO 1 - DEPOIS DA BATALHA**

A Varinha não vale a confusão que provoca! - disse Harry - Sinceramente, já tive confusão o suficiente para a vida toda."

Saindo do escritório do diretor, Harry quis ir diretamente para onde ele sabia se localizar a Torre da Grifinória. Mas antes, ele foi com Rony e Hermione devolver a varinha ao túmulo de Dumbledore.

-Mas precisamos realmente abrir um túmulo?- Perguntou Rony horrorizado. -Quero dizer não podemos simplesmente enterrá-la ou esconder em um lugar qualquer?

- Sim precisamos fazer exatamente dessa forma. - Respondeu Hermione antecipando a resposta de Harry- Ficará muito mais segura porque as únicas pessoas que sabiam onde estava estão mortas e ninguém vai se animar a procurar justamente numa sepultura.

Rony não pareceu nada feliz, Harry entendia o amigo, estavam esgotados física e emocionalmente, e abrir uma sepultura, com a morte de Fred ainda pairando sobre eles não era a perspectiva mais animadora, mas tinha que ser feito daquela forma ele não se arriscaria a esconder a varinha das varinhas em outro lugar qualquer, não quando a capa continuaria com ele e a pedra estava perdida em algum lugar na floresta proibida.

- Rony, ouça é a última coisa desagradável que precisaremos fazer e depois finalmente estaremos livres. - Completou Harry. -Mas se você não quiser ir, vamos somente eu e Hermione, nós damos conta...

- Não, eu vou junto.

Ele jogou a capa sobre ele e Rony e Hermione se encaixou entre os dois, desceram juntos para o saguão, mas a precaução se mostrou desnecessária visto que todas as pessoas permaneciam no grande salão, comemorando, sem a menor vontade de dar uma olhada nos estragos causados no castelo. Mesmo assim eles não retiraram a capa, Harry sabia exatamente o lugar onde deveriam ir, porque o vira de dentro da mente de Voldemort.

O sol ia a Pino, quando os garotos saíram para os jardins do castelo, Harry podia sentir Hermione tremendo com a perspectiva sombria que os aguardava, enquanto eles andavam com dificuldade sob a capa pelos jardins em direção ao lago.  
-Eu lamento ter que pedir mais essa ajuda. - ele disse baixinho. - Se achasse que poderia ser de outra forma...  
- Não seja bobo Harry, é necessário e pronto. -Respondeu a garota com a voz anormalmente aguda.  
Eles continuaram andando, ao redor da margem do lago, e ali estava, ao lado, refletida nas águas escuras. A tumba de mármore branca. Harry sentiu o coração disparar a vista da sepultura familiar, de repente a idéia de Rony de esconder a varinha em outro lugar, lhe pareceu muito coerente, como pudera pensar em violar o túmulo de Dumbledore? Onde estava com a cabeça? Ele abriu a boca para voltar atrás, mas Hermione já lançara o feitiço impervius sobre as cabeças deles, provavelmente para evitar o odor e no mesmo instante erguendo a varinha ela falou:  
- Virgardiu leviossa.  
A tampa da tumba se ergueu no ar. A figura embrulhada era tão longa e magra como havia sido em vida. Rony vacilou e Hermione o amparou. Harry levantou novamente a própria varinha de azevinho e pena de fênix:  
-Diffindo  
As mortalha rasgou. O rosto amado de Dumbledore estava translúcido, pálido, e ainda quase perfeitamente preservado, ainda conservava os óculos em seu nariz torto. Harry sentiu as lágrimas molharem os olhos, mas não se preocupou em escondê-la dos amigos, Hermione também soluçava e Rony apoiado nos ombros dela parecia estranhamente verde. Harry sentiu uma força externa guiá-lo, não parecia ser ele mesmo a pessoa que colocou a varinha das varinhas novamente cruzada sob o peito de Dumbledore.

-R...reparo

A voz de Hermione saiu entre soluços, mas o feitiço para costurar a mortalha funcionou. Harry deu tapinhas nas costas da garota e murmurou novamente o feitiço para recolocar a tampa do túmulo, estava feito, a varinha das varinhas descansava, abaixo deles, enterrada, segura.

Voltaram para o castelo em silêncio com Hermione ainda fungando de tempos em tempos e sem combinarem nada, seguiram direto para a torre da Grifinória, ainda estavam cobertos com a capa que agora deixava seus pés a mostra conforme os movimentos que faziam.

Na torre também não havia ninguém, o retrato da mulher gorda estava vazio e o buraco da entrada escancarado, eles entraram e Harry achou bom fechar a passagem pelo menos seriam avisados da chegada de qualquer pessoa, ele não se sentia com ânimo para ver ou falar com quem quer que fosse.

Assim que tiraram a capa, os três se jogaram nas poltronas em frente a lareira e permaneceram em silêncio, Harry examinava as próprias mãos, Hermione fixava o nada e Rony permanecia de cabeça baixa.

Após um longo tempo Rony quebrou o silencio:

- Sou só eu que estou cheirando a uma mistura de trasgo montanhês e pús de bubotúberas? -Perguntou ele subitamente, os outros dois riram e a tensão pareceu se dissolver um pouco.

- Tem razão precisamos desesperadamente de um banho. Concordou Hermione com fervor.

-Um banho e cama. Continuou Rony.

-Um banho, cama e comida. Atalhou Harry.- Eu não comi nada lá embaixo.

-Não? O pudim de Ruibarbo estava realmente delicioso, mas Hermione não comeu nada também, sabe...ela sente falta dos cogumelos cozidos e dos peixes queimados.

- RONY!

-… brincadeira! Completou o amigo rindo.

-Bom eu vou começar pelo banho. Hermione se levantou em direção a escada do dormitório das garotas, no caminho passou a mão na cabeça de Rony e Harry.

Os garotos subiram logo depois e após um banho quente, Harry se jogou na sua cama, Rony já dormia pesadamente ao lado, no entanto passados alguns minutos, quando Harry estava num estado de semi-consciência, Hermione adentrou o dormitório, vestida com um pijama azul claro, carregando um enorme travesseiro e com uma cara de quem está um pouco envergonhada de seu comportamento:

-Será que eu posso dormir aqui também?- Ela perguntou vacilante- O dormitório das garotas está muito...deserto, não quero ficar lá sozinha.

Harry riu. - Claro que pode, venha aqui, fique com a minha cama e eu deito na do Neville. A garota aceitou sem pestanejar, enquanto ela se enfiava debaixo do lençol, ele se transferiu para a cama do outro lado, e então Harry pôde finalmente dormir. Um sono pesado e sem sonhos. Nada mais de pesadelos. Nada mais de Voldemort. Liberdade.

O enterro dos mortos na batalha foi no dia seguinte, a maioria das famílias concordou em enterrá-los, todos, em Howgarts, durante o ofício fúnebre, Harry e Hermione permaneceram ao lado dos Weasleys e quando Gina segurou a mão de Harry, o afastando de Rony e Hermione e o levando junto com ela para duas cadeiras, entre Jorge e a Sra. Weasley ele se deixou ir.

Jorge chorava copiosamente e Gina o abraçou firme e de olhos secos, enquanto eram realizadas as cerimônias. O corpo da Sra. Weasley estava sacudindo violentamente com a força dos soluços e Harry voltou a se sentir extremamente responsável por toda aquela dor, ele certamente devia algo aos Weasleys, eles o haviam acolhido como filho, desde o início e por sua causa a família toda tinha passado o ano anterior sem poder trabalhar, fugitiva, sofrendo ataques e ferimentos, haviam se tornado párias e agora, para completar, essa última tragédia, a morte de Fred. Ele tinha que fazer algo por eles, devia gratidão eterna a todos e jamais poderia esquecer isso, Gina segurou a mão dele no instante em que pensava nisso e ele a apertou com força.

Após o fim da batalha, e em cerca de uma semana a escola foi reconstruída, pelos professores, elfos, alunos e pais, funcionando ao mesmo tempo como hospital para os feridos, as aulas convencionais foram suspensas e os alunos trabalharam juntamente com professores e funcionários em igualdade de condições, aprendendo muitas coisas novas e úteis que não se ensinam na escola, feitiços domésticos de reconstrução, de limpeza, de reparos e de curas.

-Nosso livro didático, agora, deveria ser o Semanário das Bruxas. Comentou Hermione mal-humorada, uma noite na sala comunal, após passarem um dia todo ajudando limpar a escola. Todos riram do comentário.

- Oras são feitiços úteis que estamos aprendendo, principalmente para garotas, que um dia terão uma casa para cuidar. Disse Rony deliberadamente a provocando e ao ver a expressão homicida no rosto dela ele ainda perguntou inocentemente:

- O que foi? A maioria das mulheres normais gosta de aprender essas coisas, Hermione, Gina gosta não é Gina?

Mas Gina não parecia ter escutado nada, conversava as gargalhadas com Neville e Simas no canto oposto, Rony não se deu por achado.

-Ela adora! Ela e a mamãe passam horas conversando sobre a melhor maneira de Tricotar um suéter ou de fazer uma torta. Harry pensou irresistivelmente em Tia Petúnia.

A semana de reconstrução acabou sendo um período onde todas as casas ficaram muito mais unidas e a noite podiam ficar até tarde fora da cama, então MacGonaggal permitia que fizessem uma fogueira perto do lago e eles ficavam pelo jardim enquanto Dino e Simas tocavam violão.

- Harry, Harry. Ele tomou um susto, tinha descido até a beira do lago, para assar mais marshmallows para os amigos, mas era apenas Hagrid que o chamava disfarçadamente.

-Hagrid? O que houve?  
-Tenho uma coisa para te mostrar, venha até a cabana comigo.

Harry deu uma olhada incerta para onde estava Hermione, esses passeios secretos com Hagrid jamais tinham dado em coisa boa, mas sem ter como se esquivar, acabou acompanhando o gigante até a cabana.

Ao chegarem ao local, Harry viu Canino latindo e arranhando furiosamente a porta fechada.

-Harry, vou segurar Canino e você entra lá e o pega.

-P...PEGA? O quê... Hagrid, o que está havendo?

Mas o amigo não respondeu, segurou canino pela coleira e o arrastou para trás da cabana, fazendo um gesto impaciente com a cabeça indicando a porta para Harry, que a contra gosto abriu a porta e entrou cautelosamente.

O garoto esperara encontrar um dragão, um explosivim ou um cão de três cabeças, mas se surpreendeu em ver apenas o que parecia uma enorme bola de pêlos laranja acomodada sobre a cama.

-Bichento!

Sentiu uma emoção diferente ao ver o gato de novo. Bichento ergueu a cabeça para ele sonolento e soltou um miado pouco interessado, Harry se aproximou sentando-se na cama e coçando a orelha do gato, que ronronou, sentia-se um pouco constrangido ao perceber que lhe subia um nó na garganta, porque andava tão "sentimental"?

- Bichento! Tudo bem garoto... Está... com saudades dela? Ela...ela também sentiu muito a sua falta...

Hagrid, devia ter dado um jeito de prender Canino ou coisa parecida, porque agora estava encostado na porta, olhando-os com ternura.

-Você pode entregá-lo a ela Harry, disse o gigante, ela vai ficar muito feliz não vai?

-Feliz? Ela vai ficar maluca Hagrid!

-Então vá, leve essa ferinha para a Dona dele, antes que Canino escape.

Harry pagou Bichento no colo, movimento contra o qual o gato não protestou, sempre haviam sido muito amigos, e se dirigiu para fora da cabana, agradecendo a Hagrid, subiu em direção ao local onde a amiga se encontrava com o coração batendo forte e logo pôde avistá-la, ela conversava distraída com Gina, mas pareceu pressentir a presença do gato, pois assim que eles se tornaram visíveis entre as chamas da fogueira, ela virou-se para eles.

-BICHENTO! Guinchou a garota assombrada e se precipitou correndo para a beira do lago, sendo seguida por Gina.

Ao vê-la se aproximar correndo, Harry pode enxergar que haviam lágrimas nos olhos dela.

-Bichento, Bichento...meu gatinho. Ela falava enquanto o arrebatava do colo de Harry, o abraçando e beijando. O gato miava em protesto aos carinhos exagerados e pouco usuais da Dona. Ela olhou para Harry, o sorriso radiante que ele se lembrava iluminado o rosto. - Onde ele estava? Como o achou?

-Estava na cabana de Hagrid, ele deve tê-lo trazido há dias, mas queria te devolver em uma ocasião especial.

- Obrigada Harry!

-Não tem problema, eu também estava com saudades dele. Respondeu Harry olhando encantado o gato e sua Dona.

-Ahhhh, eu também estava...Gina falou tentando de aproximar do gato no colo da amiga, mas o gato arreganhou os dentes e as unhas furioso, seus pêlos estavam eriçados e ela deu um passo atrás.

-Acho que ele não está feliz em me ver. Disse Gina assustada.

-Não, não é nada disso, ele só está com medo que eu o deixe de novo não é Bichento? Não vou deixar você nunca mais viu? Coitadinho...

Rony se aproximava curioso.

-O que houve? Ah...o gato, ele parecia divertir-se com a cena. - Sabe que até eu estava com saudades dessa coisa.

-RONY!

-Desculpe, desculpe estou só brincando!

Os Wesleys foram os pais mais participantes do movimento de reconstrução da escola, ajudados pela sua experiência em coordenar muitas pessoas ao mesmo tempo, mas até os Malfoy ajudaram muito e se mostravam continuamente arrependidos dos seus feitos e aliviados por Draco estar vivo. Só Draco, segundo Harry observara, não se mostrava nem um pouco arrependido ou agradecido, com a volta dos demais alunos da Sonserina, voltara a andar pelo castelo com sua empáfia e arrogância.

-Ele nem ao menos tem vergonha naquela cara pálida? Perguntou Hermione perplexa a Harry, após terem entreouvido Malfoy contando ao seu séquito, como lutara com dois comensais da morte pela vida de seu pai.

-Bom suponho que sendo um verme, ele seja incapaz de sentir qualquer emoção humana não? Respondeu o garoto.

-Mas Harry, até para os padrões Malfoy, isso é um completo absurdo.

- Em se tratando desse imbecil nunca se pode descer o suficiente. Completou Rony.

Gina, que caminhava ao lado deles em direção ao saguão não fez comentário algum, apenas soltou uma espécie de grunhido de insatisfação a vista de malfoy e o seguiu com os olhos enquanto ele sumia escada acima com uma Pansy o olhando em êxtase.

Durante a reforma, Gina ajudou muito Madame Pomfrey na enfermaria, Harry, Rony e Hermione ficaram a maior parte do tempo junto de Hagrid ajudando a recuperar e cuidar dos animais da escola, tranqüilizar Groppe e os centauros, e ajudando também a reconstruir o exterior do castelo.  
Neville trabalhou próximo dali, cuidando das plantas e reconstruindo a estufa com Profa Sprout, Simas, Dino e Luna...bem Luna pelo menos os divertiu enquanto trabalhavam.

-Ela está insistindo novamente que devemos fazer um canteiro de cuia, para extrair raízes em quantidade suficiente, para que passe a ser servido chá toda noite aos alunos, diz que afasta Dilax Voraz ou algo do gênero. Neville contava as gargalhadas para Harry e Rony. - A Profa. Sprout vai enterrar a cabeça dela em um vaso, logo se ela não parar com isso.

-Acho Luna o máximo! Deve estar sendo muito divertido trabalhar com ela por perto...Rony olhava esperançoso em direção a estufa.

Na primeira vez que Rony e Hermione saíram de mãos dadas no salão comunal, Harry notou que todos os olhos se viraram instantaneamente para ele, não se preparara para isso, mas pensou que tinha sido idiota por não prever que as pessoas estranhariam o fato dela estar namorando com seu melhor amigo, quando todo o mundo bruxo sabia, por meio dos jornais da época da guerra, que ele e Hermione haviam estado fugindo juntos durante o ano anterior e a maioria, mesmo em Hogwarts, não chegara a saber que Rony estivera com eles a maior parte do tempo, somando-se a isto o fato de muitos ainda terem bem viva em sua memória a versão de Rita Skeeter de que ele e a amiga eram namorados desde crianças, e a verdade de sempre terem sido grudados na escola, e ali estava o que a imprensa queria, uma espécie de casal heróico.

-Eles estão mesmo juntos então? Perguntou uma Lilá chorosa a Harry que se sentava entre ela e Neville durante o jantar.

- Estão. Respondeu Harry talvez mais rabugento do que desejara.

- Mas...O que aconteceu com você e ela Harry ? Perguntou Neville, em voz baixa, irritantemente cúmplice.

-Não aconteceu nada comigo e com ela, Neville! Nunca houve eu e ela entendeu? Isso é invenção do profeta diário, não percebeu ainda?

- E do Semanário das Bruxas, do pasquim, da Radio Bruxa... Lembrou com zombaria Dino, que estava sentado em frente. Talvez ele nunca houvesse perdoado realmente Harry por ter ficado com Gina, logo depois deles terem terminado e agora se deleitasse com a idéia de Harry estar passando pela mesma situação, vendo um amigo namorar com a garota que ele gostava.

-Mas é mentira ok! Nunca houve nada entre nós dois!

-Ok Harry, nós acreditamos. Completou Simas com uma cara de quem não estava acreditando coisa nenhuma - Mas então você é mesmo um herói porque ela está realmente linda e você sabe, todos aqueles meses, vocês dois sozinhos, a saudade de casa, o medo, o frio...

-CALA A BOCA SIMAS!  
Parvati interveio prevendo uma briga. - Não ligue Harry, todos sabemos que Rony esteve com vocês.

- E, esteve mesmo, a história da sarapintose era só um blefe, já falei mil vezes. Mas Harry sabia que não era a verdade Rony estivera com eles a maior parte do tempo mas não o tempo todo e o pouco tempo que ficara longe, fora crucial e mudara tudo para ele. - Ela gosta dele há séculos. Completou, mas percebeu que o seu tom traíra sua mágoa, pois até Dino e Simas haviam parado de rir e o olhavam penalizados, por isso apressou-se a emendar. - Ela é só minha amiga...minha melhor amiga, er...podemos mudar de assunto, por favor?

Rony e Hermione realmente haviam assumido o namoro, deixando o Sr. Weasley, Gina e os garotos Weasleys radiantes, a Sra. Weasley, bem ela dizia que também tinha ficado muito feliz, embora numa tarde em que a amiga, se ocupara em ajudar a Diretora com a reorganização dos arquivos do colégio, Harry, sem querer tivesse ouvido a Sra. Weasley, na porta da cabana onde Rony separava vermes, advertí-lo sobre as diferenças entre os nascidos trouxas e os bruxos puro sangue:

-Mãe! Não acredito que estamos discutindo isso, como você pode ser casada com o papai e ter tanto preconceito contra trouxas? Perguntou Rony parecendo atordoado.

- EU NÃO TENHO PRECONCEITO CONTRA TROUXAS!-Respondeu ela parecendo ofendidíssima.- Apenas estou dizendo que você deve estar preparado para alguns... problemas, eu gosto muito dela, mas ela nem ao menos é mestiça Rony, e se você acabar tendo abortos como filhos?

Harry sentiu como se lhe dessem um soco no estômago, a Sra. Weasley falando dessa forma de Hermione? Hagrid a quem ele ajudava no canteiro de abóboras atrás da cabana, olhou para Harry e balançou a cabeça desconsolado. Rony também não pareceu gostar nada do comentário da mãe:

-EU NÃO ME IMPORTO ESTÁ BEM? MESMO QUE ELA TIVESSE SETE FILHOS, TODOS TROUXAS OU QUE JAMAIS TIVESSE FILHO, ALGUM EU AINDA IA QUERER FICAR COM ELA. E DEPOIS N"S NÃO VAMOS TER FILHOS AGORA, ESTAMOS SOMENTE NAMORANDO MAMÃE.

-NÃO SEJA GROSSEIRO COMIGO RAPAZINHO.

-NÃO SEJA PRECONCEITUOSA ENTÃO.

Apesar do namoro assumido e tudo mais Rony e Hermione continuavam igualzinhos, discutindo eternamente e grudados em Harry e embora tomassem o maior cuidado para não excluí-lo das atividades e conversas e também não cultivassem o péssimo habito de ficarem se agarrando na frente das pessoas, como Rony e Lilá ou Gina e Dino, Harry começou a se sentir absurdamente, carente e solitário acabou reatando o namoro com Gina.

Reatar o namoro com Gina não foi nada difícil, na verdade ela parecia estar esperando por isso, no primeiro momento que se viu sozinha com Harry ela tomou a iniciativa e o beijou, e logo na seqüência, foi tomando também as outras iniciativas para aprofundar a relação deles ainda na semana de reconstrução. Harry sabia que aconteceria, mais cedo ou mais tarde, ela já tinha tido outros namorados firmes e era mais experiente que ele, apesar de mais nova, e foi...diferente...muito diferente da única experiência anterior dele, os elementos estavam ali, tudo estava como devia ser, mas a mágica não se fazia, pelo menos não completamente, como se ele tentasse fazê-la usando uma varinha emprestada. 

Gina, era uma boa namorada, bonita, extrovertida, além de ser a única filha mulher dos Weasleys que sempre haviam sido como uma família para Harry e o tinham apoiado contra Voldemort, com prejuízos pessoais incontáveis, era não apenas uma forma de demonstrar gratidão, mas também de passar a fazer parte oficialmente da família era uma escolha natural, além do mais, Gina e Hermione se davam bem, o que era um alívio, não queria outra Cho na sua vida implicando a cada passo com a sua amizade com ela, então nos horários livres os quatro ficavam a maior parte do tempo juntos como no final do sexto ano, só que agora Neville e Luna normalmente se juntavam ao grupo, e as vezes Dino e Simas também.

Num fim de tarde dourado, Harry permanecia sentado nos jardins, debaixo da bétula, onde tantas vezes ele Rony e Hermione se sentaram, em épocas menos complicadas, a garota estava ao seu lado, lendo absorta um livro, Rony e Gina ainda não tinham terminado as suas tarefas do dia e portanto eles estavam à sós, uma ocasião rara nos últimos tempos, ele a olhava de relance de minuto em minuto, não tinha vontade de falar nada, só queria olhá-la, ali ao seu lado lendo, isso lhe dava a sensação de calma e plenitude de que ele precisava tanto.

Mas a paz foi quebrada em mil pedaços por duas figuras de cabelo vermelho que apareceram correndo e aparentemente discutindo.

-RONY, DEIXE ELA NÃO VAI QUERER SABER DISSO AGORA! Gina dizia raivosa, correndo atrás do irmão.

-Mione, lembra aquele perfume que eu te dei no natal do quinto ano? Rony parecia levemente irritado.

-Quê? Perguntou Hermione, levantando os olhos do livro que lia e parecendo confusa.

-Aquele, sabe...igual ao da Gina, que minha mãe fez com flores do jardim da Toca e que você nem gostou muito, usou só até o final das aulas daquele ano e depois voltou a usar o antigo! Foi como se uma luzinha iluminasse um canto escuro das lembranças de Harry mas ele ainda não conseguia vislumbrar o conteúdo daquele canto.

-Hum, o que tem? Continuou a garota, provavelmente não vendo qualquer sentido nas palavras do namorado.

-Acabei de quebrar. Respondeu Rony envergonhado.  
Hermione pareceu apenas levemente chateada com o ocorrido.

-Porque fez isso?

-Não foi por querer, eu só...acho que bati de mau jeito sua bolsa. Não sei porque ainda guardava aquilo se não usava! Agora Rony estava irritado.

-Porque foi você que me deu, era uma lembrança Rony!

- Bem, me desculpe.

-Tudo bem, esqueça.

Mas Harry não podia ter esquecido, foi como se um quebra cabeças estivesse se montando peça por peça na mente dele, por isso a Amortentia dele cheirava as flores da toca e ele sentiu o cheiro em Gina no sexto ano, não era Gina que o atraía e sim a lembrança de Hermione, pois ela estivera usando aquele perfume quando ele a abraçou forte na floresta, após o susto com Grope, depois da captura pelos centauros, na batalha do ministério e na enfermaria, agora ele se lembrava, e quando ele sentiu o cheiro em Gina, no sexto ano se confundira. Mas depois, Hermione voltara a usar o antigo perfume de que ele tanto gostava e ele não lembrou mais disso.

Ou será que havia algo mais ali? Será que o cheiro que o atraía eram simplesmente das flores da toca e Gina usara amortentia para conquistá-lo? Não Gina não faria isso a idéia era horrível demais para ser verdade e depois onde ela conseguiria amortentia? Ela não saberia preparar sozinha era nível de NIEM! Mas então porque a garota estava tão pálida que parecia que ia desmaiar e olhava sem parar de uma Hermione completamente desinteressada no assunto para um Harry reflexivo, como se esperasse que caísse uma maldição na sua cabeça? Não ele devia esquecer isso e parar de procurar mistérios onde não havia. Disse severamente consigo mesmo.


	3. O Grande Baile da Paz

**UNIDOS POR TODA A VIDA**

**Autora: **Patricia Pondian

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2 - O GRANDE BAILE DA PAZ**

Quando a reforma do castelo terminou a Professora Minerva agora nomeada oficialmente diretora de Hogwarts, num ímpeto que nem parecia dela resolveu fazer um grande baile de comemoração ao fim da batalha e a reconstrução da escola, foi um grande e lindo baile.

A musica tocava alto e era ouvida dos jardins. Alunos de Hogwarts, professores e grande parte da população de Hogsmead se encontravam no "Baile da Paz.

Elfos domésticos passavam de um lado para o outro com travessas de salgadinhos, docinhos, taças de champanhe, hidromel e uísque de fogo, todos se divertiam imensamente, riam alto e dançavam.

Pouco antes da meia noite, depois de Mione, a pedido da Professora Minerva, ter feito um discurso que arrancou lágrimas dos presentes, no qual mencionou Harry (fazendo-o corar furiosamente) terminando com a afirmação que os alunos e ex alunos de Hogwarts haviam provado que ela não era apenas uma escola, onde se aprendia em livros e se desenvolvia a inteligência, mas acima de tudo era onde se aprendia coisas mais importantes coragem, nobreza e acima de tudo amizade, ela agora estava dançando com Rony enquanto Harry, sentado ao lado de Hagrid, os olhava de longe. Ela realmente deixara de ser uma menina, era uma mulher que agora estava ali dançando com o seu melhor amigo, uma mulher esguia, de fartos e brilhantes cabelos castanhos, vestindo um longo vestido vermelho ("a cor da nossa Grifinória" Dissera ela assim que eles a encontraram no salão comunal) e rindo de alguma piada que Rony contava. Ele lembrou irresistivelmente da primeira aparição dela na porta da cabine do expresso de Hogwarts há sete longos anos atrás ("Vocês viram um sapo? Neville perdeu o dele.") E não pôde controlar o sentimento de perda de algo seu por direito, que ele não sabia explicar mas lhe subia o conhecido nó na garganta e lhe ardia os olhos.

- Aqui está o que você me pediu para comprar Harry, tem certeza que quer dar isso mesmo pra ela? Porque ainda esta em tempo de mudar de idéia. Hagrid falava arrancando-o de sua viagem ao passado e lhe entregando uma caixa de veludo.  
- Claro que vou dar isso pra ela. – disse ele abrindo levemente a caixa em suas mãos e olhando o lindo objeto.  
- Que lindo Harry, vai dar isso para Hermione? – era Luna, num vestido azul claro que lembrava uma longa bata Hippie, e olhava o objeto sob o ombro de Harry e parecia estar chegando à conclusão mais obvia do mundo - Você realmente gosta muito dela.  
- Claro que gosto, ela é minha melhor amiga. – Harry respondeu baixo tentando não parecer constrangido. Mas Luna já havia se retirado parecendo flutuar pelo salão.  
- Não é disso que ela estava falando e você sabe. – Hagrid completou baixinho.  
- Não estou entendendo o que quer dizer – respondeu Harry desafiador.  
- Entende sim, mas não importa. Quando vai dar isso pra ela?  
- Assim que ela acabar de dançar com o Rony.  
Nesse momento todas as luzes se apagaram fazendo várias garotas gritarem. Harry rapidamente guardou o presente em suas vestes, enquanto os outros bruxos trocavam animadamente de par, Rony agora dançava com Parvati e Hermione com Neville, Harry caminhou determinado ate os dois.  
- Harry! Neville parou a dança para cumprimentá-lo efusivamente.  
Hermione sorria exultante para ele. – Venha vamos dançar! -Se importa Neville?  
-Não, claro que não. Respondeu Neville.  
-Não...eu... não danço Mione. Completou Harry, mas pode vir até aqui um instante? Preciso falar com você.  
-Claro. Ela deu uma olhada furtiva para Rony, mas ele estava entretido com a conversa de Parvatti e não viu.  
Os dois saíram para o terraço juntos e Harry de repente se tornou subitamente consciente da estranheza do que pretendia.  
- O que houve? Perguntou Hermione ao notar a expressão tensa de Harry.  
Ele parou e não conseguiu dizer nada, olhou simplesmente para ela com a silhueta cortada pelo céu estrelado e tirou o seu presente de dentro das vestes, abriu a caixa de camurça revelando assim seu conteúdo, o que arrancou uma exclamação da garota.  
Dentro da caixa havia um lindo colar feito pelos Duendes, de ouro branco, enfeitado de pedras da lua e diamantes, que acabava em um lindo mosaico feito de vários pequenos diamantes que formavam a figura de uma lontrinha.  
- Harry!…... é lindo! …...para mim?  
- Para quem mais seria um colar de lontra Mione? Ele respondeu divetido.  
- Mas... eu não posso aceitar.  
-Porque? Somos amigos não somos?  
-Claro que somos, mas...  
-Melhores amigos?  
- Melhores amigos...ah Harry... mas deve ter custado tão caro- Harry a olhou com severidade.  
- E quem se importa com o preço? Eu disse ao Hagrid quando encomendamos, mesmo que custasse mil vezes o que custou, eu compraria porque é o presente perfeito para você. Ele a olhou dentro dos olhos. Você Merece, fez mais por mim no último ano do que qualquer outra pessoa jamais fez, alias faz desde que nos conhecemos, sem você eu não poderia ter feito nada e estaria morto há muito tempo. Não pense que eu não reconheço. – Ele percebeu os olhos marejados dela. - Posso colocar em você?  
- Pode Harry - respondeu ela com a voz quebrando.  
Ele se aproximou, colocando o delicado colar no pescoço dela e então ele pôde sentir mais uma vez o perfume dela e uma estranha imensa sensação de despedida se apoderou dele enquanto fazia isso, principalmente ao notar uma lágrima dela que caiu na sua mão. Após colocar o colar, ele rapidamente se dirigiu a um dos arranjos num vaso próximo e arrancando uma rosa entregou a ela, que repentinamente se atirou nos braços dele o abraçando muito forte, como se fosse a última vez que pudesse fazer isso.  
-Obrigada Harry.  
-Obrigado você Hermione...Por... tudo. E dando um beijo nos cabelos da garota falou com a voz trêmula: "se achar melhor... não diga... bem a ninguém quem te deu..." e se afastou rapidamente para que ela não visse que ele também estava prestes a chorar.  
Ao se afastar, no entanto, ele usando toda a sua força de vontade, se controlou e saiu em busca de Gina.

Passando pelo salão ele viu que Rony, agora dançava com Luna, e seguindo para o extremo oposto, pegou um copo de uísque de fogo de um elfo, bebeu um gole sentindo a sensação reconfortante da bebida e voltou atenção para a pista de dança, onde varias pessoas dançavam algumas de maneira desengonçada, mas no meio de muita gente, se desatacava Gina, com um vestidinho preto, rodado, dançando livre e graciosamente. As pessoas haviam deixado um pequeno espaço para que ela dançasse, todos admiravam a menina e Harry viu Malfoy, com um copo de bebida nas mãos olhando acintosamente para ela, num minuto ele abriu caminho entre as pessoas e interrompeu o espetáculo, abraçou e beijou Gina. Todos gritaram de aprovação e aplaudiram o casal. Molly e Arthur sorriam orgulhosos a um canto. Harry se retirou rápido, pois não gostava de dançar e não queria atrapalhar Gina no seu habitat natural, o palco, com muitas pessoas a admirando, queria simplesmente mostrar a Malfoy que ele é quem estava com a garota.

Draco Malfoy parecia observar a felicidade de todos os presentes ali com certa superioridade, nem deveria estar ali, pensou Harry, fora do lado errado o tempo todo e ainda assim fora convidado ao baile, era bem tratado por muitos, exceto os Weasley's ele e Hermione, o garoto tinha se saído bem e isso irritava Harry, toda família Malfoy estava viva e ele poderia concluir seu ultimo ano na escola ainda com muito dinheiro, era motivo para qualquer um estar agradecido pulando de felicidade, rindo, brindando e cantando alto, mas ele mantinha aquele ar fleumático irritante.

Harry resolveu novamente sair do salão para uma sacada próxima, pra tomar um ar e logo sair "á francesa". Contemplou um pouco o céu cheio de estrelas e percebeu como o clima era mais agradável sem os dementadores soltos por toda parte. Percebeu também que fazia um pouco de calor dentro das vestes a rigor, virou-se para ir embora dormir um pouco e algo chamou a sua atenção, no extremo oposto da sacada, parecendo não terem notado a presença de Harry, Malfoy e uma Gina saltitante acabavam de colidir, ele Segurou-a pela cintura para que não caísse. Ela estava suada de dançar e ainda exibia um sorriso radiante e empolgante, que foi desfeito quando o encarou.  
- Boa noite Draco, pode me soltar, sei me equilibrar. Disse ela friamente.  
- Ah sim... – disse ele, soltando-a e colocando as mãos nos bolsos das vestes. – 'noite Gina. Por que parou de se exibir?  
Harry achou extremamente estranho os dois se tratarem pelo primeiro nome, que ele soubesse, jamais haviam trocado mais que algumas ofensas.  
- Não que isso seja da sua conta Doninha. – ela disse sorrindo e cruzando os braços em frente ao corpo. – vim tomar um ar, mas o daqui está bem contaminado.  
- Bom então volte para a sua festa da ascensão. Volte para o seu lado "do bem". Potter deve estar, também, como a sangue ruim, prestes a fazer um comovente discurso de "eu sou o salvador do mundo". – disse ele desdenhosamente.  
- Vou voltar mesmo – disse ela lívida de raiva – não sei por que perdi tempo com uma... – ela o olhou de cima em baixo, como se procurasse uma palavra suficientemente ofensiva para descrevê-lo e disse com todo o nojo que conseguiu reunir na voz – coisa Albina...  
Gina voltou para a festa deixando Malfoy na sacada, mas ele não se demorou imediatamente seguiu atrás dela como se tivesse repentinamente lembrado um desaforo novo para lhe dizer

Harry o seguiu imediatamente encontrando a namorada ao lado de Rony, que agora bêbado dançava com uma Lilá igualmente bêbada, Harry se assustou e olhou para os lados procurando Hermione a amiga ficaria triste com aquilo, mas ela, felizmente, não estava a vista.  
- Gina – chamou Harry – esta tudo bem?  
A ruiva estava parada, de braços cruzados, próxima a pista de dança. Tinha no rosto uma expressão de extremo desagrado e resmungava para si mesma aos poucos, mas quando Harry lhe chamou, abriu um leve sorriso e disse amigavelmente.  
- Oi amor.  
Harry perguntou:  
- O que Malfoy te fez? Vi você discutindo com ele...  
Gina arregalou os olhos, mas se recuperou rapidamente e tranqüilizadora passou a mão no rosto de Harry.  
- Não esquenta – ela passou o braço em torno do pescoço de Harry e o beijou – não foi nada que uma azaração contra bicho papão não resolva.  
Harry ainda estava confuso com a cena que presenciara, mas Gina o estava beijando com um entusiasmo que ficava difícil pensar em mais alguma coisa, ainda mais porque percebeu os olhares do senhor e da senhora Weasley. Eles aprovaram com louvor o namoro e sorriam para eles, mas Harry se sentia incomodado de ficar beijando Gina na frente deles.  
- Deixa pra mais tarde – ele sussurrou no ouvido da garota.  
- Ah Harry, que frescura, então devo voltar a dançar? Todos estavam adorando e pode ser a ultima oportunidade de um baile antes da volta às aulas...  
A ruiva beijou-lhe na bochecha e voltou para a pista de dança, ele a seguiu mas já estava cansado e queria realmente sua cama, mesmo assim procurou Hermione com os olhos pelo salão, uma última vez, mas não a encontrou e começou realmente a ficar preocupado que ela pudesse ter visto Rony dançando com Lilá e estivesse escondida em algum canto chorando. Viu Luna ali perto, conversando com Cho num elegante vestido longo e preto, abraçada a Miguel Córner e foi até eles.

-Oi Harry, saudou a ex-namorada contente.- Boa festa?  
-Boazinha, vocês viram Hermione?  
Cho gargalhou divertida - Certas coisas nunca mudam não é?  
Harry se irritou com o comentário, mas não respondeu.  
- Eu a vi a pouco conversando com Hagrid numa mesa. Respondeu Miguel. –Olhe ela ali!  
Harry olhou para onde o garoto apontava e realmente Hermione conversava com Hagrid sentada em uma mesa bem em frente a Rony e Lilá dançando, mas não parecia ter enxergado os dois ela simplesmente estava compenetrada no que Hagrid lhe dizia e Harry sorriu ao ver que ela ainda usava o colar.  
- Obrigada, respondeu ele a Miguel tentando se dirigir para lá, mas nesse momento novamente as luzes se apagaram e era hora de trocar de pares, Cho se aproximou:  
- Me concede a honra?  
-Ahã? Ah sim.  
Miguel se afastara as gargalhadas com Luna nos braços.  
- Você não é muito de dançar não é?  
-Que? Ah não, não muito.  
Harry sentia o corpo da garota contra o seu, ela dançava muito bem e ele havia esquecido o quanto ela bonita e cheirosa.  
-Harry?  
- Hum?  
-Você está me ouvindo?  
- Não, desculpe, o que você dizia?  
-Que estou morando em Hogsmead, eu e minha mãe compramos a casa de chá de madame puddifoot.  
-Ah que ótimo, então poderemos nos ver sempre que quisermos. Ele não sabia bem se devia ter dito isso. Ela, no entanto pareceu gostar da idéia.  
- Eu vou adorar. E você o que pretende fazer agora que tudo isso acabou? Ela perguntou.  
- Ainda não tive, muito tempo para pensar nisso.

Cho pareceu repentinamente triste.  
- Às vezes fico me perguntando, se nós dois poderíamos ter dado certo, se tudo isso não tivesse acontecido.  
Ele abriu a boca para responder que não, que certamente eles jamais poderiam ter dado certo já que o problema dela sempre fora Hermione, mas não houve tempo, Gina apareceu como um raio, pisado duro parecendo um arminho furioso, seguida pelo pai, a mãe, Gui, Fleur num lindo vestido rosa claro, Rony e Hermione que pelo visto tentava desesperadamente contê-la.  
- O QUE EXATAMENTE … ISSO HARRY POTTER? Ela gritava em plenos pulmões.  
- O que? Eu...eu só estava.  
- AH DANÇAR COMIGO VOCÊ NÃO QUER MAS COM ESSA...ESSA...  
- Essa o que? Perguntou Cho calmamente e com ironia.  
- ESSA... HERMIONE PÁRE DE ME SEGURAR...  
- Hahaha, não me faça rir Gina Weasley. Essa o quê? Que moral tem para falar de alguém? Toda a escola conhece a sua fama.  
-Fama? Fama do que ela está falando perguntava o Sr. Weasley assustado.  
-VOCÊ QUER ROUBAR O MEU NAMORADO, VOCÊ QUER TUDO QUE E MEU, VOCÊ JÁ NÃO ESTAVA COM O MIGUEL?  
-Ela está comigo. Miguel aparecera e abraçara a namorada.  
-ENTÃO TOME CONTA DELA SEU IDIOTA! PARA ELA NÃO FICAR AGARRANDO O MEU NAMORADO, CORNER.  
- Que eu saiba - Respondeu Miguel calmamente- Quando se apagam as luzes, se trocam os pares e eu troquei com o Harry, a Luna aqui, pela Cho, não é esse o costume nesse tipo de festa, não poder se recusar nenhuma dança a ninguém? Ele não se alterara apesar do obvio descontrole de Gina. Mas Harry não estava mais prestando atenção, não podia deixar de lembrar que ele acabara de recusar uma dança a Mione, ainda há pouco, e se sentiu um completo idiota.

-Foi assim mesmo, constatou Luna que parecia estar apenas por cortesia dando explicações.  
-NÃO ME INTERESSA EU NÃO QUERO QUE VOCÊ DANÇE COM ELA!  
-Fale baixo Gina, por favor, pedia Hermione. – Todos estão dançando com todos é o baile da paz.  
-… fale baixo! Concordou Harry. - A festa inteira está olhando, tenha modos! Completou ele vendo Malfoy que ria num canto.  
-QUE OLHEM! EU NÃO ME IMPORTO E NEM ME IMPORTO MAIS COM VOCÊ! FIQUE COM ESSA IMBECIL DA CHO, EU TENHO MUITOS GAROTOS QUE ME QUEREM HARRY POTTER! INÚMEROS, SOU A GAROTA MAIS POPULAR DESSA DROGA DE ESCOLA E NÃO PRECISO DE VOCÊ!  
-Filha não diga essas...A Sra. Weasley tentou, mas não adiantou.  
-EU DIGO SIM!  
-Pois então diga. Completou Harry baixinho, contendo a raiva, eu também não me importo. E saiu para o jardim.  
Hermione e Rony correram para ele.  
-Não precisam vir atrás de mim, eu estou bem.  
- Harry eu sinto muito você sabe como ela é explosiva... Começou Rony.  
-Explosiva não, ela é sem educação. Completou Hermione passando os braços pela cintura de Harry que a abraçou.  
- O que quer dizer? Que meus pais não deram educação a ela?  
-Não Rony, só quis dizer que a sua irmã é mimada e sem limites e a culpa é de todos vocês.  
- Ah, me desculpe, esqueci que namoro com uma filha da nobreza britânica.  
- AH PAREM DE BRIGAR VOCÊS DOIS, SE … PARA ISSO QUE VIERAM, PODEM VOLTAR PARA DENTRO.  
-Desculpe. disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo. E se sentaram na grama ao lado de Harry permanecendo em silêncio.  
Talvez Harry estivesse arrependido de dançar com Cho, mas ele não sabia se estava ou não, mas tinha a certeza absoluta de estar arrependido por ter perdido, talvez a última chance de dançar com a garota que agora estava ali, sentada ao seu lado, olhando para o céu. Possivelmente a bebida começara a mostrar-se dentro do cérebro dele e, então, ele baixou o olhar e deparou-se com um par de olhos grandes e azuis. Sem que ele percebesse, Luna havia chegado e sentou-se defronte a ele olhado-o desconfiada.  
— Está tudo bem, Harry? – ela indagou.  
— Sim, está – ele a fitou.  
— Onde está Gina?  
— Foi dormir, se os pais dela tiveram bom senso.  
— Oh, eu sei.  
— Pensei que estivesse dançando com alguém – Harry comentou.  
— Eu estava, mas ele ficou cansado e eu, com sede – ela deu de ombros.  
— Posso pegar uma bebida para você? – Harry perguntou.  
— Não, eu já não estou com sede, obrigada — Luna abriu um sorriso.  
— Quer dançar?  
— … claro!  
Eles se ergueram, sob o olhar atordoado de Rony e Hermione e caminharam de volta para a festa, no momento abarrotada de casais.

Harry acordou no outro dia com uma ressaca horrível e uma Gina aos prantos no dormitório, pedindo perdão e dizendo que tinha sido burra, ciumenta e mal educada e que andava muito nervosa ainda com a morte de Fred por isso estava agindo assim e que queria muito que ele, por favor, por favor, por favor, não terminasse com ela por isso e ela jurava que iria se comportar dali para frente, Luna estava junto e disse com sinceridade que achava que eles deviam realmente se entender. Rony o olhava zombeteiro e o garoto achou melhor afinal perdoar Gina pelo escândalo.

Hermione adentrou ao dormitório no momento em que Harry ria as carreiras, entre Luna e Gina, e olhou para ele com um olhar indefinível que o desarmou, mas ela não lhe dirigiu nenhuma palavra, simplesmente se dirigiu altivamente à cama do namorado deu-lhe um beijo de bom dia no rosto.

Naquele mesmo dia, após o almoço começaram as férias de verão, as pessoas iam voltar para as suas casas, Hermione ia ao encontro dos pais com Bruxos do esquadrão de reversão de feitiços acidentais, colocados à disposição pelo novo Ministro da Magia, a fim de procurá-los e desfazer o feitiço da memória, em partes e sem que percebessem, então eles julgariam que estavam os três de férias na Austrália.

Rony e Gina iam para a Toca, onde todos os Wesleys se reuniriam a fim de se ajudarem a suportar a ausência de Fred, nessa época Fleur tinha anunciado sua gravidez e a alegria pelo primeiro neto, aliviou um pouco os corações do Sr. e da Sra. Wesley, Jorge era o que mais estava demorando para se recuperar da morte do irmão, ele sequer conseguia comer ou se levantar da cama, por dias seguidos e não havia mais risos ou piadas na sua boca, Rony havia se voluntariado a cuidar da loja de logros enquanto Jorge não tivesse condições, já que havia funcionários e coisas a resolver.

Enquanto isso, Harry não tinha mais casa para onde voltar, os Dursleys haviam voltado para a Rua dos Alfeneiros numero 4, segundo ele soubera, porque o perigo havia passado e Harry sabia que estavam bem, Duda ia para uma Universiadade no ano seguinte, já que havia ganho uma bolsa por seu ótimo desempenho no boxe, mas nada animava menos Harry do que pensar em ir para lá novamente e nem achava que eles ficariam felizes em vê-lo.

Mas ele era maior de idade agora e tinha uma fortuna só sua em Gringotes, não existia mais a ameaça de Voldemort, sentia-se livre como nunca na vida, e de alguma forma tristemente feliz...de uma felicidade que o deixava culpado por tudo o que havia acontecido e por todos que estavam sofrendo a morte dos seus queridos.

Harry não quis ir passar as férias na toca com Gina e Rony quando eles o convidaram...despediu-se deles e de Hermione na estação King Cross cada um deles escoltado por seguranças destacados pelo ministério a fim de evitar os jornalistas que abarrotavam o lugar e pareciam querer tirar pedaços deles, não se sentia preparado para dar entrevistas, ou falar sobre o que ocorrera, embora soubesse que teria que fazer isso em breve, como lembrou-lhe o Ministro ou logo teriam que lidar com livros do tipo "A vida e as mentiras de Harry Potter".

Kingsley lhe contara sobre uma bruxa chamada J. K. Rowling, que havia trabalhado no Profeta Diário e tinha sido perseguida durante a guerra, devido ao fato de, alguns meses antes, ela ter lançado um livreto para crianças, bastante simpático à Harry, relatando o início da história dele e o primeiro ano em Hogwarts, chamado, salvo engano, "Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal, segundo Kin o livro vazara para os trouxas e isso tinha causado um grande transtorno para ela e um processo por quebra do Estatuto do Sigilo, mas ainda segundo ele, ela era uma excelente pessoa e de total confiança para a tarefa de contar sua história e Kingsley o ajudaria a selecionar somente as lembranças que Harry permitisse para constarem do livro. Era isso, Harry ia procurá-la.


	4. As Melhores Férias de Verão

**UNIDOS POR TODA A VIDA**

**Autora: **Patricia Pondian

* * *

**CAPITULO 3 - AS MELHORES FÉRIAS DE VERÃO**

Saindo de King Cross, Harry foi direto para o Beco Diagonal e se hospedou no Caldeirão Furado, Tom pareceu encantado em vê-lo e realmente o movimento na estalagem aumentou muito com a presença dele ali, por isso mesmo detestando a idéia teve que manter os Seguranças do Ministério, era mais para evitar jornalistas do que ataques de ex-comensais, já que desde a derrota de Voldemort, tinham havidos poucas e fracas manifestações de bruxos das trevas, segundo soubera.

Após se acomodar no mesmo quarto que ocupara há cinco anos, Harry foi até o Gringotes, sacar dinheiro, os duendes, que haviam voltado a controlar o Banco, pareceram meio tensos com a presença dele ali, afinal, no ano anterior, Harry Rony e Hermione haviam sido os únicos bruxos da história terem êxito em assaltar o banco. Até mesmo Grampo cuja vida ele salvara na Mansão Malfoy, não foi nem um pouco simpático, tratando-o simplesmente como um duende trata um portador de varinhas, ou seja, com desconfiança e secura, frente a isso Harry pensou que as coisas no mundo bruxo realmente haviam voltado ao normal, as boas e as ruins.

No outro dia Harry saiu cedo para visitar seu afilhado Ted Lupin. Harry olhava para ele, um bebezinho que não tinha a menor noção da tragédia que lhe arrancara os pais e percebia como era parecida a história dele, do bebê, de Neville e de tantas outras crianças que mesmo antes de ter consciência do fato são privados da presença dos pais. Mas em uma coisa ele e Ted eram muito diferentes, ele não estava preso, era o padrinho do bebê, e não ia deixá-lo sozinho nunca, seria um padrinho tão legal quanto Sirius, mas teriam muito mais tempo para aproveitarem juntos. Harry só não levou o garoto consigo, apesar da vontade de fazê-lo porque ficou com muita pena de Andrômeda, a mãe de Tonks, já sem o marido e sem a filha, o único consolo da senhora era o neto, e também porque seria complicado frente aos seus planos imediatos se encarregar de uma criança, mas deu instruções expressas a ela para que

o procurasse para qualquer coisa que precisasse e deixou-lhe um bom dinheiro para despesas do garoto.

Kingsley, chamara Harry e Rony para ajudá-lo a remodelar o Departamento de Aurores, até que as aulas dos garotos recomeçassem, o que deu a Harry ainda mais certeza, que queria mesmo ser Auror quando terminasse Hogwarts, Rony logo se cansou do estágio de verão nos aurores e resolveu cuidar somente da loja de logros mesmo, mas Harry ao contrário cada vez ficava mais encantado com o ofício, mais sabia que teria que se dedicar de verdade para conseguir os NIEM´s necessários para isso.

Assim que soube que Hermione voltara da Austrália, Harry apanhou a Firebolt e foi buscá-la para conhecer sua nova casa, sempre tivera vontade de receber os amigos na sua casa, como Rony fazia, mas nunca tivera sequer esperança de fazer isso enquanto morou com os Dursley já que as poucas visitas de bruxos a Rua dos Alfeneiros n.º 4, haviam sido desastrosas. Mas além da vontade de finalmente receber algum amigo na sua casa, Harry, no fundo, esperava que Hermione o ajudasse com os toques finais.

Não chamaria Gina ou Rony, porque sabia pelas cartas que Rony estava demasiado ocupado com a loja e Gina ficava a maior parte do tempo cuidando de Jorge e do Sr. e Sra. Wesley e... bem Harry só se sentia seguro com Hermione por perto, ainda mais depois do ano anterior e tudo que viveram juntos naqueles três meses em que moraram sozinhos, fugindo pelo país, dentro daquela barraca, havia sido a primeira vez que Harry se sentira num lar dele de verdade.

Não havia maldade nisso, decidira depois da milésima vez que pensara no assunto na noite em que tomara o caminho da casa dela, ele tinha apenas o endereço e até que encontrasse o local teve que usar a capa da invisibilidade, bem presa sobre ele e a vassoura, e não andar na velocidade habitual para que ela não esvoaçasse e assustasse algum trouxa, já que simplesmente ainda não aprendera a lançar feitiços de desilusão.

Chegando no endereço Harry tomou um susto, Hermione jamais mencionara a ele como ela vivia fora de Hogwarts, mas o local era realmente um palacete, em estilo clássico, e então ele entendeu o porque de Rony dizer, que namorava uma filha da nobreza britânica quando queria implicar com ela.

Ele se sentiu, imediatamente mal arrumado, despenteado e esquisito assim que desceu da vassoura e despiu a capa, não avisara a amiga que viria e agora achava que obviamente era uma falta de educação aparecer assim, sem avisar, num local como aquele.

Havia um segurança trouxa em uma guarita, que deve ter achado Harry suspeito porque perguntou muito agressivamente.

-O QUE VOCÊ QUER AQUI?

- O ...oi...Boa noite, aqui é a casa da Herm... da Senhorita Granger?

O tom do segurança mudou imediatamente:

- Sim senhor e quem é você?

-Bem, sou Harry, Harry Potter, sou um amigo dela da Escola, ela, ela está?

-Um momento.

Harry, permaneceu na calçada, olhando para os pés e se sentindo um tanto ridículo com aquela vassoura pendurada nas costas, mas após poucos segundos de espera ouviu uma voz familiar pelo interfone:  
-Harry? Harry, é você mesmo?

Ele sorriu ao ouvi-la.

- Não, sou um comensal da morte que veio te capturar...Lógico que sou eu Mione, sou o cara que preparou o melhor jantar da sua vida: Macarronada à bolonhesa e peras enlatadas, dentro de uma barraca, no ano passado.

Ele ouviu um gritinho de satisfação, seguido de um alvoroço e minutos depois ela corria sorridente ao seu encontro o abraçando.

-HARRY! Que bom te ver, o que está fazendo aqui, aconteceu alguma coisa? Ele queria responder mas havia um pouco de cabelo dela obstruído sua boca, então esperou ela se afastar.

-Não houve nada, queria te ver só isso, como foi de viagem?

-Muito bem. E olhando novamente para ele- Que bom que está aqui, entre venha conhecer minha casa. E segurando-o pela mão arrastou-o pelo jardim sob o olhar severo do segurança.

Eles entraram por uma casa como Harry jamais havia visto na vida, era uma daquelas casas de famílias inglesas tradicionais, mas assim que entrou na casa ele viu a figura familiar de um gato cor de laranja que se enroscou na sua perna miando e apesar de terem sido recebidos por uma governanta, Hermione a dispensou imediatamente e se dirigiram a uma ala íntima da residência onde o Sr. e a Srª. Granger, se encontravam numa sala que parecia biblioteca, mas havia grandes e confortáveis poltronas e pelo visto não estavam prestando atenção a entrada dos garotos, estavam discutindo sobre uma operação de transplante dentário que tinham realizado aquele dia.

-Mãe, pai, olhe quem está aqui. Disse a garota alegremente.

O Sr.e a Sra. Granger olharam para Harry deixando-o tímido:

- Ora, ora, ora o tão famoso Harry Potter hein? Disse a Sra. Granger, rindo divertida para a filha.

O Sr. Granger, no entanto, passou os olhos por ele avaliando-o, detendo-se nos cabelos, o que era uma novidade visto que as pessoas costumavam sempre pararem na cicatriz.

- Ué ele não era ruivo? Perguntou confuso.

Harry e Hermione riram, mas a Sra. Granger acudiu, visivelmente constrangida:

-Não querido, esse é o outro, o amigo e não o namorado.

Harry parou de sorrir imediatamente, mas era isso mesmo, ele pensou tristemente ele era "o amigo e não o namorado".

-Ah sei, esse é o que preferiu ...

-Papai, vamos tomar um chá? Cortou Hermione imediatamente.

Depois do chá, onde Harry pode ver que embora fossem milionários, os pais de Hermione eram tão simples e despretensiosos quanto a filha, a garota o levou para conhecer o restante da casa.

-Quer conhecer meu quarto? Ela perguntou novamente tomando a mão dele entre as dela, era muito comum, desde que haviam se conhecido, ela pegar na sua mão, o abraçar, beijar seu rosto etc...Não havia novidade nenhuma nisso, mas naquele instante Harry sentiu uma deliciosa mas quase insuportável agonia, da qual a amiga não tinha a menor idéia.

- Quero, claro. Respondeu o garoto retribuindo a pressão dos dedos dela.

E juntos eles subiram as escadas, em direção ao quarto dela, havia um grande corredor iluminado e no final dele uma porta de madeira clara, entalhada, o aposento era uma suíte ampla e iluminada, lindamente decorada em estilo clássico, havia uma cama com dossel e tudo era rosa claro e de babadinhos, Harry achou que parecia um pouco a sala da Humbridge.

- Horrível né? Perguntou a garota visivelmente constrangida. - Foi decorado pela minha mãe quando eu tinha quatro anos e ela não quer nem ouvir falar em uma mudança.

-Não...não é horrível é só um pouco...- Ele estava segurando o riso, nada combinava menos com Hermione do que aquele quarto. - Rosa demais. Completou olhando para ela que riu da expressão dele e logo ambos estavam as gargalhadas.

- Quem é esse bebê? Perguntou o garoto ao ver uma foto trouxa onde um bebê de mais ou menos um ano, com marias chiquinhas, mandava um beijo para o fotógrafo.

- Sou eu! Nossa...eu nunca mais tinha olhado essa foto.

Harry sorriu para a fotografia e depois para a amiga.

- Nunca te vi de marias chiquinhas, fica bem em você, devia usar mais. Ele disse no intuito de provocá-la.

- HARRY! Ela lhe deu um tapa entre risos sentando-se na cama.

- Tá me desculpe estou brincando. Ele respondeu sentando-se ao lado dela.

- Você já percebeu não é? Minha mãe e meu pai sonharam com uma princesa e acabaram com uma...

- Bruxa? Ele disse olhando sério no fundo dos olhos dela.

- Bruxa. Confirmou ela retribuindo firmemente o olhar.

- Você sente orgulho disso não? Digo de ser uma bruxa? Perguntou o garoto querendo confirmar.

- Hoje eu sinto, mas já foi muito difícil, quando eu era muito pequena e não entendia as coisas que aconteciam comigo e meus pais desesperados me levavam de um médico para outro antes de aceitarem que eu era...diferente.

E pela primeira vez Harry pensou em como havia tantas coisas que ainda não sabia sobre ela, que ele nunca pensara em perguntar em como também devia ter sido difícil para uma garota de família trouxa, criada entre tantos mimos, descobrir que era uma bruxa e conseguir que seus pais aceitassem a idéia de deixá-la seguir seu caminho que obviamente era muito diferente do sonhado por eles. Ele sentiu um assomo de ternura pela garota, coisa que ele imaginava ser impossível já que todo seu coração já estava nela.

- Mas você é uma bruxa e uma princesa ao mesmo tempo. Disse Harry passando de leve a mão pelos cabelos dela e a olhando ternamente.  
Ela se levantou devagar e ficou olhando pela janela, depois riu:

- Não há princesas no mundo dos bruxos, Harry, nem príncipes, nem mesmo mestiços, mas é o nosso mundo e é nele que temos que aprender a viver.

Ele se deitou de costas na cama cor de rosa dela, colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça e disse:

- Você está soando dura demais Mione, pode não haver princesas bruxas, mas se houvessem você seria uma com certeza.

- Obrigada, você está muito lisonjeador hoje, vamos descer?

- Espere um pouco... Você sabe que eu estou morando novamente no Largo Grimmauld? Redecorei a casa, Monstro ajudou, estamos os dois lá novamente.

Ela se voltou e sentou-se novamente na cama, uma coruja piava lá fora.

-É mesmo? E como está sendo toda essa independência? Hermione perguntou parecendo divertir-se.

- Bem para falar a verdade está meio solitário sem você e o Rony por lá, entende? Só eu e Monstro naquela casa enorme cheia de quartos e sem comensais de tocaia na porta.

Ela riu e deitou-se na cama ao lado dele, ficaram ambos olhando para o teto.

- Eu vim aqui porque queria que você voltasse pra lá comigo. Ele falou sem pensar.

Ela pareceu confusa.

- Voltar, você quer dizer...voltar a morar lá?

- Bem é só até as aulas recomeçarem, você podia me ajudar, sabe, com algumas coisas que eu não consigo resolver sozinho. Harry sabia que um pedido de ajuda a amiga jamais recusaria.

- Quando vamos embora? Ela perguntou se sentando e parecendo animada. Harry riu satisfeito sabia que ela concordaria.

Fazer o Sr. e a Sra. Granger concordarem com o fato de Hermione querer passar o restante das férias numa casa que não conheciam em companhia somente de Harry e de um empregado (havia sido assim que tinha explicado Monstro, para os pais dela, pois desconfiavam que eles não compreenderiam exatamente o que era um elfo doméstico) não foi tarefa das mais fáceis, uma coisa era eles permitirem Hermione na casa dos Weasleys, com pai, mãe etc...Outra coisa era uma garoto de 17 anos morando sozinho, mas Hermione, delicadamente, lembrou-os que ela era maior de idade, até mesmo no mundo trouxa e que era melhor para todos que não tentassem impedi-la de fazer o que ela queria e assim terminou a conversa.

- Pelo menos leve dinheiro querida e deixe o endereço para o caso de precisarmos. Disse a mãe da garota aflita. E acrescentando para Harry. - Cuide dela para mim ok ?

- Como se fosse da minha vida. Ele garantiu.

O Sr. Granger, abraçou a filha com lágrimas nos olhos:

- Parece que não adianta querer prender o vento não é mesmo?

E abraçando Harry com força, completou:

- Juízo vocês dois.

- Juízo é meu nome Sr. Granger. Ele respondeu rindo.

Já era alta madrugada quando eles montaram a vassoura e subiram no ar, era mais fácil fazer isso assim bem tarde, quando os trouxas já estavam dormindo, mas Hermione relutara muito em ir de vassoura porque tinha muito medo de voar:

- Porque não podemos ir de carro? … tão perto...

- Ah vamos Mione, vai ser muito mais divertido de vassoura. Ele pediu.  
- Harry, eu tenho muita bagagem, temos que levar o bichento.

- Mione eu tenho uma Firebolt esqueceu? Mas se você não quiser mesmo teremos que ir de Noitebus. Ele ameaçou, sabia que a amiga detestava o ônibus dos bruxos e a vontade dele que ela andasse na sua vassoura pelo menos uma vez na vida era tanta que ele lançaria mão de qualquer subterfúgio para conseguir isso.

- Está bem então, mas você não corre?

- Juro que não. Ele respondeu satisfeito.

Mas Harry não cumpriu inteiramente o prometido, quando alcançaram a segurança das nuvens não pode deixar de exibir um pouquinho, para uma Hermione, reclamando em pânico o quanto a sua vassoura era potente, ela se sentara na sua frente com as pernas de lado na vassoura e segurava no pescoço de Harry que com uma mão segurava a vassoura e com outra segurava a cintura dela firmemente. Felizmente para a garota a viagem era curta, após cerca de quinze minutos eles desceram em frente ao Largo Grimmauld, e viram a casa se materializar em frente a eles.  
A diferença era visível desde o Hall de entrada, Harry mudara absolutamente tudo na casa, de antigo ficaram só Monstro o retrato de Fineus e as paredes, mas até essas haviam sido pintadas de cores claras deixando tudo muito mais informal. Hermione se maravilhou com a mudança:

-Harry! Não imaginava que você fosse capaz de redecorar uma casa dessa forma!

-Bem, Monstro ajudou muito. Ele respondeu olhando para o Elfo que sorria a um canto da sala.- E o que é melhor tem espaço para todos meus amigos, sabe o antigo quarto de Régulus?

- Hum, o que tem?

- Quero que decore para você, do jeito que quiser!

Ela pareceu perturbada:

- Porque isso Harry?

- Isso o quê? Respondeu ele inocentemente.

- Por quê um quarto para mim na sua casa?

- Porque você é minha melhor amiga oras, é como uma irmã para mim! Mas se você não quiser tudo bem, quando você vier dormir aqui podemos te colocar na antiga toca de Monstro, porque caso não saiba até ele ganhou um quarto novo.

Ela riu e balançou a cabeça:

- Você é impossível Harry...

Então, com Hermione lá, ele finalmente se sentiu em casa, ela agora também repetia a fala dele que eram como irmãos e Harry sentia uma afinidade incrível com ela, um nível de entendimento que não precisava de palavras, só com a amiga, se sentia totalmente a vontade para ser ele mesmo, mas resolveram não contar nada a Rony e Gina, porque talvez eles se sentissem excluídos e já estavam passando por um momento familiar muito difícil.  
Harry e Hermione se divertiram muito, dando os retoques finais na casa. Passearam no mundo trouxa, que ambos conheciam bem e onde eram totalmente desconhecidos e portanto podiam dispensar os seguranças e visitaram Ted Lupin, levando-o para a casa por um dia inteiro, no aniversário de dezoito anos de Harry, já que Andrômeda parecia confiar muito mais em Hermione para cuidar dele do que no padrinho.  
- … incrível não é? Ela nunca deixaria o garoto só comigo e foi só você pedir que ela me deixou trazê-lo. Harry sussurrou.

- Mulheres tem mais jeito com crianças Harry, é natural que ela confie mais em mim. Hermione também sussurava.

- Mulheres tem mais jeito com culinária e você não consegue fazer nada além de um chá.

- … diferente, Harry... Olhe só para ele como é lindo não?

Eles estavam no antigo quarto de Sirius que agora era de Harry, Ted hoje com os cabelos roxo beterraba, dormia sono solto sobre a cama e sob os olhares maravilhados de Harry e Hermione um de cada lado dele, Bichento miava e se enroscava na perna dos dois, provavelmente para chamar a atenção pois achava que Ted era uma espécie de rival.

- Com quem você acha que ele se parece? Harry perguntou.

- Com Remo...tenho certeza que essa expressão da boca era dele.

- Mas tem algo da Tonks não tem? Não consigo decifrar o que é...além do cabelo lógico.

Hermione girou os olhos para o teto numa expressão de impaciência característica dela.

- … obvio não é Harry, ele tem os olhos dela, é que agora ele está dormindo, mas são iguais, vivos e brilhantes.

- … mesmo? Não tinha identificado.

- Não tem nada mais bonito no mundo que criança dormindo não é? Ela perguntou olhando para Ted.

Harry olhou para Ted, e voltou seus olhos para ela que ainda fixava o bebê:

- Não existe nada mais bonito no mundo. Ele disse sem tirar os olhos dela.

Hermione tentou aprender a cozinha bruxa com Monstro, que agora a idolatrava e só a chamava de minha Mestra, mas a garota era uma negação total e queimava ou destruía tudo em que colocava as mãos, enquanto Monstro a seguia consertando os estragos e insensatamente elogiando-a sem parar, o que dava a Harry bons motivos para gargalhar e era disso que ele andava precisando muito naquela época.

À noite ficavam na sala, nova em volta da lareira, com Bichento passeando por entre as pernas deles, ouvindo música, lendo em silêncio ou conversando sobre os mais variados assuntos e sobre si mesmos, sobre tudo que haviam passado juntos e sobre como se sentiam a respeito da vida e do futuro agora que a guerra havia acabado, mas estranhamente não falavam dos respectivos namoros.

Quando sentiam sono já bem tarde da noite, Hermione se despedia com um beijo no rosto de Harry e ia dormir, o garoto ficara com o antigo quarto de Sirius, mantendo muito da decoração original e Hermione já estava instalada no quarto de Régulos, que ela havia redecorado da forma como sempre quisera seu quarto na casa dos Garnger, mas fora inflexível em colocar duas camas de solteiro ali, justificando que era para quando Gina também fosse dormir lá, Harry não a contradisse tinha certeza que ela se sentia melhor assim.

Mas houve uma noite, só uma noite em que ela caiu no sono na sala mesmo e Harry realizou o desejo de dormir de mãos dadas com ela, estranhamente teve o sonho mais lindo que lembrara em toda a sua vida ele e Hermione estavam girando no ar e caia um chuva de estrelas sobre eles, seus corpos estavam entrelaçados por um laço luminoso e etéreo, mas quando ele tentava tocá-la uma barreira invisível o impedia de se aproximar, então eles permaneciam se olhando amorosamente através da barreira eternamente separados, eternamente ligados.

Nos últimos dias de agosto receberam a Carta de Hogwarts, enviada pela diretora Profa. MacGonaggal, convidando-os a retornar para cursar o sétimo ano integral, com a turma de Gina, já que não haviam freqüentado a escola no ano anterior, e então resolveram que no outro dia de manhã iriam se hospedariam no caldeirão furado, então mandariam corujas à toca, combinando de encontrarem-se com Rony e Gina, pois Rony provavelmente já havia recebido uma coruja igual.

No outro dia de manhã, assustaram-se ao receber seus malões já totalmente arrumados de um choroso Monstro que se despedia de ambos, afirmando que esperaria o Sr. e a Sra. Potter para o natal. Hermione corou furiosamente e Harry Riu.

-Não monstro Hermione não é minha senhora é só uma amiga.  
-Só uma amiga mestre?  
-Sim, bem não é só uma amiga, ela é ... (Harry não conseguia achar a palavra).  
-Hermione interveio- Como uma irmã, entende monstro?  
-Meu mestre teve uma irmã senhor? Perguntou o elfo inocentemente  
-Não Monstro não tive. Harry disse.  
- E minha mestra teve um irmão senhora? Continuou o pestinha.  
- Não Monstro, nunca tive um irmão.  
-Sei, sei e como meus mestres podem dizer que são como irmãos se nunca tiveream nenhum irmão para comparar?  
-… porque eu a amo... como uma irmã monstro. Disse Harry querendo encerrar a conversa rápido.  
- Nós dois. Interveio Hermione. - Nós nos amamos como irmãos.  
-O amor verdadeiro pode vir sob os mais variados disfarces, mas é apenas um em toda a vida (monstro sussurava quase inaudivelmente como quando dirigia palavras grosseiras aos dois no passado)  
-De qualquer forma é uma pena, o velho monstro gostaria de ter o prazer de carregar o filhote de bruxo que nascesse do meu mestre a da minha mestra, realmente... realmente seria o maior bruxo do mundo com a inteligência e a bondade da minha mestra e a coragem e a força do meu mestre oh sim sim seria imbatível.

Harry e Hermione se entreolharam meio rindo e meio assustados, porque nunca mais monstro tinha voltado a falar como se as pessoas presentes não pudessem ouví-lo mas sem palavras concordaram que era melhor não discutir mais com ele, deram-lhe um abraço recomendaram que cuidasse da casa, mas que podia ir para Hogwarts sempre que quisesse companhia de outros elfos e que se precisasse de algo os procurasse imediatamente, deram os braços e aparataram.


	5. De Volta a Hogwarts

**CAPITULO 4 - DE VOLTA À HOGWARTS**

Harry continuava a caminhar de cabeça baixa, entre os seguranças ouvindo a barbúrdia que os jornalistas faziam. Toda a batalha, toda a responsabilidade, todas as mortes, o fim da guerra tudo isso voltava a pesar sobre ele quando via aquele bando de fotógrafos os seguindo onde quer que fossem. Ele estava tenso e irritado, apesar dos protestos do garoto, após ter passado o dia anterior no caldeirão furado com Hermione, Rony e Gina, tinham sido obrigados, por medida de segurança, a se separarem para a ida a estação.  
Ao chegarem a estação de Hogsmead houve um pequeno tumulto devido a população da Vila que queria ver, tocar e falar com Harry, por isso eles tiveram que ser praticamente enfiados as pressas por Hagrid na primeira carruagem que partiu rumo à escola.

- Você viu aquela vaca da Cho, se esticando como uma cobra para te ver Harry? Perguntou uma Gina raivosa assim que a carruagem começou a sacolejar.

- Anhã? Respondeu o garoto confuso, não vira Cho na estação e achava incrível que Gina pudesse ter reconhecido qualquer pessoa que fosse, no ínfimo e confuso segundo que haviam levado para sair do trem e entrar na carruagem.

- NÃO SE FAÇA DE SONSO!

- NÃO GRITE COMIGO!

- Calma, calma os dois ai! Disse Rony, ineditamente conciliador. - Harry não tem culpa se Cho foi até a estação para vê-lo Gina, e acho que nem mesmo chegou a enxergá-la, eu não enxerguei, nem Hermione, não é Hermione?

- Bem...eu enxerguei.

- HERMIONE!

- Que foi? Eu enxerguei mesmo.

- Mulheres. Rony falou severo, e Harry concordou com a cabeça.

Chegar em Hogwarts novamente depois da reforma foi maravilhoso, a sensação de voltar e agora sem quaisquer preocupações foi como um bálsamo para Harry.

No banquete de boas vindas ele não pode deixar de sentir falta de Dumbledore, nunca estivera em um início de ano em Hogwarts sem a figura de oclinhos de meia lua e barbas prateadas que normalmente se sentava na cadeira onde hoje se sentava uma altiva MacGonaggal e se surpreendeu ao perceber que sentia falta da figura sombria de Snape também.

Tudo estava o mais normal possível, houve seleção dos alunos novos, em um número bem reduzido, Harry supunha que a maioria dos pais bruxos ainda estava com medo de mandar os filhos para Hogwarts, houve canção nova do chapéu seletor, que homenageou os alunos que lutaram na batalha e os exortou a se dedicarem a reerguer o nome de Hogwarts entre as escolas de bruxaria.

O grande salão estava lindamente decorado. E na mesa dos professores sentavam-se Flitwick, Bins, Sprout, Slugorn, Hagrid, Sibila e os demais, Havia duas pessoas diferentes na mesa dos Professores: Um deles era Aberforth Dumbledore e Harry ficou imaginando se seria ele o novo professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas e que tipo de aulas um homem tão rude poderia dar a eles e a outra era uma mulher de cabelos negros e bochechas rosadas que Harry se lembrava mas não sabia de onde.

-Temos dois professores novos? Ele perguntou incerto para os amigos.

- Transfiguração. Respondeu Hermione simplesmente. - A Professora MacGonaggal não conseguirá conciliar as aulas e a direção não é?

- Ah é. Concordou Harry.

- Ei quem será o novo diretor da Grifinória então? Perguntou Rony. Espero que seja alguém mais tolerante que a Professora MacGonaggal.

- Eu ficarei contente se for alguém com metade da competência dela. Retrucou Hermione.

Luna vinha se aproximando de mãos dadas com Dino dando umas espécies de saltinhos ao andar.

- Oi pessoas. Ela falou abraçando Hermione e Gina e beijando os garotos.

Dino os cumprimentou muito sem jeito e disse:

- Está meio vazio sem Neville e Simas não é?

-Está mesmo. Concordou Harry. - Com quem será que vamos dividir o dormitório?

-Não sei, tomara que não seja um bando de pirralhos chatos. Respondeu o garoto. - Eu realmente lamento que Neville e Simas já tenham terminado Hogwarts o dormitório não será o mesmo sem eles.

- Bom eu não posso dizer que estou lamentando tanto assim não ter mais que dividir o dormitório com Lilá e Parvati. Lembrou Hermione. - Sem contar que ficamos livres de Malfoy para sempre.

- Você vai ficar no meu dormitório não é? Perguntou Gina à garota.- Tem uma vaga lá porque a Roberta Manson foi obrigada a abandonar Hogwarts depois que a irmã dela morreu na batalha, está terminando os estudos em Beauxbatons.

- Eu vou adorar. Disse Hermione feliz.

O jantar estava divino e no meio dele surgiu a figura de Nick quase sem cabeça numa travessa em que Rony se servia de Frango.

- Ahhhhh. Pelas barbas de Merlin, você não se cansa de me assustar Nick?

-Cavaleiro Nicholas para o senhor. Respondeu o fantasma mau humorado. - Harry meu rapaz, que bom revê-lo.

- … bom te ver também Sr. Nicholas.  
Após o jantar MacGonaggal fez um discurso de boas vindas onde apresentou Aberforth como seu substituto na cadeira de transfiguração, Harry nunca suspeitara que ele tivesse algum talento, mas como se não bastasse ela o nomeou diretor da Casa Grifinória. Rony inexplicavelmente ficou radiante com a notícia e Hermione torceu o nariz.

A professora Minerva apresentou, também, a nova professora de Defesa Contra as artes das Trevas, Héstia Jones, e ao ouvir o nome Harry então se lembrou, ela era parte da Guarda avançada que acompanhara Olho Tonto para buscar Harry na Rua dos Alfeneiros, nas férias antes do quinto ano, e segundo a Diretora era também uma das Aurores mais competentes do Ministério.

- Alunos novos sejam bem vindos. -Alunos antigos, bem vindos de volta, a direção e os professores desejam à todos um excelente período letivo. - Os testes para os times de quadribol das casas começarão na terceira semana de aula e os capitães dos times são: Kevin Whitby da Lufa Lufa; Grã Pritchard da Sonserina; Orla Quirke da Corvinal e Harry Potter da Grifinória.

Harry teve um sobressalto, nem se lembrava mais que ainda era o capitão da equipe de quadribol da Grifinória, obviamente ainda era, mesmo não tendo frequentado a escola no ano anterior porque numa Hogwarts dominada pelas forças de Voldemort, o quadribol havia sido proibido, no entanto, não sabia se se sentia feliz com a notícia, adorava jogar quadribol, mas ser o capitão era muito diferente, ainda se lembrava das chateações em ter que escolher jogadores e treinar a equipe dois anos atrás, e ele ainda não se sentia totalmente recuperado do que vivera no ano anterior, já tinha tido a sua cota de responsabilidades e encargos por toda a vida e agora queria era sossego, mas depois pensaria no assunto.

A professora MacGonagall continuava com os avisos:

- Os novos monitores são, Eleonora Branstone e Owen Cauldweel da Lufa Lufa, Orla Quirke e Stuart Ackerley da Corvinal, Malcolm Baddock e Grã Pritchard da Sonserina e Dênis Creevey e Hermione Granger, que volta ao seu posto após a sua ausência no ano passado, da Grifinória.

Rony nem começara a manifestar todo seu desagrado e sentimento de injustiça quando a diretora acrescentou:

- O novo Monitor Chefe de Hogwarts é o Sr. Ronald Weasley.

O amigo o olhou com um ar de assombro e ficou instantaneamente vermelho, enquanto todas as mesas irrompiam em aplausos entusiásticos.

-Rony! Parabéns. Harry gritou abraçando-o, estava muito feliz em vê-lo realizar um sonho de criança, ainda se lembrava de um Rony de onze anos, lhe contando o que via no espelho de osejed.

- E...eu não sabia!

-Ninguém sabia não é? Disse Hermione que olhava o namorado carinhosamente.-Ela não nomeou os Monitores por carta esse ano, deixou para fazê-lo hoje e aqui, acho que é melhor nos dá mais autoridade.

MacGonagall voltara a falar:

- Monitores, por favor, guiem os alunos movos de suas casas até as respectivas salas comunais, boa noite à todos:

E com a costumeira balbúrdia os alunos, se levantaram e se dirigiram as salas comunais, Hermione levantou-se com autoridade e dirigiu-se aos alunos novos, conduzindo-os até a sala comunal e Harry, Rony e Gina, acabaram seguindo-a de perto.

Ao chegarem no retrato da mulher gorda, Harry pôde ouvir, ao longe Pirraça, cantando em um corredor por perto:

"...Potter venceu, Voldy já era...e agora vamos nos dvertir à vera"

- Senha? A mulher gorda, perguntou sonolenta.

- Testrálios. Respondeu Hermione com um sorriso de quem não podia estar em melhor lugar no mundo.

O retrato girou e eles adentraram a sala comunal, Hermione se despediu dos garotos e subiu para o dormitório feminino e quando a juba de cabelos castanhos desapareceu pela escada, Harry novamente sentiu um nó na garganta, que diabos, andava acontecendo com ele?

-Vamos subir também? Harry perguntou a Rony, que olhava uma velha poltrona da sala, como se estivesse perdido em pensamentos.

- Quê? Ah, vamos vamos sim.

No dormitório os garotos descobriram que além de Dino, teriam como companheiros, Euan Abercrombie e Dênis Creevey, o irmão de Colin, ambos do quinto ano, souberam também por Dino, que Neville fora para a Índia aprofundar os estudos em herbologia, e Simas arrumara um estágio em Gringotes.  
Os novos companheiros de quarto agradaram muito Harry. Euan era muito engraçado e falante e Dênis era legal, apesar de estar muito diferente do que Harry lembrava, parecia abatido e triste e contou aos garotos que seus pais estavam o pressionando para abandonar o mundo bruxo e viver como trouxa, após a morte de Colin. Mas ao ver a expressão de culpa no rosto de Harry, completou rapidamente:

- Harry, eu não admito que você se culpe por nada! Colin morreu como herói e por uma causa nobre. Ele te admirava tanto, tenho certeza que está orgulhoso de mim, onde estiver porque eu também prefiro morrer a deixar de ser um bruxo.  
Harry se sentiu grato e impressionado com as palavras de Dênis, mas achou que o menino também estava muito endurecido e não pôde deixar de se sentir meio constrangido com tanta lealdade ao deitar na sua cama de dossel, no auto da torre, sentiu-se pressionado a corresponder a imagem heróica que as pessoas faziam dele, elas precisavam disso para continuar a ter esperança, era essa a responsabilidade que Scrimgeour quisera lhe dar no passado, e ele pudera recusar, mas agora não tinha escolha, devia isso principalmente as famílias que haviam perdido membros na guerra contra Voldemort, não tinha o direito de falhar com elas. Mas ele sabia que não era um herói, no fundo era apenas um ser humano que cometia as vezes magoava as pessoas, cometia erros de julgamento e falhava.

E então, mesmo lutando com todas as suas forças contra isso, uma recordação reprimida aflorou, a lembrança contra a qual ele lutara bravamente para manter longe até de seus sonhos por meses invadiu sua mente. Harry balançou a cabeça, tentando expulsar os pensamentos, mas eles se sucediam. Ele se sentou na cama tentando estancar o fluxo ininterrupto de imagens e sons: "Eu devia ter percebido, eu TINHA que ter percebido"

"_- Onde estamos? - ele perguntou, examinando o recente grande número de árvores enquanto Hermione abria a bolsa enfeitiçada e começava a retirar as varetas da barraca.  
- A Floresta do Deão, - ela disse, - eu vim acampar aqui uma vez com a minha mãe e com o meu pai.  
Aqui também havia neve nas árvores em volta e estava amargamente frio, mas eles estavam ao menos protegidos do vento. Eles passaram a maior parte do dia dentro da barraca, abraçados e encolhidos para se aquecerem nas úteis chamas azul-claro que Hermione era perita em produzir as quais podiam ser presas e carregadas num jarro. Harry sentia-se como se estivesse recuperando-se de uma breve, porém severa doença, uma impressão reforçada pela preocupação de Hermione. Naquela tarde, flocos gelados caíam sobre eles, por isso que até a clareira de abrigo deles possuía uma pequena quantidade de neve.  
Após duas noites de pouquíssimo sono, os sentidos de Harry pareciam mais alertas do que o normal. A fuga deles de Godric's Hollow foi tão por pouco, que Voldemort parecia mais perto que antes, mais ameaçador._

"Harry sentou-se rapidamente arfando. Fora um sonho, somente um sonho. Seu movimento foi tão rápido que bateu com algo quente, não o identificando a princípio. Mas um ligeiro gemido de dor denunciou a presença de mais alguém ali. Sentindo seu peito subir e descer rapidamente, Harry foi tomando consciência de que acabara de acordar, e aos poucos, se situou novamente na realidade...

Ele parou por um momento ao sentir uma mão passando suavemente pelo seu cabelo...  
- Harry...? – murmurou Hermione com uma voz receosa. Só agora ele percebia que seu corpo se mantinha colado ao da amiga, que se encontrava sentada na beira do beliche, entretanto ele não se moveu, ele só... – O que houve...? Você está bem...? – Harry não respondeu por um momento, ainda sentindo seu coração acelerado, o sonho ainda ecoando em sua mente...  
- …... Eu estou bem... – respondeu ele fracamente, respirando fundo, e sentindo o aroma dos cabelos da amiga próximo a ele.  
- Não, não está! Harry você está tremendo...- contestou ela preocupada. – E-eu vou buscar alguma coisa..  
- Não... Espere... – disse ele ainda ligeiramente tonto. Não muito certo se era devido a não querer se desligar do sonho que acabara de ter, ou... – Fique...  
- Harry, o qu... – tentado a manter o máximo de contato possível com a garota, Harry recostou no pescoço da amiga, que apesar de parecer por um momento ter sido pega de surpresa, logo retribuiu o que acabou por se tornar um longo abraço. Passado um momento em silêncio, Hermione continuou num murmúrio preocupado. – Harry... O que está havendo...? Eu, eu tenho a sensação de que tem algo acontecendo com você, e você não quer me contar... – lenta e suavemente a amiga se afastou olhando Harry nos olhos.  
- Hermione eu...  
- Harry, você sabe que não importa o que aconteça... Eu vou sempre ficar do teu lado certo? – disse ela com um tom de angústia na voz. – Eu vou te apoiar... Me diga o que é... O que é que te perturba tanto...?

Harry encarou a amiga de volta, ela agora lacrimejava um pouco... Uma urgência desesperada de contar toda a verdade a ela tomou conta de Harry, uma necessidade tão grande de se abrir, que ele nunca havia experimentado antes... Dizer a verdade e simplesmente abraçá-la, dizer que ele a amava que sempre a havia amado, mas infelizmente não tinha tomado coragem de perceber e assumir isso a tempo de evitar tudo aquilo na vida deles, Cho, Krum, Maclaggen, Gina, Rony, mas não importava, sabia que nada disso importava mais, ele agora sabia que só amaria a ela e por toda a vida dele e que ele não deixaria jamais que nada de mal acontecesse a ela...mesmo que tivesse que ficar longe alguma vez, mesmo que ele morresse um dia.  
- Eu... – começou ele. – Não é nada... – disse ele finalmente baixando os olhos sem conseguir continuar.  
- Você está mentindo... – disse ela fracamente, e parecendo ligeiramente magoada. Harry não respondeu. Ele não sabia o que dizer... Não tinha o que dizer, e por mais que quisesse, falar toda a verdade... Não tinha direito algum de envolvê-la naquilo depois de tanto tempo...  
Encostando o rosto lentamente ao lado do da amiga, Harry levou a mão direita ao rosto dela gentilmente... Dizendo a única coisa que poderia dizer...  
- Está tudo bem... – murmurou ele no ouvido na amiga.

O cheiro que vinha do corpo dela agora era praticamente inebriante, a sensação que Harry tinha era de que nada do que ele fazia ali agora condizia com a porção racional dele mesmo. Sua mão ainda acariciava o rosto dela, logo seus dedos tocaram suavemente os lábios da garota, quase que sem querer. E a partir daí, Harry já nem ao menos tinha total noção do que estava fazendo.  
A amiga deslizou o rosto suavemente até que ambos ficaram frente a frente... Harry pode ver que a garota mantinha os olhos semi-cerrados e a cabeça ligeiramente baixa... Passando a mão pelo rosto dela novamente e descendo até o queixo, ele levantou-o suavemente, até que ambos se entreolharam, os olhos verdes nos castanhos.  
A respiração da menina estava lenta e pesada, e Harry sentia agora seu coração bater tão forte, que tinha quase certeza de que ela própria podia ouvi-lo também... e então sem pensar em mais nada Harry a beijou, a primeira coisa que ele sentiu foi um tímido e suave toque entre o seus lábios e os da amiga... carinhoso, calmo, como se não houvesse pressa alguma para aquilo, e ambos quisessem aproveitar ao máximo de cada segundo daquele momento. Pouco depois, um calor difuso pareceu invadi-lo, uma necessidade de puxá-la pra perto, o mais perto possível... E assim o fez... Por um momento, antes de aproximar a garota de si, Harry pode ouvir um ligeiro esgar de surpresa vindo dela, e no primeiro momento, quando seus lábios se tocaram realmente, a primeira reação da garota foi de susto, mas apenas por uma fração de segundo... logo em seguida, foi como se ela amolecesse nos braços de Harry, fazendo com que ele descesse uma de suas mãos até a cintura dela e puxasse-a ainda mais pra perto de si, movimento contra o qual ela não fez esforço algum em evitar... Ao contrário... Harry pode sentir logo em seguida uma das mãos da garota percorrer seu cabelo subindo pela sua nuca, à medida que o beijo se tornava mais e mais profundo...

A adrenalina... Veio tão intensa, de um modo que ele nunca sentira antes, diferente, urgente, e tão forte que Harry temia que talvez ele não fosse capaz de controlar... Ele não tinha muita certeza de como ou porque aconteceu, mas o fato foi que o que pareceram ser poucos segundos depois, ele pode sentir as mãos da garota sobre seu peito empurrando-o na direção contrária. Ela o estava afastando...  
- Harry, por favor, nós não devemos... nós não podemos, ela dizia, olhando nos olhos dele enquanto ele insistia em puxá-la para perto.  
- Porque nós não podemos? Porque não devemos? Eu estou cansado de todo mundo dizendo o que eu devo ou não devo fazer! Eu quero isso, Mione. Eu quero você... - Ele dizia, segurando a cintura dela mantendo seus corpos em contato.  
- Harry...por favor, não... Ela dizia, ofegante mas sem realmente mostrar convicção no que dizia o deixando maluco.  
-Não... Não me diga que você não quer também! Eu posso sentir, eu posso ver que você também me quer... dizia ele tentando beijar qualquer parte que alcançasse dela, cabelos, olhos, pescoço e passeando as mãos pelo seu corpo.

Ela resmungava baixinho, num esforço para se controlar, fazendo-o perder completamente a cabeça, ele recomeçara a beijá-la com paixão, como jamais beijara ninguém na sua vida, sua boca percorria a boca da garota, suas orelhas e sua nuca. Hermione tentava empurra-lo, afastá-lo mas mesmo assim... Merlin! Como aquela sensação era boa!  
Harry estava perdido, não podia mais parar. Ele inclinou-se sobre ela forçando seus lábios e colocou todo o seu peso sobre o corpo da amiga, todos os seus sentimentos, tão reprimidos, por tanto tempo se traduziam em gestos cada vez mais ousados. Ele a beijava como se o mundo fosse acabar. Nada mais importava, eles tinham sido abandonados, estavam sozinhos, cansados, carentes e não tinham a menor idéia do que fazer. Eles estavam fora do mundo bruxo.

E o fato de que ela estava vermelha e com os olhos brilhando, o que a deixava ainda mais linda, não ajudava nem um pouco! Como eu posso parar isso se é tão deliciosamente bom? Ele não dava tempo algum para que ela pudesse pensar, ou recobrar o juízo, ou o autocontrole habitual, sabia que se parasse por um minuto a perderia.  
Harry a olhava hipnotizado.  
"Você é Linda". -Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, mantendo o corpo preso sobre Hermione, e antes que percebessem, caíram da beliche. Em poucos segundos, estavam rolando no chã.

Ele a ouvia falar seu nome febril e ele sabia que ela não estava conseguindo pensar no que estava fazendo, mas ele não iria desistir não iria parar. Ele sentia um prazer quase vingativo com aquilo, não tinha sido disso que Rony os acusara injustamente? Pois então, agora ele não ia mais controlar seus impulsos em nome da amizade como fizera por anos, ela era dele, só dele, e naquele lugar e naquele momento, ninguém iria impedi-lo.

Ele tinha certeza que seu coração ia arrebentar seu peito e pode ver que Hermione chegou a se assustar com a força com que ele a dominava , Harry sabia que ela jamais tinha chegado tão longe com outro garoto, ele também nunca tinha feito isto, mas pouco importava naquele momento eles eram, puro instinto.

-Schhhh... Está tudo bem... Ele falou baixinho no ouvido dela enquanto a tomava para si.

E eles fizeram amor abandonadamente, Harry experimentou uma emoção que jamais sentira na vida, intensa, mágica, inesquecível e então ele finalmente conheceu o significado do verdadeiro amor, ele não poderia jamais descrever as sensações de prazer que atravessavam seu corpo. Ele queria beija-lá, abraçá-la, protegê-la, e amá-la como um maluco pela eternidade adentro.

Depois de se amarem eles se aninharam um nos braços do outro.

- Mione eu...Mas ele calou-se, não sabia o que dizer, ou fazer, ele sabia da importância da primeira experiência para uma garota...mas ele não poderia deixar de pensar que aquela também fora a primeira vez dele. Naturalmente, ele podia não ter sido o perfeito cavalheiro que deveria, mas aquela fora a única maneira que poderia fazer aquilo, se não, nunca teria coragem.

-Harry...tudo bem - Hermione disse compungida, consolando-o ao ver as lágrimas encherem seus olhos. -Eu queria também...

Ele a abraçou forte e descansou sua testa do alto da cabeça dela sonhando com uma casa, uma família, uma vida inteira pela frente, queria tê-la com ele para sempre, para protegê-la, fazê-la dele, mas estava com um pouco de medo da intensidade da paixão que explodira de dentro dele como um dique se rompendo. Tinha medo por ela, medo que acontecesse algo de ruim por ele amá-la tanto, medo de morrer e não poder ficar ao lado dela, medo de fazê-la sofrer.

Aqueles sonhos de pessoas comuns não eram para ele , porque ele não se controlara? Porque não a deixara pensar? Porque ela o correspondeu? E porque, ah porque ela era tão deliciosa? Tinha sido um fraco, depois de tanto tempo tomando tanto cuidado com suas atitudes e sentimentos por ela , não devia ter feito aquilo, tudo ficaria mais difícil agora e se isso estragasse a amizade deles? ele não podia perdê-la, ele morreria se ela também o abandonasse, e agora? Estragara tudo!

Um tempo depois, observando uma adormecida Hermione nos seus braços, Harry não conseguia dormir e resolveu voltar a guarda da barraca, devagarinho para não acordá-la ele se desvencilhou dos braços dela e rearrumou as suas roupas, cheirou seus cabelos e deu um beijo nos lábios da menina adormecida, suspirando baixinho e sorrindo.

-Eu te amo...

E saiu para a noite, com a varinha dela nas mãos, sentando-se na entrada da barraca olhou para o relógio meia noite EXATAMENTE.

...

Do lado de fora das duas janelas do medalhão, fora dos olhos, ali aparecia, como duas bolhas grotescas, as cabeças de Harry e Hermione.  
Rony gritou em choque e recuou enquanto as figuras floresciam para fora do medalhão, primeiro o peitoral, depois a cintura, depois as pernas, até eles ficarem na frente do medalhão, lado ao lado como árvores de raízes comuns, balançando na direção do Rony e do Harry verdadeiro, que havia tirado seus dedos do medalhão quando ele começou a queimar e a ficar branco intenso.

- Quem não iria preferir ele, que mulher iria aceitá-lo, você não é nada, nada, nada compara a ele, - sussurrou Riddle-Hermione, e ela se esticou como uma cobra e se entrelaçou no Riddle-Harry, envolvendo-o num abraço apertado: os lábios deles se encontraram. Harry sentiu a dor insuportável da culpa.

...

Devagar, Harry caminhou em direção a ele, sem saber o que dizer ou o que fazer. Rony estava respirando pesadamente: seus olhos não estavam mais vermelhos, estavam seu azul normal: estavam também molhados.  
Harry se inclinou ainda tremendo ainda horrorizado com o que a Horcrux refletira, enquanto fingia não ter visto nada e apanhou a Horcrux quebrada. Rony tinha o perfurado em ambas as janelas. Com olhos curiosos olhavam o medalhão manchado. A coisa que tinha vivido na horcrux havia desaparecido; torturar Rony foi seu último ato. A espada tiniu quando Rony derrubou-a. Ele tinha caído de joelhos com a cabeça em seus braços.

Ele estava tremendo, mas Harry achava que não era do frio, se sentiu um monstro. Ele colocou o medalhão quebrado em seu bolso, se ajoelhando ao lado de Rony, e colocou uma mão cautelosamente em seu ombro. Ele levou como um ótimo sinal que Rony não o tivesse empurrado.  
- Depois que você partiu. - ele disse com uma voz baixa grato por Rony não estar olhando para ele - Ela chorou durante uma semana. Provavelmente por mais tempo, mas não queria que eu visse... Houve dias em que nem nos falamos... Depois de sua partida...  
Ele não pôde terminar; só agora ele percebia quanto aquilo lhe custaria.  
- Ela é como uma irmã... Eu a amo como a uma irmã. - Harry disse - Acho que ela... sente o mesmo por mim... sempre foi assim, achei que você soubesse. No mesmo instante o peso daquelas palavras o esmagou e ele soube, da mesma forma que sabia que a corça era benigna e que Rony deveria empunhar a espada, que havia selado seu destino, que não podia mais voltar atrás.

...

"Harry esperou até bem tarde, quando ele já estava adormecido. Então, levantou, e após caminhar vacilante até Hermione, tentou acordá-la sem fazer barulho. Assim que a menina abriu os olhos, ele tapou sua boca, para que não fizesse nenhum barulho. Quando que ela focalizou Harry, ele fez um gesto para que o seguisse, e ambos saíram da barraca.  
- Por que me chamou aqui? – ela questionou olhando para o chão - Deveríamos estar dormindo.  
- Precisamos conversar, Mione...  
- Não, não precisamos. Agora você já aceitou seu amigo de volta, de braços abertos, o melhor que temos a fazer é esquecer o que aconteceu ontem a noite...  
Ele se aproximou, deixando-a nervosa.- Certo, esquecerei se me disser que não significou nada para você! Aquilo não significou nada para você? Perguntou Harry segurando-a pelos braços e tentando forçá-la a olhá-lo. Finalmente, ela o encarou.  
- Harry nós não devem... – ela não terminou de falar, pois ele colou os lábios nos dela, a beijando.  
- Hermione, eu precisava daquilo, eu...eu.  
- E o que podemos fazer Harry? Esganiçou-se a garota desesperada. -Acha honestamente que podemos simplesmente contar o que houve a ele?  
Os rosto de Harry repentinamente ficou horrorizado ao lembrar do sofrimento do amigo com a cena de amor entre ele e Hermione refletida pela Horcrux e da lealdade que ele mostrara para com Harry destruindo-a mesmo assim.  
- Algum problema? – Hermione questionou. Havia percebido a perturbação de Harry.  
- O medalhão... abalou muito Rony quando ele o destruiu... – Harry disse, largando-a e virando de costas para a garota – Tinha a nossa forma e... nos beijávamos e ficávamos dizendo que você preferia eu ao Rony e que ele era um rejeitado, um eterno perdedor.  
Ela o puxou pelos ombros e obrigou a encará-la, parecia totalmente transtornada.  
- E, e eu cheguei a pensar que Rony ia me matar e não destruir a Horcrux...mas ele...a destruiu e eu... – ele pausou por uns instantes – Mione, eu disse ao Rony que a amo e sempre amei como a uma irmã.  
- Ah... Entendi. Disse ela baixando os olhos novamente e se afastando parecendo arrasada, mas ele só percebeu que ela estava realmente chorando quando viu as lágrimas pingando se sentiu imediatamente desesperado, nunca soubera lidar com lágrimas, ainda mais com as dela. - M...Mione, o que foi? Foi algo que eu disse? Ou?

- N...não é nada Harry ... V...você só disse a v...verdade à ele, af...final eu algum dia fui mais que uma irmã para você?

-Não, mas...Aquilo que aconteceu ontem à noite...

- Mas aquilo...foi só porque você estava triste, assustado e zangado com Rony...Foi um impulso não foi? Ela perguntou olhando-o com um olhar que ele não conseguia decifrar.

- Bem foi por impulso mas...Mas ao ouví-lo confirmar ela se virou de costas.

- Harry... você percebe agora a tragédia disso tudo? Tenho tentado evitar exatamente essa situação há anos!Ela o encarou. Harry não sabia o que dizer... O que ele deveria fazer? Um certo desespero começou a tomar conta dele. Nada lhe passava pela cabeça, exceto:  
- Nós nos beijamos! Eu e você, nós nos beijamos! – continuou ele. – E fizemos amor! E não adianta você dizer que não porque eu sei que você quis isso tanto quanto eu! Quero dizer... Você pode realmente olhar para mim agora e dizer que somos como irmãos?  
- Hermione?  
- O que você acha? – respondeu ela num tom resoluto, ainda com os olhos dentro da barraca, ela se virou em seguida. –- Eu não posso fazer isso, e no fundo você sabe que também não pode! Mas vamos ter que achar um modo de conviver com isto, ele é seu melhor amigo.  
- Isso não é justo... – insistiu ele, sentindo como se arrancassem seu coração. Ele não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo... Não fazia sentido, ele a amava, e se arrependia amargamente por ter levado tanto tempo para finalmente perceber... Não... Ela não podia...  
- Eu... Eu tenho que ir... – disse ela, baixando os olhos e passando por Harry em direção à porta, Harry segurou o braço dela:  
- Espere... Eu... Você... – ele tinha certeza de que a garota agora podia ver o desespero nos olhos dele. – Isso não pode simplesmente ficar assim! Você não pode fazer isso... – Harry encarou a garota. E só ali ele pode notar que aquilo era tão difícil pra ela quanto era pra ele, e ainda sim...  
-Sim, eu posso... – disse ela simplesmente se desvencilhando das mãos dele e dando as costas... Somos os mais fortes, não é justo com ele.

Foi no segundo seguinte que Harry entendeu, que depois daquilo as coisas entre ele, Rony e Mione jamais seriam as mesmas, ele a perderia para sempre, até mesmo como amiga, por causa de seu impulso descontrolado na noite anterior, e ela sofreria para sempre com aquilo e chamando repentina e impulsivamente Hermione, apontou-lhe a varinha de ameixeira e Falou.  
-Ovibliate, noite de ontem!  
-Ovibliate essa conversa!  
E apontando a varinha para o corpo da garota, esperando do fundo do coração que aquilo funcionasse (mas já sabendo no seu íntimo que não funcionaria).  
- Reparo.  
Hermione mirou-o com os olhos vazios por um instante, e depois como se tivesse acordado de um transe lhe falou com a mesma vozinha maternal para com ele:  
-Harry...o que foi? Porque você me chamou aqui fora da barraca, você está bem? Teve pesadelos? A cicatriz está doendo?  
A expressão em seu rosto era tão carinhosamente conhecida por Harry que ele não pode deixar de sorrir tristemente.  
-… sim Mione, sim, eu, eu tive um pesadelo. E contou-lhe uma história terrível totalmente inventada e comprida, somente para que ela ficasse um pouco mais ali perto dele e ele pudesse olhar inocentemente seus olhos, seus cabelos, sua boca! Depois abriu fingidamente a boca e disse que estava com sono então mandou-a se deitar como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Harry não dormiu aquela noite, mas ele sabia que era o melhor a ser feito...Ele simplesmente não podia ficar sem a amizade dela, precisava desesperadamente da sua presença, poderia ter usado o feitiço da memória em si mesmo para aliviar a dor, mas a idéia de esquecer aquela única noite de amor entre ele e a amiga era lhe mais terrível que a dor que ele sentia agora, não ele não o faria ele guardaria aquela lembrança para sempre, como o tesouro mais bem guardado do seu coração, ele sabia que a amara desde o início e a amaria eternamente mas achava que só tê-la por perto e saber que ela estava bem bastaria dali para a frente, mesmo que nos braços de

_Rony...ali estava o cavalheirismo, pensou amargamente, ideal grifinório, tão bonito hipoteticamente e tão terrível na vida real. _

_Os pensamentos giravam na sua mente, era ainda mais cruel porque uma parte dele estava feliz por Rony estar de volta, ele sentira muita falta do amigo apesar de tudo e precisava de Rony, Harry tinha grandes possibilidades de morrer na guerra e Hermione precisaria de apoio, de alguém que olhasse por ela ou que a ajudasse a fugir em caso extremo e ele faria qualquer sacrifício para não estragar ainda mais a vida da amiga… ele amara verdadeiramente Hermione, desde os 11 anos, isto estava claro agora, mas ainda estava confuso com todas aquelas emoções conflitantes, não devia esquecer que até meses atrás estava apaixonado por Gina e a lembrança dela, da sua beleza, do seu sorriso e dos seus beijos foram a fuga fácil para a sua mente cansada, nos momentos mais horríveis de toda aquela guerra, não podia negar que devia muito a todos os Weasley´s, mas ele tinha beijado e amado Hermione e não conseguia esquecer isto, nem queria, isto ninguém jamais poderia tirar dele, lembrou-se do casamento de Gui e do momento em que Hermione olhara para ele em meio as lágrimas enquanto o sacerdote dizia: "Então eu os declaro unidos por toda a vida". E entendeu que devia haver uma magia muito forte naquelas palavras. Então ele teve certeza que eles jamais se separariam, não de verdade e lentamente começou a se acalmar."_

_Voltando ao seu presente, à torre da Grifinória. Harry se revirou incômodamente na sua cama, sentia-se envergonhado do que fizera, como fora capaz de fazer algo tão horrível!_

"Não pense mais nisso" Disse severamente para si mesmo. "Isso oficialmente jamais aconteceu, foi melhor assim...melhor para todo mundo"

"Não para você". Disse uma incômoda vozinha na sua cabeça.

Voltando ao seu presente, à torre da Grifinória. Harry se revirou incomodamente na sua cama.

"Não pense mais nisso" Disse severamente para si mesmo. "foi melhor assim...melhor para todo mundo"

"Não para você". Disse uma incômoda vozinha na sua cabeça.


	6. Sétimo Ano

**CAPÍTULO 5 - SÉTIMO ANO**

No outro dia, a primeira aula dos garotos era Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e eles então puderam confirmar o que MacGonagall dissera, Héstia Jones era uma professora fantástica e logo demonstrou o fraco que tinha por Harry, o chamando carinhosamente de Futuro Auror, ao que Rony retrucou baixinho que Gina arrumara mais uma rival.

A Segunda aula do dia foi de transfiguração e Aberforth os surpreendeu, mostrando grande talento e deixando ao alunos eufóricos ao anunciar que iniciariam imediatamente a transfiguração humana, além disso a aula foi muito engraçada, principalmente porque ele resolveu dá-la toda transfigurado em um bode falante.

- Ele é o máximo, é simplesmente o melhor professor que já tivemos! Exclamou um Rony radiante ao final da aula, enquanto os três seguiam para o almoço.

- A professora MacGonagall era uma excelente professora também Rony!

- Não estou dizendo que não era! Mas ele é mais divertido.

- Você só gostou dele porque ele disse que você é divertido.

Realmente o professor demonstrara um predileção rara por Rony, e Harry não sabia se os fatos tinham ligação ou não, mas era inversamente proporcional a frieza com que tratara Harry e Hermione.

- E você só não gostou dele, porque ele não ficou babando pela sua inteligência como a MacGonagall fazia.

- Não tem nada a ver Rony, só o achei meio grosseiro...  
Harry não ouviu o resto da discussão porque Gina, que saíra na metade da aula para falar com Luna, aparecera dando um grito de satisfação em vê-lo e pulara no seu pescoço quase o derrubando.

- HARRY!

- Gina, nossa! Calma ai...

- Ah desculpe, tudo bem? Como foram de aula? Aberforth é o máximo não é?

- Ah é...é muito...divertido. Respondeu o garoto.

A primeira semana do sétimo ano passou num atropelo, e na Sexta feira os três foram tomar chá com Hagrid, Harry queria que Gina os acompanhasse, mas ela disse que não estava com a menor vontade de ver Hagrid de novo, já que tinha tido aulas de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas naquela manhã e depois já tinha combinado com Luna de se encontrar com um pessoal da Corvinal na torre de astronomia, insistiu muito para ele ir junto, mas Harry não perderia aquele chá com Hagrid por nenhum programa no mundo ainda mais para ficar no meio do séquito de Gina.

Então às cinco horas Harry, Rony e Hermione desceram pelo jardim em direção à cabana e foram recebidos por um Canino, pulando e babando suas vestes e Hagrid, já com a chaleira na mão, sentaram-se os quatro na grande mesa de madeira e conversaram e riram despreocupados por um longo tempo, Harry sentiu, de uma forma como jamais sentira antes, a beleza daquele simples gesto, tomar chá num fim de tarde com os seus melhores amigos, de repente parecia tão extraordinário que até lhe doía o peito, e lembrar que há alguns meses pensara que jamais poderia fazer isso novamente.

- O que foi Harry? Hermione perguntou sorrindo intrigada com o olhar ardoroso que Harry lançava dela para Hagrid, para Rony e depois novamente para ela.

Ele sorriu para os três e disse:

- É bom estar com a minha família novamente!

Os amigos riram e abraçaram Harry, enquanto Canino latia e pulava em volta deles.

Harry, Rony e Hermione, permaneceram com Hagrid até o anoitecer e então Rony se lembrou que tinha uma reunião com MacGonagall sobre a monitoria e precisava ir embora. Hermione quis ficar e Harry prometeu a Rony, fazendo força para não rir, que a acompanharia em segurança até a escola, Rony se tornara um namorado extremamente superprotetor e parecia ter esquecido como fora sempre ela quem acabara salvando a vida dos três.  
Após a saída de Rony, Hagrid sentou-se entre Harry e Hermione e deu tapinhas amigáveis na cabeça dos dois, deixando Harry meio atordoado, o gigante jamais aprendera a dosar a força de seus gestos.

- E o namoro como vai? Perguntou o gigante casualmente a Hermione.

A garota baixou os olhos para a xícara de chá e respondeu com a voz fraquinha.

- Bem...vai bem.

- Ele deixou de ser grosseiro com você, espero? E aquela mãe dele?

- Está tudo bem mesmo, Hagrid.

Hagrid se virou para Harry.

- E você? Soube que você voltou a sair com a Gina Weasley?

- …voltei. Respondeu o garoto um pouco mais desanimado do que gostaria.

- Saindo não, eles estão namorando Hagrid! Completou Hermione.

- É mesmo Hermione? Hagrid continuou baixinho encarando a garota nos olhos. - E o que você pensa disso?

- E...eu? O que eu penso? P...penso que é ótimo não é? Ela perguntou incerta olhando para Harry em busca de apoio.

- É claro que é ótimo. Harry disse.

- Não. Quero ouvir de Hermione. Me diga. Eu quero saber, acha mesmo que a Gina é a garota ideal para Harry?

-Eu, eu acho que é ideal se ele gosta dela. Respondeu a garota confusa.

-E é dela que você gosta Harry? Perguntou o gigante olhando indagador para Harry e alteando um pouco a voz, o garoto começou a sentir uma irritação enorme com o amigo.

- Hagrid, quer parar de dizer bobagens!

- Ora, somos amigos não somos? Quando vemos que o outro está indo por um caminho errado não devemos mostrar-lhe o certo? Vejamos Gina quer ser popular, famosa e rica e Harry quer ser honrado, simples e ter paz. Acha que dará certo Hermione?

- Eu não sei, Hagrid, porque está me perguntando isto? E...ele gosta dela não é minha culpa! Disse a garota olhando desesperada para o amigo.

- Gosta mesmo Harry? Perguntou o gigante, indiferente aos sinais que Harry lhe lançava em desespero para que parasse com aquilo. - Diga à Hermione Harry é da Gina Weasley que você gosta?

- Obvio que eu gosto da Gina. Respondeu Harry por puro medo de dizer a verdade. Hagrid o olhou desapontado, que diabos, o que o gigante esperara dele? Uma declaração para Hermione naquela altura do campeonato?

- E você Mione? Tem certeza que Rony é o rapaz certo para você? Perguntou o gigante olhando tristemente para a garota.

- E...eu não sei... Hagrid, porque está falando assim comigo? A garota parecia confusa e à beira das lágrimas e Harry teve vontade de dar um soco em Hagrid por deixá-la naquele estado, não era culpa dela! Nada do que houvera fora culpa dela! Harry era o único culpado, só ele, por não ter percebido que a amava, por não ter lutado por ela enquanto era tempo, por ter aberto mão dela para Rony . Mas Hagrid não sabia de nada disso só o que devia ter advinhado é que Harry a amava e sofria por vê-la com Rony e isso o estava virando contra a garota.

- HAGRID, O QUE HÁ COM VOCÊ? Harry se desesperava. -Nós vamos embora agora, se for para você ficar fazendo um interrogatório sobre nossos namoros aqui!

O gigante pareceu repentinemente perceber o que fizera e notando a expressão de choro no rosto de Mione acrescentou rapidamente:

- Desculpe, desculpe Mione, ah por Merlin me desculpe, eu não quis magoar ninguém, eu, eu devo estar andando muito em companhia de Grope e não sei mais manter uma conversa civilizada com humanos. E levantando-se dirigiu-se a cozinha para buscar mais chá dizendo. - Afinal, vocês são muito jovens para perceber certas coisas, ainda não têm que ter certeza de coisa nenhuma.

Mas no caminho de volta para a escola, Harry percebeu que a amiga estava evitando deliberadamente olhar para ele, quando ela tropeçou e ele segurou-a pela cintura para que ela não caísse ela pareceu ter sido picada por uma cobra se afastando rapidamente.

Assim que chegaram a sala comunal, ela sumiu pela escada do dormitório feminino, mal murmurando "boa noite" e deixando Harry, com um buraco no peito e com uma raiva medonha de Hagrid. Só o que lhe faltava agora, era perder a amizade da garota por causa das bobagens que o amigo dissera, depois de tudo que Harry fizera, que sacrificara para mantê-la perto dele, ele simplesmente não podia viver sem ela, não tinha a menor chance.

O final de semana passou numa névoa de tristeza e desespero para o garoto, porque Hermione, decididamente estava evitando seu olhar. Ou seria seu pânico de que ela viesse a se afastar que o fazia ver cada vez mais provas de que ela estava distante? Ele não sabia, só sabia que era insuportavelmente dolorido, como se estivessem lhe amputando lentamente uma parte sua, a mais querida.

Aberforth, realmente logo se tornou o Professor preferido de Hogwarts, engraçado, brincalhão e carismático, ele até tentava ser um diretor de casa tão inflexível, quanto MacGonaggal, Mas não conseguia ser tão bravo quanto ela o que causava situações hilárias, Rony se tornara o aluno preferido dele e seu braço direito, mas com Harry e Hermione ele continuava a agir como se os garotos precisassem aprender alguma particular lição de humildade.

Harry até entendia que ele agisse dessa forma com ele próprio, já que Harry sempre fora o aluno preferido de Dumbledore e Aberforth, como ele sabia fora ofuscado a vida toda pelo irmão mais inteligente e famoso, mas não entendia o que Hermione tinha a ver com isso, não obstante a garota ser a melhor e mais brilhante aluna de Trasfiguração o que, obviamente MacGonagall lhe informara, ela era a namorada de Rony, que afinal era o aluno preferido de Aberforth, mesmo assim o professor ignorava solenemente a garota e jamais a elogiava. Ela não reclamava, mas Harry se revoltava com a injustiça.

Os demais professores, ao contrário, como a maioria da população bruxa, tratava Harry e Hermione com uma deferência que cansava e por vezes ignoravam Rony e Gina insistindo em agir como se Harry e Mione fossem um casal, isso piorava tudo, pois Hermione, certamente para evitar tais situações, se afastava cada vez mais dele. Slugorn se vangloriava de que haviam sido dois membros do clube do Slugue, os maiores responsáveis pela derrota de Voldemort, esquecendo-se de mencionar que Harry jamais chegara realmente a freqüentar o tal Clube ou que Rony, o outro maior responsável pela derrota de Voldemort, nunca havia sido convidado para fazer parte do mesmo.  
Já era final de tarde quando o sinal que anunciava o fim da aula de Poções soou, para a alegria geral da classe. Hermione, como de costume, não parecia ter pressa. Harry tocou seu ombro gentilmente e falou baixinho.

- Ei – vou andando na frente. Gina insistiu em me ver antes do jantar... Eu não queria ir, mas...

- Ok – Mione disse displicente. Não ergueu os olhos do que estava fazendo para encará-lo.

- Certo, então – a mão do rapaz escorregou de seu ombro – Falo com você mais tarde.

Harry se afastou lentamente. Lançou um olhar da porta, vendo-a ainda arrumar os cadernos na mochila mordendo o lábio inferior, ela tinha essa mania quando estava pensativa.

- Você decididamente precisa superar isso, Harry– murmurou para si mesmo. Mas ao se afastar, deliberadamente se arrastando, pôde ouvir quando ela saiu da sala de aula e assim que colocou os pés para fora da masmorra, trombou violentamente com um garoto da Sonserina, de modo que seu material ainda fora da mochila espalhou-se desastradamente aos seus pés.

- Por que você não olha por onde anda? – ela exclamou zangada, mas o rapaz já havia desaparecido na curva do corredor. – Perfeito – resmungou, ajoelhando-se para juntar as suas coisas. Harry voltou imediatamente para ajudá-la.

-Não precisa, Harry pode deixar, Gina vai se aborrecer se você se atrasar de novo! Ela disse preocupada.

-Não Mione, me deixe te ajudar e eles seguraram juntos, um mesmo estojo e o olhar de um encontrou o do outro pela primeira vez em semanas.

O professor Slugorn saiu da classe neste exato momento, passando por eles, um sorrisinho sarcástico desenhado sob o farto bigode.

- Que galante Potter! Granger você realmente é uma garota de sorte!– ele falou, passando reto por eles e sumindo de vista antes que tivessem tempo de retrucar.

Furiosa, a menina empilhou seus livros com força um sobre o outro e acabando por derramar um vidro de tinta sobre os pergaminhos.

- NOSSA QUE ESTRAGO! – Rony acabara de virar o corredor, e olhava risonho para o material da garota espalhado pelo chão.

Hermione virou-se para encará-lo, parecendo assustada.

- Oh... Eu, eu derrubei a tinta, Harry estava me ajudando – ela tentou explicar desnecessariamente.

Rony deu um sorrisinho que Hermione demorou um pouco a retribuir. – Deixa que eu lhe ajudo com essas coisas – ele disse, começando a recolher os papeis.

- E ai como foi a aula?- Ele tinha se ausentado para resolver alguns problemas da monitoria. - Gina está procurando você de novo. Ele disse sorridente para Harry.

- A aula acabou meio tarde... Harry respondeu sem jeito – e eles começaram a caminhar os três juntos. Gina logo apareceu saltitante e se jogou nos braços de Harry num beijo de tirar o fôlego.

Rony pareceu, querer competir com o padrão de amassos da irmã, colocando-se no caminho da namorada.

- Rony... – Hermione falou com um pouco de impaciência.

Ela ergueu os olhos para Rony, corando ao perceber a forma como ele a estava observando. Hermione parecia subitamente nervosa.

- O que foi? – Rony perguntou, percebendo que ela fugia de seu olhar. – Qual o problema? Olhe para mim.

Rony colocou a mão sob o queixo dela, levantando seu rosto e obrigando-a a encará-lo. Eles nunca haviam estado tão próximos assim na frente de Harry, nunca...

- Merlin, você é tão... tão... - Rony gaguejou.

- Rony – ela disse num murmúrio, os olhos entreabertos – Vamos com calma, tudo bem?  
O rapaz respirou fundo, afastando-se.

- Eu estou ficando cansado de ir com calma – ele falou parecendo magoado.

- Eu sei – Mione disse. – Mas estamos no meio do corredor das masmorras, e se alguém da Sonserina nos apanhar aqui...

-E daí? – Rony indagou. – Eu não acho que estejamos fazendo nada errado você é minha namorada ou não?

- Sou, claro que sou, mas, acontece que nós somos monitores e...

Mas Rony a beijou de surpresa a segurando nos braços. Harry, desviou os olhos, com o ciúme lhe mordendo a alma, não podia fazer nada ele era o namorado dela, mas Hermione protestou:

- Rony, por favor – ela desviava o rosto e o empurrava, mas ele era mais forte. – Aqui não...  
- Aqui não? Em que lugar então? Você nunca me deixa...

- Rony...Eu não posso, eu ainda não estou preparada para...

- Acontece que eu não posso esperar mais – Rony disse, empurrando Hermione contra a parede violentamente, numa atitude que deixou a menina totalmente sem ação, ele começou a beijá-la e dessa vez havia uma lascividade em seus movimentos que fez Harry ter ímpetos de assassiná-lo e ele realmente se adiantou para fazê-lo, mas Gina interveio.

- NÃO ESTÁ OUVINDO A GAROTA RONY? PÁRE DE SER UM TRASGO! Disse ela brava.

- "timo! – ele exclamou com irritação, afastando-se de Hermione. – "timo, como quiser!

E com essas palavras o rapaz apressou-se em sumir das vistas dos três, ignorando os chamados da namorada.

- Céus – Hermione murmurou – Por que ele tem que agir como se tivesse onze anos, e não dezenove?

- Acho que o problema. Disse Gina à amiga, como se explicasse a uma criança muito pequena. - … que vocês não tem mais onze anos, Hermione, quanto tempo espera que ele agüente?

Gina sacudiu os ombros e jogou seus longos cabelos para trás, ajeitando a vassoura sobre os ombros. Dirigiram-se em seguida para o salão principal, onde a maior parte de seus colegas já se deliciava com a fartura do jantar. Uma rápida olhada e Harry, que ainda tremia de raiva, soube que Rony não estava lá – nada muito surpreendente, considerando-se a maneira intempestiva com a qual ele os deixara minutos atrás.

- Vou até a mesa da Corvinal falar com Luna ok? Já volto. Gina falou deixando Harry e Hermione sozinhos um de frente para o outro novamente.

- Desculpe pela cena lamentável. Ela falou parecendo magoada.

Harry resmungou qualquer coisa ininteligível, aborrecido com a lembrança.

- Eu quero dizer... Você também acha que eu estou errada em não gostar de ficar me agarrando pela escola? E de não me sentir preparada para...certas coisas? Quero dizer...Eu sei que você e Gina já ... Bem eu entendo que garotos têm necessidades...Mas se ele gosta realmente de mim deveria respeitar meus limites não?

-… CLARO...HERMIONE … OBVIO QUE SIM, ELE TEM QUE TE RESPEITAR, … S" ME DEIXAR...VOU DAR UM MURRO NELE NA PR"XIMA VEZ...– ele falou ranzinza.

- O que foi? Porque está tão zangado?

- Não estou zangado.

- Harry eu te conheço o que houve?

- Bem – Harry começou, brincando com a comida em seu prato desanimadamente  
– Aquilo que o Slugorn falou...Eu não...

- Você deveria ter dito a ele que nós somos como irmãos – Hermione falou displicente.

Harry permaneceu alguns minutos sem resposta, o olhar fixo no rosto de Hermione e os lábios entreabertos.

- Você está certa... como sempre.

Ao dizer isso ele baixou os olhos, com o coração um pouco mais partido do que ele imaginava ser possível. Era isso o que ela pensava, sempre. Dessa forma que o via, como um irmão mesmo, nunca como um homem que pudesse lhe interessar. Estava na hora de se acostumar...Porque obviamente ela em algum momento teria que ceder a Rony...Não queria pensar naquela possibilidade terrível era dolorido demais.

- Harry – a voz de Mione trouxe o garoto de volta a realidade. Harry reparou que lentamente os alunos deixavam o salão principal rumo aos salões comunais das suas respectivas casas.

Ele ergueu os olhos para a amiga, um pouco distraída.

- Ahã?

-O que foi? Hermione perguntou ao verificar que ele permanecia calado.

-Hum nada, respondeu ele desviando os olhos novamente.

-Harry...tem alguma coisa que você queira me contar? Você anda com uma cara horrível desde o início do ano letivo, e imagino se está dormindo. Acho sinceramente que não.

Harry não era o tipo de pessoa que pudesse encarar com facilidade uma desilusão amorosa. Nenhum psicólogo trouxa teria dificuldades para constatar que o fato se devia a carência óbvia que o garoto tivera de afeto na infância. Tendo perdido os pais tão cedo, e sendo preterido deliberadamente pelas únicas figuras paternas que ele conhecera Harry se apegava muito facilmente às pessoas. Hermione fora para ele a primeira fonte de afeto feminino que ele conhecera e na floresta, sem querer, reabrira feridas antigas na alma dele.

Além disso, apesar de ter perdido muitas pessoas queridas na guerra, só agora, com o fim dela e sem Voldemort a lhe perturbar a mente Harry tinha cabeça para pensar finalmente em amor, era irônico que agora já fosse tarde demais para ele, quando ele só tinha dezoito anos. Não estava sendo nada fácil tudo aquilo e Gina não lhe dava o tipo de apoio que ele precisava, só queria saber de amassos e mais amassos, estava sempre ocupada em manter seu posto de garota mais popular de Hogwarts e obcecada em se divertir o máximo possível a todo momento aquilo as vezes o cansava.

"Não não tenho dormido, não tenho comido também mas eu estou aqui do seu lado como sempre" Harry pensou com amargura. "Ah, Mione, por que você não consegue ver?"

- Eu estou bem, terminou? – o rapaz perguntou apontando para o jantar, percebendo que Hermione parara de comer.

- Bem... Já – a garota falou, passando os olhos pelo salão comunal. – Ela olhou o relógio em seu pulso – eu realmente tenho que ir. Estou atrasada para a reunião dos monitores...  
Harry fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça e sorriu.

Mas nesse instante, Orla Quirke, a monitora da Corvinal, passava pela mesa e disse.

- Granger a reunião foi adiada... O Rony Weasley não avisou você?

- Não – Hermione disse confusa.

- Mas eu falei com ele depois da aula. Ele disse que ia encontrar com você e dar o recado.

- O Rony deve ter esquecido – Hermione murmurou. Harry pensou consigo mesmo que, considerando a forma intempestiva com que o amigo os deixara horas atrás, o fato era facilmente explicável mas Rony estava entrando no salão naquele momento.

- Rony – Hermione disse, deixando escapar um suspiro de alívio. – Onde você esteve?

- Esfriando a cabeça. – o rapaz resmungou, desviando os olhos. – Esqueci de avisar que a reunião dos monitores foi cancelada. Desculpe...

- Você precisa aprender a separar questões pessoais de problemas da monitoria...

- Eu sei, me desculpe – Rony resmungou contrariado.

Hermione levantou-se e começou a caminhar sem esperar por ele, que foi atrás dela e Harry os seguiu.

-Vai ficar muito zangada por causa disso?

- O que você esperava, uma condecoração?

- Ah, Mione! Você sabe que sou eu quem tem motivos para estar realmente aborrecido com você e, no entanto...

E assim entre as discussões dos amigos chegaram a sala comunal, com Harry precisando controlar-se para não se envolver. Gina o aguardava com o olhar de adoração que lhe lançava normalmente e se jogando nos braços dele o beijou com fervor e dessa vez ele não se esquivou, não a mandou parar e nem a repreendeu, deixou-se levar, até que ouviu uma vozinha conhecida, parecida com a voz que sua consciência falava.

- Nossa que animação! Isso aqui não é a torre de astronomia!– Hermione falou severa.

- É mesmo, galera, menos amasso ai por favor estamos em público! Completou Rony.- Sou monitor e se a minha irmã e o meu melhor amigo ficam se agarrando dessa forma, como fica a minha autoridade?

Harry desgrudou de Gina, fazendo um barulho de desentupidor de pia e voltou a tona, não podia acreditar que Rony o estivesse repreendendo sendo que há duas horas praticamente atacara Hermione diante dos olhos deles.

-Olha quem fala não é Ronald? Hermione se encarregava de aproveitar o gancho, está vendo como é feio ficar se agarrando em público?

- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir. Se eu digo que não fiz de propósito, é porque eu...

-Chega, não diz nada. Estamos bem e... … isso o que importa.

**CAPÍTULO 5 - SÉTIMO ANO**

No outro dia, a primeira aula dos garotos era Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e eles então puderam confirmar o que MacGonagall dissera, Héstia Jones era uma professora fantástica e logo demonstrou o fraco que tinha por Harry, o chamando carinhosamente de Futuro Auror, ao que Rony retrucou baixinho que Gina arrumara mais uma rival.

A Segunda aula do dia foi de transfiguração e Aberforth os surpreendeu, mostrando grande talento e deixando ao alunos eufóricos ao anunciar que iniciariam imediatamente a transfiguração humana, além disso a aula foi muito engraçada, principalmente porque ele resolveu dá-la toda transfigurado em um bode falante.

- Ele é o máximo, é simplesmente o melhor professor que já tivemos! Exclamou um Rony radiante ao final da aula, enquanto os três seguiam para o almoço.

- A professora MacGonagall era uma excelente professora também Rony!

- Não estou dizendo que não era! Mas ele é mais divertido.

- Você só gostou dele porque ele disse que você é divertido.

Realmente o professor demonstrara um predileção rara por Rony, e Harry não sabia se os fatos tinham ligação ou não, mas era inversamente proporcional a frieza com que tratara Harry e Hermione.

- E você só não gostou dele, porque ele não ficou babando pela sua inteligência como a MacGonagall fazia.

- Não tem nada a ver Rony, só o achei meio grosseiro...  
Harry não ouviu o resto da discussão porque Gina, que saíra na metade da aula para falar com Luna, aparecera dando um grito de satisfação em vê-lo e pulara no seu pescoço quase o derrubando.

- HARRY!

- Gina, nossa! Calma ai...

- Ah desculpe, tudo bem? Como foram de aula? Aberforth é o máximo não é?

- Ah é...é muito...divertido. Respondeu o garoto.

A primeira semana do sétimo ano passou num atropelo, e na Sexta feira os três foram tomar chá com Hagrid, Harry queria que Gina os acompanhasse, mas ela disse que não estava com a menor vontade de ver Hagrid de novo, já que tinha tido aulas de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas naquela manhã e depois já tinha combinado com Luna de se encontrar com um pessoal da Corvinal na torre de astronomia, insistiu muito para ele ir junto, mas Harry não perderia aquele chá com Hagrid por nenhum programa no mundo ainda mais para ficar no meio do séquito de Gina.

Então às cinco horas Harry, Rony e Hermione desceram pelo jardim em direção à cabana e foram recebidos por um Canino, pulando e babando suas vestes e Hagrid, já com a chaleira na mão, sentaram-se os quatro na grande mesa de madeira e conversaram e riram despreocupados por um longo tempo, Harry sentiu, de uma forma como jamais sentira antes, a beleza daquele simples gesto, tomar chá num fim de tarde com os seus melhores amigos, de repente parecia tão extraordinário que até lhe doía o peito, e lembrar que há alguns meses pensara que jamais poderia fazer isso novamente.

- O que foi Harry? Hermione perguntou sorrindo intrigada com o olhar ardoroso que Harry lançava dela para Hagrid, para Rony e depois novamente para ela.

Ele sorriu para os três e disse:

- É bom estar com a minha família novamente!

Os amigos riram e abraçaram Harry, enquanto Canino latia e pulava em volta deles.

Harry, Rony e Hermione, permaneceram com Hagrid até o anoitecer e então Rony se lembrou que tinha uma reunião com MacGonagall sobre a monitoria e precisava ir embora. Hermione quis ficar e Harry prometeu a Rony, fazendo força para não rir, que a acompanharia em segurança até a escola, Rony se tornara um namorado extremamente superprotetor e parecia ter esquecido como fora sempre ela quem acabara salvando a vida dos três.  
Após a saída de Rony, Hagrid sentou-se entre Harry e Hermione e deu tapinhas amigáveis na cabeça dos dois, deixando Harry meio atordoado, o gigante jamais aprendera a dosar a força de seus gestos.

- E o namoro como vai? Perguntou o gigante casualmente a Hermione.

A garota baixou os olhos para a xícara de chá e respondeu com a voz fraquinha.

- Bem...vai bem.

- Ele deixou de ser grosseiro com você, espero? E aquela mãe dele?

- Está tudo bem mesmo, Hagrid.

Hagrid se virou para Harry.

- E você? Soube que você voltou a sair com a Gina Weasley?

- …voltei. Respondeu o garoto um pouco mais desanimado do que gostaria.

- Saindo não, eles estão namorando Hagrid! Completou Hermione.

- É mesmo Hermione? Hagrid continuou baixinho encarando a garota nos olhos. - E o que você pensa disso?

- E...eu? O que eu penso? P...penso que é ótimo não é? Ela perguntou incerta olhando para Harry em busca de apoio.

- É claro que é ótimo. Harry disse.

- Não. Quero ouvir de Hermione. Me diga. Eu quero saber, acha mesmo que a Gina é a garota ideal para Harry?

-Eu, eu acho que é ideal se ele gosta dela. Respondeu a garota confusa.

-E é dela que você gosta Harry? Perguntou o gigante olhando indagador para Harry e alteando um pouco a voz, o garoto começou a sentir uma irritação enorme com o amigo.

- Hagrid, quer parar de dizer bobagens!

- Ora, somos amigos não somos? Quando vemos que o outro está indo por um caminho errado não devemos mostrar-lhe o certo? Vejamos Gina quer ser popular, famosa e rica e Harry quer ser honrado, simples e ter paz. Acha que dará certo Hermione?

- Eu não sei, Hagrid, porque está me perguntando isto? E...ele gosta dela não é minha culpa! Disse a garota olhando desesperada para o amigo.

- Gosta mesmo Harry? Perguntou o gigante, indiferente aos sinais que Harry lhe lançava em desespero para que parasse com aquilo. - Diga à Hermione Harry é da Gina Weasley que você gosta?

- Obvio que eu gosto da Gina. Respondeu Harry por puro medo de dizer a verdade. Hagrid o olhou desapontado, que diabos, o que o gigante esperara dele? Uma declaração para Hermione naquela altura do campeonato?

- E você Mione? Tem certeza que Rony é o rapaz certo para você? Perguntou o gigante olhando tristemente para a garota.

- E...eu não sei... Hagrid, porque está falando assim comigo? A garota parecia confusa e à beira das lágrimas e Harry teve vontade de dar um soco em Hagrid por deixá-la naquele estado, não era culpa dela! Nada do que houvera fora culpa dela! Harry era o único culpado, só ele, por não ter percebido que a amava, por não ter lutado por ela enquanto era tempo, por ter aberto mão dela para Rony . Mas Hagrid não sabia de nada disso só o que devia ter advinhado é que Harry a amava e sofria por vê-la com Rony e isso o estava virando contra a garota.

- HAGRID, O QUE HÁ COM VOCÊ? Harry se desesperava. -Nós vamos embora agora, se for para você ficar fazendo um interrogatório sobre nossos namoros aqui!

O gigante pareceu repentinemente perceber o que fizera e notando a expressão de choro no rosto de Mione acrescentou rapidamente:

- Desculpe, desculpe Mione, ah por Merlin me desculpe, eu não quis magoar ninguém, eu, eu devo estar andando muito em companhia de Grope e não sei mais manter uma conversa civilizada com humanos. E levantando-se dirigiu-se a cozinha para buscar mais chá dizendo. - Afinal, vocês são muito jovens para perceber certas coisas, ainda não têm que ter certeza de coisa nenhuma.

Mas no caminho de volta para a escola, Harry percebeu que a amiga estava evitando deliberadamente olhar para ele, quando ela tropeçou e ele segurou-a pela cintura para que ela não caísse ela pareceu ter sido picada por uma cobra se afastando rapidamente.

Assim que chegaram a sala comunal, ela sumiu pela escada do dormitório feminino, mal murmurando "boa noite" e deixando Harry, com um buraco no peito e com uma raiva medonha de Hagrid. Só o que lhe faltava agora, era perder a amizade da garota por causa das bobagens que o amigo dissera, depois de tudo que Harry fizera, que sacrificara para mantê-la perto dele, ele simplesmente não podia viver sem ela, não tinha a menor chance.

O final de semana passou numa névoa de tristeza e desespero para o garoto, porque Hermione, decididamente estava evitando seu olhar. Ou seria seu pânico de que ela viesse a se afastar que o fazia ver cada vez mais provas de que ela estava distante? Ele não sabia, só sabia que era insuportavelmente dolorido, como se estivessem lhe amputando lentamente uma parte sua, a mais querida.

Aberforth, realmente logo se tornou o Professor preferido de Hogwarts, engraçado, brincalhão e carismático, ele até tentava ser um diretor de casa tão inflexível, quanto MacGonaggal, Mas não conseguia ser tão bravo quanto ela o que causava situações hilárias, Rony se tornara o aluno preferido dele e seu braço direito, mas com Harry e Hermione ele continuava a agir como se os garotos precisassem aprender alguma particular lição de humildade.

Harry até entendia que ele agisse dessa forma com ele próprio, já que Harry sempre fora o aluno preferido de Dumbledore e Aberforth, como ele sabia fora ofuscado a vida toda pelo irmão mais inteligente e famoso, mas não entendia o que Hermione tinha a ver com isso, não obstante a garota ser a melhor e mais brilhante aluna de Trasfiguração o que, obviamente MacGonagall lhe informara, ela era a namorada de Rony, que afinal era o aluno preferido de Aberforth, mesmo assim o professor ignorava solenemente a garota e jamais a elogiava. Ela não reclamava, mas Harry se revoltava com a injustiça.

Os demais professores, ao contrário, como a maioria da população bruxa, tratava Harry e Hermione com uma deferência que cansava e por vezes ignoravam Rony e Gina insistindo em agir como se Harry e Mione fossem um casal, isso piorava tudo, pois Hermione, certamente para evitar tais situações, se afastava cada vez mais dele. Slugorn se vangloriava de que haviam sido dois membros do clube do Slugue, os maiores responsáveis pela derrota de Voldemort, esquecendo-se de mencionar que Harry jamais chegara realmente a freqüentar o tal Clube ou que Rony, o outro maior responsável pela derrota de Voldemort, nunca havia sido convidado para fazer parte do mesmo.  
Já era final de tarde quando o sinal que anunciava o fim da aula de Poções soou, para a alegria geral da classe. Hermione, como de costume, não parecia ter pressa. Harry tocou seu ombro gentilmente e falou baixinho.

- Ei – vou andando na frente. Gina insistiu em me ver antes do jantar... Eu não queria ir, mas...

- Ok – Mione disse displicente. Não ergueu os olhos do que estava fazendo para encará-lo.

- Certo, então – a mão do rapaz escorregou de seu ombro – Falo com você mais tarde.

Harry se afastou lentamente. Lançou um olhar da porta, vendo-a ainda arrumar os cadernos na mochila mordendo o lábio inferior, ela tinha essa mania quando estava pensativa.

- Você decididamente precisa superar isso, Harry– murmurou para si mesmo. Mas ao se afastar, deliberadamente se arrastando, pôde ouvir quando ela saiu da sala de aula e assim que colocou os pés para fora da masmorra, trombou violentamente com um garoto da Sonserina, de modo que seu material ainda fora da mochila espalhou-se desastradamente aos seus pés.

- Por que você não olha por onde anda? – ela exclamou zangada, mas o rapaz já havia desaparecido na curva do corredor. – Perfeito – resmungou, ajoelhando-se para juntar as suas coisas. Harry voltou imediatamente para ajudá-la.

-Não precisa, Harry pode deixar, Gina vai se aborrecer se você se atrasar de novo! Ela disse preocupada.

-Não Mione, me deixe te ajudar e eles seguraram juntos, um mesmo estojo e o olhar de um encontrou o do outro pela primeira vez em semanas.

O professor Slugorn saiu da classe neste exato momento, passando por eles, um sorrisinho sarcástico desenhado sob o farto bigode.

- Que galante Potter! Granger você realmente é uma garota de sorte!– ele falou, passando reto por eles e sumindo de vista antes que tivessem tempo de retrucar.

Furiosa, a menina empilhou seus livros com força um sobre o outro e acabando por derramar um vidro de tinta sobre os pergaminhos.

- NOSSA QUE ESTRAGO! – Rony acabara de virar o corredor, e olhava risonho para o material da garota espalhado pelo chão.

Hermione virou-se para encará-lo, parecendo assustada.

- Oh... Eu, eu derrubei a tinta, Harry estava me ajudando – ela tentou explicar desnecessariamente.

Rony deu um sorrisinho que Hermione demorou um pouco a retribuir. – Deixa que eu lhe ajudo com essas coisas – ele disse, começando a recolher os papeis.

- E ai como foi a aula?- Ele tinha se ausentado para resolver alguns problemas da monitoria. - Gina está procurando você de novo. Ele disse sorridente para Harry.

- A aula acabou meio tarde... Harry respondeu sem jeito – e eles começaram a caminhar os três juntos. Gina logo apareceu saltitante e se jogou nos braços de Harry num beijo de tirar o fôlego.

Rony pareceu, querer competir com o padrão de amassos da irmã, colocando-se no caminho da namorada.

- Rony... – Hermione falou com um pouco de impaciência.

Ela ergueu os olhos para Rony, corando ao perceber a forma como ele a estava observando. Hermione parecia subitamente nervosa.

- O que foi? – Rony perguntou, percebendo que ela fugia de seu olhar. – Qual o problema? Olhe para mim.

Rony colocou a mão sob o queixo dela, levantando seu rosto e obrigando-a a encará-lo. Eles nunca haviam estado tão próximos assim na frente de Harry, nunca...

- Merlin, você é tão... tão... - Rony gaguejou.

- Rony – ela disse num murmúrio, os olhos entreabertos – Vamos com calma, tudo bem?  
O rapaz respirou fundo, afastando-se.

- Eu estou ficando cansado de ir com calma – ele falou parecendo magoado.

- Eu sei – Mione disse. – Mas estamos no meio do corredor das masmorras, e se alguém da Sonserina nos apanhar aqui...

-E daí? – Rony indagou. – Eu não acho que estejamos fazendo nada errado você é minha namorada ou não?

- Sou, claro que sou, mas, acontece que nós somos monitores e...

Mas Rony a beijou de surpresa a segurando nos braços. Harry, desviou os olhos, com o ciúme lhe mordendo a alma, não podia fazer nada ele era o namorado dela, mas Hermione protestou:

- Rony, por favor – ela desviava o rosto e o empurrava, mas ele era mais forte. – Aqui não...  
- Aqui não? Em que lugar então? Você nunca me deixa...

- Rony...Eu não posso, eu ainda não estou preparada para...

- Acontece que eu não posso esperar mais – Rony disse, empurrando Hermione contra a parede violentamente, numa atitude que deixou a menina totalmente sem ação, ele começou a beijá-la e dessa vez havia uma lascividade em seus movimentos que fez Harry ter ímpetos de assassiná-lo e ele realmente se adiantou para fazê-lo, mas Gina interveio.

- NÃO ESTÁ OUVINDO A GAROTA RONY? PÁRE DE SER UM TRASGO! Disse ela brava.

- "timo! – ele exclamou com irritação, afastando-se de Hermione. – "timo, como quiser!

E com essas palavras o rapaz apressou-se em sumir das vistas dos três, ignorando os chamados da namorada.

- Céus – Hermione murmurou – Por que ele tem que agir como se tivesse onze anos, e não dezenove?

- Acho que o problema. Disse Gina à amiga, como se explicasse a uma criança muito pequena. - … que vocês não tem mais onze anos, Hermione, quanto tempo espera que ele agüente?

Gina sacudiu os ombros e jogou seus longos cabelos para trás, ajeitando a vassoura sobre os ombros. Dirigiram-se em seguida para o salão principal, onde a maior parte de seus colegas já se deliciava com a fartura do jantar. Uma rápida olhada e Harry, que ainda tremia de raiva, soube que Rony não estava lá – nada muito surpreendente, considerando-se a maneira intempestiva com a qual ele os deixara minutos atrás.

- Vou até a mesa da Corvinal falar com Luna ok? Já volto. Gina falou deixando Harry e Hermione sozinhos um de frente para o outro novamente.

- Desculpe pela cena lamentável. Ela falou parecendo magoada.

Harry resmungou qualquer coisa ininteligível, aborrecido com a lembrança.

- Eu quero dizer... Você também acha que eu estou errada em não gostar de ficar me agarrando pela escola? E de não me sentir preparada para...certas coisas? Quero dizer...Eu sei que você e Gina já ... Bem eu entendo que garotos têm necessidades...Mas se ele gosta realmente de mim deveria respeitar meus limites não?

-… CLARO...HERMIONE … OBVIO QUE SIM, ELE TEM QUE TE RESPEITAR, … S" ME DEIXAR...VOU DAR UM MURRO NELE NA PR"XIMA VEZ...– ele falou ranzinza.

- O que foi? Porque está tão zangado?

- Não estou zangado.

- Harry eu te conheço o que houve?

- Bem – Harry começou, brincando com a comida em seu prato desanimadamente  
– Aquilo que o Slugorn falou...Eu não...

- Você deveria ter dito a ele que nós somos como irmãos – Hermione falou displicente.

Harry permaneceu alguns minutos sem resposta, o olhar fixo no rosto de Hermione e os lábios entreabertos.

- Você está certa... como sempre.

Ao dizer isso ele baixou os olhos, com o coração um pouco mais partido do que ele imaginava ser possível. Era isso o que ela pensava, sempre. Dessa forma que o via, como uma irmão mesmo, nunca como um homem que pudesse lhe interessar. Se era assim, por que o beijara aquele dia na barraca, porque o deixara continuar? Ela não parecia estar beijando um irmão, decididamente. Oh, Harry, você não pode mais pensar nisso, para ela isso nunca aconteceu, como podia ser tão sensível? Estava na hora de se acostumar...Porque obviamente ela em algum momento teria que ceder a Rony...Não queria pensar naquela possibilidade terrível era dolorido demais. 

- Harry – a voz de Mione trouxe o garoto de volta a realidade. Harry reparou que lentamente os alunos deixavam o salão principal rumo aos salões comunais das suas respectivas casas.

Ele ergueu os olhos para a amiga, um pouco distraída.

- Ahã?

-O que foi? Hermione perguntou ao verificar que ele permanecia calado.

-Hum nada, respondeu ele desviando os olhos novamente.

-Harry...tem alguma coisa que você queira me contar? Você anda com uma cara horrível desde o início do ano letivo, e imagino se está dormindo. Acho sinceramente que não.

Harry não era o tipo de pessoa que pudesse encarar com facilidade uma desilusão amorosa. Nenhum psicólogo trouxa teria dificuldades para constatar que o fato se devia a carência óbvia que o garoto tivera de afeto na infância. Tendo perdido os pais tão cedo, e sendo preterido deliberadamente pelas únicas figuras paternas que ele conhecera Harry se apegava muito facilmente às pessoas. Hermione fora para ele a primeira fonte de afeto feminino que ele conhecera e na floresta, sem querer, reabrira feridas antigas na alma dele.

Além disso, apesar de ter perdido muitas pessoas queridas na guerra, só agora, com o fim dela e sem Voldemort a lhe perturbar a mente Harry tinha cabeça para pensar finalmente em amor, era irônico que agora já fosse tarde demais para ele, quando ele só tinha dezoito anos. Não estava sendo nada fácil tudo aquilo e Gina não lhe dava o tipo de apoio que ele precisava, só queria saber de amassos e mais amassos, estava sempre ocupada em manter seu posto de garota mais popular de Hogwarts e obcecada em se divertir o máximo possível a todo momento aquilo as vezes o cansava.

"Não não tenho dormido, não tenho comido também mas eu estou aqui do seu lado como sempre" Harry pensou com amargura. "Ah, Mione, por que você não consegue ver?"

- Eu estou bem, terminou? – o rapaz perguntou apontando para o jantar, percebendo que Hermione parara de comer.

- Bem... Já – a garota falou, passando os olhos pelo salão comunal. – Ela olhou o relógio em seu pulso – eu realmente tenho que ir. Estou atrasada para a reunião dos monitores...  
Harry fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça e sorriu.

Mas nesse instante, Orla Quirke, a monitora da Corvinal, passava pela mesa e disse.

- Granger a reunião foi adiada... O Rony Weasley não avisou você?

- Não – Hermione disse confusa.

- Mas eu falei com ele depois da aula. Ele disse que ia encontrar com você e dar o recado.

- O Rony deve ter esquecido – Hermione murmurou. Harry pensou consigo mesmo que, considerando a forma intempestiva com que o amigo os deixara horas atrás, o fato era facilmente explicável mas Rony estava entrando no salão naquele momento.

- Rony – Hermione disse, deixando escapar um suspiro de alívio. – Onde você esteve?

- Esfriando a cabeça. – o rapaz resmungou, desviando os olhos. – Esqueci de avisar que a reunião dos monitores foi cancelada. Desculpe...

- Você precisa aprender a separar questões pessoais de problemas da monitoria...

- Eu sei, me desculpe – Rony resmungou contrariado.

Hermione levantou-se e começou a caminhar sem esperar por ele, que foi atrás dela e Harry os seguiu.

-Vai ficar muito zangada por causa disso?

- O que você esperava, uma condecoração?

- Ah, Mione! Você sabe que sou eu quem tem motivos para estar realmente aborrecido com você e, no entanto...

E assim entre as discussões dos amigos chegaram a sala comunal, com Harry precisando controlar-se para não se envolver. Gina o aguardava com o olhar de adoração que lhe lançava normalmente e se jogando nos braços dele o beijou com fervor e dessa vez ele não se esquivou, não a mandou parar e nem a repreendeu, deixou-se levar, até que ouviu uma vozinha conhecida, parecida com a voz que sua consciência falava.

- Nossa que animação! Isso aqui não é a torre de astronomia!– Hermione falou severa.

- É mesmo, galera, menos amasso ai por favor estamos em público! Completou Rony.- Sou monitor e se a minha irmã e o meu melhor amigo ficam se agarrando dessa forma, como fica a minha autoridade?

Harry desgrudou de Gina, fazendo um barulho de desentupidor de pia e voltou a tona, não podia acreditar que Rony o estivesse repreendendo sendo que há duas horas praticamente atacara Hermione diante dos olhos deles.

-Olha quem fala não é Ronald? Hermione se encarregava de aproveitar o gancho, está vendo como é feio ficar se agarrando em público?

- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir. Se eu digo que não fiz de propósito, é porque eu...

-Chega, não diz nada. Estamos bem e... … isso o que importa.

Harry forçou um sorriso para Gina que o olhava com um olhar de "Esses dois não têm solução" e suspirando olhou pela janela, ah, não! "Estamos bem"... Rony podia estar bem, mas e Hermione estava? Será que ela não via que Rony não a entendia, sequer a ouvia ou se importava com os sentimentos dela! Ela não poderia querer ser namorada de alguém com quem vivia brigando! Ela não poderia fazer isso, não mesmo! Mas Hermione havia feito a escolha dela e ele tinha que simplesmente aceitar.

Ele ouvia ao longe o recomeço da discussão dos amigos... Tudo era como antes, mas, ele, não era mais o mesmo. Aquela discussão o entristecia ao invés de simplesmente irritar como antigamente... Por que aqueles dois brigavam tanto? Ele olhou para Hermione. Ela não parecia feliz, seria impressão dele? Seria o desejo dele de que ela percebesse o erro? Não, ele a conhecia e ela não estava feliz. Mas o que ele podia fazer? Nada! Nada, enquanto Hermione persistisse em ser a ... Olhou para Rony na sua frente e para Gina ao seu lado. Ah, ele nunca poderia fazer nada.

Ele ouviu ao longe a voz de Hermione o chamando, talvez fosse a sua imaginação... Ah, ela chamara de novo:

-Harry!

Esse último chamado foi um pouco mais próximo. Ele respondeu, baixinho também se curvando para a frente.

-Oi.

-Você está bem?

-Sim, estou.

- Você está triste. O que está acontecendo?

-Nada... Eu...Gina virara-se para ele, pegando-o pelos ombros e forçando-o a olha-la e desatou a falar supondo pelo visto que esse era SEU papel agora e não de Hermione.

-Harry, você não deve se culpar pelas mortes que aconteceram. O que você fez foi evitar que mais mortes acontecessem, se Voldemort estivesse vivo você acha que...Hermione por exemplo, sendo uma sangue ruim, estaria viva?

Ele sentiu um golpe ao ouví-la chamar Hermione assim, semelhante ao que sentiu quando ouviu a Sra. Weasley aconselhando Rony a tomar cuidado com Hermione.

-Ah, Gina, por favor, não diga...

-NÃO CHAME HERMIONE ASSIM! GRITOU RONY.

-Deixe Rony, não tem importância. Hermione apartou conciliadora. -Ela não disse por mal.

-Desculpe, nossa! Eu não quis ofender, é que nascidatrouxa é uma palavra muito comprida. O que quis dizer é que: Harry, você evitou mais mortes! E tem que se orgulhar disso! Você derrotou o maior bruxo de todos os tempos e foi mérito exclusivamente seu!

-Ah, eu... Harry começara a falar no intuito de corrigir dois erros na sentença de Gina Voldemort não fora jamais o maior bruxo que já existira e sim Dumbledore e o mérito não era todo seu, era no mínimo de Rony, Hermione, Neville e Crabble, que haviam igualmente destruído horcruxes, mas calou-se ao ver o olhar "cale a boca já" de Hermione porque Gina jamais soubera dos detalhes da derrota de Voldemort.

-Ela tem razão Harry. Falou Hermione.

- … Harry e com o tempo você vai se acostumar a viver em paz e ser feliz ao meu lado. Terminou Gina.

Talvez fosse simplesmente o efeito de toda a estranheza daquele dia. Ou, quem sabe, ele estava apenas permitindo-se ser um pouco menos Hermione Granger. O fato é que ele já havia colado seus lábios aos de Gina nova Mas mente antes que pudesse pensar a respeito e a sensação de tomar a iniciativa com ela pela primeira vez pareceu-lhe incrivelmente interessante. Pela primeira vez naquela noite, não havia nada em sua cabeça e percebeu que gostava daquilo, Gina o puxou pela mão e subiram para os quartos abandonados do dormitório masculino, enquanto Rony e Mione continuavam sua interminável discussão.

Se havia alguma mágica naquele momento, no entanto, rompeu-se tão repentinamente como começou. Uma voz rouca e trêmula exclamou o nome de Hermione, fazendo Harry pular para trás e afastar-se de Gina extremamente constrangido. Quando virou para encarar o indivíduo que os pegara em flagrante, o menino deparou-se com uma garota do quinto ano de olhos arregalados.  
- Hermione – a garota repetiu.  
- O que houve? – perguntou Harry, tomado por um péssimo pressentimento.  
- Por favor, ajude... Ele... Alguma coisa... Não sei o que... Ele... Onde está Hermione?  
Harry voltou pela escada chamando pela amiga, Rony ergueu uma sobrancelha, dividido entre a surpresa e o divertimento. Hermione correu para junto de Harry e Rony os seguiu, voltando pelo caminho que acabara de percorrer com Gina que permanecia sentada na cama com cara de poucos amigos.  
- Acalme-se, ok? - Mione colocou as mãos sobre os ombros da menina gentilmente. Percebeu que ela estava tremendo extremamente descompassada. – Eu não estou entendendo...  
- Dênis Creevey, bebeu alguma espécie de veneno e está agonizando. Ele vai morrer se não fizermos alguma coisa! Você tem que vir comigo!  
Harry sentiu seu coração levar um choque desde que o irmão mais velho morrera na guerra no ano anterior, Dênis apresentava sinais obvios de depressão e parecia estar enfrentando uma oposição ferrenha dos pais a continuar em Hogwarts. Hermione deixou-se arrastar pela garota, parecendo atônita com o que acabara de ouvir. Antes de desaparecer na curva do corredor conseguiu, de algum modo, raciocinar, e berrou para Rony que fosse buscar Slugorn. Não ficou para ver se ele a obedeceria, Rony desceu aos pulos os degraus da escada e Harry ficou novamente só com Gina, no entanto a magia se fora, olhou para ela esperando algum sinal de preocupação com Dênis ou idéia para ajudar, mas ela parecia impassivel e furiosa.  
- O ... o quê foi? Perguntou o garoto incerto.  
- Esse imbecil tinha que resolver se matar justo agora? Perguntou ela furiosa.  
-GINA! Como consegue ser tão egoísta e insensível, ele é irmão do Colin, só está passando por tudo isso por causa da Guerra...por minha culpa...  
-Ah não Harry, me economize de outra crise de culpa e baixo astral, vêm aqui e vamos continuar nos divertindo, se ele quer se matar que morra logo! Ela lhe estendeu a mão com uma expressão sorridente no rosto, como se o estivesse chamando para um simples passeio após o jantar. Aquilo lhe enervava em Gina, a frivolidade, a recusa constante em se aborrecer com qualquer coisa que não fosse de seu interesse direto, ele tinha ganas de socá-la as vezes.

Harry agarrou o pulso da namorada e a puxou alguns metros adiante no corredor transversal, e escancarando com um chute uma porta que estava entreaberta praticamente a jogou dentro do dormitório onde Hermione estava debruçada sobre um Dênis agonizante e a outra garota chorava desconsolada sobre a cama, sentiu-se nauseado com a cena que viu, ao mesmo tempo em que um odor agridoce de morte inebriava seus sentidos. Dênis, sofrendo tremedeiras que eram quase convulsões, jazia no chão caído em uma posição completamente deformada, enquanto Hermione segurava sua cabeça e murmurava algo que parecia encantamento.  
Gina se atirou para a porta, tentando fugir do local, mas Harry puxou a namorada para seu lado e abraçando-a prendeu ela ali, achava que já estava na hora de Gina acordar parar de ser tão egocêntrica.  
- Agüente, por favor, agüente – soluçou Hermione– Já estamos trazendo ajuda. Você vai ficar bem, eu sei que vai... Olhe para mim, por favor.

O Professor Slugorn, Aberforth e MacGonagall, entraram neste exato momento:

- Afaste-se, Granger – Aberforth sibilou, empurrando-a para o lado.  
Minerva passou os braços ao redor de Hermione e Harry imaginou se aquilo seria um abraço ou um ato de contenção.

Alguns minutos se passaram sem que ninguém ousasse falar. Slugorn deu-lhe uma poção e observava o garoto com seus olhinhos minúsculos. McGonagall e Aberforth estavam visivelmente confiantes no talento do colega. Rony permanecia boquiaberto, e a outra garota parecia visivelmente apavorada

Todos assistiram a tremedeira de Dênis diminuir aos poucos. Gina soltou um ruído seco quando as pálpebras do garoto se fecharam devagar.  
Slugorn ergueu os olhos para eles.  
- Ele vai ficar bem.  
Harry, sentiu seus joelhos fraquejarem quando Rony o abraçou rindo. Enquanto todos respiravam aliviados, Mione desabava em lágrimas com a garota amiga de Dênis.  
- Calma, minhas queridas, tudo vai ficar bem agora – a professora MacGonagalL falou num tom maternal abraçando as duas.  
Slugorn e McGonagall levaram Dênis desacordado para a ala hospitalar, e Rony conseguiu levar Hermione e a outra garota para a sala comunal, persuadindo-as a descansar um pouco. Deixaram o quarto e Harry e Gina ficaram sozinhos novamente.

Harry estava atordoado demais para falar alguma coisa nos primeiros minutos. Tudo acontecera muito rápido. Foi Gina quem, após algum tempo, quebrou o silêncio.  
- Então está vendo? Não foi preciso você interferir para salvar a vida dele! Não está com inveja de Hermione? Disse a garota rindo zombeteira.  
Harry não se deu ao trabalho de lançar-lhe um olhar assassino, estava muito decepcionado com ela e falou com raiva:  
- Ao invés de falar besteiras, porque você não vem me dar uns amassos já que obviamente é isso que você quer?  
Gina corou, constrangida, mas fez o que ele sugeriu. Ficaram algum tempo assim, sem dizer nada. Então se deram as mãos e, finalmente, caminharam de volta ao salão comunal da Grifinória.

Ele ouvia ao longe o recomeço da discussão dos amigos... Tudo era como antes, mas, ele, não era mais o mesmo. Aquela discussão o entristecia ao invés de simplesmente irritar como antigamente... Por que aqueles dois brigavam tanto? Ele olhou para Hermione. Ela não parecia feliz, seria impressão dele? Seria o desejo dele de que ela percebesse o erro? Não, ele a conhecia e ela não estava feliz. Mas o que ele podia fazer? Nada! Nada, enquanto Hermione persistisse em ser a ... Olhou para Rony na sua frente e para Gina ao seu lado. Ah, ele nunca poderia fazer nada.

Ele ouviu ao longe a voz de Hermione o chamando, talvez fosse a sua imaginação... Ah, ela chamara de novo:

-Harry!

Esse último chamado foi um pouco mais próximo. Ele respondeu, baixinho também se curvando para a frente.

-Oi.

-Você está bem?

-Sim, estou.

- Você está triste. O que está acontecendo?

-Nada... Eu...Gina virara-se para ele, pegando-o pelos ombros e forçando-o a olha-la e desatou a falar supondo pelo visto que esse era SEU papel agora e não de Hermione.

-Harry, você não deve se culpar pelas mortes que aconteceram. O que você fez foi evitar que mais mortes acontecessem, se Voldemort estivesse vivo você acha que...Hermione por exemplo, sendo uma sangue ruim, estaria viva?

Ele sentiu um golpe ao ouví-la chamar Hermione assim, semelhante ao que sentiu quando ouviu a Sra. Weasley aconselhando Rony a tomar cuidado com Hermione.

-Ah, Gina, por favor, não diga...

-NÃO CHAME HERMIONE ASSIM! GRITOU RONY.

-Deixe Rony, não tem importância. Hermione apartou conciliadora. -Ela não disse por mal.

-Desculpe, nossa! Eu não quis ofender, é que nascidatrouxa é uma palavra muito comprida. O que quis dizer é que: Harry, você evitou mais mortes! E tem que se orgulhar disso! Você derrotou o maior bruxo de todos os tempos e foi mérito exclusivamente seu!

-Ah, eu... Harry começara a falar no intuito de corrigir dois erros na sentença de Gina Voldemort não fora jamais o maior bruxo que já existira e sim Dumbledore e o mérito não era todo seu, era no mínimo de Rony, Hermione, Neville e Crabble, que haviam igualmente destruído horcruxes, mas calou-se ao ver o olhar "cale a boca já" de Hermione porque Gina jamais soubera dos detalhes da derrota de Voldemort.

-Ela tem razão Harry. Falou Hermione.

- … Harry e com o tempo você vai se acostumar a viver em paz e ser feliz ao meu lado. Terminou Gina.

Talvez fosse simplesmente o efeito de toda a estranheza daquele dia. Ou, quem sabe, ele estava apenas permitindo-se ser um pouco menos Hermione Granger. O fato é que ele já havia colado seus lábios aos de Gina nova Mas mente antes que pudesse pensar a respeito e a sensação de tomar a iniciativa com ela pela primeira vez pareceu-lhe incrivelmente interessante. Pela primeira vez naquela noite, não havia nada em sua cabeça e percebeu que gostava daquilo, Gina o puxou pela mão e subiram para os quartos abandonados do dormitório masculino, enquanto Rony e Mione continuavam sua interminável discussão.

Se havia alguma mágica naquele momento, no entanto, rompeu-se tão repentinamente como começou. Uma voz rouca e trêmula exclamou o nome de Hermione, fazendo Harry pular para trás e afastar-se de Gina extremamente constrangido. Quando virou para encarar o indivíduo que os pegara em flagrante, o menino deparou-se com uma garota do quinto ano de olhos arregalados.  
- Hermione – a garota repetiu.  
- O que houve? – perguntou Harry, tomado por um péssimo pressentimento.  
- Por favor, ajude... Ele... Alguma coisa... Não sei o que... Ele... Onde está Hermione?  
Harry voltou pela escada chamando pela amiga, Rony ergueu uma sobrancelha, dividido entre a surpresa e o divertimento. Hermione correu para junto de Harry e Rony os seguiu, voltando pelo caminho que acabara de percorrer com Gina que permanecia sentada na cama com cara de poucos amigos.  
- Acalme-se, ok? - Mione colocou as mãos sobre os ombros da menina gentilmente. Percebeu que ela estava tremendo extremamente descompassada. – Eu não estou entendendo...  
- Dênis Creevey, bebeu alguma espécie de veneno e está agonizando. Ele vai morrer se não fizermos alguma coisa! Você tem que vir comigo!  
Harry sentiu seu coração levar um choque desde que o irmão mais velho morrera na guerra no ano anterior, Dênis apresentava sinais obvios de depressão e parecia estar enfrentando uma oposição ferrenha dos pais a continuar em Hogwarts. Hermione deixou-se arrastar pela garota, parecendo atônita com o que acabara de ouvir. Antes de desaparecer na curva do corredor conseguiu, de algum modo, raciocinar, e berrou para Rony que fosse buscar Slugorn. Não ficou para ver se ele a obedeceria, Rony desceu aos pulos os degraus da escada e Harry ficou novamente só com Gina, no entanto a magia se fora, olhou para ela esperando algum sinal de preocupação com Dênis ou idéia para ajudar, mas ela parecia impassivel e furiosa.  
- O ... o quê foi? Perguntou o garoto incerto.  
- Esse imbecil tinha que resolver se matar justo agora? Perguntou ela furiosa.  
-GINA! Como consegue ser tão egoísta e insensível, ele é irmão do Colin, só está passando por tudo isso por causa da Guerra...por minha culpa...  
-Ah não Harry, me economize de outra crise de culpa e baixo astral, vêm aqui e vamos continuar nos divertindo, se ele quer se matar que morra logo! Ela lhe estendeu a mão com uma expressão sorridente no rosto, como se o estivesse chamando para um simples passeio após o jantar. Aquilo lhe enervava em Gina, a frivolidade, a recusa constante em se aborrecer com qualquer coisa que não fosse de seu interesse direto, ele tinha ganas de socá-la as vezes.

Harry agarrou o pulso da namorada e a puxou alguns metros adiante no corredor transversal, e escancarando com um chute uma porta que estava entreaberta praticamente a jogou dentro do dormitório onde Hermione estava debruçada sobre um Dênis agonizante e a outra garota chorava desconsolada sobre a cama, sentiu-se nauseado com a cena que viu, ao mesmo tempo em que um odor agridoce de morte inebriava seus sentidos. Dênis, sofrendo tremedeiras que eram quase convulsões, jazia no chão caído em uma posição completamente deformada, enquanto Hermione segurava sua cabeça e murmurava algo que parecia encantamento.  
Gina se atirou para a porta, tentando fugir do local, mas Harry puxou a namorada para seu lado e abraçando-a prendeu ela ali, achava que já estava na hora de Gina acordar parar de ser tão egocêntrica.  
- Agüente, por favor, agüente – soluçou Hermione– Já estamos trazendo ajuda. Você vai ficar bem, eu sei que vai... Olhe para mim, por favor.

O Professor Slugorn, Aberforth e MacGonagall, entraram neste exato momento:

- Afaste-se, Granger – Aberforth sibilou, empurrando-a para o lado.  
Minerva passou os braços ao redor de Hermione e Harry imaginou se aquilo seria um abraço ou um ato de contenção.

Alguns minutos se passaram sem que ninguém ousasse falar. Slugorn deu-lhe uma poção e observava o garoto com seus olhinhos minúsculos. McGonagall e Aberforth estavam visivelmente confiantes no talento do colega. Rony permanecia boquiaberto, e a outra garota parecia visivelmente apavorada

Todos assistiram a tremedeira de Dênis diminuir aos poucos. Gina soltou um ruído seco quando as pálpebras do garoto se fecharam devagar.  
Slugorn ergueu os olhos para eles.  
- Ele vai ficar bem.  
Harry, sentiu seus joelhos fraquejarem quando Rony o abraçou rindo. Enquanto todos respiravam aliviados, Mione desabava em lágrimas com a garota amiga de Dênis.  
- Calma, minhas queridas, tudo vai ficar bem agora – a professora MacGonagalL falou num tom maternal abraçando as duas.  
Slugorn e McGonagall levaram Dênis desacordado para a ala hospitalar, e Rony conseguiu levar Hermione e a outra garota para a sala comunal, persuadindo-as a descansar um pouco. Deixaram o quarto e Harry e Gina ficaram sozinhos novamente.

Harry estava atordoado demais para falar alguma coisa nos primeiros minutos. Tudo acontecera muito rápido. Foi Gina quem, após algum tempo, quebrou o silêncio.  
- Então está vendo? Não foi preciso você interferir para salvar a vida dele! Não está com inveja de Hermione? Disse a garota rindo zombeteira.  
Harry não se deu ao trabalho de lançar-lhe um olhar assassino, estava muito decepcionado com ela e falou com raiva:  
- Ao invés de falar besteiras, porque você não vem me dar uns amassos já que obviamente é isso que você quer?  
Gina corou, constrangida, mas fez o que ele sugeriu. Ficaram algum tempo assim, sem dizer nada. Então se deram as mãos e, finalmente, caminharam de volta ao salão comunal da Grifinória.


	7. Deprimido

**UNIDOS POR TODA A VIDA**

**Autora: **Patricia Pondian

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6 - DEPRIMIDO**

A semana seguinte começou com os testes de quadribol, mas Harry decidira realmente abdicar do cargo de capitão do time, apesar de desejar continuar na equipe.

-Tem certeza Potter? Você gostava tanto de quadribol... Disse a diretora parecendo penalizada, quando o garoto a procurou para informar sua decisão.

- Vou continuar a jogar professora... Quer dizer se eu bater os outros apanhadores nos testes. Completou ele desanimado, ultimamente sua autoconfiança estava tirando férias prolongadas. - Só não quero mais ser o Capitão.

- Claro que baterá os outros apanhadores nos testes, Potter! A diretora o olhava com severidade, parecia ter tomado como ofensa pessoal a suposição de que ele não era o melhor apanhador da casa, devia ser porque fora ela que descobrira o talento de Harry no primeiro ano em Hogwarts.

- Espero que sim. Respondeu ele sem convicção.

- Você me parece deprimido Potter, nem parece a mesma pessoa...Tem havido coisas muito estranhas nesta escola, que eu não estou entendendo. O Professor Aberforth tem relatado que a Srta. Granger, vem encontrando dificuldades nas aulas de transfiguração e ela sempre foi a melhor aluna de Hogwarts nesta matéria, e agora você não quer mais ser o Capitão da equipe de Quadribol...Vocês...você quer conversar sobre isso? Quer me contar algo Potter? Não estou querendo assumir o papel de Dumbledore na sua vida, mas se quiser...

- Eu...Eu estou bem professora. Respondeu o garoto firmemente olhando para o chão. – Só estou um pouco cansado...de tudo...não quero mais ter que ser responsável por...nada.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem então. Você é quem decide. Mas não se esqueça que podemos fugir de tudo, menos de nós mesmos, da nossa verdade, nada é melhor do que assumir nossos sentimentos e lidar com o que vier de bom e de ruim decorrente disso.

Mas vendo que o garoto permanecia impassível ela pareceu desistir:

- Ok, ok não vou dizer mais nada, aceito sua decisão. Você tem alguma sugestão de quem possa assumir seu cargo a contento?

- Tenho. O Rony Weasley.

- O...o Weasley? Ela parecia assombrada. -Ah bom, tudo bem então se você acha isso...é coerente ele é o jogador mais velho do time e monitor chefe...Mas ela permanecia olhando-o incrédula.

- Posso ir professora?

- Pode, pode, está dispensado.

Gina ficou absolutamente desgostosa por Harry não ser mais o capitão de Quadribol da Grifinória, embora ele conseguisse o lugar de apanhador, como MacGonagall previra. A namorada também se irritava pela inexplicável melancolia de Harry, nada a deixava mais brava que tristeza, fraqueza ou feiúra. Ela esperara talvez que Harry sempre correspondesse a imagem de herói que ela construíra dele, pois afinal era só esse cara que merecia namorar a garota mais popular de Hogwarts.

Rony realmente havia sido nomeado pela Diretora MacGonagall, Capitão do Time e somando isso ao seu cargo de Monitor Chefe e o fato de namorar Hermione linda, nos auge dos seus dezoito anos e segundo os pensamentos incessantes de Harry a menina mais inteligente e legal do mundo, o garoto não podia deixar de lembrar que Rony tinha realizado todos os seus sonhos... ficava feliz pelo amigo, mas as vezes lhe batia uma tristeza inexplicável e ninguém conseguia tirá-lo dela.

Com o decorrer do trimestre Harry sentia-se cada vez pior em relação ao namoro dos amigos, tentava por tudo no mundo se controlar, mas era complicado, ele sofria muito com a falta das conversas, dos cuidados e da atenção exclusiva de Hermione e não podia deixar de se sentir deixado de lado, encostado num canto, pois só podia encontrá-la, sempre acompanhada de Rony e Gina, nas aulas, nas refeições ou nas reuniões do F. A. L. E., que agora ele freqüentava, junto com metade da escola, já que a idéia se tornara muito popular.

Com Gina, bem, Gina vivia em outro planeta, eles viviam um namoro baseado em atração física, eles não tinham qualquer outro interesse ou assunto em comum além de quadribol, ele ainda a achava brutalmente atraente (e não era o único, todos os garotos da escola lançavam olhares gulosos para ela quando ela passava, e ela parecia se exibir mais ainda quando isso acontecia, provavelmente imaginando que assim Harry sentiria ciumes e se acharia o cara mais sortudo do mundo por tê-la ao lado), mas os ciúmes dele por ela passara há muito tempo, fazia parte de um Harry pré guerra, pré Floresta do Deão, que já não existia mais, as vezes imaginava se ela poderia ser capaz de ficar com outros enquanto estava com ele, e se surpreendia se sentindo culpado por não sentir emoção alguma com essa idéia.

Após algum tempo de uma depressão intensa, Harry começou a sentir uma leve revolta contra Hermione. Porque ela não podia mais ficar perto dele sem a presença de Rony ou Gina? Porque fugia de qualquer toque do garoto? Porque parecia não se importar mais com os deveres ou os sentimentos de Harry? Ela não era a única garota no mundo, ele provaria isso para si mesmo.

E então Harry, passou a reparar nas outras garotas da escola...Tinha muitas oportunidades, afinal ele era muito famoso e mesmo namorando Gina, ainda era o garoto mais desejado da escola, então saiu secretamente com Romilda Vane, uma aluna do sexto ano da Grifinória, que sempre tivera um fraco por ele; Anete Windson uma aluninha do terceiro ano, também da Grifinória e até com outras alunas deslumbradas das outras casas.

Por conta das escapadas de Harry, na Festa do Dia das Bruxas daquele ano, houve uma briga de tapas e puxões de cabelo entre Gina e Romilda, que acabou com as duas detidas na sala da MacGonagall e Harry se sentindo extremamente mal com o olhar de decepção que Hermione lhe lançava, enquanto ela e Rony consolavam Gina na sala comunal, após ela voltar da sala da diretora.

Harry se desculpou com a namorada, dizendo que Romilda era desequilibrada e que não tinha a menor idéia de porque ela dissera aquelas coisas horríveis, então eles fizeram as pazes e Harry resolveu maneirar em Hogwarts, o que não o impediu de utilizando-se da capa da invisibilidade fazer diversas visitas a Cho em Hogsmead.

Mas Harry, apesar de tentar desesperadamente e procurar em diversas garotas não conseguia esquecer Hermione, o perfume, o seu toque e quando ela estava por perto, sempre com Rony a tiracolo e Gina junto, ele ainda sentia seu coração tentar escapar pela boca como um pássaro preso numa gaiola. Por isso não terminava o relacionamento com Gina, era só por causa da namorada que Harry ainda tinha oportunidades de manter-se bastante próximo de Rony e Hermione. E bem, não se importava muito com quem realmente estivesse namorando, já que não podia ser ela, qualquer outra, era só outra!

As vezes isso o enlouquecia, o fato de Mione ter estragado todas as outras mulheres do mundo para ele. E ao pensar nisso, as vezes nem conseguia dormir.

Era uma dessas ocasiões, numa noite em que cansado de tentar dormir sem sucesso, Harry resolvera descer até a sala comunal. Estava parado, olhando a neve que caia através da janela e pensando em como gostaria de ver seus pais novamente, mas não apenas ver, como no espelho de ojesed, no cemitério quando houve o priori incataten entre a varinha dele e de Voldemort ou com a pedra da ressurreição. Ele queria tocá-los, nesse momento, particularmente, ele sentia uma necessidade absurda de um abraço da sua mãe e do seu pai, de um carinho puro e inocente, ele se sentia meio contaminado, com tudo que andara aprontando ultimamente, todos aqueles corpos e bocas que tocara sem amor ao invés de aliviarem sua carência a tornavam mais cruel e dolorida.

- O que você está pensando? Ele ouviu uma voz baixinha e não pode acreditar que não era um sonho.

Harry se virou devagar e ao olhar para o lado, viu Hermione com um olhar triste, olhando-o fixamente, da escada do dormitório feminino.

- E-eu não sei... Nada importante... – mentiu ele.

- Mentiroso... – retrucou ela simplesmente, se aproximando dele séria. – Você estava pensando neles não era?

- O qu...

-Seus pais...? –ela encorajou. Vindo de qualquer outra pessoa, Harry se surpreenderia se ela descobrisse o que ele estava sentindo... Entretanto, aquela não era a primeira vez que Hermione o fazia... Harry se sentiu derrotado, e pela expressão da garota ela percebera. – Eu aposto que você sente saudades deles não é? – perguntou ela encarando –o nos olhos.

- Eu suponho que não dê pra sentir saudades do que nunca se teve Hermione... – retrucou Harry pensando em outras coisas que jamais tivera.

- Pois eu suponho que sim... – ela disse baixando a cabeça.- As vezes eu sinto uma saudade estranha de coisas que nunca aconteceram...Você entende?

- Completamente. Ele confirmou sério olhando para ela hipnotizado. -… uma...espécie de nostalgia do que podia ter sido? E observando a mão esquerda dela Harry pôde ver sob a luz da lareira a cicatriz dos cortes feitos por Edwiges anos atrás. – Seria tão mais fácil se...

- Harry...porque...Mas parecendo repentinamente arrependida do que ia falar ela completou. - Bem vamos buscar um pouco de comida na cozinha?

Ele não queria ir buscar comida na cozinha, queria beijá-la naquele momento, queria chorar no ombro dela, queria dizer que sentia tanta falta dela que parecia que tinha um buraco no lugar do coração e que se as coisas entre eles continuassem como estavam ele tinha certeza que ia morrer sangrando de dor.

Mas ele faria qualquer coisa que a mantivesse por perto, ainda que fosse ajudar Filch a azeitar correntes, ajudar Hagrid dar banho em explosivins ou tricotar gorros para elfos domésticos, desde que pudesse ficar perto dela só mais um pouquinho e então mentiu simplesmente:

- Vamos claro, estou morrendo de fome.

Os elfos os receberam na cozinha, como sempre felicíssimos em ajudar, mas Harry não viu Monstro ali, devia estar cuidando do Largo Grimauld que ele tanto amava, e Harry percebeu surpreso que pela primeira vez na sua vida ele também, sentia saudades da sua casa.  
Ao voltarem pelo buraco do retrato a sala comunal permanecia vazia e eles se sentaram no chão sobre o tapete  
- Nossa nem quero pensar o que nos aconteceria se Filch tivesse nos encontrado. Ela dizia assustada, parecendo ainda a garotinha de onze anos que ele conhecera. Ele riu:  
- Eu bem que gostaria que ele tivesse nos encontrado, essa escola tem estado um tédio...

- Você não está bem da cabeça? Perguntou ela severa.  
Ele olhou-a divertido:  
- Medrosa...  
- Doente.  
- Covarde... – retrucou ele novamente.  
- O que? Dá licença, mas eu acho que ser corajoso não significa ficar por ai se metendo em encrencas.  
- Que seja...– Então... O que os elfos conseguiram pra gente?  
- Um monte de coisa. – respondeu ela ainda contrariada estendendo-lhe uma garrafa de suco de abóbora. -Tome. – disse ela, entregando a Harry uma tortinha de caramelo. – Achei que você fosse gostar...  
- Você se lembrou...Obrigado... – um silêncio de paz recaiu sobre os dois novamente, só com Hermione ele podia ficar horas perto, sem trocar uma palavra e sem se sentir estranho ou desconfortável com isso, sentia tão feliz a sós com ela, como se tudo o que o resto do mundo estivesse passando estivesse muito longe para tocá-los. E após alguns minutos, que pareceram uma maravilhosa eternidade para Harry, foi ela quem quebrou o silêncio:  
- Nós não nos divertimos mais como antes né... Quero dizer... Nós três...agora quatro porque tem a Gina.  
Harry não soube o que dizer... Abrindo a boca, ele fechou-a novamente, por falta de palavras.  
- Eu sinto falta disso...  
Harry não soube mais uma vez o que dizer. Talvez ele devesse a ela desculpas...ou...Ele se aproximou tocando-lhe de leve os cabelos.  
- Hermione... eu...  
- Harry, não estou...  
- Não, ouça, eu só... – tateou ele sem saber como se explicar.  
- Não. Não diga... – cortou ela parecendo melancólica. Levantando-se repentinamente. – Eu só... Eu queria que as coisas entre nós fossem como antes, só isso...  
- Bom, as coisas mudaram Hermione. – retrucou ele, soando mais rude do que pretendia.  
- … mesmo? – se voltou ela novamente, agora irônica, não me diga.  
- Eu...

- "Eu" o que? – cortou ela, parecendo agora à beira das lágrimas. – Eu não sei você Harry, mas eu sinto falta das coisas como eram antes, quando éramos...apenas... nós, quando podíamos ser apenas nós mesmos ... estou cansada de me sentir pressionada e cobrada mais do que eu posso oferecer, estou cansada de ser seguida por essas gárgulas do profeta diário em qualquer lugar, de me sentir vigiada até aqui na escola e ter que me policiar o tempo todo para ser o que esperam de mim (Harry a entendia perfeitamente, também se sentia assim)  
- Hermione... – tentou ele avançando para abraçá-la em prol de acalmá-la. Mas ela fugiu subitamente dos seus braços.  
- Você sabe que isso foi um erro não é? – retrucou ela.  
-O que? – perguntou Harry confuso.  
- Isso! Ficar aqui com você! – respondeu ela. - as pessoas vão entender errado se souberem.  
-Quais pessoas? O seu namorado? Perguntou ele com amarga ironia na voz.  
-Ou a sua namorada Harry...Ou..ou as suas admiradoras...ou a Rita Skeeter! Respondeu ela no mesmo tom.  
-Só com essa última eu fico realmente preocupado! – retrucou Harry.

E ela olhou-o pasma, em um minuto no entanto, eles cairam no riso.

- Não, sério, Harry, melhor irmos nos deitar. A garota disse se levantando preocupada após um tempo, está tarde e se alguém nos vir aqui...

- Só vamos dormir se você me prometer uma coisa. Harry disse segurando o pulso dela firmemente.

- O quê?

- Que vai parar de tentar agir como se eu não fizesse parte da sua vida.

- Harry eu...

- Eu sei Mione, não precisa dizer nada, eu sei que as pessoas estão sempre inventando coisas a nosso respeito e que isso incomoda você...

- Não é isso, não me incomoda eu só...Acho que... Lembra, lembra seu namoro com Cho? Não quero atrapalhar sua vida Harry.

- Mas você não atrapalha a minha vida...Você...Harry queria dizer "Você é a minha vida" mas o medo de assustá-la ainda mais o fez completar apenas - Você é a minha melhor amiga, não tem sentido nos afastarmos por quem quer que seja, se as pessoas falarem, bem que falem! As únicas pessoas que realmente têm algo com isso, sabem que...Somos como irmãos não é?

Ela permaneceu em silêncio olhando nos olhos dele, Ele insistiu, na verdade apenas para resistir ao impulso de beijá-la:

- Não é Mione?

- É. Ela completou baixando os olhos.

- Então? Posso te abraçar agora?

Ela sorriu entre lágrimas e ergueu os braços para ele, que a apertou forte contra o peito girando no mesmo lugar, se sentindo novamente vivo, pela primeira vez em meses.


	8. Passeio a Hogsmead

**UNIDOS POR TODA A VIDA**

**Autora: **Patricia Pondian

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7 - PASSEIO A HOGSMEAD**

As coisas na cabeça e no coração de Harry melhoraram milagrosamente após a conversa com Hermione na sala comunal, ela voltou a passar muito tempo com ele e Rony e ele voltou a ter vontade de rir por qualquer coisa e a ter vontade de jogar quadribol e ser atuante no FALE, ela não parecia mais ter medo de pegar na mão dele, abraçá-lo ou de olhá-lo nos olhos e até Rony e Gina pareciam mais felizes e aliviados com a melhora no humor de Harry.

No começo de dezembro houve um passeio a Hogsmead, que os alunos haviam sonhado por meses já que, extraordináriamente, seria o único daquele ano.

-Vou pegar outro casaco, hoje está anormalmente frio. Disse Harry aos amigos que já estavam prontos na sala comunal.

E dirigindo-se ao dormitório, Harry abriu o malão a procura de um casaco bem reforçado que fazia tempo que não usava, estava bem no fundo junto com um jornal velho e um pedaço de espelho esquecido, ele pegou o casaco deu uma sacudida e colocou, enfiando as mãos no bolso, sentiu que havia algo ali, ao retirar percebeu que eram luvas femininas de tecido caramelo, com um botãozinho preto fechando o punho.

Eram de Hermione. Ele se lembrou imediatamente, na noite em que eles haviam saído para Godric´s Hollow, ela a usava, mas depois durante a caminhada devia ter deixado no bolso dele, porque no cemitério ela já estava sem luvas, disso ele tinha certeza porque ainda lembrava da sensação da mão dela na dele enquanto ele permanecia parado em frente a sepultura dos pais e das mesmas mãos fazendo o gesto com a varinha que fez aparecer uma coroa de flores para eles, como se ela tivesse lido os desejos do coração de Harry naquele momento, como lera tantas vezes mais.

Como aquelas luvas foram parar ali, ele não conseguia se lembrar, mas ficou olhando para elas hipnotizado, como se fossem realmente as mãos da amiga que ele tivesse entre as suas novamente, sabia que o certo era devolvê-las, mas não queria fazê-lo, encostou-as no rosto e sentiu o cheiro dela, devia ser somente a sua imaginação, precisava parar com aquilo, as luvas não lhe pertenciam, mas ele não conseguia devolvê-las, apertou-as forte entre as mãos e olhando para os lados, com uma sensação de que estava fazendo algo muito errado, escondeu-as novamente entre suas roupas, descendo a escada rumo a sala comunal.

Hogsmead estava coberta de neve e, ainda que fosse início de dezembro, já era possível ver a decoração de natal das lojas. Harry viu Cho distraída na porta da casa de chá de sua propriedade e rapidamente puxou a mão de Gina e dobrou a esquina para evitar outra cena.  
Rony e Hermione os seguiram para a Dedosdemel, acompanhados por Dino e Luna, onde os garotos compraram uma quantidade astronômica de doces e guloseimas e depois resolveram ir para a Zonkos, que por sinal havia sido comprada por Rony e Jorge.

- Ah, eu me esqueci, queria tomar um sorvete de fruta, daqueles que fazem levitar. Disse Hermione, fazendo menção de retornar a loja de doces, mas Rony a segurou pelo braço.

- AGORA NÃO!

- Mas Rony é rápido eu...

- Mione, quero que você conheça a minha loja nova e preciso dar uma supervisionada nas coisas por lá, você também devia se interessar pelo assunto é o nosso futuro, você não se importa? Disse o garoto fazendo cara de triste.

Hermione pareceu penalizada, Rony sempre conseguira tudo que quisera da garota se fazendo de vítima e com o tempo aprendera a se beneficiar disso.

- Claro que me importo Rony...Está bem, vamos para a Zonkos!

A loja estava realmente mudada, com a Administração de Jorge e Rony tudo melhorara por ali, Rony logo foi para o fundo da loja para conversar com os funcionários e Gina o seguiu para ver Jorge.

Luna e Dino olhavam um conjunto de mágicas para trouxas há umas três prateleiras de distância e Harry se aproximou de Hermione que parecia não saber muito bem o que estava fazendo ali.

- E então...belo futuro hein! Ele disse olhando para a loja fingindo estar bem impressionado.

- Cala a boca Harry...Ela respondeu entre risos.

- O que foi? Não é tudo o que você sempre sonhou? Ele continuou entre risos, só para implicar com ela.

- Acha mesmo que eu combino com esse lugar? Ela perguntou incerta.

- Bem, pelo jeito não é só esse lugar não é? Já se tornou uma rede de lojas e... outras coisas...Eles estão ricos...

- Ah pelo amor de Deus Harry! Você sabe do que eu estou falando. Ela continuou agora definitivamente desesperada. - Acha que o problema reside em ser rica ou não? Você não viu como eu fui criada, como meus pais vivem? Você parece o Rony falando em ser rico como se isso me impressionasse, como se isso sequer me importasse. Isso não basta! Eu quero que minha vida faça diferença.

- Calma, calma, Mione, sou eu quem está aqui lembra?. Disse o garoto um pouco assustado com a veemência da amiga. - Claro que não é do seu feitio simplesmente deitar nos louros do dinheiro e aproveitar a vida, mas na realidade, você já fez...montes...Mione, você fez mais que muitos bruxos extremamente qualificados e mesmo que nunca mais faça nada, sua vida já fez diferença...a nossa vida já fez diferença.

- É… isso que você quer para você agora? Ela perguntou olhando dentro dos olhos dele.  
- Isso o que? Ele perguntou incerto.  
- Uma vida medíocre, sem desafios, projetos sem riscos?

- Não.

- E acha errado eu também não me contentar apenas com isso?

- Não.

- Então você me entende. Ela falou terminando a conversa, já que Luna se aproximava com a expressão sonhadora de sempre.

Ele entendia Hermione totalmente, sabia o que ela estava sentindo, ela realmente não combinava com aquele lugar e era difícil imagina-la dali a alguns anos uma espécie de Sra. Weasley do futuro.

Como Rony e Gina demoravam demais no interior da loja de logros, os demais resolveram esperá-los no Três vassouras, tomando cerveja amanteigada. Ao seguirem para o pub, puderam avistar ao longe a fachada abandonada do Cabeça de Javali, com Aberforth dando aulas em Hogwarts o segundo Pub da Vila tivera que ser fechado.

O três vassouras estava quente e caloroso e enquanto Hermione, Luna e Dino, seguiram para uma mesa, Harry foi até o balcão pegar quatro cervejas, que ele equilibrou com dificuldade de volta para a mesa, o pub sempre estivera muito cheio aos sábados, mas com a proximidade dos feriados de natal, as lojas de Hogsmead recebiam uma quantidade extra de visitantes e viravam a noite abertas e o agora único bar da Vila, estava praticamente intransitável.

- Pronto, aqui estão. Harry disse depositando ofegante os copos em frente aos amigos.

- Você viu quem está ai Harry? Perguntou Dino, com mal disfarçado prazer.

Harry olhou para o lado e viu uma figura de cabelos louros em cachos, óculos de aro de tartaruga e enormes unhas vermelhas vindo em direção a eles.

- Ah não, Murmurou Hermione, baixando os olhos para o copo.

- Harry Potter. Que coincidência encontrá-lo. Rita Skeeter disse com um sorriso forçado a pena de repetição rápida saltando lépida de dentro da bolsa de couro de crocodilo. - O que está fazendo na Vila? Como vai o último ano de preparação? O que pretende fazer depois de Hogwarts? Acha que os amigos que fez durante a guerra o poderão ajudar em suas ambições profissionais?

Mas Hermione cortou-a imediatamente.

- Ele não precisará de ajuda nenhuma. Têm competência o suficiente para conseguir o que quiser por si mesmo. Dê o fora Rita não tem nada aqui para você.

- Ora, ora, ora, se não é a Srta. Perfeição. Rita olhava divertida para a garota. - Sempre ao lado do herói não é? O braço direito. Como você se sentiu depois de tanta dedicação, sendo abandonada por Harry, querida? Eu soube que ele está de casamento marcado com uma bruxa de puro-sangue, salvo engano pertencente a uma das mais tradicionais famílias bruxas, os Weasleys? Como você se sentiu, discriminada? Preterida? Injustiçada?

- SAIA DAQUI AGORA! Hermione disse olhando ameaçadora para a repórter. -Nosso trato não se desfez apenas porque permiti que você voltasse a trabalhar.

- Bem...Mas se a história for realmente boa, até que uns meses em Azkaban não me farão tão mal. Não se esqueça, querida, que o atual Ministro me deve muito, pois fui a única jornalista altruísta a dar voz à verdade, quando entrevistei gratuitamente o eleito para o Pasquim afirmando que o Lord das Trevas voltara. E dizendo isso se retirou ainda rindo e comentando algo com o fotógrafo que a acompanhava.

- Ela é uma mulher ruim. Constatou Luna olhando distraída para a porta. - Rony chegou.

Realmente Rony e Gina estavam adentrando o Pub cobertos de neve. E assim, após outras tantas cervejas amanteigadas e muitos insultos a Rita Skeeter os seis deixaram o Pub e voltaram a escola.

Naquela noite, Harry não conseguiu dormir lembrando do que Rita Skeeter dissera, era um absurdo! Ele não abandonara Hermione e preferira Gina! Ele simplesmente jamais tivera a escolha, fora Hermione quem preferira Rony! Era tão injusto que tudo que as pessoas pudessem saber, tudo que os jornais pudessem noticiar fosse aquela paródia da verdade!

E então, desistindo de perseguir o sono, Harry saiu da cama e desceu para a sala comunal, quase não se assustou ao encontrar Hermione, olhando absorta para a janela, era como se, sem palavras, tivessem marcado aquele encontro e parecia que haviam trocado os papéis da noite em que haviam acabado na cozinha, agora ele estava na escada e ela na janela.

- Vai chover... – comentou a garota ainda de costas, como se tivesse pressentido a chegada dele- Harry notou que ela parecia triste...

-Você está bem?

-Estou, o Rony já dormiu?

-Ah...sim e a Gina? Harry perguntou.

-Também...sabe sono pesado.

-Deve ser de família.

Hermione sorriu de leve, e Harry sentiu que poderia destruir um exército de dementadores,

apenas com a lembrança daquele sorriso e sem conseguir se controlar disse num impulso:

- Então, vamos buscar comida na cozinha?

- O que?

- É Mione, você não está com fome?

- Claro que não, nós comemos como trasgos em Hogsmead.

- Então só me acompanhe...

Ela pareceu tentada, mas uma expressão de dúvida passou pelo seu rosto.

-Ah, vamos Mione! - Ninguém vai nos ver, a gente se cobre com a capa do meu pai e depois somos maiores de idade podemos sair à noite quanto eu quisermos.

E para total surpresa de Harry Hermione concordou, eles se cobrirarm com a capa da invisibilidade e passaram pelo buraco do retrato. Mas assim que que passou o braço sobre os ombros da garota e ela estremeceu Harry percebeu que os receios dela eram maiores.

- Hermione, o qu...

- Harry talvez nós devêssemos voltar.

- Por quê?- Harry observou a amiga que parara, aparentemente pensando em uma boa desculpa para voltar...

A garota parou por um momento, obviamente tomando uma decisão. – Por nada, vamos, além do mais quero um chocolate quente.

-Você disse que estava sem fome. Lembrou ele encolhendo os ombros.

- Eu mudei de idéia... Eu faço muito isso... – acrescentou ela com um sorriso.

-É, eu percebi... Disse ele divertdo.

Alguns momentos mais tarde eles voltavam para a sala comunal aos risos, quando Harry teve uma súbita inspiração:

- Vamos para a sala precisa.

- S...sala precisa?

-É, vamos assim ninguém vai nos incomodar.

- Harry é perigoso se nos virem, o que vão pensar?

- Você me prometeu parar com essa bobagem... Ele disse fazendo cara de triste a fim de convencê-la ( estava aprendendo com Rony).

- Harry? Disse a amiga com a testa ligeiramente franzida.

- O que?

- Oh Harry vamos! Você não acha que ... Quero dizer... O que agente ta fazendo? – ok... Agora ele estava oficialmente perdido...

- Er... Indo para a Sala Precisa...?

- Certo... – concordou ela impaciente e ligeiramente vermelha agora. – Mas o que isso significa? – logo a conversa fez sentido para Harry. E apesar de ter uma resposta totalmente contrária em sua mente, a ponta de sua língua se preparou para outra:

- Significa que queremos um pouco de privacidade, só isso. – mentiu ele. Olhe... Se você não quiser tudo bem... – não, não estava bem. Ele queria ir ... e sabia que se ela aceitasse, os dois iriam se divertir...

- Ok, olhe... Eu estou sendo estúpida... Você está certo... Vamos.

Ao se verem na segurança da sala precisa, hoje transformada praticamente num terraço com uma linda vista para a neve de onde podiam até avistar Hogsmead ao longe, eles tiraram a capa e Harry pôs os olhos na amiga... Assim como ele, ela estava um tanto descabelada... E ainda assim...

- O que...? – perguntou ela, tirando Harry de seus pensamentos. Só agora ele percebia que ele devia estar observando-a por muito tempo...

- O que? – desconversou ele.

- Harry!

- O que? – repetiu.

- Pare! – reclamou ela, apesar de ter um sorriso nos lábios.

- Eu?- agora ele próprio estava rindo da expressão da amiga.

- …, você!

- O que foi que eu fiz?- exclamou ele, perdido.

- Você... Bem... Você fica me olhando assim...!

- Como? – questionou ele agora com um ligeiro rosado no rosto, e a sensação de que já sabia do que a amiga falava...

- Eu não sei... … só... Diferente... Do usual eu quero dizer... – explicou ela agora baixando os olhos. Harry não soube o que dizer...

- Er... Isso é muito ruim...? – perguntou ele sem pensar.

- Eu... Depende... – Harry encarou a amiga. O que ele estava fazendo? Só agora ele percebia do que a garota estava falando quando sugeriu que voltassem para a cama... Por ele, Harry sabia que se continuasse ali só havia uma forma de aquilo acabar... Pelo menos do ponto de vista completamente irracional... (que, diga-se de passagem, estava em completa vantagem naquele momento).

Além do mais. Pensou ele justificando-se. Havia sido ela quem mudara de idéia e resolvera vir com ele certo? Então se alguma coisa acontecesse, pressupondo claro que algo iria acontecer, seria por vontade mútua... Quero dizer... Geralmente são necessárias duas pessoas para esse tipo de coisa...

Um silêncio quase que tocável se abateu sobre os dois, enquanto Harry observava Hermione tomar o chocolate dela calada. Logo, ele foi tomado por uma imensa vontade de rir à visão da amiga...

- O que? – perguntou ela levemente irritada, ao ver que Harry ria dela.

- Seu rosto... – respondeu Harry ainda rindo. – Você tem chocolate no seu rosto

- Onde? – ela perguntou já passando a mão em uma das bochechas. Fazendo Harry rir ainda mais, pois agora, o chocolate atingira inclusive o nariz da amiga.

- Espere... – disse Harry limpando o rosto da amiga com a mão.

Hermione pareceu ter sido pega de surpresa pelo ato do amigo, encarando-o, sua expressão ficou séria quase que imediatamente. Harry, evitando ao máximo qualquer tipo de contato visual com a ela, tentou distrair o pensamento, pensar em qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa que não se relacionasse com a proximidade que os dois estavam agora... Tentou, e tentou novamente, mas não sabia se felizmente ou infelizmente, não foi muito bem sucedido... A verdade é que no fundo ele não queria se desfazer daquilo. Ele sabia que não devia, mas sua força de vontade não estava das melhores ultimamente...  
Ele queria beijá-la, ele queria tanto, e há tanto tempo que já nem se importava mais se era certo ou errado fazê-lo... E ele sentia que ela queria também... ou queria sentir que ela queria?  
- O que foi isso?- murmurou ela repentinamente olhando a sua volta.

- Hãn...?- perguntou o garoto, ainda meio que desconecto ainda com a idéia do beijo na cabeça. - O que foi o que? .

- Isso! – falou ela olhando para o amigo assustada. De fato, agora Harry ouviu um estrondo mais alto e sentiu o chão tremer levemente...

Um estrondo ensurdecedor se fez ouvir no local, seguido de um tremor ainda maior, que fez Hermione cair com um grito no chão...

- Hermione! – Harry chamou levantando por entre os escombros e se voltando para ela.

- Você está bem?

- Estou.

- Mione...eu...nós...Ele estava completamente sem ação.

- H...Harry, volte, volte para a cama, se souberem que estávamos juntos aqui, ficaremos ainda mais encrencados.

E aos poucos, Harry pode ouvir barulhos... Gritos, vindos de fora, alguma coisa estava acontecendo na rua... Algo terrível pelo visto... Fazendo força para se livrar dos escombros Harry se aproximou do parapeito de onde se podia avistar Hogsmead.

A primeira impressão que Harry teve foi a de que o dia estava amanhecendo novamente, uma luz alaranjada tomava conta da vista para o sul do povoado, clareando toda a rua principal. Isso foi até aos poucos uma fumaça imensa e cinza escura começar a subir formando um crânio de onde saia uma imensa cobra...

Harry incrédulo e atordoado, pensando se isso nunca teria um fim definitivo afinal? Porque as pessoas sempre deixavam de alguma forma que o mal retornasse?

- HARRY VÁ! Gritou Hermione.

Harry obedeceu, sabia que era o melhor a fazer, se as pessoas soubessem que estavam juntos de madrugada, poderiam arranjar idéias perigosas que magoariam Rony ou Gina, por mais inocente que fosse aquele passeio para Harry e Mione, de repente a gravidade de tudo aquilo pareceu esmagá-lo.

A cabeça de Harry girava, não sabia o que pensar ou fazer, exceto que deveria ajudá-la ou ela ficaria encrencada. Correu pela escola com a capa sobre si e avistou uma luz acesa na sala de MacGonagall.

- Professora! Professora! Ele gritou batendo na porta em desespero.

A diretora atendeu a porta com cara de poucos amigos, vestindo um robe verde de xadrez escocês e Harry pediu ajuda, explicando o ocorrido.

Minerva saiu correndo desaparecendo em seguida.

Minutos intermináveis se passaram até que a professora Minerva entrasse pela porta com uma cara que Harry não via desde quando ele chegara na escola de carro voador no segundo ano. Ela arrastava uma Mione pálida e prestes a desmaiar, Harry não se importava com mais nada, correu desesperado para a menina.

- Você está bem?- perguntou preocupado pondo a mão em seu ombro, mas retirando rapidamente assustado  
com berro da amiga. – o que foi? Você está machucada?  
-Um pouco... - respondeu a garota gemendo. - Vamos sair daqui ...precisamos voltar para a torre da grifinória.

-Não...Mione você não pode sair assim. Harry disse carinhosamente passando a mão pelo rosto dela.

A Professora Minerva bufou forte e olhando para Harry falou pela primeira vez aquela noite:

- Potter, tenha bom senso, precisamos levá-los para onde deviam estar já e o mais discretamente possível, antes que isso se torne um escândalo no Profeta Diário!

Mas assim que botaram os pés nos corredores Hermione desabou, e Harry pôde ver a gravidade da fratura no seu ombro esquerdo. Assustado com os gemidos da garota, Harry a carregou em direção  
à enfermaria, pensando no que os amigos achariam dele passando pelos corredores de madrugada com a garota ferida no colo, até perceber que não se importava com mais nada mesmo...Tudo que importava para ele estava nos seus braços!

A diretora parecia a beira de um colapso

-Vá, Potter, dormitório, agora!

-O que? Não de jeito nenhum não vou deixá-la sozinha aqui! Harry encarava a professora ferozmente.  
-Papoula, nos deixe volte para a sua cama eu cuido dos dois - Disse a diretora.

Deitando Hermione na cama Harry começou a desenrolar a capa na qual ela estava vestida duas moedas rolaram do bolso e ao pegá-las Harry reconheceu se tratar de galeões que a Armada de Dumbledore usava para se comunicar, imediatamente o conhecido nó lhe subiu na garganta, ele depositou os galeões na mesinha ao lado até ser interrompido por ela:

- Deveria ter cuidado com isso... – disse ela.

-Como você está se sentindo? – ele perguntou enquanto se sentava na beirada da cama alisando-lhe os cabelos.

- Melhor... Ainda dói um pouco...

- Hermione... O que aconteceu? Quero dizer... – Harry tentava escolher as palavras – o que foi aquilo – com uma expressão um tanto preocupada, mas como se a resposta da pergunta dele fosse obvia demais ela começou.

- Harry ... São ataques de neo-comensais... Harry...isso não importa agora, tem algo que eu preciso lhe falar... – ela também parecia estar escolhendo as palavras com cuidado - Escute... – começou ela de cabeça baixa – alguns ex-comensais da morte continuam a solta praticando maldades ... e o que eu quero que você saiba é muito importante para nós, e... Bom complicado pra contar... A voz da Professora Minerva veio de um canto da enfermaria:

-Hum...hum, vou dar cinco minutos para que vocês conversem a sós e depois o Sr. Potter vai voltar ao dormitório ou será expulso, essa é a minha última palavra! E dizendo isso a diretora saiu do quarto com um olhar que dizia claramente que aquilo já era demais para ela.

- Bem , então diga- disse ele carinhosamente .  
- Eu ... Ok , certo... Harry, primeiro eu quero que você entenda que não importa qual a sua decisão, se sua resposta for não , eu vou entender e não vou ficar com raiva ... – tudo isso foi dito de um pulo , como se a dificuldade diminuísse quanto menos tempo demorasse a falar.  
- Hermione se acalme... Você parece nervosa ... … algo ruim? – disse Harry preocupado.  
- Ruim? Bom ... Er ... Eu suponho que isso depende ...  
- Depende? Do que?  
- Bom... De você .  
- Eu? – Harry estava com a sensação de que sabia sobre o que era aquilo.  
- Bom, de como você se sente sobre isso...  
Mesmo com o nítido pressentimento de que não deveria mais longe do que aquilo já estava indo perguntou:  
- Como eu me sinto... Sobre o que?  
- Sobre o que eu vou lhe pedir...  
- Que é ... – com o corpo rígido e já esperando a resposta, Harry mal deixou Hermione começar, e cortando assim que a menina abriu a boca começou desajeitado e tropeçando nas palavras :  
- Hermione , talvez você não devesse nesse momento... Bom não faça nada do qual você vai se arrepender depois .. Quero dizer ... Bom , eu também...a gente...  
- Harry ? – disse ela aparentemente sem entender – Sobre o que você está falando?  
- Sobre o que VOCÊ está falando ? Perguntou o garoto sentindo-se tremendamente estúpido .  
- Eu preciso que você volte a me ensinar secretamente, defesa contra as artes das trevas – olhou pra Harry que tentava esconder a cara de pateta – O que você pensou que fosse?- observando-o agora um tanto desconfiada.  
- Er ... Nada, continue .- desconversou Harry sentindo seu rosto corar .

- Eu ... Eu descobri um jeito de ... Bom de nos dois nos reunirmos para praticar porque decidi que não quero parar de lutar contra as forças das trevas e ...também quero ser uma Auror e...bem, Rony não quer nem ouvir falar no assunto. – praticamente jogou as últimas palavras , com visível receio da reação de Harry.

O que?

- Este é o motivo pelo qual eu tenho andado com esses novos galeões com o feitiço de Proteu. Afirmou ela indicando as moedas que Harry há pouco colocara sobre a mesinha. - Através deles poderiamos marcar de nos encontrarmos em local seguro, só nós dois.

Ele sentiu uma pontinha de esperança nascer em seu peito de novo, imaginando encontros a sós com a menina, mas depois a imagem de Tonks estendida no grande salão se impôs em sua mente...Se algo acontecesse com Hermione... Então com o maior tato possível Harry tentou explicar a ela que não poderia fazer aquilo, que era muito perigoso e que Rony talvez tivesse razão.

-Mione você ...lembra...lembra da Tonks? Se alguma coisa acontecesse com você também eu jamais me perdoaria.  
Ela agora parecia extremamente irritada e evitava olhá-lo

- Desculpe por ter pedido isso à você, achei que você entenderia, mas estava enganada pelo visto.

-Não! Mione, por favor! Você é que tem que entender. Eu fico tão... orgulhoso e ..e emocionado por você querer continuar a nossa luta ao meu lado, e ter os mesmos objetivos que eu! Você é a melhor mulher do mundo, a mais incrível e Perfeita ..., mas calou-se ao ver o olhar da amiga. Completando:

- E... fico feliz porque a melhor mulher ficou com o meu melhor amigo... (agora tinha sido demais para ele, não tinha que aguentar aquilo e tomando uma e decisão repentina e corajosa falou).

- Er...Tá bom vai! Como a gente vai usar isso aí para se comunicar? disse Harry apontando para os galeões.

Hermione sorriu radiante para ele, no fundo ela sabia que ele concordaria.


	9. Vira Tempo

**UNIDOS POR TODA A VIDA**

**Autora: **Patricia Pondian

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8 - VIRA TEMPO**

Duas semanas haviam se passado desde o incidente na sala precisa, a própria MacGonagall se encarregara de espalhar a notícia que havia pedido para Hermione e Harry a ajudarem em uma missão secreta para Hogwarts por isso eles estavam na sala dela na hora do ataque à Hogsmead.

No café da manhã Harry e Mione haviam recebido um bilhete da diretora convocando-os para uma conversa e agora se encontravam na sua frente, com as cabeças baixas e as caras culpadas, parecendo as mesmas crianças pegas por filch, sozinhas na torre de astronomia, numa madrugada há oito anos atrás, Hermione torcia os dedos e Harry murmurava baixinho desculpas esfarrapadas.

-Muito bem meninos, não vou ser indiscreta há ponto de perguntar-lhes o que faziam, os dois, fora da cama, sozinhos de madrugada.

-Professora, por favor, estávamos apenas, começou Harry, mas a diretora cortou-o imediatamente.

-Não Potter não quero ouvir explicações, apenas quero que entendam a gravidade do que fizeram e o perigo que correram. Não apenas perigo por vocês serem Harry Potter e Hermione Granger a nascida trouxa que o acompanhou na jornada para destruir Você-sabe- quem e ainda existir pelo menos um exército de jornalistas que adoraria desencavar alguma estória sórdida sobre os dois, mas também e, principalmente, por vocês estarem se arriscando a magoarem seus amigos com esses encontros furtivos.

-Não professora nós não...Harry tentava, mas Hermione agora erguera os olhos banhados em lágrimas para a Professora Minerva e a encarava altivamente sem dizer palavra.

-Chega! Entendam, eu não estou contra vocês, vocês sabem que eu mesma contei uma estória para evitar maiores problemas para ambos. Mas quero que me digam o que está acontecendo entre vocês dois, sei que vocês são maiores de idade e não tenho rigorosamente o direito de lhes dizer o que fazer ou não fazer, mas já sei que continuam se vendo escondidos e...bem eu gosto muito de ambos e não quero que se firam.

Então Hermione falou com uma voz firme e os olhos brilhando.

- A culpa é minha professora, eu e Harry temos nos encontrado escondido por um capricho meu, decidi que quero ser uma Auror também como ele quer... e meu namorado Rony é totalmente contra por achar que é uma profissão muito perigosa para...bem mulheres a senhora entende? E tenho tentado achar oportunidades de Harry praticar comigo em segredo para os exames, porque bem, a senhora sabe, ele namora a irmã do meu namorado, então se ela soubesse, certamente contaria a Rony.

Harry não pôde deixar de admirar a capacidade de Hermione de explicar coisas difíceis de forma simples, aquilo era a verdade e olhando daquele modo nada parecia comprometedor porque estivera tão envergonhado?

A diretora, não esperara por aquilo, não parecia acreditar totalmente mas não podia contradizer a menina.

-Bem se é só isso, acho que posso ajudá-los- E olhando carinhosamente para Hermione- Bem... Uma Auror, não é o que eu imaginava para você, você daria uma excelente Professora ou até Ministra da Magia, mas...

- Eu pretendo fazer algo um pouco mais prático pelo bem do nosso mundo Professora.

-Bem... Tudo bem então, lembra-se disso? Disse a diretora erguendo em frente aos olhos da garota o vira tempo devolvido há anos.

-Claro... Nossa pensei que todos haviam sido destruídos...

-Não este. … o último exemplar no mundo e...Bem, acho que vocês podem usá-lo para se encontrarem livremente, e praticarem para os exames de Auror, quando quiserem sem que ninguém sequer desconfie, pois estarão em outros lugares na mesma hora- Entregando o objeto mágico nas mãos da garota -… seu a partir de agora, use-o bem.

-Obrigada Professora.

Harry sentia-se absurdamente feliz, seu coração dançava uma conga dentro do seu peito, poderia encontrar Hermione sozinha quando quisesse e em segredo, agora que tinham os galeões e o vira tempo, não teriam mais que se preocupar com nada, exceto em achar um lugar seguro para que não fossem vistos, sua mente imediatamente imaginou os dois no Largo Grimmauld, mas não estavam necessariamente praticando para os exames, certamente teriam que lançar feitiços de proteção por toda parte, Monstro ajudaria... Percebeu que deveria ter deixado transparecer todos os planos mirabolantes de sua mente porque a Diretora o olhava firmemente quando ele voltou a si.  
-Potter, não se empolgue demais está bem? Espero que tenham juízo e que tomem cuidado para que jamais os Weasleys saibam disso...Aqui a voz da diretora tremeu. -Mesmo que em algum momento achem que é mais honesto contar, jamais façam isso. Vocês só causariam dor e devastação, na maioria das vezes a ignorância é uma benção.

- Harry não pode deixar de se sentir curioso com a expressão que traspassou o rosto da diretora, será que ela um dia...mas a voz de MacGonagall cortou os pensamentos de harry.

- E... bem, só estou fazendo isso porque sei que não tem outra solução, vocês dois jamais se separarão! De uma forma ou de outra sempre acharão uma forma de ficarem juntos, pois sentem falta um do outro e quando estão longe se sentem pela metade, as suas vidas estão eternamente ligadas pelo laço invisível, não há nada mais que se possa fazer quanto a isso, exceto tomar cuidado para não magoar outras pessoas.

Houve um silêncio onde Harry e Hermione pareceram absorver as palavras de MacGonagall, antes dela continuar.

- E agora Potter, o Ministro da Magia, mencionou que você estará cedendo suas lembranças para um jornalista Chamada Rowling, ou algo assim, a fim de se esclarecer de uma vez por todas o mundo bruxo sobre sua história e que ele lhe ajudará a selecionar as lembranças que...bem...que podem ser publicadas sem causar mais escândalo?

Ele acha que é necessário. Respondeu o garoto deixando claro que não sentia o menor prazer com isso.

- E realmente é Potter! Você não sabe que Rita Skeeter, anunciou que assim que terminar de escrever "Snape: Santo ou Canalha", ela se dedicará a escrever a SUA biografia? O que você acha que sairá dali? Um quarto de verdade e três quartos de besteira.- Respondeu a própria diretora.- Por isso tem que se apressar a fornecer o material para esta outra bruxa, porque se o livro dela sair antes do daquela gárgula da Skeeter, o interesse tende a ser menor.

- …, certo. Respondeu o garoto concordando.

- O Professor Dumbledore me deixou uma coisa em testamento para te dar quando fosse o momento, e acho que esse é o momento, ajudará na seleção das suas memórias. - Ela disse parecendo pensativa, completando logo depois. - … a penseira, é sua pode levar.

-Ah, oh obrigada professora, eu não esperava eu...

- Bem, bem peguem os presentes e podem ir então.

Assim que deixaram a sala da diretora os garotos se olharam incrédulos, acharam que receberiam castigos e acabaram recebendo presentes extremamente valiosos e o sorriso e o abraço vieram naturalmente, naquele abraço ambos disseram tudo que não havia sido dito e sem palavras entenderam o que fariam a partir dali.


	10. Um Natal Muito Especial

Dessa forma foi transcorrendo o último ano deles em Hogwarts como alunos, eles passaram o natal na toca com os Wesleys e usaram o vira tempo, para passar também na casa de Harry com Monstro que ficou radiante com a presença deles e não sabia o que fazer para agradá-los, fez uma ceia maravilhosa para os dois e enfeitou a casa de uma forma que jamais eles tinham visto. No caminho para o Largo Grimmauld, eles tinham levado o presente de Ted (uma vassourinha de brinquedo como a que Sirius lhe dera quando ele fez um ano) o garoto agora já os reconhecia e mudava cada vez mais rápido a cor do cabelo, de tanta felicidade, quando os via.

Após as duas ceias e as duas viagens Harry, além de sonolento estava melancólico, lembrando do último natal, ele e Mione desesperados e sozinhos na barraca, resolvendo no desespero irem para Godric Hollow´s, depois abraçados andando pela ruazinha da aldeia, após teram deixado rosas no túmulo dos pais de Harry, um tempo tão tenebroso, de guerra de desilusão e de morte, como era possível que, mesmo assim tivesse deixado tantas saudades no coração dele, nostálgico ele pensou que foi o tempo onde ele e Mione só podiam contar um com o outro e quando ele finalmente teve certeza de que a amava, voltando de seus pensamentos e focando o olhar ele a viu ali, na sua frente, afundada no sofá, sonolenta e pensativa como ele próprio, ela estava linda linda, a luz prateada do luar refletia em seu rosto.

- Meu Deus! Que horas são? - perguntou ela, alerta de repente.  
- Provavelmente umas três horas da manhã. - respondeu Harry se sentando ao seu lado.  
- Nem percebi que o tempo passou, preciso voltar Harry. - disse ela, meio assustada.  
- Não! Durma aqui. - respondeu ele, se encostando no sofá.  
- Ah, Harry! Sabe que eu não podemos ficar usando o vira-tempo descontroladamente, temos que ser responsáveis.  
- Preciso falar com você...Disse ele tentando arrumar uma desculpa para ela ficar mais.  
- Sobre o que? Sobre os Aurores?  
- Não, não é. - disse ele calmamente .Hermione se surpreendeu.  
- Então... sobre o que é? - perguntou ela.  
- Sobre você. - respondeu ele. Encarando-a. Ela olhou inquisitoramente.  
(Sim, sobre você, é sempre sobre você, você está até em meus sonhos! Sempre se tratou de você. Eu apenas ainda não tinha entendido, logo por que eu não sabia o que é amar, nunca amei antes. Mas sei que já aprendi, com tantos esses anos com você ao meu lado). Pensou Harry, desejando ardentemente, falar isso para ela.  
- Queria saber... - disse ele, ignorando seus pensamentos.  
- Saber o que? - perguntou, curiosa, Hermione.  
- Se você ainda se lembraria de mim. - disse ele e Hermione não compreendeu.  
-Por que você está dizendo isso? - Harry olhou para os olhos de Hermione cheios de preocupação.  
- Porque queria saber se você...sabe, hoje, na noite de natal, se lembraria de mim se eu realmente tivesse... morrido no confronto com Voldemort, porque aí, o meu último natal teríamos passado juntos em Godric Hollow´s...ou se já...teria me esquecido.

Houve momentos de rara beleza na vida de Harry Potter, mas aquele foi um dos mais belos, ele nunca pôde esquecer a forma como ela o olhou sem palavras e depois o abraçou forte e chorando silenciosamente em seu ombro, quando ele terminou de falar. Nunca mais esqueceu o que ela lhe disse naquele dia.  
- Como eu me esqueceria de você Harry ?...Se eu me esquecesse de você seria como se eu esquecesse uma parte de mim.  
Harry tentou aliviar o clima dizendo que se ele tivesse morrido realmente não queria que ela chorasse, queria que ela sorrisse pelos bons momentos e que sempre se lembrasse dele.

Mas ela o olhou assustada e completou:

-Você não vai morrer antes de mim Harry! Você não pode fazer isso, me deixar aqui sozinha! Você tem que prometer, você promete?  
-Prometo...E...e você promete que não importa o que aconteça, ou...ou o que descubra sobre mim, não vai me abandonar e nem me odiar?  
- Que bobagem, porque eu te odiaria?  
-Prometa.  
-Prometo.

Harry teve novamente o impulso de contar a verdade a ela naquela hora, o quanto a amava, quanto sentia medo horrível que ela um dia se afastasse e o deixasse só. Impulso de beijá-la como sempre quis, de abraçá-la e dizer o quanto a queria. Mas ele tinha medo demais de perder a amizade dela, viver sem a presença dela seria pior que viver sem seu amor e a coragem falhou, e então o momento passou, Hermione recobrou o autocontrole e disse que realmente precisava ir embora, vestiu sua capa de viagem e se foi.

E Harry ficou ali, pensando que se ele soubesse o que o futuro tinha reservado aos dois quando a conheceu, se ele sonhasse que isso iria acontecer, teria feito de tudo para mudar o rumo entre eles. Teria chamado ela para ver as estrelas numa noite clara em Hogwarts. Teria feito ela voar com ele na vassoura, a defenderia sempre, jamais a deixaria chorar e a pediria em namoro antes que outros o fizessem, antes que o seu melhor amigo se apaixonasse por ela e antes que ele próprio tivesse se apaixonado por outras garotas e até pedido conselhos a ela.

Harry e Hermione continuavam a se reunir para praticar defesa contra as artes das trevas, com intervalos a principio, mas logo todos os dias ele ou ela percebiam seus galeões aquecerem e se encontrando em algum canto da escola, em um piscar de olhos, usavam o vira tempo para terem algumas horas a sós, normalmente usavam a sala precisa ou a cabana de Hagrid, que lhes cedia de boa vontade, enquanto continuavam ao lado de Rony e Gina nas aulas e nos treinos de quadribol.

Eles praticavam realmente para os exames dos Aurores, mas depois de algum tempo chamavam-se para contar alguma coisa, ou simplesmente tomar um chá. Sentiam-se extremamente completos com aqueles encontros e cada vez mais unidos, nada de mais acontecia naquelas ocasiões, nada mais que inocentes beijos no rosto e abraços de irmãos, mas era incrível como aquilo fazia bem para Harry, o satisfazia infinitas vezes mais do que qualquer sessão privada nos jardins do castelo com Gina, ou algumas visitas que fizera a Cho em Hogsmead.

Harry e Hermione conversavam longamente sobre suas idéias, planos e ambições e sobre o tempo, as notícias, a vida e também sobre a infância de cada um deles. Harry contou a ela tudo sobre sua vida com os Dursley, sobre como se sentia na escola trouxa, sobre Tia Guida e seus buldogues, a bicicleta vermelha de Duda, a Sra. Figg e tudo o mais, e falando Harry percebeu que os enormes nós em seu peito iam se desfazendo e ele conseguia, perdoar aos outros, a vida e a si próprio, chegou mesmo a sentir vontade de visitar os Dursleys quando tivesse um tempinho.

Hermione lhe contou como começara a perceber que era diferente muito cedo, pois com cerca de quatro anos, quando ela pegava flores na mão as petalas se abriam e fechavam sozinhas, Harry achou incrível a coincidência, se lembrando da cena da lembrança de Snape, onde sua mãe fazia a mesma coisa. Havia muita magia, nas duas, sem dúvida.

Ela contou também que na escola trouxa não tinha amigos e era discriminada e que foi a Professora MacGonagall quem procurou os pais dela, para explicar que ela era uma bruxa e devia ir para Hogwarts, que seus pais relutaram muito em deixá-la ir e que ela teve que ter uma conversa séria com os pais aos onze anos para convencê-los a permitir a ida à Hogwarts e de como ela se sentia, também em Hogwarts, muito solitária até fazer amizade com Harry e Rony.

Harry tinha certeza que agora sabia mais sobre Hermione do que qualquer outra pessoa no mundo e se orgulhava absurdamente disso, ela também era a única pessoa no universo para quem ele se abrira totalmente e contara todos os segredos do seu passado, quer dizer, todos menos um, um que ainda lhe fazia perder o sono às vezes, ele jamais contara a ela o que houvera na floresta e que ele fora capaz de lançar um feitiço de memória contra a garota e com o passar do tempo, com a importância dela na vida dele aumentando, ficava cada vez mais impossível contar a verdade. 

O tempo, como sempre que se é feliz, passou muito rápido naquele ano e já era maio, quando numa tarde de domingo, Harry e Mione se encontravam na sala precisa, hoje transformada na cozinha do largo Grimmauld, Harry estava preparando uma macarronada para ela, adquirira o hábito de cozinhar, já que Hermione não conseguia mesmo e ele se surpreendera ao perceber que gostava daquilo, enquanto separava e preparava ingredientes, sua mente ficava concentrada e sua alma em paz. Cozinhar para Hermione era excelente, porque tudo que ele fazia ela achava delicioso e enquanto ele cozinhava, a garota permanecia ao seu lado conversando, ouvindo música ou como agora, lendo o Profeta Diário e comentando as notícias.

- Hoje faz um ano da batalha. Disse a garota com os olhos no jornal. - Passou tão rápido!

- Um ano? Sério? Como você sabe? Perguntou Harry assombrado.

- Está escrito no jornal não é? E tem uma homenagem que a MacGonagall mandou publicar para os mortos na guerra e ah... Tem outra do Malfoy para Snape! Disse a garota incrédula, lendo em voz alta:

" Ao meu mais querido e admirável mestre, Severo Snape, saudades eternas de Draco Malfoy e família"

O que acha que ele pretende com isto? Perguntou Hermione.

- Sei lá, acho que está tentando recuperar o nome da família, você soube que o pai dele quase morreu?

- Eu soube, o Profeta noticiou como um ricocheteamento de feitiço, mas o Pasquim afirmou que foi tentativa de suicídio.

- Bom não posso dizer que lamento. Afirmou Harry amargurado, Lucius Malfoy havia sido um dos comensais da morte que assistiram impassíveis a sua tortura no cemitério quando Voldemort ressurgira, além de outras incontáveis maldades menores.

- De qualquer forma. Disse Hermione, colocando o jornal de lado. - O Snape, bem que merecia uma homenagem não é? Quero dizer ele foi tão corajoso durante todo aquele tempo infiltrado entre os comensais, só para te proteger e tudo só porque amava incrivelemnete a sua mãe. Você acredita mesmo que ele a amava, não acredita?

- Ele amava. Afirmou Harry com fervor. Mesmo que estivesse condenado a somente vê-la de longe, nos braços do meu pai, sem ...tocá-la nunca...

- Mas isso foi culpa dele mesmo Harry!- Disse Hermione convicta. - Sua mãe poderia ter se apaixonado por ele, porque ela definitivamente já o amava como amigo, mas ele escolheu ser um comensal da morte e não ouví-la...

- Mas talvez ele não tenha percebido a tempo que era apaixonado por ela, sabe, por eles terem se conhecido ainda crianças, eu não sei se ele tinha certeza que era um amor...sabe...carnal, eu acho que ele só a achava incrivelmente...maravilhosa e que queria cuidar dela, protegê-la e tê-la por perto para sempre e quando finalmente entendeu, já era tarde...

Harry percebeu imediatamente que na verdade estava falando dos sentimentos dele em relação a Hermione e não de Snape e Lilian e então calou-se e se voltou para o fogão e acrescentando rapidamente:

- Vou conversar com MacGonagall sobre uma homenagem à Snape. Não entendo porque até hoje ainda não foi colocado um retrato dele junto aos outros diretores de Hogwarts.


	11. NIEM's

**UNIDOS POR TODA A VIDA**

**Autora: **Patricia Pondian

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10-NIEM´S**

O verão se aproximou rapidamente e logo os exames de NIEM´S tiraram todo o resto da cabeça dos alunos. Harry não parava de enumerar mentalmente os NIEM´S de que ele necessitava como pré requisitos para se candidatar aos Aurores: Transfiguração; Poções; Feitiços e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Além de ser importante, segundo lhe contara Hermione que andara pesquisando febrilmente na biblioteca, ter pelo menos mais um NIEM, além dos obrigatórios e todos com notas acima de Excede Expectativas. Harry que só cursara cinco NIEM´s, não poderia se dar ao luxo de reprovar, ou tirar Aceitável em nenhuma matéria.

Hermione cursava, além das mesmas matérias que Harry, mais dois NIEM´S, Runas Antigas e Aritmancia, podia portanto escolher as mais fáceis e se concentrar apenas nelas, mas não aceitou essa sugestão de Harry.

- Claro que não Harry! Tenho que ser aprovada em todas, afinal para que serviram todos esses anos de estudo? Se quero ser uma Auror...mas a garota calou-se subitamente porque Rony se aproximava, vestido com a Roupa de Quadribol.

- Estudando? O amigo perguntou, com um largo sorriso no rosto, nem estava se importando com os exames e adorava ver os outros se descabelando enquanto ele ficava de bobeira.

-… ESTUDANDO! Respondeu Hermione meio histérica. - Você devia estar fazendo o mesmo!

- Eu? Para o que exatamente? Meus negócios estão indo muito bem e a única coisa que ainda me interessa aqui em Hogwarts é o quadribol. Disse Rony, ainda sob o efeito da conquista da taça de quadribol pelo time da Grifinória sob seu comando, algumas semanas antes.

Mas ao ver o olhar fulminante que a namorada lhe lançava, emendou rapidamente:

- Além de você, claro, querida.

Gina, que saíra de uma aula de astronomia, acabara de se juntar ao grupo parecendo exausta:

- A professora Sinistra, decididamente, está querendo nos matar. Afirmou a garota sentando-se escorada nas pernas de Harry derrubando o livro que ele estivera lendo. - Você está estudando? Perguntou inocentemente.

- Estava até você derrubar meu livro. Respondeu ele secamente.

- Nossa que mau humor. Respondeu Gina com superioridade. - Vocês dois estão parecendo Percy no último ano em Hogwarts!

- Você também não está preocupada com os exames Gina? Perguntou Hermione incrédula.

- Bem, nem tanto, escolhi NIEMs mais fáceis que os seus não é? Certamente passarei traquilamente em Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, Herbologia e Transfiguração, talvez não consiga em Astronomia e Advinhação, mas, para o que eu queria na verdade, NIEM´S não são importantes.

- E o que você queria na verdade? Perguntou Harry pela primeira vez à namorada.

- Quero ser jogadora profissional de quadribol claro! Tenho feito alguns testes com ajuda de Madame Hooch. Disse a garota com simplicidade.

Harry a olhou espantado, jamais imaginara que Gina tencionasse levar adiante uma carreira no quadribol, ele que criticara Hermione intimamente tantas vezes por estar envolvida com alguém com planos tão diferentes dos dela quanto Rony, agora percebia que o caso dele e Gina seria ainda pior, já estava na hora de pensar em terminar aquele namoro sem sentido, mas não estava preocupado realmente com o assunto naquele momento. Rony, no entanto, pareceu simplesmente revoltado com a irmã.

- GINA, VOCÊ … MALUCA! Harry quer ser Auror! O treinamento é em Londres e dura três anos, como é que vocês vão arranjar tempo para ficar juntos?

- Ora, poderemos nos ver nas folgas! Disse olhando para Harry e virando-se para o irmão com uma expressão que beirava a piedade acrescentou. - O que você esperava, que eu ficasse em casa durante três anos esperando Harry terminar o treinamento?

- Achei que vocês iam se casar...Completou Rony com mal disfarçada decepção na voz.

Harry o olhou assustado, casar com Gina não estava nos seus planos de forma nenhuma, mas a própria Gina desencorajou o irmão.

- ESTÁ LOUCO RONY, CASAR COM DEZOITO ANOS? E acrescentando divertida para Hermione. - Cuidado com ele hein, ou vai te encoleirar antes que você possa dizer Auror.

Harry sentiu um gelo desagradável no estômago, ao som da última palavra de Gina, como se tivesse pulado um degrau de repente, será que ela suspeitava de alguma coisa, ou havia falado uma palavra qualquer? Hermione trocou um olhar nervoso com ele e folheou febrilmente o exemplar de Estudos Avançados em Poções sobre seus joelhos.

- Mas eu e Hermione vamos nos casar logo não é? Disse Rony olhando indagador para a namorada. - Quero dizer, eu não vejo a hora de ter filhos...

- Ah Rony, por favor, não vamos voltar à essa discussão! Somos muito jovens e preciso me estabilizar profissionalmente antes de mais nada. Respondeu a garota muito mais mau humorada do que a situação exigia.

- E o que afinal você pretende Hermione? Perguntou Gina calmamente. - Rony quer continuar no comércio, eu quero ser jogadora de Quadribol, Harry quer ser Auror e você? O que vai fazer quando terminar Hogwarts?

Todos os olhares convergiram para a Garota, que ficou imediatamente vermelha, Harry se enraivecia com isto, estava mais do que na hora dela contar a verdade e enfrentar Rony.

- E..Eu ainda não tenho...muita certeza. Ela respondeu titubeante.

Mas nesse instante surgiu uma distração sob a forma de uma figura de longos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis esbugalhados, que se aproximava usando uma espécie de coroa bizarra, Harry reconheceu imediatamente a "réplica" do diadema perdido de Ravenclaw, feito para a filha por Xenófilo Lovegood. Rony caiu na gargalhada sendo repreendido firmemente pela irmã.

- RONY!

Pode rir Rony Weasley, mas esse diadema realmente funciona. Afirmou Luna com desinteressada indiferença. - O Abercrombie, até o pediu emprestado para usar no NO M de feitiços dele, e olha que o Creevey já tinha lhe dado um pouco de pó de garra de dragão que é excelente para agilidade mental. E balançando afirmativamente a cabeça completou como se fosse uma extraordinária novidade para todos:

- Eles são da Grifinória.

- É, eu sei que são. Afirmou Hermione de testa enrugada. - Creevey por sinal é monitor, não devia estar passando essas porcarias aos amigos. Vamos ter que conversar seriamente com ele Rony.

Rony, meramente encolheu os ombros:

- Faça o que quiser Mione.

Desde que se tornara o Capitão de Quadribol, Rony se interessava cada vez menos pela monitoria e o cargo de Monitor Chefe era, na prática, exercido por Hermione.

Harry olhou, sem querer para a entrada do castelo e pôde ver a chegada de alguns visitantes, MacGonagall cumprimentava amigavelmente uma velhinha miúda e encurvada que Harry reconheceu como sendo a Profa. Griselda Marchbanks a Chefe da Autoridade de Exames Bruxos e logo atrás vinha um velho careca, que havia examinado Harry no NOM de Feitiços o Professor Tofty.

- Olhe, os examinadores chegaram! Disse o garoto apontando para a entrada da escola.

Hermione estremeceu levemente ao seu lado.

Os exames começaram no dia seguinte e seguiram o mesmo procedimento dos NOMs que os garotos haviam prestado há três anos atrás, isso acalmou um pouco a ansiedade, já que já sabiam mais ou menos o que esperar, no entanto, as provas em si foram absurdamente mais difíceis e no meio da semana com metade dos exames ainda por prestar, Harry já estava pensando em um plano B para a sua vida, caso a sua ambição em ser Auror se tornasse inviável. Os exames práticos, realizados à tarde, eram de longe mais agradáveis do que os teóricos realizados pela manhã, no entanto, em ambos a dificuldade era extrema.

Hermione passou a semana quase sem comer, quase sem falar a não ser para repreender alunos barulhentos dos primeiros anos e pelas olheiras sob seus olhos, Harry podia jurar que quase sem dormir também.

Na Sexta feira, Harry prestou seu último exame de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e ao ler a primeira questão, soube que não teria dificuldades: Qual é a forma, mais comumente aceita de afastar Dementadores? Cite a formula mágica e descreva o movimento da varinha. Olhou para Hermione, há umas poucas fileiras na frente e ela pareceu sentir seu olhar, virando-se e sorrindo com uma expressão de gratidão para ele.

O exame prático a tarde também transcorreu sem maiores problemas, embora Harry tivesse a incômoda sensação que o examinador estava facilitando para ele. Hermione e Rony, segundo soubera depois, tinham sentido a mesma coisa, Gina no entanto os tranqüilizou, afirmando que os três provavelmente estavam ficando paranóicos.

- Bem, de qualquer forma, agora poderemos ter um pouco de Paz! Disse Rony, afundando numa das poltronas da sala comunal.

- Pelo menos até recebermos os resultados. Completou Hermione sentando-se ao lado do garoto.

- E quando será isso? Perguntou Harry ansioso, dessa vez sentia-se muito mais tenso do que quando prestara os NOMs.

- Receberemos uma coruja em Julho com os resultados, da mesma forma que nos NOMs. Respondeu Hermione.

- Mas até lá, vamos nos divertir um pouco não é? Gina quase implorou.


	12. Formatura

**UNIDOS POR TODA A VIDA**

**Autora: **Patricia Pondian

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11 – FORMATURA**

Com a proximidade do fim das aulas, Harry passou a olhar tudo no castelo com olhos de adeus, era uma sensação muito diferente de dois anos atrás, quando então julgara que estava abandonando Hogwarts definitivamente, naquela ocasião, ele estava cheio de raiva e sentimento de vingança contra Snape, tinha a busca pelas horcruxes e a batalha contra Voldemort pela frente e não tivera tempo para perceber como o castelo era belo com suas escadas que mudavam repentinamente, seus quadros com personagens conhecidos e os Professores tão queridos. Como seria possível viver sem os chás com Hagrid e a visão de MacGonagall que lhe proporcionava tanta segurança?

Com a chegada inexoravel do fim de junho, Harry se surpreendeu achando até a voz irritante de pirraça mais amiga e a presença de Nick Quase Sem Cabeça anormalmente calorosa, ele nunca experimentara essa doce nostalgia dos anos passados ali, que agora dominava seus sentimentos. Até mesmo a batalha de Hogwarts, as aulas de Snape e as incursões na Floresta Proibida, haviam perdido a dramaticidade e na sua memória apaixonada, pareciam absolutamente deliciosas. Ele não queria dizer adeus, ainda não estava preparado para fazê-lo, não se sentia realmente seguro para abandonar o ninho e voar.

- É dificil deixar tudo isto para trás não é? Perguntou Hermione tristonha, provavelmente compartilhando os sentimentos do amigo, numa noite em que Harry se perdia em lembranças, olhando para as quatro mesas das casas durante o jantar.

Foi uma sorte que Rony estivesse muito ocupado, se esticando para pegar uma batata na ponta da mesa e Gina se encontrasse animadamente tagarelando com uma aluna do sexto ano, para que pudessem prestar atenção ao diálogo paralelo de Harry e Hermione, porque o garoto olhando firmemente dentro dos olhos dela, respondeu com um sorriso emocionado:

- O melhor eu vou levar junto comigo.

E então, os olhos dela ficaram muito brilhantes, repentinamente e sustentando o olhar de Harry, com aquela expressão de compreensão absoluta ela respondeu simplesmente.

- Para sempre.

No dia que antecedeu o fim do período letivo, todos os alunos do sétimo ano foram chamados na sala de MacGonagall e informados que, naquela noite, após o banquete de encerramento, eles deveriam se dirigir a uma sala no corredor esquerdo do terceiro andar para passarem por uma iniciação.

Harry no entanto não conseguira nem prestar atenção nas palavras de MacGonagall, ao contrário dos amigos que ficaram todos muito curiosos com o que lhes aconteceria (nenhum ex-aluno de Hogwarts jamais se referira a nada parecido), girava os olhos pela sala tentando lembrar e fixar na memória a imagem que ela tinha, quando o bruxo de longas barbas prateadas, que agora sorria para ele do quadro atrás da diretora ocupava aquele local. Seus olhos foram, igualmente atraídos por um novo quadro, colocado ao lado do de Dumbledore, de onde Snape, sentado em uma cadeira de espaldar alto e tão imóvel e com o olhar tão... Com o perdão do trocadilho... Severo, parecia até uma pintura trouxa.

Por conta da expectativa do que os aguardava, os alunos do sétimo ano, nem mesmo aproveitaram o banquete de encerramento daquela noite.

- Será que vamos passar por alguma espécie de exame? Perguntou uma Hermione febril pela décima vez, segundo Rony fez o favor de lembrá-la imediatamente.

- Não, deve ser alguma espécie de ritual bruxo. Afirmou Gina.

- Deve ser muito secreto então, porque seus irmãos jamais mencionaram nada não é? Perguntou Harry, provavelmente também pela décima vez.

- Não. Respondeu Gina simplesmente e novamente caíram na silenciosa espera.  
Após o jantar, os alunos do sétimo ano das quatro casas se deixaram ficar pelo salão, enquanto os demais seguiam para as salas comunais, já eram dez para a meia noite, quando Filch veio buscá-los para que o acompanhassem ao local indicado.

Os corredores de Hogwarts estavam escuros e os quadros totalmente vazios, nem pirraça se fazia ouvir no estranho silêncio que se abatia sobre a escola e até mesmo os fantasmas pareciam estar se escondendo. Instintivamente os alunos se aproximavam dos demais das suas casas e andavam muito juntos. Harry podia sentir Hermione e Gina, uma de cada lado dele estremecendo a cada passo.

Ao chegarem a um corredor escuro no terceiro andar de repente uma música que lembrava o canto da fênix se fez ouvir e uma única luz se acendeu sob uma porta há uns vinte metros de distância. Filch resmungando alguma coisa ininteligível simplesmente virou as costas e os deixou sozinhos, todos cochichavam entre si amendrontados e sem aguentar mais aquela espectativa se deviam ou não entrar Harry agarrou a mão de Gina e de Hermione, que por sua vez arrastou Rony e juntos seguiram para a porta, sendo imediatamente seguidos pelos demais.

- Boa noite Bruxos. A voz de MacGonagall teve o poder de retirar todo o medo dos ombros de Harry, nada que fosse presidido pela diretora poderia ser, nem de longe, perigoso.

A sala estava pouco iluminada, por archotes que davam um efeito amarelo e bruxeleante ao local, todos os bruxos presentes usavam vestes negras e chapéus pontudos e se sentavam ao longo de uma mesa redonda, entalhada com simbolos de runas e com diversos objetos sobre ela, entre eles o velho Chapéu Seletor de onde parecia emanar a solene canção.

- Vocês foram chamados a esta sala, porque hoje ganham o direito e a responsabilidade de serem chamados oficialmente de Bruxos. Nada do que ouvirem, virem ou sentirem neste local deverá ser jamais mencionado aos não iniciados.

Os alunos permaneceram em pé diante da mesa, onde agora podiam reconhecer também Aberforth, Sprout, Flitwick e Slugorn sentados à mesa onde ainda havia diversos lugares vazios.

- Ao me ouvirem chamar seus nomes, empunhem suas varinhas e se aproximem. Continuou MacGonagall solenemente.

- Alisson, Brenda!

Uma garota da Lufa-Lufa, bonita de longos cabelos acaju, se aproximou da mesa dos profesores, enquanto a Professora Sprout, colocava uma capa negra sobre os ombros da garota e segurava um chapéu de bruxo acima da cabeça da menina, MacGonagall se pôs em pé e erguendo a própria varinha cruzou-a com a da aluna que passou a soltar fagulhas negras.

- Pelo poder a mim constituído, eu te declaro Bruxa e detentora dos segredos da magia. Ao descruzar a varinha, as fagulhas forem lentamente parando e a Profa. Sprout, colocou o chapéu sobre os cabelos da aluna e a conduziu para uma das cadeiras vazias na grande mesa dos Bruxos.

Codwen, Peter!

Slugorn se levantou com uma capa e um chapéu de bruxo nas mãos e enquanto os alunos de Hogwarts iam passando pela cerimônia Harry notou que cada Diretor colocava as capas e o chapéus nos alunos de suas próprias casas e os conduzia à mesa.

- Granger, Hermione!

A mão de Hermione se soltou da sua e só ai, Harry percebeu que continuara a segurá-la forte durante todo aquele tempo.

Hermione se aproximou da mesa com passos vacilantes, empunhando a varinha que uma vez emprestara à Harry, Aberforth colocara a capa sobre os ombros dela e quando MacGonagall cruzou sua varinha com a de Hermione, Harry teve a impressão de vislumbrar uma lágrima nos olhos da diretora.

- ...Eu te declaro Bruxa, e detentora dos segredos da magia.

Imediatamente irromperam intensas fagulhas vermelhas e douradas da ponta da varinha da garota e quando o Diretor da Grifinória sobrepôs o chapéu de bruxa aos cabelos castanhos e cheios de Hermione a conduzindo à mesa dos bruxos Harry achou que ela parecia mais poderosa e, se é que isso era possível, ainda mais bela.

Os alunos ao lado de Harry foram diminuíndo.

- Lovegood, Luna!

Luna se aproximou da mesa, com o andar saltitante e sonhador de quem estava simplesmente passeando num bosque florido, enquanto Flitwick sorrindo acolhedor, posicionava a capa e o chapéu.

Metade dos alunos já se sentara à mesa quando, cedo demais na sua opinião, o garoto ouviu a voz de MacGonagall:

-Potter, Harry!

Ele se aproximou com uma forte emoção o dominando eanquanto empunhava a sua varinha de azevinho e pena de fênix, e quando Aberforth colocou a capa sobre seus ombros, Harry sentiu o peso de uma responsabilidade desconhecida acompanhá-la, com o coração batendo forte e acelerado o garoto cruzou a varinha com a de MacGonagall e sentiu novamente a mesma sensação da primeira vez que a empunhara, dentro da loja de Olivaras, um calor nos dedos que subiu por seus braços.

- Eu te declaro Bruxo, e detentor dos segredos da magia.

E então um poder desconhecido e muito mais forte pareceu a emanar de seu ser canalizando-se para a varinha enquanto irrompiam fortes fagulhas vermelhas e douradas da sua ponta, enquanto imagens e sons desconhecidos invadiam seus sentidos. Ele sentiu o chapéu de bruxo descer sobre seus cabelos espetados e sua mente pareceu se clarear sobremaneira, era como se visse o mundo sob uma luz totalmente nova pela primeira vez. Estava formado.

Aberforth o guiou até um lugar ao lado de Hermione na mesa dos bruxos e ela o olhou com uma admiração que o encheu de orgulho.

- Thomas, Dino!

Todos permeneciam em silêncio, enquanto os demais colegas, lentamente se tornavam Bruxos.

- Weasley, Ginevra!

A ponta da varinha de Gina, sentada do outro lado de Harry, ainda soltava fagulhas laranjas, quando a diretora chamou:

- Weasley, Ronald!

O amigo se aproximou meio esverdeado, empunhando a varinha de Salgueiro com pêlo de unicórnio e quando Aberforth colocou a capa sobre seus ombros, Harry viu o professor dar um tapinha amigável nas costas de seu aluno preferido, atitude que fez Rony dar um meio sorriso, que devido a seu estado de nervosismo mais pareceu uma careta.

-Eu o declaro Bruxo, e detentor dos segredos da magia.

A varinha de Rony faiscou fortemente em laranja e uma sensação de alivio passou pelo rosto do amigo, enquanto Aberforth colocava o chapéu sobre seus cabelos ruivos e o levava para o outro lado de Hermione.

- Zara, Alexes!

E então acabaram-se os alunos, a diretora se levantou e disse para a mesa:

- Todos vocês agora, são nossos iguais e esperamos grandes feitos dos senhores!

Toda a sala irrompeu em aplausos e todos se abraçaram fortemente, enquanto a mesa se enchia de bebidas e guloseimas e a música dominava o ambiente. A festa de formatura durou até bem tarde e já estava amanhecendo quando os amigos se dirigiram meio cambalenado para a sala comunal da Grifinória.

- É lindo o nascer de um novo dia não é? Perguntou Hermione se posicionando na janela para assistir o sol que apontava no horizonte.

Harry e Rony, imediatamnte se posicionaram um de cada lado dela.

- Sem dúvida. Respondeu Harry simplesmente.

- Ah podem parar com isto! Vocês estão muito... Poéticos. Afirmou Rony desdenhosamente. - Não é um adeus realmente, sempre poderemos voltar aqui!

- RONC!

Os três viraram assustados, mas era só Gina que soltava um sonoro ronco adormecida numa das poltronas ao lado, fazendo todos cairem na risada.

Harry e Rony, no entanto, nem dormiram, seguiram para os dormitórios somente arrumar as malas que por não terem ouvido o conselho de Hermione, haviam ficado por fazer na noite anterior.

As oito horas eles desceram com as garotas para tomar o café da manhã e aguardar no grande salão, repleto de malões, alunos e bichos de estimação, as carruagens de testrálios que os levaria até a estação de Hogsmead.

Os alunos do sétimo ano de todas as casas, pareciam compartilhar com eles o estado de sono e ressaca que não deixava espaço para mais conversas ou despedidas e quando a carruagem chegou, eles conseguiram uma só para os quatro e meio dormindo uns nos ombros dos outros, sacolejaram pela última vez pela estrada em direção a Hogsmead que aquela hora da manhã estava começando a abrir as lojas, Harry olhou para os lados da Casa de Chá de Cho, mas não viu nada além da fachada ainda fechada do estabelecimento.

O expresso de Hogwarts já começara a apitar na estação, quando Harry viu, se aproximando por entre a fumaça, a figura inconfundível de Hagrid sorrindo para ele.

- HAGRID! Harry se aproximou do amigo retribuindo o sorriso.

- Achou que eu não viria me despedir eh? Disse o gigante que dando-lhe um abraço de quebrar os ossos.

- Rony, Hermione, tudo bem?

- Ótimo! Respondeu Rony.

- Não poderia estar melhor! Completou Hermione.

- Então, agora são bruxos formados hein! Disse o gigante com grande admiração e Harry sentiu uma leve tristeza ao lembrar que o amigo jamais se graduara em Hogwarts, graças a Ridlle que provocara a sua espulsão.

-Ah, não é nada de mais! Disse o garoto balançando a mão como se espantasse uma mosca. - Hagrid, ouça, estarei no Largo Grimmauld, n.º 12, quero que vá me visitar!

- Tá, tá, tá bem, agora entrem logo ou vão ser deixados para trás!

Realmente a grande locomotiva vermelha já começava a se movimentar quando Harry pulou para dentro, quase caindo e sendo seguro pelas vestes por Rony.

-Vamos procurar uma cabine então. Perguntou Gina impaciente.

- É melhor irmos logo ou não sobrarão lugares para os quatro juntos. Afirmou Hermione.

Eles encontraram lugar uma cabine no final do trem, onde Luna e Dino, jogavam uma partida de Snap explosivo. Quando Harry se sentou próximo a janela pôde ver o castelo de Hogwarts sumindo no horizonte.

Harry deve ter dormido logo depois, porque quando acordou meio sobressaltado, já se ouvia a voz da bruxa com o carrinho de lanches no corredor, Rony se levantou de um salto e fez questão de comprar uma refeição enorme para todos da cabine, com o próprio dinheiro e então após se fartarem de sapos de chocolate, varinhas de alcaçuz e feijõezinhos de todos os sabores, os garotos foram trocar as vestes por jeans e camisetas.

Logo o trem havia parado e eles desciam, arrastando, os malões, a gaiola de Pichí, a de Arnaldo e a cesta de Bichento que esperneava revoltado, e quando Harry finalmente saiu em companhia de Gina já encontrou Rony e Hermione, parados na plataforma, conversando animadamente com o Sr. e a Sra. Granger.

- Papai! Mamãe! Exclamou Gina, disparando correndo para o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley que vinham caminhando rapidamente pela plataforma, Rony logo avistou os pais e se juntou a Gina, Harry então se aproximou do Sr. e da Sra. Granger que pareceram encantados em revê-lo.

- Olá querido, bom período letivo? Perguntou a Sra. Granger com um sorriso que lembrava o da filha.

- Muito bom! Hermione... Harry aproveitou o momento, enquanto os Weasleys se aproximavam para segurando o braço da amiga, falar em voz baixa. - O que eu disse para Hagrid, você já sabe, serve para você também! Não vou te perdoar se não aparecer hein ! Pelo menos no meu aniversário!

-Claro que vou aparecer, afinal temos que fazer as incrições para ... Mas a garota calou-se porque Rony e os outros Weasleys vinham se aproximando.

- Harry! Meu genro preferido! A Sra. Weasley o arrebatara num caloroso abraço, enquanto o Sr. Weasley cumprimentava alegremente Hermione e seus pais.

- Bem, nós já vamos indo. Disse Hermione a Rony. -Até logo, me escreva. E deu um beijo de leve nos lábios do namorado, abraçou o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley e deu um beijo no rosto de Gina e de Harry, virando-se com os pais deixando a plataforma.

- Você não quer ir direto para a Toca conosco? Continuava a Sra. Weasley. - Coitadinho, vai ficar tão só naquela casa sombria de Sirius!

- Não, obrigada Sra. Weasley, tenho muitas coisas para resolver na MINHA casa ainda. Ele respondeu sorrindo. -Mas vocês estão convidados a me visitar, todos vocês, sempre!

Gina o abraçou e chapando-lhe um beijo cinematográfico falou:

- Claro que vou te visitar meu bem, você acha que eu vou te deixar por ai dando bobeira, para qualquer oriental oferecida te pegar?

Harry percebeu o constrangimento de todos os presentes, principalmente do Sr. e da Sra. Weasley.

- Bem vamos então? Cortou Rony, dando um grande abraço em Harry. - A gente se vê cara!

- É espero que sim. Respondeu Harry e então os Weasley se despediram e também sumiram pela plataforma.

O bruxo no colhetor de bilhetes, pareceu a Harry muito mais velho do que da primeira vez que o vira oito anos atrás, ele logo liberou Harry que passou pela barreira da plataforma 9 3/4 e olhou em volta, estava só em King Cross, mas não se sentia solitário e nem abandonado, ao contrário, se sentia feliz e e cheio de planos para o futuro. No caminho para a Sua Casa, ele compraria algo para Monstro, certamente o Elfo não se recusaria a fazer um empadão de carne e rins para Harry comer mais tarde.


	13. Aniversário

**UNIDOS POR TODA A VIDA**

**Autora: **Patricia Pondian

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12 – ANIVERSÁRIO**

A tarde do dia 31 de julho já estava no fim, quando Harry Potter se encontrava na sala de sua casa no Largo Grimmauld n.º 12, tendo uma discussão com uma garota bonita de cerca de vinte anos, com longos e cheios cabelos castanhos, ambos tinham um pedaço de pergaminho amarelo nas mãos.  
- Não posso acreditar que ainda não contou ao Rony... Mione! As inscrições começam daqui a dois dias... Disse o garoto parecendo atordoado. -Você tem medo dele?

- Não é medo Harry, eu sei eu...Eu vou contar é só que...Ainda não tive uma boa oportunidade entende? Ela parecia desesperada passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

- BOA OPORTUNIDADE? HERMIONE VOCÊS PASSARAM A SEMANA PASSADA TODA JUNTOS EM HOGSMEAD, VAI ME DIZER QUE VOCÊ NÃO TEVE OPORTUNIDADE DE FALAR COM ELE?

Ele estava tentando não tocar naquele assunto, mais o despeito estava levando a melhor, ficara flamejante de raiva quando soubera do motivo da amiga não ter aparecido na casa dele por uma semana inteira. Ela respondeu prontamente:

- Não, sinceramente não! Ele esteve muito ocupado cuidando dos negócios, eu fiquei mais passeando por lá, sabe tem uma loja nova de vestes realmente boa... Mas ao ver o olhar que Harry lhe lançou, a voz da garota perdeu o tom fútil imediatamente... Visitei Hagrid e MacGonagall também. Completou ela, agora olhando para os próprios pés.

Você nunca vai contar a ele não é? Disse Harry olhando-a firmemente. - Não é Mione? Não era séria a sua intenção de ser Auror, você estava só se divertindo. Vai ver prefere passar a vida olhando lojas e fazendo compras...Porque não chama Parvati para te fazer companhia? Ele sabia que estava sendo cruel, mas já perdera a paciência com aquele lado covarde da amiga que ele julgara ser a mulher mais corajosa do mundo.

-CLARO QUE é séria A MINHA INTENÇÃO! Respondeu a garota ofendidíssima, brandindo o pergaminho que mantinha nas mãos. -AINDA MAIS AGORA QUE EU SEI QUE TENHO CHANCE!

O resultado dos exames dos Níveis Incrivelmente Exaustivos em Magia, que os alunos de Hogwarts prestavam no último ano, acabara de ser entregue pelo correio coruja e tanto ela como Harry haviam conseguido o necessário para se candidatar a Auror. Hermione, claro, conseguira sete NIEM´s com notas acima de Excede Expectativas, quando o necessário eram cinco: Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Transfiguração, Poções, Feitiços e uma Quinta matéria á escolha do candidato.

- ENTÃO SE APRESSE, PORQUE EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS ISSO OK!

- Tá, tá, tá bom Harry vou contar da próxima vez que eu o vir. Disse ela parecendo amuada. E ao ver o olhar de incredulidade de Harry completou: - Eu juro!

Ding Dong

Assim que ouviu a campainha Hermione se sobressaltou e Harry a olhou com um sorriso mordaz:

- Bom, talvez agora seja a oportunidade. MONSTRO!

O velho elfo apareceu imediatamente, fazendo uma reverência exagerada que encostou seu longo nariz no chão:

- Mestre?

- Monstro, diga à Srta. Granger, quem está á porta?

Há pouco tempo Harry descobrira que os Elfos podiam ver através das portas externas das casas de seus senhores e por isso Monstro conseguira se salvar quando, aparecera na porta do Largo Grimmauld n.º 12, o comensal da morte que agarrara Hermione pelas vestes, após ela, Harry e Rony fugirem do Ministério da Magia com o medalhão de Sonserina. O elfo respondeu orgulhoso:

- A Sra. Weasley, acompanhada de seu garoto mais novo e de sua única garota.

Hermione o olhou suplicante, mas ele continuou impassível:

- O que está esperando Monstro? Abra a porta para as visitas.

- Harry! Hermione esganiçou-se e correu escada acima, enquanto o garoto trocava um olhar zombeteiro com Monstro que foi obedientemente abrir a porta.

-HARRY! Gina se jogava para ele com um ardente beijo.

-Olá, como vão? Harry ia dizendo enquanto se desvencilhando dos carinhos exagerados de Gina, dava um abraço em Rony e na Sra. Weasley.

- E ai cara, tudo bem? Este lugar está cada vez melhor hein! Rony ia falando enquanto girava os olhos pela casa.

- Gostou? Pode subir e ver o resto se quiser. Disse Harry se deliciando intimamente com a idéia do desespero de Hermione.- Que bom que chegaram cedo!

- Oh Harry querido, é claro que viemos cedo não é. Ia dizendo a sogra sorridente enquanto lhe apertava as bochechas. -Quero ajudar nos preparativos para a sua festa, não confio nada nesse maluco que você mantém por aqui. Ela falava como se Monstro, que se encontrava há dois passos de distância, mantendo a porta aberta e sorrindo cortês, fosse muito obtuso para entendê-la e Harry não pode deixar de imaginar se ela estaria se vingando das desfeitas que Monstro fizera a todos, quando a Ordem da Fênix funcionara naquele local.

- A senhora ficaria surpresa com o que Monstro é capaz, quando se trata de servir as pessoas que ele realmente gosta Sra. Weasley. Completou o garoto ao som do muxoxo de impaciência da senhora.

BLAM!

- O que foi isso? Tem mais alguém aqui? Perguntou Gina olhando em direção a escada de onde parecia ter vindo o barulho.

- Deve ter sido Wink arrumando os quartos. Disse Harry cinicamente, logo depois sentindo um vento passando por ele em direção á porta e ouvindo um murmúrio quase inaudível:

- Palhaço.

Ele sorriu candidamente para o ar, enquanto Monstro fechava a porta, fazendo Rony perguntar assustado:

- Harry...você está bem?

- Não poderia estar melhor...O que eu estava dizendo? Ah sim, já mencionei que Winky está trabalhando aqui? Ela se sente melhor servindo um só senhor do que em Hogwarts e Monstro precisava de ajuda, a casa é muito grande!  
- Ah você mima demais esse elfo velho! Mas deixe de bobagem e venha receber seus presentes! Disse a Sra. Weasley o olhando severa.

Harry passou o restante da tarde, administrando os pequenos conflitos entre a Sra. Weasley e Monstro e entre Monstro e Winky com a qual o elfo discordava em tudo, devido aos modos poucos formais da jovem elfo.

Eram oito horas da noite quando os demais convidados foram chegando pouco a pouco: Hagrid apareceu, com um tacape encantado, como presente dele e de Grope (que não compareceu por motivos obvios); Jorge, Parvatti e Padma, chegaram logo depois, há alguns meses Jorge e Parvati estavam saindo juntos mas Padma, por orientação dos pais, jamais os deixava a sós; Gui e Fleur chegaram com a filha Victorie e Andrômeda logo apareceu com Ted, hoje de cabelos verdes, o garoto, agora com dois anos de idade, falava e mexia em tudo sem parar fazendo Winky correr atrás dele desesperada, pois o menino parecia ter herdado o talento da mãe para destruir tudo que via pela frente.

Percy e o Sr. Weasley chegaram atrasados quando Penélope, a namorada de Percy já estava reclamando impaciente; E então de uma só vez aparatarm na porta do Largo Grimmauld MacGonagall, FlitWick, Slugorn, Sprout, Sibila e Aberforth deixando Harry extremamente feliz, ainda sentia muita falta de Hogwarts.

Luna chegou logo depois, acompanhada de Xenófilo Lovegood, o qual trouxe para Harry um prisma com o símbolo das relíquias da morte; Dino, Simas e Susan Bones chegaram quase junto com Luna e o pai.

Logo a casa se encheu de conversas e risos, as bebidas e comidas foram sendo consumidas e o tempo foi passando, mas nada de Hermione. Será que ela não viria? Será que tinha ficado realmente brava com ele pela brincadeira dele e de Monstro à tarde?

Harry já estava arrependido de ter pressionado a amiga daquela forma ridícula e começou a achar a festa um pouco maçante sem ela ali, de repente estava cansado, sem ânimo e com vontade que todos fossem embora e o deixassem dormir.

- Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? Porque será que Hermione não chegou? Perguntou Rony, sentando-se numa poltrona em frente á porta e juntando-se a Harry na espera.

- Ela deve estar chegando. Respondeu Harry tranquilizador, acrescentando mais para si mesmo. - Ela não deixaria de vir no meu aniversário não é?

- Não, claro que não.

Dino e Luna se juntaram a eles:

- E então Harry ? Quando saí outro livro? Perguntou o garoto num tom levemente zombeteiro.

- Que? Ah o livro.- Harry até se esquecera que a Segunda parte de sua biografia saíra no mês anterior. - Bem...Rowling quer lançar aos poucos, em sete volumes, para que a Skeeter não tenha público para lançar nada tão cedo sobre mim. Estou fornecendo o material, agora é com ela.

- E ela é boa Harry? Perguntou Rony preocupado.

- Bem eu a achei excelente, é bem honesta e discreta, me deixou totalmente a vontade para entregar somente as lembranças que eu desejasse e até para cortá-las ou alterá-las se achasse necessário.

- E você fez isso? Perguntou Dino desconfiado.

Harry riu irônico:

- Eu não contaria à você se tivesse feito não é?

As gêmeas Patil se aproximaram com Jorge, que imediatamente disse que ia buscar bebidas e se afastou fazendo gestos de que ia vomitar pelas costas de Padma.

- Oi Harry. Disseram as duas ao mesmo tempo, sentando-se num sofá próximo e cruzando as pernas coordenadamente, irritando-o ainda mais.

Rony no entanto virou-se de subito para Parvati e perguntou descaradamente:

- Tem tido notícias de Lilá?

A garota o olhou com a testa franzida, respondendo de má vontade:

-Ela foi para a Bulgária, fazer um curso avançado de advinhação.

- Ah, que pena não é?

Ding Dong

Harry pulou da poltrona mais rápido que se tivesse sido picado por um explosivim e antes que Monstro sequer chegasse perto da porta ele a abriu.

E lá estava ela, com uma cara de poucos amigos, mas com um presente nas mãos e um vestidinho rodado que, Harry não pôde deixar de reparar, a deixava muito atraente.

-Parabéns. Ela disse muito friamente, sem olhá-lo nos olhos, entregando-lhe o embrulho e seguindo ao encontro de Rony, que a beijou e abraçou perguntando:

- O que houve? Porque demorou?

- Estava pensando na minha vida. Respondeu ela se afastando de  
Rony e simplesmente afundando pela casa sem cumprimentar os demais.

Harry ficou parado na porta, abrindo o embrulho muito mais lentamente do seria aceitável.  
- Nossa o que será que deu nela? Perguntou Rony incerto.

Harry respondeu ainda com os olhos no embrulho:

- Não sei ela...Ela nem me deu um abraço.

-Não esquenta Harry ela tem estado mais esquisita que o normal ultimamente. O que ela te deu?

- Não sei, é uma espécie de...Não sei.

Rony se aproximou olhando curioso

- Ah! … uma bainha para varinhas. Os Aurores usam isso.

- Ah é? Serve para colocar a varinha? Harry agora entendia o objeto, que parecia um cinto.

- …, legal! Posso ver? Perguntou o amigo arrebatando-lhe o objeto das mãos. -Suponho que vá ser útil agora não é? Quando começam as inscrições?

-Daqui a dois dias. Respondeu ele com um aperto no peito.

-Você vai se sair bem.- Disse o amigo dando-lhe um tapinha amigável nas costas.- Vamos pegar um firewisk?

-Vamos.

Harry seguiu Rony para a cozinha, mas o amigo parou no caminho para falar com Jorge, provavelmente sobre negócios e Harry foi buscar as bebidas sozinho, ao entrar na cozinha ele deu de cara com Hermione conversando animadamente com Fleur, ele buscou o olhar dela, mas ela virou o rosto resoluta deixando-o arrasado.

- Vou Voltarr parra junto de Gui, Herrmione ele não dá conte da dois filhe sozinhe.

- Ok Fleur.

A garota saiu deixando-o a sós com Hermione que olhava para o quintal onde uma lua grande e cheia brilhava. Harry demorava-se pegando as bebidas, pensando na melhor forma de puxar assunto com ela.

-Quer um pouco? Perguntou ele estendendo-lhe o copo.

-Han?

-Quer...Quer beber algo?

-Não obrigada.- Respondeu ela rispidamente. - Tome. E estendendo a mão ela lhe entregou a capa da invisibilidade que usara para sair da casa dele sem ser vista pelos Weasleys à tarde.

Ele a olhou desanimado e perguntou tímidamente:

-Você ficou muito zangada comigo?

Ela o olhou, e a expressão endurecida do seu rosto pareceu se abrandar.

-Não, Harry, não de verdade, estou mais zangada comigo por não ser tão...Corajosa como você esperava.

Ele a olhou compungido, por entender pela primeira vez, como aquilo era realmente complicado para ela.

-Não diga isso, você é a mulher mais corajosa que eu conheço! Mas eu sei que é difícil enfrentar as pessoas que amamos, mais do que as que odiamos.

- … mesmo... - Ela sorriu de leve- Mas você tem razão, não posso continuar com isso.

Harry sentiu um gelo invadir sua alma.

- O que quer dizer? Vai desistir de ser Auror?

Ela o olhou como se ele tivesse enlouquecido.

-Claro que não Harry! Vou contar a Rony.

-Quando?

- Agora, quando mais? Acho que ele fará menos escândalo se estivermos em público. Respondeu ela simplesmente se virando e seguindo em direção à sala.

Harry a seguiu transtornado. Agora? Nem ele estava preparado para isso talvez ela devesse esperar um pouco...Ele também estava com medo, admitiu afinal se desprezando por ser tão covarde.

Hermione seguiu resoluta para onde Rony conversava animadamente com Dino, Simas e Susan, que imediatamente a cumprimentaram efusivamente:

- Olá Hermione. - Disse Simas sorrindo. - Soube que está trabalhando no Ministério no Departamento de Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas?

Harry se aproximou com as bebidas nas mãos enquanto a amiga respondia:

- Bem na realidade não é bem um emprego, é um estágio de verão, fui convidada por causa do F.A.L.E. e resolvi experimentar.

- E você está gostando? Perguntou Susan parecendo interessada.

- Estou. - Respondeu ela parecendo animada. -Na realidade já tivemos alguns avanços, conseguimos, por exemplo que fossem proibidos os sacrifícios dos Elfos que atingem idade muito avançada e a garantia de que as famílias a quem eles serviram se responsabilizassem por eles até a morte natural. Mas tem havido muita resistência a idéia de um salário mínimo e...- O olhar dela encontrou o de Harry e ela mudou o rumo do assunto imediatamente.- Mas para falar a verdade o serviço é meio burocrático e tenho pensado em mudar para um... Outro Departamento quem sabe...- Harry tinha que admitir que ela estava chegando perto do assunto, já que a Seção de Aurores era parte do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia.

Rony a abraçou pela cintura rindo e dizendo como se fosse a coisa mais absurda do mundo:

- Ela gostaria de fazer algo mais prático pelo mundo bruxo. Hermione aproveitou imediatamente a deixa:

- Pois é, sabia que daqui a dois dias abrem as inscrições para os Aurores? Disse ela timidamente, tentando parecer casual.

Rony respondeu entre o divertido e o rabugento:

- E eu com isso? Isso é com o Harry! Nunca tive a intenção de ser Auror  
não seriamente.

-Rony...eu estou falando de mim e não de você...ou de Harry, estou pensando em me inscrever- Disse ela sorrindo de leve, dando mais um passo.

-Não mesmo!

O sangue de Harry fervia quando Rony a tratava assim na sua frente, como se Hermione fosse propriedade particular dele, quase um bicho de estimação e ele interferiu antes que pudesse se controlar:

- Rony, não seja machista...

- Harry não. Hermione disse baixo tentando mantê-lo longe da discussão.

Mas Rony já se virava contra ele.

-Não é machismo Harry, mas Hermione não será Auror! Meus negócios estão indo muito bem, depois que nos casarmos ela não vai precisar trabalhar, quero dizer, quem vai cuidar dos meus filhos? Não quero a minha mulher correndo riscos desnecessários por ai, caçando bruxos das trevas como...uma...uma...

(Como se fosse a primeira vez para ela ! Ela é fantástica caçando bruxo das trevas Rony, melhor que você- E ELA NÃO … SUA MULHER é apenas sua namorada, pensou Harry selvagemente)

-Como uma o que Rony? Harry perguntou mais agressivamente do que pretendia. - Não vejo nenhum problema em uma mulher ser Auror!

- Harry por favor! Insistiu Hermione.

Mas nem Rony nem Harry tiravam os olhos um do outro e Rony disse firmemente em tom de quem encerra a conversa:

- Você não a conhece como eu Harry. Ela é mais frágil do que quer parecer!

(não, não a conheço como você mesmo! Eu a conheço muito melhor. Pensava Harry perdendo a cabeça)

-Será mesmo Rony? Pois eu acho que é exatamente o contrario, ela é muito mais forte do que você quer enxergar...

- Harry deixe que eu falo com ele. Hermione disse mais audível e firmemente.

-ELA NÃO VAI E ASSUNTO ENCERRADO! Rony parecia ter crescido ainda mais em sua ira, mas Harry não tinha medo dele:

-SE ELA REALMENTE QUISER IR NÃO VAI SER VOCÊ QUEM IRÁ IMPEDÍ-LA RONY!

Hermione torcia as mãos e Rony riu zombeteiramente, olhando para ela de maneira depreciativa: - Você nem vai passar na seleção Mione, tem que voar em vassouras sabia? Você é um lixo nisso.

(Golpe baixo, a vontade de Harry era pular na jugular do amigo)

Simas Dino e Susan se mantinham paralisados olhando de Harry para Rony, mas Hermione o olhou com os olhos mais brilhantes que o normal e disse:

- Rony eu sei o que você está tentando... Pensa que não, mas eu sei... você quer me fazer desistir, mas não, eu não vou... Não vou... Começou a garota a dizer sendo imediatamente interrompida por Harry:

- Então não desista! – disse ele. -Você pode aprender a voar, eu te ensino, você é inteligente e aprende rápido...

-Hermione... Você vêm? – Perguntou Rony, ignorando o comentário de Harry e virando-se para sair.

E para total perplexidade de Harry, Hermione o olhou furiosa e seguiu Rony pela porta.

Todos ficaram estranhamente silenciosos até que Susan quebrou o silêncio perguntando num tom falsamente animado:

- Vocês têm tido notícias de Neville?

Ninguém respondeu e Harry não agüentando mais os olhares sobre ele, saiu para outro cômodo com uma exclamação de impaciência mas se arrependeu imediatamente, Gina veio em direção a ele, se empoleirando no seu pescoço assim que o alcançou e dizendo numa paródia perfeita da mãe:

- Ai, ai, ai, Harry, onde você estava? Te procurei por toda parte!

- Então não procurou direito! Eu estava aqui mesmo!

- Onde estão Rony e Mione?

- NÃO SEI! PORQUE EU DEVERIA SABER? Gritou Harry, dando de ombros e deixando a garota falando sozinha.

Ele andou pela festa, tentando ver algum sinal de Rony ou Hermione, mas eles pareciam ter desaparatado, a tensão em seu peito aumentava a cada passo, e se Rony estivesse convencendo-a a desistir? E se ele estivesse sendo grosseiro com ela? Harry tinha que estar lá para defendê-la, mas ao mesmo tempo uma pequena parte de seu cérebro que ainda tinha algum bom senso, lhe dizia que haviam sido suas intromissões que pioraram tudo e que aquele era um assunto de casal do qual ele não tinha o menor direito de participar. Isso o deixava maluco.

O restante da festa, pareceu decorrer numa eternidade em preto e branco, onde as pessoas lhe falavam, riam para ele e cantavam parabéns, no entanto ele não via a menor graça em nada. Rony e Hermione não haviam voltado e ao se despedir dos últimos convidados: Gina e o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley, Harry sentiu um grande alívio.

Se largou no sofá olhando para o nada, enquanto Winky cantarolava algo na cozinha, Monstro se aproximou lentamente:

- Mestre?

- Sim?

- O Sr. deseja um chá antes de se deitar?

- Não Monstro, obrigado, pode ir.

- Monstro pode fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro.

-Meu Mestre está triste porque Minha Mestra, não ficou para cantar parabéns para ele?

Harry riu amargamente:

- Pare de chamar Hermione assim Monstro ou vai causar ainda mais problemas do que já temos.

O elfo continuou calmamente:

- Os problemas sempre existirão, a questão que se coloca é se, quando os encontra, um Bruxo recua ou os enfrenta usando todas as suas armas para conseguir o que deseja.

Harry o olhou assustado dizendo:

-Se você tivesse freqüentado Hogwarts, certamente seria da Sonserina.

-É, talvez Monstro fosse! Cavalheirismo nunca foi o forte de Monstro. E dizendo isso o Elfo se retirou.

Logo Harry subiu para seus aposentos, no entanto o sono não acompanhou seus passos já devia ser quase três horas da manhã quando a campainha tocou e ele se levantou num pulo, já descia correndo as escadas quando estacou ao ver Hermione parada na sala de visitas com cara de poucos amigos. Monstro se justificou inocentemente para Harry:

- Desculpe não ter perguntado se podia recebê-la Mestre, eu ah...Me esqueci. E saiu para a cozinha rindo de leve.

Harry desceu o restante dos degraus sem saber o que dizer exceto...

- V...você está bem?

Mas Hermione o olhou ameaçadora, não parecendo disposta a formalidades.

-Você não precisava ter feito aquilo! – silibou ela indo direto ao ponto.

- Eu estava te defenden... – (mentira... Ele estava com ciúmes, e sabia disso...)

- Bom, eu posso me defender sozinha, muito obrigada! –( entretanto não fora isso que Harry vira e Ah não! Ele não podia acreditar, que ela ia se virar contra ele e ficar ao lado de Rony, a sua frustração foi subindo a níveis extraordinários e ele a olhou com os olhos apertados de raiva .)

-É mesmo? Não parecia...Disse com irônica crueldade. Você parecia...- Ele procurava uma expressão suficientemente ofensiva para lançar contra ela. - ... O Elfo doméstico dele! Ele te menospreza e você ainda o defende.

- E VOCÊ ESTA COMEÇANDO A SOAR CADA VEZ MAIS COMO ELE HARRY! – desdenhou ela, quase como um insulto, sendo de fato compreendido como tal:

- E O QUE ISSO QUER DIZER? – perguntou ele ofendido.

-EU NÃO SEI! POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO ME DIZ?

Eles se encararam furiosos por um longo tempo, até que Harry perguntou:

- E ai?

- E ai o que?

- Como e ai o quê? Você vai ou não se inscrever?

- VOU! ESTÁ FELIZ AGORA? Gritou ela rabugenta.

- Muito! Respondeu Harry, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. - Absolutamente feliz!

Hermione soltou uma exclamação de irritação e virou de costas, Harry se aproximou muito lentamente temendo uma nova explosão da amiga:

- Então ele concordou?

- Bem teve que concordar não é? Eu não sou o Elfo doméstico dele!

- Desculpe eu...

Hermione o ignorou e continuou:

- Aparatamos para a toca e tivemos uma briga horrível, mas no final ficou claro que é meu sonho e que se eu não fizer isso não serei feliz e portanto não poderei ser uma boa esposa ou mãe. Completou ela.

- E ele entendeu?

- Não sei, ele só perguntava se você já sabia disso.

- E o que você disse?

- Que não, obviamente, senão ele ia brigar com você também, por ser o melhor amigo dele e não ter avisado. - Ela deu um suspiro cansado- Eu disse que você só quis me defender porque é como meu irmão e ele estava agindo como um idiota.

- Bem estava mesmo não é?

- Estava. Mais isso não vem ao caso você não tinha que ter se envolvido...

- Eu não me contive.

Ela continuou o olhando censuradora e ele completou:

- Já pedi desculpas está bem? Eu sei que não tenho o direito de me meter no namoro de vocês dois!

- Que bom que deixamos isto claro!

Ele devia ter feito um cara realmente arrasada, porque logo depois ela correu para ele o abraçando muito forte.

-Desculpe, desculpe, eu não queria realmente ter dito isto, você é meu melhor amigo, claro que tem o direito de se meter em qualquer parte da minha vida! Ela dizia entre lágrimas o enchendo de beijos. - Sei que tudo que faz é pensando no meu bem e afinal fui eu quem te envolveu nisso quando te forçei a voltar a me dar aulas escondido...

- Ai, ai... Mione...Tá bom, calma. Ele dizia entre risos. - Você não me forçou a nada, eu adorei te dar aulas!

- E agora vamos aos Aurores!  
- Vamos!  
- Juntos!  
- Claro! Somos uma dupla!


	14. Escolhas

**UNIDOS POR TODA A VIDA**

**Autora: **Patricia Pondian

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 13 – ESCOLHAS**

O dia posterior era um Domingo e tradicionalmente eles almoçavam todos na toca, Rony estava com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto e tratando Hermione com uma formalidade que assustava após o almoço, quando as mulheres estavam na cozinha e os homens se encontravam meio adormecidos de tanto comer nos sofás da sala, Rony se dirigiu ao amigo:

- Harry, será que posso falar um instante com você?

- Claro. Respondeu o garoto firmemente se endireitando na poltrona.

- À sós. Esclareceu Rony fazendo sinal em direção a escada.

- Ah, sim...

Eles subiram até o quarto do amigo, que fechou a porta e se sentou ao seu lado soltando um suspiro profundo e indo direto ao assunto:

- O que você achou disso cara?

- Disso o que? Perguntou Harry incerto.

- Hermione ser Auror. Afirmou o amigo tristemente.

- E...eu não sei Rony.

- Mas você sabe o quanto é perigoso! Lembra...Desculpe, mas lembra de Tonks? Olho Tonto? Os pais do Neville...

- Lembro claro, mas não são todos os aurores que acabam assim, veja...Veja Kingsley por exemplo. A guerra acabou, as coisas devem ser mais tranqüilas agora.

Rony riu desalentado:

- Bem se vê que vocês dois conhecem pouco o mundo bruxo! A guerra acabou, mas sempre haverá alguém, em algum lugar deixando o mal retornar Harry, e ela estará na linha de frente quando isto acontecer.

- Eu sei, não pense que eu não sei, que não me preocupo com a segurança dela também, mas eu acho que se ela realmente quer isso não é justo forçá-la a fazer outra coisa. Ela não será feliz. Terminou ele tentando deixar clara sua posição.

- Ela quer realmente isso e ela vai fazer mesmo, afinal eu nunca consegui impedi-la de fazer o que quer que fosse. Respondeu Rony sem esperanças.

- Parece que não adianta querer prender o vento não é? Perguntou Harry lembrando-se do Sr. Granger.

- …. Posso contar com você então? Perguntou o amigo dando-lhe um tapa amigável nas costas.

- Contar comigo?

- Para cuidar dela lá...Já que eu não estarei junto.

- Claro, mas Rony o treinamento não é em regime de internato vocês ainda poderão se ver todos os dias se quiserem...

- Eu sei, mas quando ela correr perigo eu não vou estar ...

Harry pensou em lembrá-lo que era da Mione que estavam falando, da mais brilhante Bruxa da geração deles, Mione que sempre soubera muito bem se livrar dos perigos sozinha e ainda ajudar a tirar ele e Rony das enrascadas, mas achou que não era uma boa idéia ao ver a expressão arrasada do amigo, que o enchia de uma culpa corrosiva, ele gostava demais do amigo... Talvez...

- Rony, porque você não vem conosco? Porque não se candidata também? Você conseguiu os NIEMs necessários...

Rony o olhou entre risonho e envergonhado:

- Bem eu... fui chamado para jogar no Puddlemere United, sabe é uma equipe amadora de quadribol, Gina também foi ela não te contou ainda?

Não. Respondeu Harry assustado, mal falara com a namorada depois de deixá-la falando sozinha na sua festa de aniversário e ele sentiu um pouco mais de remorso, se é que ainda era possível, Rony continuava falando:

- E eu quero ir... Eu tinha a intenção de me casar com ela e levá-la junto comigo, onde quer que eu fosse jogar, mas agora... - Harry você é a única pessoa que eu confio para cuidar dela para mim, porque você sempre foi como meu irmão. Ele se calou por um momento parecendo perdido em lembranças e depois completou:

- Mentira, você não é como meu irmão, você é meu irmão! … mais meu irmão que os meus próprios irmãos de sangue.

Harry olhou nos olhos de Rony e teve uma imensa vontade de chorar, de pedir perdão de joelhos, de escancarar a verdade toda logo, de dizer que era apaixonado por ela também e não podia fazer nada para mudar isso, mas respirando fundo e se controlando imediatamente falou a primeira coisa que veio na sua cabeça:

-Desculpe por ter me metido em um assunto particular de vocês dois.

- Não se desculpe. - Respondeu o amigo rindo para ele. -Você tem esse direito, sei que se preocupa com ela e que ela é como sua irmã também.

- Ela é. Disse Harry simplesmente evitando voltar a olhar para o amigo. - Vamos descer então, afinal Gina precisa me contar algo não é?

- Vamos. Disse Rony já parecendo bem mais alegre.

Harry e Hermione não se falaram pelo resto do dia, mas todos na casa comentavam que Harry agira certo em defender Hermione na festa e que Rony era um machista incurável, Gina o apoiara totalmente ainda mais quando lhe contara sobre o Puddlemere United e ele lhe dera a maior força para correr atrás de seus objetivos.

Mas a verdade era que Harry agora estava se sentindo tão culpado que já se arrependia de ter ajudado e incentivado Hermione a ser Auror e achava mesmo melhor que os dois não se encontrassem a sós por um bom tempo. Pelo menos foi com essa convicção que ele foi se deitar... a toca estava cheia e ele se ofereceu para dormir no sofá da sala, já que a cama auxiliar do quarto de Rony, seria posta no quarto de Gina para Padma usar e todos os quartos estavam lotados, Harry não se importou queria mesmo ficar só.

Já era de madrugada quando harry acordou com um chamado abafado.  
-Harry... – ele pode ouvir um pequeno sussurro do seu lado.  
Deviam ser por volta de duas da manhã, Harry abriu os olhos ainda sonolentos e observou o relógio no lado esquerdo do sofá, ele tinha a ligeira sensação de que alguém o chamara, como que de bem longe...  
- Harry... – um leve toque no ombro direito fez com que Harry virasse...  
- Hermione...? – sussurrou ele sobressaltado. Sua vista ainda estava embassada – … você? – tentou confirmar ele, forçando a visão enquanto tateava em busca dos óculos.  
- Sou... – respondeu ela de volta, pondo os óculos no rosto do amigo.  
E só agora, vendo um pouco mais claramente, Harry pode perceber o desconcerto da cena. Normalmente, claro, não haveria nada demais em uma conversa entre amigos. Entretanto, devido às recentes, novas circunstâncias. O fato de ambos estarem na sala dos Weasleys, somado-se ao fato de (que só agora ele percebia) ela mesma parecia ter acabado de sair da própria cama, Harry não pode deixar de notar imediatamente se odiando por isso que ela usava apenas uma camisola branca e fina coberta por um robe leve, que diga-se de passagem, não adiantava muito...  
-O qu... O que você...? – gaguejou ele ainda confuso, agora se sentando. Era um tanto difícil esconder o desconcerto e a surpresa da visita, principalmente pelo fato da última conversa que tivera com Rony...  
-Schhhhh... – começou ela encostando os dedos nos lábios dele... – Você tava dormindo...? – perguntou ela agora se sentando a sua frente.  
Harry não soube o que dizer... Era óbvio que ele estava dormindo... Que tipo de pergunta era aquela?  
- Você não estava? – estranhou ele.  
- Bem... Não exatamente... – desconversou ela se aproximando.- Na realidade... Eu estava pensando se a gente... Podia conversar um pouco... – tentou ela, se aproximando um pouco mais...  
- O qu... E-eu, er claro...  
- Então pegue seu robe aí agente saí.  
-Saí? – perguntou ele - O que era aquilo? O que ela estava fazendo?  
- …, sair... Mais confortável, você não acha do que ficar aqui na sala deles?  
- …...Ele sentiu um sorriso involuntário se formar na sua boca.  
- Então...Melhor sairmos.  
- B-bem, ta... Tá... Mas – tateou ele – … de madrugada, está escuro... – Avisou ele.  
Ela riu:  
- Você tem medo?  
-D...de quê?  
-Do escuro.  
-D...Do escuro? Claro que não.  
- Então vamos. Disse ela tomando a mão dele e o puxando.  
Harry, ainda de pijama a seguiu até a porta de entrada da Toca, abrindo com muito cuidado a porta, os dois se esgueiraram para o quintal entre sussurros, a noite de verão estava agradável e estrelada.  
Harry sabia que não devia estar fazendo aquilo, à tarde, após a conversa com Rony tinha jurado para si mesmo que se afastaria dela, mas era incrível como com um simples chamado ela colocava todas as suas convicções por terra, ele sabia que não devia, que nunca ia dar certo, que se acontecesse algo ia dar numa tragédia imensa, que muita gente ia ser afetada com aquilo, que principalmente ele seria afetado com aquilo, que era uma loucura, que era quase suicídio, que ninguém minimamente sensato faria aquilo... mas quem disse que ele conseguia não fazer? Ela era um abismo, ele não podia sentir aquele vento subindo que se jogava, não podia ver aquela paisagem deliciosa, que se atirava...  
- Então? Qual é o plano madame? Ele perguntou à ela, divertindo-se com a travessura da amiga.  
-Vamos para lá. Disse ela apontando um morro muito alto e longe, somente visível daquela distância.  
Não precisou falar duas vezes ele tomou o braço dela e aparataram. Chegaram ao local ainda rindo como dois bobos.  
- O que houve afinal Mione? Porque me trouxe aqui? Ele perguntou sentando-se ao lado dela, que olhava a paisagem com uma expressão de completa satisfação.  
- Queria te mostrar essa vista, queria, queria que viesse aqui comigo, não é linda?  
- Linda, linda, linda, linda. Disse ele rindo e olhando para ela, mas não falava da vista. Ela porém não pareceu notar.  
- Olhe esse céu. Ela continuou admirada, se deitando na grama e pondo-se a fitar o infinito. O céu estava tão estrelado e parecia tão próximo a ponto de poderem tocá-lo.  
Harry se deitou ao lado dela e também ficou olhando as estrelas, ficaram assim um longo tempo. Aquele era um daqueles momentos onde o universo parece conspirar para que tudo saia perfeito:  
- Olhe, uma estrela cadente - Disse ele apontando.  
- Faça um pedido. Disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.  
Eles se entreolharam.  
-Eu já fiz. Disseram novamente juntos, e cairam no riso.  
- Estamos numa encruzilhada. Disse ela parecendo encantada com a conclusão.  
- Encruzilhada? Perguntou ele sem entender.  
- Sim, ontem, sabe, éramos apenas adolescentes, estudantes de Hogwarts, recém chegados ao mundo da bruxaria, mas agora, bem, agora é o momento de decidirmos o que realmente queremos para nós. Aqui ela se aproximou ainda mais do amigo  
- O que você pediu? Perguntou ele.  
- Não posso contar senão não se realiza não é. Disse ela balançando a cabeça com a bobagem do amigo.  
- Ah é assim que funciona? - Agora eles estavam de fato, perto demais... Ele tinha de fazer alguma coisa... Qualquer coisa... Antes que ele não pudesse mais responder pelos próprios atos, quando ele sentiu o calor do rosto dela próximo ao seu..."Você não é como meu irmão, você é meu irmão" Ecoava na sua mente.  
- Er...Vamos voltar? Ele disse por falta de algo melhor para dizer, ela pareceu acordar para o que estava fazendo e levantou-se depressa corando e concordando com a cabeça, e após dar os braços para ele sem o olhar aparataram em direção à toca.

No outro dia Harry e Hermione, acompanhados por Gina e Rony respectivamente, aparatavam numa rua suja de Londres e se espremendo numa cabine telefônica, aparentemente quebrada, Harry tirou o telefone do gancho, discando seis, dois, quatro, outro quatro e dois.

Assim que o disco do telefone voltou a posição normal , ouviu-se uma voz tranquila, como se uma mulher invisível estivesse com eles:

- Bem vindos ao Ministério da Magia. Por favor, informem seus nomes e o objetivo da visita.

- Harry Potter e Hermione Granger, inscrição no Deparatamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, Seção dos Aurores. Ronald e Ginevra Weasley, acompanhantes.

- Obrigada. Visitantes, por favor apanhem seus crachás e prenda-nos nas vestes.

Ouviu-se um barulhinho de metal, quando quatro crachás prateados caíram pela abertura por onde normalmente saem as moedas excedentes, os amigos prenderam os crachás nas roupas e imediatamente a cabine telefônica pareceu afundar no chão, após não mais que um minuto a voz de mulher novamente falou. - O Ministério da Magia deseja aos senhores um dia muito agradável. - As portas da cabine se abriam para um esplendoroso hall de entrada, tudo estava como na primeira vez que Harry estivera ali, o chão de madeira escura e brilhante o teto azul pavão, onde símbolos dourados mudavam e se alternavam, as paredes forradas de painéis de madeira escura, onde haviam muitas lareiras de onde há intervalos surgiam bruxos saídos de chamas verde esmeralda.

A única mudança era na fonte que resplandecia no meio do saguão, quando no passado ali, já houvera, uma fonte onde figuravam um elfo doméstico, um Duende e um Centauro sustentando um pouco convincente olhar de adoração à um casal de bruxos e posteriormente, um casal de bruxos sentados sobre um trono feito com corpos de trouxas, agora havia também um casal de bruxos, mas eles estavam de mãos dadas com um elfo doméstico, um centauro, um duende e (o que deveria ser a visão bruxa dos trouxas) um homem com uma feição parva, todos ainda olhando com admiração para o casal de bruxos. O aviso não mudara:

"TODO DINHEIRO RECOLHIDO NA FONTE DOS IRMÃOS MÁGICOS SERÁ DOADO AO HOSPITAL ST. MUNGUS PARA DOENÇAS E ACIDENTES MÁGICOS."

Harry dirigiu os amigos até uma mesa a esquerda onde um bruxo, com um uniforme azul lia um exemplar do Pasquim, sobre a mesa havia uma paquinha onde se lia: Segurança. O rapaz sabia que deveriam apresentar suas varinhas para conferência e que elas ficariam presas até a saída, no entanto, para sua surpresa o segurança imediatamente ao avistá-lo se colocou em pé num salto e com uma atitude de reverência exclamou:

Harry Potter, meu senhor! Seja bem vindo! Não, não o que é isso? Imagine, não é necessário que o senhor apresente varinha, não, nem seus amigos! Fique à vontade o Senhor e seus amigos têm acesso livre ao Ministério.

Harry se sentiu um tanto constrangido e se perguntou se o segurança, acreditava mesmo que ele apreciava aquele tipo de "tratamento especial" que ele entendia como um favorecimento injusto, mas já que as pessoas começavam a virar-se para olhar, achou melhor não discutir com ele.

- Obrigada …rico. Disse Hermione, que provavelmente já o conhecia pois estivera estagiando ali o verão todo, no entanto o segurança a ignorou e continuou se dirigindo a Harry:

- Será que o senhor poderia me dar um autógrafo? … para minha filhinha sabe ela é uma grande fã do senhor.

Já meio irritado Harry, assinou o papel que o segurança praticamente encostara no seu nariz e se dirigiu pisando duro para o elevador, seguido de perto por Gina Rony e Mione.

O elevador estava lotado e as pessoas imediatamente começaram a encarar Harry e cochichar entre si o que se tornou insuportável após alguns minutos. A voz de mulher voltava a falar.

"NIVEL SETE, DEPARTAMENTO DE JOGOS E ESPORTES MÁGICOS, QUE INCLUÍ A SEDE DAS LIGAS BRITÂNICA E IRLANDESA DE QUADRIBOL, O CLUBE DE BEXIGA OFICIAL E A SEÇÃO DE PATENTES ABSURDAS"

Um bruxo com vestes amarelo canário, levando uma caixa de balaços, saiu do elevador, após lançar um olhar significativo para o lado de Harry.

"NIVEL SEIS DEPARTAMENTO DE TRANSPORTES MÁGICOS, QUE INCLUÍ A AUTORIDADE DA REDE DE FLOO, O CONTROLE DE AFERIÇÃO DE VASSOURAS, A SEÇÃO DE CHAVES DE PORTAIS E O CENTRO DE TESTES DA APARATAÇÃO."

Duas bruxas entraram esbaforidas no elevador, com aviõezinhos de papel violeta claro sobrevoando suas cabeças e rindo bobamente pediram autógrafos para Harry, sob as bufadas e olhadas feias de Gina.

"NÍVEL CINCO DEPARTAMENTO DE COOPERAÇÃO INTERNACIONAL EM MAGIA, INCORPORANDO O ORGANISMO DE PADR'ES DE COM…RCIO MÁGICO INTERNACIONAL, O ESCRIT"RIO INTERNACIONAL DE DIREITO EM MAGIA E A CONFEDERAÇÃO INTERNACIONAL DOS BRUXOS SEDE BRITÂNICA."

Enquanto as bruxas saiam, Percy entrou no elevador já lotado dizendo:

- Olá! Soube que vocês estavam no Ministério e resolvi dar um alô!

- Como você soube que estávamos aqui. Perguntou Hermione perspicaz.

- Bem, creio que você sabe como o nosso sistema de informação é avançado. Disse ele olhando para a garota risonho.

Ela o olhou irônica

- Sistema de fofocas você quer dizer.

" NIVEL QUATRO DEPARTAMENTO PARA REGULAMENTAÇÃO E CONTROLE DAS CRIATURAS MÁGICAS, QUE INCLUI AS DIVIS'ES DAS FERAS SERES E ESPÍRITOS, SEÇÃO DE LIGAÇÃO COM OS DUENDES ESCRIT"RIO DE ORIENTAÇÃO SOBRE PRAGAS."

Enquanto ainda falava com Percy, Hermione, por força do costume, quase desceu nesse andar, sendo contida por Harry.

"NÍVEL TRÊS, DEPARTAMENTO DE ACIDENTES E CATÁSTROFES MÁGICAS, INCLUINDO O ESQUADRÃO DE REVERSÃO DE MÁGICAS ACIDENTAIS, CENTRAL DE OBLIVIAÇÃO E COMISSÃO DE JUSTIFICATIVAS DIGNAS DE TROUXAS."

Quando a porta do elevador se abriu, um grupo de bruxos e bruxas irrompeu num grande aplauso olhando carinhosamente para Harry, enquanto o elevador abria e fechava as portas inutilmente já que nenhum deles parecia Ter chamado o elevador para utilizá-lo realmente.

"NÍVEL DOIS, DEPARTAMENTO DE EXECUÇÃO DAS LEIS DA MAGIA, QUE INCLUÍ A SEÇÃO DE CONTROLE DO USO INDEVIDO DA MAGIA, O QUARTEL GENERAL DOS AURORES E OS SERVIÇOS ADMINISTRATIVOS DA SUPREMA CORTE DOS BRUXOS."

A porta do elevador se abriu e o Ministro em pessoa os esperava de braços abertos:

- Potter, que bom vê-lo!

- Ministro! Eles se abraçaram como velhos amigos sob o olhar invejoso de um fila de candidatos a Aurores, que provavelmente esperava por sua vez para fazer a inscrição, ao longo do corredor ladeado de portas e janelas encantadas por onde podia se ver um céu muito azul.

- Srta. Granger, minha querida! Kingsley se adiantou abraçando-a também. O bruxo sempre tivera grande admiração pela garota.

E virando-se para cumprimentar os três Weasley´s que se enfileiravam ele continuou falando:

- Vieram se inscrever para Aurores? Todos vocês? Que ótimo! Menos você espero Percy? Você é essencial no Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia!

Percy pareceu inchar de orgulho.

- Não Ministro só Harry e Hermione vão se inscrever.

- Ah Sim? Bom que bom assim mesmo! Mas depois vocês terão tempo para as inscrições, porque não vêm conhecer o meu gabinete?

Harry não estava com muita vontade de conhecer o gabinete do Ministro, ou de ir onde quer que fosse, queria fazer logo a sua inscrição e a de Hermione, mas não podia recusar um convite de Kingsley e obedientemente seguiu-o de volta para o elevador. A voz de mulher voltou a falar:

"NIVEL UM MINISTRO DA MAGIA E EQUIPE DE APOIO"

Eles passaram por um corredor é acarpetado, ao longo do qual haviam muitas portas de madeira brilhante com placas douradas indicando o nome e a função do ocupante. Os garotos ficaram imediatamente quietos como se a imponência do lugar os impressionasse e ao final do corredor havia um escritório amplo e arejado, com as paredes de vidro de onde podia se avistar um céu muito limpo, a escrivaninha do Ministro era enorme e havia muitas cadeiras espalhadas ali, das paredes sorriam os ex-Ministros da Magia e Harry teve um particular aperto no peito ao avistar Fudge e Scrigmeour o olhando afetuosamente.

-Sentem-se. -Disse Kingsley, já muito mais informal. - Aceitam, café? Chá? Agua?

- Não obrigado. Responderam todos mas Gina aceitou:

- Eu adoraria um café com açúcar e chantily. Disse ela sorridente.

O Ministro então virou-se para a lareira e repassou o pedido, que após segundos entrou flutuando pela sala numa bandeja prateada.

- Bem, então Harry e Hermione desejam ser Aurores? - Falou Kingsley retomando o assunto e virando-se para Hermione acrescentou. - Achei que você gostaria de continuar no Departamento de Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas.

- Acho que posso ser mais útil no Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia. Respondeu ela.

- Na Seção dos Aurores? Confirmou Kin com um caloroso sorriso.

- …, bem se eu for aceita e conseguir terminar o treinamento com notas suficientes. Completou Hermione olhando-o séria.

O Ministro fez um gesto paternal para ela, afirmando.

- Obviamente será aceita, os dois serão. Isto pode ser facilmente arranjado.

Hermione não retribuiu o sorriso, permaneceu olhando-o firmemente:

- Kin, nós não queremos nenhum tipo de favorecimento...

- Não é favorecimento Mione. … o certo! Cortou ele inflexível.

Assim que Harry entendeu do que eles falavam, se juntou a amiga na argumentação:

- Não, Kin, Mione está certa, queremos concorrer em igualdade de condições com os demais não é justo...

- Harry por favor! … o mínimo que o Ministério pode fazer após o que vocês dois fizeram pelo mundo bruxo. - E olhando para Rony acrescentou. - Quero dizer vocês três! Mas Rony tem outros planos pelo visto.

- … tenho.- Afirmou ele. - Mas não concordo com esse tipo de ajuda e nem concordo que Hermione seja Auror!

Mas o Ministro não o estava mais ouvindo, continuava falando apaixonadamente:

-Vocês serão brilhantes! Os dois! Eu fui Auror sabia?- Como se aquilo fosse a maior novidade do mundo para os garotos. - Fui um dos bons do meu tempo! Eu, Olho Tonto, Scrigmeour...Jones... - E parando parecendo perdido em lembranças, acrescentou: Tenho saudades...  
- KIN!  
- Ahã?  
- Queremos ter a chance de tentar por nós mesmos. Afirmou Harry.  
- Ah sim! Tudo bem então.- Disse o amigo. - Vocês é quem sabem.  
- Nenhuma espécie de favorecimento? Quis confirmar Hermione.  
- Nenhuma.  
- Tenho a sua palavra? Perguntou Harry.  
- Têm. Afirmou o Ministro. - E saibam que eu admiro ainda mais vocês por isto.

Mas ao se despedirem do Ministro e entrarem novamente no elevador Percy, falou o que estava no pensamento de todos embora ninguém ousasse verbalizar:

- Não sei porque fizeram isso, com a ajuda dele ou não, todos dirão que vocês tiveram algum empurrãozinho.

- Mas nós saberemos que não tivemos. -Respondeu Harry.- Tentando se convencer que aquilo bastaria.

Eles desceram novamente no nível dois e viram que a fila para as inscrições aumentara, pararam ali e esperaram durante muito tempo sob os olhares desconfiados e por vezes hostis dos demais candidatos, a fila dobrou um canto, passou por pesadas portas de carvalho e saiu em uma área aberta subdivididas em cubículos de onde se ouviam conversas e risos, havia uma placa torta onde se lia " Quartel General dos Aurores"

Ele e Hermione foram separados, ao entrarem pela porta, cada um deles foi direcionado para um cubículo a fim de efetuarem as inscrições, Gina acompanhou Harry e Rony acompanhou Hermione. No cúbículo onde entrou Harry viu que o ocupante cobrira as paredes com fotos da família e pôsteres dos Tornados, havia também alguns artigos do profeta diário.

O Bruxo que o atendeu usava vestes vermelho vinho e botas pretas que ele descansava sobre a escrivaninha. Enquanto fazia perguntas ao garoto a sua pena de repetição rápida ia escrevendo tudo.

- Nome? Ele perguntou sem erguer os olhos da caneca de café que estava tomando.

- Potter, Harry Potter.

O bruxo quase engasgou com o café e o olhou incrédulo enquanto uma mulher de cabelos louros espiava por sobre a divisória falando para o colega:

- Ei Charles, veja só quem eu peguei: Hermione Granger! A Auror que entrevistava Hermione do outro lado da parede, tinha uma expressão orgulhosa e divertida no rosto, como se eles fossem colecionadores e ela tivesse conseguido uma peça rara, o colega no entanto não se deu por achado respondeu com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- GRANDE COISA. EU PEGUEI HARRY POTTER!

O sorriso da Bruxa esmoreceu e ela o olhou assombrada.

- Potter? … É ele mesmo? - E virando-se para Harry sorridente. - É você mesmo?

- É...Acho que sou. Respondeu ele desanimado.

- Veio se inscrever? A bruxa perguntou, mas Charles não a deixou continuar.

- Ei! Ele é meu! Volte para a sua Granger, eu é que vou inquiri-lo e fazendo um gesto zombeteiro de adeus a dispensou, ela fez uma cara desanimada e desapareceu sob a divisória.

- Muito bem Harry.- O bruxo o olhava com muito mais interesse do que havia demonstrado antes e Harry registrara o uso do seu primeiro nome.- Veio se inscrever para a preparação de Auror?

- Sim, isso mesmo eu trouxe a documentação exigida...Mas o bruxo cortou-o imediatamente fazendo um gesto de desprezo para os papéis.

- Não precisamos nos ater a formalidades não é?

Mas Harry o olhou bravo e respondeu:

- Claro que precisamos! Eu passei um ano inteiro me esforçando para obter os NIEM´s e perdi as minhas férias de verão, juntado o restante da documentação necessária. Então eu ficaria grato se o senhor ao menos se desse o trabalho de conferir minhas qualificações.

O Auror pareceu ter levado um susto com a reação de Harry e acordado para o que estava fazendo, ficando imediatamente vermelho e se justificou:

- Ah me desculpe, claro, claro, me passe a documentação. … que eu sempre quis conhecê-lo pessoalmente você entende...

E pegando a pasta que Harry lhe estendia passou a conferir o conteúdo:

- Muito bem: Ex-aluno de Hogwarts, Prêmios por serviços prestados a escola, NIEM´s de Feitiços, Transfiguração, Poções, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e Herbologia; Monitor de um grupo de estudos de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas durante o quinto ano em Hogwarts...

Harry deu um sorriso disfarçado: Chamá-lo de Monitor e a Armada de Dumbledore de Grupo de estudos de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, era o tipo de coisa inofensiva, que a Professora MacGonagall, fizera para abrilhantar seu curriculum, já que certa vez jurara que o ajudaria a se tornar Auror.  
Bem está tudo correto.

- Qual é o próximo passo?

- O Ministério avaliará os pedidos e checará os antecedentes dos candidatos. Não que você precise disso é claro. Ele afirmou com o sorriso bobo voltando ao rosto.

- E depois? Perguntou Harry sem retribuir o sorriso.

- Vocês deverão aguardar a resposta por coruja. Serão chamados vinte candidatos para os testes de aptidão e caráter a serem realizados aqui mesmo no Ministério e destes vinte, os melhores, iniciarão o treinamento, que durará mais três anos, com aulas e provas, ao final se tiverem notas suficientes se tornarão Aurores.

- Ok, eu aguardarei então. Afirmou Harry se levantando e dando a mão para Charles, mas esse não parecia disposto a largá-lo.

- Bem agora que terminamos com as formalidades, Harry porque não me conta aquela história de "Horcruques"? Não é verdade é? Quer um café?

- Não obrigada, senhor?

- Tompson, mas pode me chamar de Charles.

- Bem Tompson, talvez tenhamos muito tempo para nos conhecermos melhor no futuro, mas eu creio que agora há uma fila enorme de candidatos ai fora, que não merece ficar esperando em pé enquanto tomamos café.

- Bem, bem está certo então. - Respondeu o Auror. - Foi muito bom conhecer você pessoalmente.

- O prazer foi meu. Afirmou Harry, virando-se para sair, no entanto...

- Será que você se importaria em me dar um autógrafo? … para meu filho sabe ele é um fã.

O rapaz não agüentou e riu.

- Claro que não me importo.

Ao retornarem ao corredor ainda repleto de candidatos, Harry e Gina encontraram Hermione e Rony já os aguardando ela o olhava desesperada com aquela expressão doentia de quando desejava conferir as respostas após algum exame:

- E então?  
- E então o que? Perguntou o rapaz se fazendo de desentendido.  
- COMO FOI HARRY!  
- Bem não sei...Acho que bem. Ele respondeu incerto.  
- Ele está dentro, o cara é um fã. Afirmou Gina confiante.  
- Hermione também se saiu bem. Disse Rony.  
- Ah pelo amor de Deus pare de dizer bobagens, não fui nada bem! Fiquei nervosa na entrevista e tenho certeza que ela me viu tremer.  
- E o que isso tem de mais? Perguntou Harry querendo tranquilizá-la. Mas ela girou os olhos para o teto fazendo os outros três rirem.  
- Tem que se quero ser uma auror não posso tremer numa simples entrevista.  
- Mione, vai ficar tudo bem, você se preocupa demais...Tentava Rony, enquanto eles deixavam o Ministério, mas ela nem ouvia virando-se para Harry continuava o interrogatório:  
- E sobre seus pais, ele não perguntou nem sobre seu pais?


	15. Treinamento

**UNIDOS POR TODA A VIDA**

**Autora: **Patricia Pondian

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 14 - TREINAMENTO**

Uma semana, de ansiedade e falta de sono depois, Harry estava tomando café da manhã em companhia de Monstro e Winky, que ele exigia que se sentassem à mesa com ele, quando adentrou pela cozinha uma coruja negra com um envelope roxo preso na perna. Harry trêmulo desamarrou a carta e com o coração aos pulos, abriu o envelope sob as exclamações de aprovação e incentivo dos elfos, ao abrir, Harry viu que o pergaminho estava escrito com letras douradas e que tinha o selo do Ministério da Magia:

"Caro Sr. Potter, o Senhor está convocado a comparecer no Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, Seção de Aurores, no dia vinte e três de agosto próximo, as onze horas da manhã, a fim de iniciar seus testes de caráter a aptidão para a função de Auror, almejada por Vossa Senhoria."

Atenciosamente  
MATHEW BRODERICK  
Chefe da Seção de Aurores

Obs: O candidato deverá trazer:

1) Varinha  
2) Vassoura  
3) Vestes.  
4) Caldeirão

- Ding Dong!

Ele sorriu, enquanto Monstro e Winky disputavam quem abriria a porta, apostaria sua vida que sabia quem era.

Um minuto depois ela adentrava a cozinha, parecendo prestes a desmaiar, com uma carta roxa igualzinha a dele nas mãos.

- V...Você também recebeu? Harry eu não tive coragem de abrir a minha. E estendendo a carta para ele pediu suplicante: - Abre para mim?

Ele tomou a carta das mãos dela e rasgou o envelope na pressa de abri-lo, era igualzinha a dele.

- E então? Ela perguntou esganiçada. - Não fui chamada não é?  
- Pare de dizer asneiras, claro que foi!  
- FUI? Ela perguntou como se jamais tivesse ouvido falar em coisa semelhante.  
- Foi! Ele respondeu divertido com a perplexidade da amiga.

Ela deu um grito de prazer e rindo, pulou no pescoço dele num abraço que quase o derrubou.

Harry e Hermione tinham sido chamados para os testes de aptidão e caráter e isso já era um grande feito sem dúvida, levando-se em conta a quantidade de candidatos, mas ainda estavam longe de ganhar uma das vagas para o treinamento. Por isso o mês de agosto significou mais estudo e treino, principalmente de vôos que era o fraco de Mione.

Rony e Gina haviam ido, na metade do mês, para a cidade do time a fim de começarem no quadribol, ficariam alojados por lá com o resto da equipe e só poderiam sair nas folgas, que seriam uma por semana.

Harry foi quem pacientemente ensinou Hermione a voar direito, usando a sua própria Firebolt, a habilidade dela era precária e ele realmente ficou preocupado que isso a prejudicasse seriamente durante os testes.

- Não vou conseguir nunca! Dizia ela cansada após horas e horas de tentativas.

- Vai sim, claro que vai! Seu problema é mental, Mione você já sabe o que tem que fazer mas sente medo!

- Eu sei que sinto.

- Então o vença!

- Como? Perguntou ela irritada.

- Do único jeito possível enfrentando-o!

- Porque precisamos disto? Podemos aparatar...

- Não podemos aparatar em qualquer lugar e nem a qualquer distância, vassouras são úteis Mione... Mesmo eu já tendo passado no exame de aparatação eu não dispenso a minha vassoura... Já discutimos isso. Vamos lá de novo! E estendendo a mão para ela, a guindou para a frente da vassoura onde ele estava montado.  
Quando achou que ela já estava voando bem melhor, Harry a acompanhou ao beco diagonal para comprarem uma vassoura para ela, eles levaram Winky e Monstro junto, para que os dois saíssem um pouco do Largo Grimmauld.

- Eu gostei da cor desta. Disse a garota sorridente olhando uma velha Comet, que devia estar na loja, encalhada há séculos.

- Está maluca! não se escolhe vassoura pela cor! Disse Harry entre risos a afastando pelo braço.

Eles haviam acabado de entrar na "Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol" e uma atendente loura, de olhos verdes, veio ao encontro dos dois alvoroçada.

- Harry! Hermione! Que prazer vê-los! - Ela falava como se fosse uma velha amiga, desde a guerra, toda a população bruxa, forçava uma intimidade com eles que deixava Harry furioso.- O que vieram fazer aqui? Continuou ela sorridente.

-Viemos comprar ração para corujas.

-Harry! Repreendeu-o Hermione beliscando seu braço.

- …, quero dizer, viemos comprar uma vassoura. Respondeu ele zombeteiro.

- Ah sim, é para você Harry? A bruxa se derramava para o lado do garoto, batendo as pestanas.

- NÃO … PARA MIM! Disse Hermione, com superioridade, entrando no vão entre Harry e o balcão e encarando a vendedora de testa franzida.

- Ahaaaa, ah sim pois não? E que tipo de vassoura a Srta. Deseja?

- Bem...Certo... Uma que...vôe...e...

Até Monstro e Winky estavam rindo disfarçadamente e Harry achou melhor socorrer a amiga:

- Queremos ver uma Nimbus, uma Cleansweep e uma Firebolt, últimos modelos. Disse ele firmemente à vendedora.

- Pois não. Respondeu ela se dirigindo imediatamente ao fundo da loja.

- Harry não preciso de uma Firebolt! Reclamou Mione contrariada.

- Bem, mas precisávamos pedir algo mais específico do que uma vassoura que vôe não é? Respondeu ele impaciente.

Após muita discussão e, segundo Hermione, exibicionismo desnecessário de conhecimento em vassouras por parte de Harry, eles saíram da loja carregando uma Nimbus 2002, modelo especial para mulheres, que incluía feitiço para manter penteados durante o vôo, sensor de perigo de batidas, espelho e porta bolsas.

- Eu ainda adorei a cor dela! Afirmou Hermione orgulhosa, desembrulhando o cabo da vassoura vermelha e espiando dentro.

Harry a olhou incrédulo e balançou a cabeça rindo para Monstro.

Aos finais de semana, eles iam para a Toca para encontrar Rony e Gina que normalmente tinham folgas aos domingos, já que os jogos do campeonato eram aos sábados e a Sra. Weasley fazia grandes e ótimos almoços para comemorar o fato de ter os filhos em casa. Eles estavam indo muito bem como jogadores pelo que se comentava inclusive já começavam a subir na divisão Amadora.


	16. De Volta ao Ministério

**CAPÍTULO 15 - DE VOLTA AO MINISTÉRIO**

No dia do ínicio dos testes práticos de Harry e Hermione, era uma Segunda feira e eles se despediram de Rony e Gina em frente ao Ministério da Magia e entraram rapidamente na cabine telefônica, com o coração aos pulos, ao entrar no saguão Harry não teve nem tempo de reparar se as pessoas o estavam olhando ou não tal era a sua apreensão sobre o que os esperava. Teve um sobressalto quando Hermione o puxou pelas vestes para sair do elevador, enquanto a voz de mulher anunciava:

"NÍVEL DOIS, DEPARTAMENTO DE EXECUÇÃO DAS LEIS DA MAGIA, QUE INCLUÍ A SEÇÃO DE CONTROLE DO USO INDEVIDO DA MAGIA, O QUARTEL GENERAL DOS AURORES E OS SERVIÇOS ADMINISTRATIVOS DA SUPREMA CORTE DOS BRUXOS."

Eles afundaram pelo corredor ladeado de janelas que hoje exibiam um tempo indefinido e ao final da curva no corredor entraram pela porta de carvalho, ali dentro já haviam dezoito pessoas aguardando a ao correr os olhos por elas Harry percebeu que conhecia algumas:

Estavam entre os candidatos: Ernesto MacMillian e Ana Abbott da Lufa-Lufa; Terêncio Boot e Miguel Corner da Corvinal; Blásio Zabini e Emilia Bulstrode da Sonserina; e...- Harry não podia acreditar.- Cómarco MacLaggen!

- Não pode ser! Disse Hermione baixinho, enquanto o rapaz robusto de queixo quadrado e cabelos crespos a olhava desafiador.

Logo depois de chegarem eles foram cumprimentar os demais conhecidos e depois permaneceram aguardando até que um bruxo alto e forte, de cerca de quarenta anos, com cabelos e barbas louro avermelhadas e grandes olhos verdes veio até eles, Harry achou que ele lembrava uma espécie de guerreiro viking e parecia o tipo de homem que não perdia tempo com bobagens.

- Bom dia! Sou Mathew Broderick, Chefe da Seção de Aurores e estou aqui para avaliar as suas aptidões e caráter. … só isso e ponto final. Sigam-me. E virando as costas saiu pela porta de carvalho.

Ele tinha uma voz retumbante e meio metálica, os candidatos a Auror imediatamente se puseram em pé e o seguiram sem fazer perguntas. Eles voltaram pelo corredor por onde haviam entrado e tomaram o elevador que estava vazio:

"NIVEL NOVE DEPARTAMENTO DE MIST…RIOS"

Harry sentiu um gelo desagradável no estômago e viu o olhar assustado de Hermione.

Todos os candidatos desceram acompanhando o chefe. As paredes dali eram nuas, não havia janelas nem portas, só uma preta e lisa no final de um corredor, por trás daquela porta. Harry sabia que havia uma sala perfeitamente redonda e totalmente preta onde existiam mais portas iguais. Harry e Hermione já haviam estado ali uma vez, mas isso, ao invés de tranquilizá-los os assustava ainda mais, pois não guardavam boas lembranças do local. O chefe voltara a falar:

- Os testes aplicados aqui tem o condão de avaliar as suas capacidades de reagir às pressões, perseverança, dedicação e habilidade prática em defesa. Devo preveni-los de que os testes são monitorados por uma equipe de salvamento, mas já houve incidentes graves durante a sua realização, portanto, caso não estejam seguros de que realmente querem continuar eu aconselho que peguem suas bagagens e tomem o elevador de volta, porque assim que passarmos por aquela porta.

- Ele apontava a porta preta no final do corredor.- Vocês só poderão sair ao término dos testes, ou, direto para o St. Mungus.

Uma garota pediu desculpas e se retirarou rapidamente para o elevador ao ouvir essas palavras.

- Mais alguém? O chefe perguntou. - Ninguém? Podemos prosseguir então?

Eles seguiram o Auror pela porta ao final do corredor e assim que a porta bateu as costas do ultimo candidato as paredes da sala giraram vertiginosamente, o fato de saber que ocorreria não tornou a experiência mais agradável, Mione agarrava tão forte seu braço que o estava machucando com as unhas.

Os testes foram uma das coisas mais assustadoras pela qual Harry já passara na vida, só perdia para os confrontos com Voldemort, porque desta vez, ele sabia no fundo da sua mente que eram apenas provas e ele na realidade estava em segurança, embora fosse muito difícil lembrar disso quando eles era sistematicamente atacados, divididos, confrontados e confundidos.

Eles permaneceram ilhados no Departamento de Mistérios por dias, não tinham comida suficiente, não tinham agasalho suficiente e não tinham nem mesmo onde dormir confortavelmente. Ele e Hermione estavam acostumados a isso, porque eram as mesmas condições pelas quais haviam passado na busca pelas Horcruxes, Passavam por uma sala por dia onde deviam provar por meio de inúmeros testes uma das qualidades necessárias a função de auror.

No primeiro dia eles passaram pela sala da mente, Harry e Mione já a conheciam: tinha luminárias baixas, presas ao teto por correntes douradas, era comprida e retangular, havia algumas escrivaninhas e bem no centro da sala existia um enorme tanque com líquido verde, onde vários cérebros flutuavam.

Ali foram testados suas capacidades de controlar seus pensamentos, lembranças, sonhos e manter a sanidade mental diante do absurdo, ao final um por um eles deveriam ir até o tanque onde os cérebros boiavam para se escolher um e retirá-lo do líquido, alguns candidatos quando tocavam o cérebro escolhido, eram imediatamente agarrados pelas fitas que uma vez Harry presenciara quase matarem Rony, imediatamente Broderick disparava fagulhas vermelhas de sua varinha e esses candidatos desaparaeciam.

Quando chegou a vez de Hermione ela hesitara muito em escolher um cérebro tendo quase pego o da esquerda, ela subitamente olhou para Harry e pareceu mudar de idéia, pegando o da direita, que com alívio Harry viu que não a atacara.

Para desgosto dos garotos, no entanto, MacLaggen também pareceu ir bem nos testes dessa sala.

Quando chegou a sua vez, Harry se aproximou do tanque e viu que todo o som ao seu redor sumira, ele podia ver as pessoas a sua volta mas não podia mais ouvi-las, olhou para o tanque e os cérebros pareciam telas de televisão, por onde se via cenas, que envolviam Harry, eram sempre cenas que haviam deixado alguma dúvida no íntimo dele ou alguma em que ele tinha curiosidade de saber como se dera.

Ele se viu olhando para sua mãe suada e com lágrimas nos olhos, ela tinha um bebezinho recém nascido e ainda todo sujo nos braços; Viu-se ao lado da Professora MacGonagall, deixando um bebezinho dormindo numa soleira de porta familiar; Então, ao ver pelo olhar de Sirius a cozinha do Largo Grimmauld, antes da reforma, quando Snape entrava esbaforido e parecia absurdamente feliz em vê-lo, lentamente ele entendeu que estava vendo a mente das pessoas importantes na sua vida; Viu-se pelos olhos de Rony, sentado sozinho numa cabine na primeira viagem no expresso de Hogwarts.

Haviam outras cenas de inúmeras mentes ali: Riddle surgindo de dentro do diário no dormitório feminino; Uma moto voadora ganhando altura sobre uma casa em ruínas. Ele queria ver aquelas cenas todas, mas quando fixava os olhos em uma delas, ela sumia mudando para outra cena da mente do dono daquelas lembranças, outra cena que não tinha qualquer importância para ele. Então ele localizou seu próprio cérebro, soube que era o seu porque aquela cena não poderia estar na mente de ninguém mais, Hermione o olhava no interior da barraca, ela tinha as faces vermelhas e os olhos muito brilhantes, estava com os cabelos revoltos e então ele voltava a beijá-la desesperadamente.

Ele sentiu como se seu coração se derretesse ao ver aquela cena novamente, um impulso irresistível de pegar aquele cérebro, um impulso em que se mesclavam o desejo de reviver aquela lembrança até o final e o desejo de protegê-la de quaisquer outros olhos. Mas assim que desviou os olhos para o cérebro à sua direita sua vontade foi desumanamente tentada, Rony estava no interior da câmara secreta, com um cálice destruído em uma das mãos e com algumas presas de basilisco na outra, ele dizia alguma coisa enfaticamente e com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, Harry percebeu que aquela era a mente de Mione e que Rony provavelmente estava dizendo algo importante para ela, ele queria ouvir o que era, o que o amigo tinha dito ou feito naquele lugar que a levou a beijá-lo espontaneamente  
dali há uns minutos?

Ele fixou os olhos na mente da garota e a cena mudou, ele viu se fora de si gemendo e gritando coisas desconexas após o ataque de Naguini na casa de Batilda, o que ele dissera? O que Hermione o vira fazer? Levou a mão ao cérebro para pegá-lo, mas a voz de Madame Pomfrey pareceu ressoar nos seus ouvidos:

- Os pensamentos podem deixar marcas mais profundas do que qualquer coisa.

Então ele se lembrou que aquilo era uma prova, o que queriam que ele provasse? Ele tinha que resistir a tentação de tentar entender a mente das pessoas que ele amava? A sua já era bastante complicada... Então ele decididamente voltou o braço para o cérebro que sabia que era o seu e o retirou do liquido, nada lhe aconteceu, Mione sorriu aliviada para ele de um canto.

Após o teste, Harry começou a se sentir um tanto constrangido, será que todas aquelas pessoas haviam visto a sua mente? E se Mione tivesse visto a cena da barraca? Todos os demais candidatos pareciam partilhar com ele o mal estar generalizado que a prova dos cérebros causara, eles mal se falaram e se olhavam desconfiados quando se prepararam para dormir pelo chão. 

Após o teste, Harry começou a se sentir um tanto constrangido, será que todas aquelas pessoas haviam visto a sua mente? Todos os demais candidatos pareciam partilhar com ele o mal estar generalizado que a prova dos cérebros causara, eles mal se falaram e se olhavam desconfiados quando se prepararam para dormir pelo chão.

Na manhã seguinte Harry notou que o Grupo diminuíra para apenas dezesseis candidatos. Ao deixarem aquela sala, assim que se viram novamente na sala circular e Broderick marcou a porta já utilizada, com o feitiço Flagrate, ele pareceu perceber o silêncio sepulcral que se abatera entre os candidatos após a visão dos cérebros e disse:

- Não se preocupem mais com as cenas vistas no tanque, todas foram projeções das suas próprias mentes, são compostas de lembranças e imaginação, ninguém pôde ver o que cada um de vocês viram. Harry sentiu como se lhe tirassem cem quilos das costas e logo todos tinham a expressão menos tensa, o chefe continuou:

-Esse teste serviu para peneirar os candidatos que entendem que devemos sempre proteger em primeiro lugar a nossa própria mente, por mais tentados que sejamos a fugir para a mente de outrem. VIGILÂNCIA MENTAL! Ele gritou sobressaltando a todos.

Após isso ele os conduziu para uma outra sala, igualmente já conhecida por Harry e Hermione. Havia belas luzes dançando e cintilando como diamantes, haviam relógios refulgindo em cada superfície, grandes e pequenos relógios de todos os modelos, por todas as escrivaninhas o tique-taque enchia o ambiente como milhares de pés em marcha, em uma extremidade da sala havia um vidro alto de cristal, que encantara Gina certa vez, era em forma de um sino e parecia estar cheio de vento luminoso, soprando em ondas, no interior havia um minúsculo ovo que flutuava e brilhava como jóia quando subia ele se abria e emergia um beija flor, que era impelido para o alto, mas ao ser apanhado pela corrente de ar ele voltava a se molhar e amarrotar as penas e quando chegava ao fundo do vidro se encerrava novamente no seu ovo.

Ali eles tiveram que provar, em uma série de testes que eram pessoas desprendidas da matéria, que não se importavam com dinheiro ou aparência, ao final do dia, cada um deles, teve que tocar o vidro em forma de sino e sumiu por alguns minutos, a maioria voltou deste teste sem problemas, apenas um garoto alto, loiro e de olhos muito azuis não retornou dessa prova. Hermione voltou sorrindo calmamente, Zabini, no entanto, retornou em choque e aos prantos tendo que tomar uma poção para alcalmar.

Quando chegou a vez de Harry ele se adiantou e virou-se para sorrir para Hermione antes de tocar o vidro, mas ela estava conversando com Ana e não o viu. Assim que tocou o vidro ele se sentiu absorvido pela superfície e envolto na névoa prateada, todo som havia sumido e ele não via mais os colegas o vidro se tornara do tamanho de uma grande sala e

então ele viu algo que fez seu coração parar, sentado numa mesa parecendo pensativo,  
Dumbledore escrevia num pergaminho.

- Ah olá Harry. -Disse o velho mestre o espiando por cima dos oclinhos de meia lua e sorrindo. - Estava esperando por você.

- Dumbledore! Disse o garoto um tanto emocionado, sentia muita saudade do seu antigo diretor. - O ... O quê? Onde estamos?

- Oras no seu teste de Auror não é? Perguntou o diretor divertido. - Você está chegando lá. Será um dos guardiões dos segredos e das Leis da Magia.

- Serei. Afirmou Harry com mal disfarçado orgulho.

- Mas saiba que antes terá que entregar algo como pagamento. Afirmou Dumbledore sério.

- Ouro? Perguntou Harry, um pouco tenso, lembrando que não havia nada na carta de convocação sobre levar galeões para os testes.

- Ouro? Não, certamente não. Afirmou Dumbledore.

- S...Sangue? Perguntou Harry, lembrando da caverna junto ao mar onde estivera com o diretor certa vez.

- Ah não Harry! Sangue não. Disse Dumbledore sorridente.

- O que então? Perguntou o garoto começando a ficar irritado.

- Tempo.

- Tempo?

- Isso. O bem mais precioso que existe. - Você será um dos Aurores se for capaz doar seu tempo, trouxe o seu caldeirão?

- Sim eu trouxe. Harry disse procurando o objeto na sua bagagem.

- Aqui está. -Dumbledore lhe entregou o pergaminho com a receita de uma poção muito complicada. - Os ingredientes estão aqui. - E fazendo um gesto com a varinha, todos os ingredientes necessários apareceram sobre a mesa.- Você tem cinco minutos pelos meus cálculos.

A poção era complicadíssima e sem Hermione o ajudando ele ficou muito inseguro, Dumbledore cantava baixinho uma canção e tamborilava os dedos distraidamente na mesa. Após algum tempo que para Harry pareceu bem menos que cinco minutos, o ex diretor disse calmamente:

- Acabou seu tempo.

Harry terminou de virar o último ingrediente e levou o caldeirão até o diretor, que o olhou sorrindo e disse:

- Beba!

Harry obedeceu, a poção era amargosa e doía seu estômago e sua cabeça, ao terminá-la ele se sentiu fraco e cansado.

- Venha até aqui. Dumbledore o chamou.

Harry se arrastou até ele que lhe estendeu um espelho, o rapaz tomou um grande susto ao se ver refletido ali, estava velho! Velho como Dumbledore. Havia grandes vincos no seu rosto, seu cabelo estava branco e sentiu-se todo dolorido.

Eu vou ditar o antídoto para essa poção. - Disse o ex diretor ainda sorrindo- Você terá mais cinco minutos.

Harry tentou obedecer as instruções, mas seus reflexos já não eram os mesmos, sua mão tremia, para adicionar os ingredientes, seu corpo parecia o obedecer dois tempos depois do exigido, seus olhos tinham que se apertar para enxergar o conteúdo do caldeirão e até seu ouvido parecia falhar. Era muito difícil ser velho, constatou Harry após um tempo, não via a hora daquele antídoto ficar pronto para voltar aos seus dezenove anos...

- Seu tempo acabou e você não terminou o antidoto. Disse Dumbledore inflexível.

- Mas...Professor... Até sua voz falhava...Não tive tempo...Eu...não consigo.

- Posso terminar o antidoto por você. Disse o velho calmamente. Mas você o tomará e voltará para a sua casa. Não descobrirá os segredos da magia e nem será guardião deles.

- ISSO NÃO! Disse Harry firmemente.

- A outra opção. - Continuou Dumbledore como se não tivesse sido interrompido- … você permanecer na forma atual para sempre, mas poderá continuar nos testes.

Harry se sentiu imediatamente deprimido, como poderia continuar nos testes sob aquela forma? Não teria a mesma agilidade que os outros, seria motivo de piada, não teria a menor chance. Mas também não queria ir embora, pensou em Hermione, ela certamente terminara o antidoto no prazo, ela sempre o ajudara nas aulas de poções...Talvez ela o pudesse ajudar, pensariam num jeito de resolver suas limitações juntos. Ela não o abandonaria.

- Eu vou ficar. Disse firmemente olhando para Dumbledore.

Ele sorriu. - Eu não esperava outra atitude de você! Vá!

Harry deu uma última olhada em Dumbledore, havia tantas coisas a dizer, mas imediatamente a sua mente lhe falou com a vozinha conhecida. "Não seja bobo Harry, não é Dumbledore realmente, é só um teste" Então ele se virou e saiu pelo vidro.

Ele esperara, exclamações horrorizadas pela sua velhice súbita e que Hermione, no mínimo, corresse desesperada para ajudá-lo, mas os demais candidatos apenas sorriram para ele quando ele saiu do vidro, ele olhou assustado para suas mãos e viu aliviado que elas não tremiam mais e nem tinham manchas, passou a mão no rosto e viu que as rugas tinham sumido, voltara aos seus gloriosos dezenove anos. Ele se dirigiu para Hermione que ainda estava ao lado de Ana.  
- Assustador não é? Perguntou ele.  
- Nem tanto. Ela respondeu ainda sorrindo. - Não se nos lembrarmos da mensagem do beija flor, afinal um círculo não tem começo e nem fim. E como Harry não parecia entender a afirmação ela completou: - Quero dizer, já estivemos aqui antes e voltaremos em outras vidas, não há o que se temer na velhice.

Harry achou que no futuro precisaria lembrar Hermione de não conversar tanto com Luna, mas não querendo contrariá-la numa hora daquelas disse simplesmente:

- Eh... Você terminou o antidoto?

- Não, pelo jeito ninguém conseguiu terminar o teste era para ver se trocaríamos a nossa juventude pela chance de ser aurores e até que ponto a nosso orgulho pode nos afastar do conhecimento. Os que se impressionam com essa sala são os vaidosos e ligados a aparência.

Além da dificuldade dos testes os candidatos tinham que enfrentar ataques surpresa de dementadores, lobisomens, basilisco, aranhas, vampiros e outras espécies de criaturas das trevas. Na verdade deviam ser bichos papões, Harry pensava tentando se convencer, o Ministério não os colocaria num risco real, mas depois lembrava do que Broderick dissera sobre incidentes graves e sua certeza parecia falhar um pouco.

Na sala fracamente iluminada e retangular que veio a seguir, Harry viu com um aperto no peito o poço de pedra com mais de cinco metros de profundidade e um estrado sobre ele onde descansava o arco, antigo, rachado e roído, por onde Sirius sumira para sempre. Ali foi avaliado o medo ou desejo pela morte dos candidatos (ambos eram indesejáveis num Auror, segundo o Chefe). Eles tinham que voar nessa prova.

Com um feitiço complicado do Chefe sobre as sua vassouras, eles tiveram que passar voando através do véu preto e esfarrapado, que esvoaçava fechando o arco, dava para ouvir as vozes do outro lado. Mione demonstrou muito medo nesta prova, e Harry não sabia se era mais medo de voar ou da própria morte.

Harry no entanto se sentiu fascinado. Ao passar pelo arco ele viu novamente seus pais, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Fred, Dumbledore e até Colin Creveey e Snape, acenando para ele e o chamando, ele já estava chegando muito perto deles com a sua vassoura, quando ouviu um soluço sentido, alguém estava chorando...Outra pessoa gritou:

-HARRY NÃO!

Ele se virou assustado para trás e através do véu, viu do outro lado, Hermione desesperada sobre seu caixão, amparada pelos pais que tentavam afastá-la do local, havia flores por toda a parte, Hermione parecia em choque, com os olhos vidrados de lágrimas fixava o nada, Rony ao seu lado chorava silenciosamente, Monstro e Winky se abraçavam chorando encolhidos do outro lado da amiga. MacGonagall e Hagrid entravam vestidos de preto e se dirigiam a ela:

- Como isso aconteceu? Perguntava MacGonagall abalada.

Hermione se balançava para frente e para trás sem conseguir falar, as lágrimas caindo em cascata. Rony falava por ela.

- Ele morreu em combate, lutando com os Aurores. Hermione estava com ele até o final, tentou tudo para salvá-lo...

A amiga soltava um outro soluço profundo dizendo:

- Eu é que queria estar morta. Os olhos dela estavam vazios e sem luz.

Harry horrorizado lembrou da promessa feita no natal do ano anterior, não podia deixá-la sozinha. Então ele corajosamente virou a vassoura, ignorando os chamados dos pais e amigos que ficavam para trás e passou como um raio com sua Firebolt de volta para a sala do arco.

Ela corria em sua direção descendo as escadas aos pulos e sorrindo para ele:

- Tive medo que não voltasse dessa. Afirmou.

- Bom, eu fiz uma promessa de natal não é? Respondeu ele correspondendo o sorriso.  
Eles perderam mais dois candidatos nesta prova, agora eram apenas treze dos vinte candidatos que haviam iniciado os testes.

Naquela noite eles dormiram espalhados pelas escadas da sala do arco, e no meio da noite Harry acordou sobressaltado com Hermione debruçada sobre ele o olhando fixamente.  
- O que foi? Perguntou o garoto assustado. - Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- N...Não eu só...Achei que você não estava mais respirando. Disse ela, com um sorriso de alívio e voltou para o seu canto.

No dia seguinte eles foram para uma outra sala, ao entrarem havia outras treze portas uma para cada candidato, todas vermelhas, eles deviam, segundo a instrução do Chefe, tentar abri-las para prosseguir. Mas não era tão simples, nada parecia funcionar, nenhum feitiço, nenhuma poção, nenhuma azaração ou transfiguração. Harry já estava desistindo quando lembrou de uma outra porta no Ministério que permanecia sempre fechada. Dumbledore lhe dissera que era onde estudavam o amor. Como deveriam abrir uma porta para o amor? Pensou Harry com o cérebro já doendo...Não conseguia pensar em nada além de poções de amor e feitiços de atração, mas não pareciam funcionar. Até que Hermione há poucos metros de distância sussurrou para ele:

- Harry...Harry, o livro monstruoso dos monstros...E desapareceu pela porta em frente a ela que se abrira.

O livro monstruoso dos monstros? O que ela quisera dizer com aquilo? Será que julgava que ele trouxera livros na bagagem? Mesmo se tivesse trazido não seria aquele livro horroroso que tinha que ser...Acariciado para abrir!

Ele passou a mão de leve pela porta, que para sua felicidade, se escancarou, ele entrou por ela e se viu num longo jardim florido, aqui e ali haviam arvores e arbustos era caloroso o local. Se sentiu em paz, a sala do amor não poderia oferecer mais perigos que a sala da morte, pensou ele andando por ali sem pressa, a fome sumira, as dores pelo corpo também ele se sentia feliz parecia que ia voar aquilo só podia ser um sonho... Mas o sonho se fez pesadelo em um minuto quando ele ouviu um grito.

-SOCORRO! Alguém berrava de algum lugar e Harry começou a correr desesperado pelo jardim sem conseguir entender de onde vinha o som, o ar se tornara vermelho e cheio de névoa ele entrou em desespero correndo em círculos, até que viu Hermione caída ao chão parecendo gravemente ferida, um vulto encarapuçado de negro a ameaçava com a varinha, ela tinha um livro nas mãos e a varinha na outra, mas o bruxo era muito mais forte que ela... Harry correu para ajudá-la, lançando todos os feitiços de que se lembrava contra o vulto do qual ele não via o rosto, mas ele era mais ágil que ele e num urro de raiva gritou apontando a varinha para Hermione:

- AVADA...

- NÃO! Berrou Harry se jogando na frente de da garota e abrindo os braços, por ela ele morreria sem pestanejar, o feitiço atingiu seu braço e ele caiu louco de dor no chão. Mas o vulto desaparecera.

- Hermione se virou para ele...- Você está bem? Ela perguntava preocupada, mas Harry notou uma nota diferente na voz da amiga.

- O que houve? Ele perguntou aflito... Quem era aquele? Onde estão os Outros?

- Não importa Harry, sabe o que é isso? Disse ela mostrando-lhe o livro que mantinha nas mãos.

- Não.

- Os segredos da Magia Harry! Eu consegui! Só para nós dois! Ela tinha um brilho doentio nos olhos.

- S...segredos? Mione o objetivo dos aurores... Começou ele confuso.- Aquele...aquele era um Auror? Você roubou isso? Perguntou ele incrédulo.

O bruxo encarapuçado apareceu novamente pelas costas da garota e Harry soube que ele ia matá-la antes que acontecesse e talvez fosse a estranheza da coisa toda, mas ele não titubeou:

- Avada Kedrava! O vulto caiu imóvel, Harry se sentiu enojado de si mesmo, mas para salvá-la certamente ele era capaz de matar.

- Harry não precisamos mais dos aurores, podemos ser grandes! Vamos fugir, eu tenho os segredos da magia, seremos os maiores bruxos de todos os tempos, Vamos Dominar!

- Eu não quero dominar!

- O que você quer então? Perguntou ela perigosamente próxima.

- Não...Não sei...

- Você me quer? Perguntou ela astutamente.

- Quero? O que há com você Mione? Ele perguntava cada vez mais confuso.

- Você não me ama. Afirmou ela parecendo magoada.

- Claro que amo, mas você está esquisita...parece outra pessoa...está dominada pela maldição imperius?

Ela não respondeu, olhou para ele e seus olhos faiscavam, estava mais bela que nunca.

- Se me ama, venha comigo, fique ao meu lado!

- Não. Respondeu Harry firmemente.

- Então dominarei sozinha! Ela levantou-se com extrema dificuldade, mas depois virou a varinha contra ele e ...

- Avada...

- Expeliarmus!  
Harry a desarmou mas a força do seu feitiço a fez girar sobre si mesma e cair há uns metros. Ela o olhou parecendo muito doente, o sangue sujava suas vestes.

- Você me matou?

- Não Mione eu...Eu não queria...Disse o rapaz em lágrimas se aproximando dela.

- Então me ajude... por favor me leve daqui, vamos fugir, se você não vier comigo eu vou morrer, já estou morrendo. Dizia ela implorando em lágrimas o coração dele parecia ter se rompido no peito e tudo que ele queria era tomá-la nos braços e levá-la para um lugar seguro, onde ninguém pudesse achá-los, onde ninguém pudesse feri-los, mas não era o certo...então ele tomou-a nos braços dizendo simplesmente:

- Você não está bem...Meu amor...Você não sabe o que está dizendo... - Ele passava as mãos pelos cabelos castanhos da amiga agonizante e suas próprias lágrimas se misturavam aos grossos fios dos cachos dela...- Vai ficar tudo bem...Isto vai passar...

- Harry, Harry...

Ela deu um último suspiro e jazia morta nos seus braços.

- Mione, Mione, Fale comigo... FALE COMIGO! Oh Deus por favor não ! NÃAAAAAAAAAAAAAAO! Ele gritou e gritou parecia que queria moer o mundo com a intensidade de sua dor e de repente o jardim, o corpo dela, o livro e tudo mais sumiram e ele estava de volta à sala das portas vermelhas gritando em choque.

Mas a verdadeira Hermione estava viva e vinha correndo para ele entre soluços cortantes ele se jogou nos braços dela sem pensar em nada, sem se importar com as pessoas em volta, sem querer saber o que, quem quer que fosse, pensaria daquilo ela parecia igualmente abalada, chorava copiosamente e se apertava contra o peito do amigo dizendo

-É … só um teste! Ela estava com a voz quebrando de choro. - Só um teste!

E Harry não sabia se ela estava tentando convencer a ele ou a si própria. Devagar ele começou a se situar novamente na realidade. Ernesto e Ana se abraçaram em igual desespero assim que ela saiu pela porta, arrancando os cabelos e chorando; MacLaggen parecia ter desmaiado

MUITO BEM, MUITO BEM, QUIETOS TODOS! Ressoou a voz do Chefe. - Vocês se saíram muito bem! Perdemos mais três candidatos nesta prova, mas eu esperava perder um número muito maior, o que já faz deste grupo um grupo excepcional!

A sala se encheu de risos e exclamações de jubilo. Mas ele continuou:

- Este foi o último teste propriamente dito e, pelo que obviamente, a maioria já deve ter entendido, avaliou a capacidade do candidato de matar ou morrer por aqueles a quem ama, mas acima de tudo de se manter do lado certo, caso os que ama, fraquejem, ou seja, a capacidade de pensar no bem maior.

Todos ouviam as palavras de Broderick com atenção:  
- A próxima sala, é a das Profecias, conhecida também como do destino. … lá que vocês receberão os resultados dos seus testes. Normalmente, nessa fase, o grupo de candidatos é menos da metade deste grupo, mas apesar de terem se mostrado valorosos, vocês ainda podem ser recusados, se a magia achar que qualquer um de vocês não se mostrou suficientemente capaz.

Então eles se dirigiram a sala da altura de uma catedral que continha apenas estantes elevadas e cobertas com pequenas esferas de vidro cheias de pó, uma luz bruxeleante iluminava o local de um azul fantasmagórico. Mais uma vez a sala trazia más recordações a Harry. Eles tiveram que procurar suas respostas, usando apenas a sua intuição. Mas não demorou muito para ele encontrar a sua esfera e quebrá-la imediatamente:

"Harry Potter a partir de agora você é um auror em treinamento"

Um grito de alegria se ergueu pela sala quando enquanto Hermione corria para ele e todos os candidatos se abraçavam sob o olhar assustado do Chefe, todos os dez restantes haviam sido aprovados.

Quando retornavam ao elevador, exaustos mais eufóricos, Hermione perguntou timidamente a Broderick:

- O que há nas outras salas do Departamento de Mistérios?

Ele a olhou curioso e respondeu tentando parecer rigoroso, mas tinha um sorriso nos olhos.

- As outras salas não nos dizem respeito por enquanto Auror.


	17. Aurores

**UNIDOS POR TODA A VIDA**

**Autora: **Patricia Pondian

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 16 - AURORES**

- Vocês são completamente malucos. Os dois! Afirmava Rony, balançando a cabeça, enquanto Harry e Hermione contavam mais ou menos como haviam sido os testes de aptidão. O amigo estava sentado numa mesma poltrona com a namorada e Gina se empoleirara sobre os joelhos de Harry, eles estavam na sala de visitas do Largo Grimmauld e Monstro servia cerveja amanteigada para eles.

- Até que foi bem esclarecedor. - Disse Hermione rindo.- Eu descobri coisas sobre mim que nem imaginava.

- Ah é? O que por exemplo? O namorado a olhava divertido como se ela fosse uma criança precoce.

- Ah não vou dizer, é particular.- Disse ela corando loucamente e rapidamente mudando de assunto.- Sabe quem mais está na nossa turma?

- Quem? Perguntou Rony levemente interessado.

- O Ernesto e a Ana.

- Os monitores da lufa-lufa?

- Sim. E Terêncio Boot e Miguel Córner da Corvinal. Continuou ela.

Gina encarou Harry com a testa franzida:

- Espero que isso não seja uma desculpa para Cho Chang ficar aparecendo por lá!  
- Ah Gina por favor...Não comece outra vez com isso. Avisou-a Harry.

Hermione continuava enumerando os aurores conhecidos do namorado:

- ...E Emilia Bulstrode...

- Aquela que quase te enforcou no clube dos duelos? Perguntou Rony incrédulo.

- Essa mesmo e Blásio Zabini...

- Zabini? Aquele escroque da Sonserina? Onde o Ministério está com a cabeça?

- Também fiquei me perguntando isto...E Cómarco MacLaggen.

- O QUÊ? Nem mesmo se Malfoy tivesse se tornado auror causaria tanta revolta em Rony, quanto o fato do ex-pretendente de Hermione agora ser seu companheiro de treinamento. Eles começaram a discutir sem parar e Harry voltou sua atenção para Gina.

- E o time? Perguntou ele a namorada.

- Está indo muito bem. Respondeu ela, sabe quem encontramos lá? Olivio Wood!

- O Wood? Ainda está jogando lá?

- Não. Não lá, ele foi para o Harpias, é da divisão principal agora. Mal pôde acreditar quando contei que você vai ser auror, disse que é um crime um apanhador como você fora do quadribol.

- Bem, eu não estou totalmente fora do quadribol.- Disse Harry querendo se justificar.- Eu jogo aos finais de semana!

Gina riu irônica:

- Mas, segundo Olivio podia ser da seleção inglesa.

- Há coisas mais importantes que Quadribol. Afirmou Harry. E imediatamente se assustou com o que dissera, jamais pensou que ele, Harry Potter, fosse dizer aquilo.

Todos o olharam assustados e depois riram de sua própria expressão chocada.

- E quando começa o treinamento de vocês afinal? Quis saber Rony.

- Primeiro de setembro. Respondeu Harry.  
- Isto até parece escola. Afirmou o amigo.  
- Mas será parecido mesmo.- Disse Hermione feliz. - Terá professores, aulas e provas.

- Definitivamente vocês são loucos. Aliás você eu já tinha certeza que era. Afirmou ele olhando para a namorada. Mas Harry foi uma surpresa para mim.

- Eu sempre quis ser auror! Exclamou Harry na defensiva.

- Eu sei. - Disse o amigo.- Estou só brincando.

- Você vai comigo procurar um apartamento aqui em Londres? Perguntou Hermione a Rony.

- Vai mesmo sair da casa dos seus pais? Perguntou Rony preocupado.

- Vou, ficará mais perto do Ministério...

- Oh coitadinha não sabe aparatar? Disse ele com ironia.

- Sei, mas quero ter um espaço só meu e...

- Acho que não vou ter tempo para isso, com apenas uma folga por semana. Cortou-a Rony. - Mas vou pedir ao papai para te acompanhar, afinal vocês vão trabalhar no mesmo Departamento agora.

-…, sempre se pode contar com seu pai. Afirmou Hermione um pouco chateada.

Mas devido a falta de tempo de Rony e do Sr. Weasley, sobrou para Harry a tarefa de ajudar Hermione a procurar um apartamento em Londres e ela era tão perfeccionista e cheia de histórias, que Harry já estava em ponto de mandá-la dormir no quarto de Régulus para sempre e parar de encher a paciência quando finalmente encontraram um que pareceu preencher todos os requisitos.

- … bonitinho não é? Ela perguntava pela décima vez, empoleirada sobre a pia da cozinha vazia do apartamento.

- Lindo.

- Harry fale sério!

- Estou falando. Respondeu ele rabugento. Podemos ir agora?

Sobrou para Harry também a tarefa de ajudá-la na mudança, na decoração e em tudo mais para finalmente ela sossegar no apartamento novo. Ele nem tinha o direito de reclamar já que quando ele se mudara para o Largo Grimmauld ela o ajudara também. Mione quis que Winky fosse morar com ela e Harry permitiu já que Monstro sempre se dera melhor sem outros empregados e na verdade a elfo só tinha ido para o Largo Grimmauld, por insistência de Hermione que achava a casa enorme para Mostro cuidar sozinho.

No dia Primeiro de setembro começaram as aulas no Ministério da Magia e o local destinado ao treinamento dos Aurores realmente parecia uma escola, tinha salas de aula, carteiras e lousas, no entanto tudo ali era muito mais claro e moderno do que em Hogwarts.

Eles eram ao todo dez alunos da turma preparatória: Harry, Hermione, Cómarco, Terêncio, Miguel, Emilia, Ernesto, Ana, Blásio e uma garota muito bonita ex aluna da Lufa Lufa Chamada Brenda Alisson.

Eles contavam também com biblioteca, laboratórios e acima de tudo com excelentes professores.

A primeira aula do dia foi de Defesa Prática, Ministrada pelo Próprio Mathew Boderick, que sem perder tempo explicou-lhes que o treinamento levaria mais três anos de muito estudo, dedicação e exames e que as notas para aprovação eram: "timo, Excede Expectativas e Aceitável e que reprovar em qualquer matéria era o fim da linha para os candidatos.

Explicou-lhes também o funcionamento do Departamento: onde passando por outra porta de carvalho, ali ao lado, se encontravam as demais Seções, como por exemplo: "Mau uso dos artefatos dos trouxas" e " Detecção e confisco de feitiços defensivos e objetos de proteção forjados" (esta, Harry sabia, era chefiada pelo Sr. Weasley) e que as demais Seções do Departamento davam suporte ao trabalho dos Aurores, que eram, sem dúvida, os mais importante ali.

Afirmou categoricamente para Brenda que o trabalho de Auror não tinha nada a ver com os chamados "Policiais" pelos trouxas, pois essa função, no mundo dos bruxos era exercida pelas patrulhas simples de Execução das Leis da Magia. Ressaltou que se quisessem muito se comparar com algo do mundo trouxa, os Aurores seriam na verdade mais parecidos com ao chamados "Promotores de Justiça", já que só os casos mais sérios de violação ou ameaça aos segredos da magia, iriam para as suas mãos.

Explicou que na prática a função de Auror envolvia, dar pareceres sobre as consultas feitas ao Ministério envolvendo segredos da magia ou quebra de Leis, além de fazer investigações extremamente complexas e completas, mas para isso teriam passe livre em todo o mundo bruxo e autorização para o uso de qualquer feitiço, inclusive as maldições imperdoáveis e após o término de um caso caberia a eles próprios elaborarem a tese de acusação ou defesa e levar os acusados ao tribunal, defendendo sua posição para a Suprema Corte dos Bruxos.  
Harry começou a se sentir um pouco assustado, não havia imaginado essa extensão para a função de Auror, imaginara que seria somente um caçador de bruxos das trevas. Não sabia se era muito bom em elaborar teses, certa vez quando Rony e Mione haviam ajudado Hagrid com o caso de bicuço ele tinha ficara de fora por causa do quadribol e, além disso, ficava muito nervoso de se imaginar falando para a Suprema Corte, tudo bem que tinha sido professor da AD, mas defender suas idéias diante do Tribunal dos Bruxos era muito diferente, lembrou da sua própria audiência disciplinar, quando os dementadores haviam atacado ele e Duda nas férias de verão e todos os cinquenta bruxos da Suprema Corte, usando togas cor de ameixa com um "W" bordado em dourado, o olhavam do alto das suas cadeiras e sentiu um gelo desagradável no estômago, Rony estava certo ele era maluco.

Quando voltou a si Broderick estava explicando que na sua matéria especificamente eles se focariam no reconhecimento e defesa das criaturas e das magias das trevas e em legilimência e oclumência. Harry levou um novo baque, nunca fora bom oclumênte.

- ... e a elaborar patronos corpóreos.- Continuava o Chefe - Mas ao cruzar seus olhos com os de Harry acrescentou. - Corpóreos e que falem.

A Segunda matéria do dia foi Esconderijos e disfarces, Ministrada por Charles Tompson, o Auror que havia recebido a inscrição de Harry, ele parecia ser bom, embora um pouco atrapalhado, ali eles ficaram sabendo que durante o treinamento aprenderiam as mais avançadas transfigurações, inclusive aprenderiam a se tornarem invisíveis sem capas e, alguns até a se tornarem animagos.  
Depois houve aula de Vigilância e Rastreamento, dada pela bruxa que entrevistara Hermione, e se chamava Rachel Máila, ela lhes garantiu que ao final do treinamento eles seriam capazes de contar com um sexto sentido tão avançado que pareceria, até adivinhação. Hermione franziu a testa ao som dessa ultima palavra, a amiga nunca tivera nenhuma simpatia por adivinhação.

Após as três aulas da manhã, eles tiveram uma pausa para o almoço, mas não havia refeitório no Ministério e eles tiveram que se virar com um dos restaurantes ali perto, Ernesto, Ana e Terêncio os acompanharam.

- O que acharam?- Perguntou Ernesto todo pomposo.- Parece realmente ótimo não?

- Sim, mas vamos ter que nos dedicar de verdade aos estudos. Respondeu Ana.

- Ah nem todos, Hermione nem vai precisar se esforçar, ela tem uma inteligência fora do comum! Disse Terêncio com os olhos brilhando para os lados da garota.

Ei o que era aquilo? Harry sempre soubera da admiração dos alunos da Corvinal pela amiga, que eles sempre julgaram quase roubada pela Grifinória, mas naquele olhar havia mais do que admiração e ele não gostou nem um pouco do olhar do colega. A amiga, no entanto, nunca parecera tão encantada com um elogio, ainda com o cardápio nas mãos disse:  
- Ah obrigada Terêncio! Mas não é verdade, todos somos igualmente inteligentes, passamos pelos mesmos testes para chegar aqui. Afirmou tentando parecer modesta.

-Hermione, será que dá para escolher logo o que quer comer? Disse Harry mau educado.

Depois do almoço, as aulas continuaram e eles conheceram o professor de Feitiços Avançados, era um bruxo jovem, mas extremamente sombrio e de poucas palavras, chamava-se Pierre de Luc e segundo ele um bom Auror, devia em primeiro lugar aprender a dominar totalmente os feitiços não verbais e os diversos feitiços e contra feitiços da memória, além de controlar as forças da natureza e que alguns até poderiam ser capazes de voar sem auxílio de vassouras, as demais coisas viriam a seu tempo. As garotas da classe pareceram interessadíssimas nesta aula em especial, mas até Harry se sentiu mais animado com a perspectiva de voar sem vassouras.  
Em venenos e antidotos eles foram apresentados a uma bruxa chamada Guida Wilson, a qual passou-lhes o programa para os três anos seguintes, no fim dos quais eles deveriam saber reconhecer e preparar, simplesmente, todos os venenos e antídotos conhecidos pelos mundo bruxo, bem como outras poções só conhecidas pelos aurores.

A última aula do dia foi Legislação Bruxa, ministrada por Rose Bones, segundo Hermione devia ser parente de Susan Bones, embora Harry não pudesse opinar sobre o fato já que estava assustado demais com a complexidade do que esperavam dele.

- Harry? Você está bem? Perguntou a amiga um pouco preocupada com a cara do amigo.

- E...estou, só estou me perguntando se darei conta de todo esse trabalho.- Respondeu o garoto imaginando onde estava com a cabeça quando se julgara capaz de ser Auror.

- Parece que Hogwarts era só o começo não é?- Perguntou ela o olhando compreensiva.-Mas vamos nos sair bem você vai ver... Afirmou ela confiante dando tapinhas amigáveis nas suas costas e completando.- A realização de um sonho demanda alguns sacrifícios.


	18. Dia das Bruxas

**UNIDOS POR TODA A VIDA**

**Autora: **Patricia Pondian

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 17 - DIA DAS BRUXAS**

As primeiras semanas de treinamento passaram num piscar de olhos e eles agora tinham tanto trabalho, que muitas vezes precisavam permanecer até tarde da noite pesquisando ou estudando para as aulas seguintes. Quando havia trabalhos em grupo acabavam indo todos para a casa de Harry que era mais espaçosa. A turma era muito unida, sendo Zabini e MacLaggen únicos que se mantinham um pouco mais afastados de Harry e Hermione, mas até Miguel, com o passar do tempo, se aproximou deles deixando Harry por vezes constrangido ao lembrar suas visitas furtivas a Hogsmead para ver Cho.

No dia das Bruxas, daquele ano Hermione resolveu fazer uma festa no seu apartamento, segundo ela não era justo que todas as festas fossem sempre no Largo Grimmauld.

Compareceram à festa, todo o pessoal do time de Rony e Gina e toda a turma preparatória de Aurores, com seus namorados, namoradas e amigos.  
Harry não bebeu quase nada e, por isso, pôde analisar toda a movimentação da festa, Terêncio não tirava os olhos de Hermione deixando Harry com uma raiva corrosiva dele, mas ela parecia ignorar ou fingir que não via.  
MacLaggen e Rony quase brigaram quando o Auror tentou tirar a ex namorada para dançar e Cho seguiu Harry pela festa toda, provavelmente, esperando uma ocasião para falar com ele em particular já que há muito tempo ele deixara de ir ia até Hogsmead sem Ter dado nenhuma explicação à garota. Ele, no entanto, tomou o cuidado de evitar ficar a sós com ela, embora Gina tivesse bebido tanto que nem parecesse se importar com o que ele estava fazendo. Até Pansy e Draco foram à festa, levados por Zabini, já que Hermione havia dito que os convidados podiam levar amigos e ele era amigo de Draco, Harry e Rony entenderam essa atitude de Blásio como uma clara provocação, mas a amiga afirmou que já era hora de esqueceram o passado:

- Você virou amigo até de Miguel. Argumentou ela para Harry. - Porque não tenta se aproximar de Zabini?

- Miguel é diferente...Ele não...Ele nunca...Não podia dizer à ela que o que ele sentia em relação a Miguel na verdade era remorso.

Rony no entanto veio em seu auxílio:

-Ah pare de ser tão nobre Mione, daqui a pouco vai nos pedir para sermos amigos do Malfoy.

- E porque não? Perguntou ela.

Rony e Harry trocaram os olhares típicos de quando Hermione dizia absurdos como aquele e voltaram os olhos para o copo de Firewisk.

Gina no entanto parecia compartilhar com Rony e Harry a idéia de que era insuportável estar no mesmo ambiente que Draco Malfoy e outra confusão entre os dois se armou, eles acabaram discutindo e se ofendendo tanto que a própria Pansy quis se retirar.

O resto da festa transcorreu em paz, eles viraram a noite bebendo rindo e dançando e depois foram ver o nascer do sol sob o Rio Tâmisa e por insistência de Hermione a metade deles dormiu no apartamento mesmo.

O tempo não parava de correr cada vez mais rápido para eles, que se sentiam pressionados com todo o estudo e o treinamento durante a semana e as viagens para ver Rony e Gina aos sábados e domingos.

- Estou tão cansada. Afirmou Hermione mexendo distraída nos cabelos enquanto Rony descansava a cabeça no seu colo, já era fim de tarde e logo eles teriam que regressar a Londres.

- Está porque quer...Podíamos casar e você acompanharia o time comigo...

- Isso mesmo. Eu dormiria aqui no alojamento também? Perguntou ela irônica.

- Não, podíamos ter uma casa...

- Bom ai seria ótimo porque enquanto você passa a semana no alojamento ou em viagens eu ficaria sozinha com Winky... Respondeu ela rindo. - Eu podia virar tricoteira profissional.

- O que você quer para casar comigo? Quer que eu páre de jogar? Perguntou ele rindo.  
- Não seja bobo Rony, claro que não quero isso, quero terminar meus estudos e não quero prejudicar a sua carreira, teremos tempo para casar depois. Afirmou ela olhando o vazio. Mas repentinamente seus olhos surpreenderam os de Harry e ele viu ali, algo que jamais tinha reparado até então mas parecia um pedido de socorro.

Gina que estava abraçada ao pescoço de Harry entrou na conversa dizendo:  
- Não temos mesmo como casar agora, a gente viaja muito com o time. Mas quando eu e Harry nos casarmos, eu vou deixar o quadribol profissional para poder cuidar da minha casa e dos meus filhos.

Harry teve um sobressalto com a lembrança que ele já estava namorando Gina há quase três anos era natural que a garota sonhasse em se casar... Olhou para ela sentindo uma grande pena, ele tinha sido tão mesquinho com Gina também ao permanecer com ela pela apenas pela facilidade que aquilo representava, facilidade porque Gina não parecia precisar dele para manter aquele namoro, ela agia pelos dois e não o questionava, não exigia nada dele além do que ele era capaz de dar e o que ele era capaz de dar era tão pouco, apenas seu corpo presente e sua alma estava constantemente ausente enquanto estava a sós com a namorada, porque sua alma sempre permanecia grudada à garota que agora estava sentada na frente deles com a cabeça do namorado no colo.

Nenhuma outra garota aceitaria isso, Cho não aceitara sensível como era, ela percebera clara e rapidamente a relação de Harry com Hermione, precisara só de alguns encontros com o garoto para estourar, para perceber que Harry jamais pertenceria totalmente a outra mulher quando seu coração e sua mente eram inteiros de Hermione, mas Gina não parecia se importar, ou então ela não entendia mesmo, Gina não era interessada em coisas fora do campo do concreto, sentimentos não importavam para ela o que importava era bem... amassos...mas isso não justificava as atitudes de Harry precisava resolver aquela situação urgentemente, não queria magoá-la, nem a Rony, nem aos outros Weasleys que afinal haviam sido sempre como sua família, mas não podia mais continuar com aquilo.

O final do primeiro ano de treinamento pareceu se suceder obscenamente rápido e logo ele e Hermione estavam novamente ilhados entre livros, anotações e revisões. Os exames foram terríveis, mas todos passaram, apesar da contínua dificuldade de Harry em oclumência, onde

conseguira apenas nota mínima, seu bom desempenho com patronos e em vôo, impediu-o de ficar abaixo da média em Defesa Prática.

Hermione foi a melhor em todos os exames, mas em Feitiços Avançados ela se superou e já dominava todas as espécies de feitiços e contra feiticços da memória, isso as vezes assustava Harry, tinha medo que a amiga pudesse descobrir que ela própria fora vítima de um feitiço da memória lançado por Harry, há alguns anos, às vezes ele pensava em contar tudo logo de uma vez, mas depois desistia, ela perderia totalmente a confiança nele e a confiança dela o que ele tinha de mais precioso. Através dela Harry ficou sabendo que, embora não tivesse certeza do que estava fazendo quando a enfeitiçou naquela madrugada na floresta, ele acabara lançando os feitiços corretos para apagar somente um tempo específico da memória mas que era uma idéia inócua e absurdamente idiota tentar "reparo" em seres humanos.

O esforço de Gina e Rony no quadribol também havia dado resultado e o time deles terminara o campeonato em primeiro lugar na divisão amadora, o que fez ambos receberem propostas de times da divisão principal para a próxima temporada, e agora inéditamente quando saiam os quatro juntos, todas as atenções, pedidos de autógrafos e repórteres se voltavam para os Weasleys e não mais para Harry, isso deixava Rony feliz e Harry mais ainda, afinal nunca gostara mesmo de estar sob os holofotes.

- Bem já me resolvi, vou para o Chudley Cannons! Sempre foi meu time afinal! Disse Rony, após ter tomado meia duzia de cervejas amanteigadas no Três Vassouras.

- Você é retardado? - Disse a irmã alarmada. - Aquilo não vai para a frente nem com magia negra, você recebeu proposta dos Tornados!  
- EU JAMAIS JOGARIA NOS TORNADOS! Gritou ele revoltado.  
- Rony, agora você tem que pensar como profissional e não como torcedor...  
- Ah sim é por isso que você escolheu justamente o Harpias não é? Disse ele irônico.  
- … diferente o Harpias tem chance de ficar entre os melhores.  
- E os Cannons não?  
- Não.  
- Você vai ver então! Vou calar a sua boca!

No segundo ano de treinamento de auror, Rony realmente calou a boca de Gina eles disputaram em times opostos o primeiro lugar na divisão principal e o Chudley Cannons ganhou do Harpias, embora Gina tenha se mostrado uma artilheira brilhante Rony fora melhor e era o herói nacional dos torcedores dos Cannons que haviam esperado tanto tempo por alguma glória.

O ano seguinte foi ano de Copa Mundial de Quadribol e novamente Harry e Hermione quase não puderam ver ou falar com Rony e Gina, agora astros internacionais do esporte, os quais haviam sido escalados para a seleção, o que impediu Harry de poder conversar sobre o fim do namoro com Gina, os irmãos Weasleys agora eram capa de todas as revistas do mundo bruxo.

No mesmo ano que Gina e Rony ganharam a Copa Mundial, Harry e Mione finalmente se formaram Aurores. Houve uma cerimônia muito secreta, só para eles, onde eles receberam a autoridade sobre suas varinhas. eles haviam estudado como condenados mas aprenderam tudo

que os professores haviam prometido no início das aulas.

- O que faremos agora? Perguntou Hermione ao saírem do Ministério já com as vestes de Aurores ela parecia estar falando sobre em que casa iriam jantar, mas Harry se fez de desentendido respondendo apenas:

- Vamos continuar juntos. Isso é o que importa.


	19. Sequestro

**UNIDOS POR TODA A VIDA**

**Autora: **Patricia Pondian

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 18 - SEQUESTRO**

E eles continuararm, sempre juntos, nos bons e nos maus momentos, um dos piores deles foi no final do primeiro ano como aurores formados quando ocorreu o terrível sequestro de Ted. Naquele dia Harry desceu as escadas entre o nível nove e dez do Ministério e ao abrir um porta encontrou o que procurava: Uma mulher alta e magra de cabelos castanhos que sorriu quando o viu e continuou, falando com um bruxo de ar austero sentado em uma bancada:

- O milénio já chegou, já estamos no século XXI! No entanto os nossos tribunais dependem de métodos medievais, eu defendo o bom senso e a justiça, as nossas prisões transbordam de condenados por confissões que nada… – discursava ela mas foi interrompida pela voz bruxo.

-Auror! Já a ouvi mais do que uma vez. – Disse ele rindo. – mas agora preciso mandá-la voltar para a sua função, há uma missão especial para o seu destacamento, está havendo uma série de assassinatos bruxos na região norte do país e quero que vão investigá-los. Espero que não haja objeção.  
-Não senhor.  
- Então vá, na sua volta discutiremos mais sobre a inutilidade das nossas Leis mágicas.  
No outro dia bem cedo, junto com o destacamento de Aurores, Harry e Mione partiam para a missão, que por uma feliz coincidência era perto da casa do afilhado de Harry, combinaram assim, de passarem lá, no fim do caso.  
A missão foi complicada e na primeira semana, passaram a maior parte do tempo apenas investigando disfarçados, mas depois conseguiram prender dois neo-comensais.  
Naquele momento Harry estava abaixado perto do rio, esperando os demais aurores no final do dia de trabalho, talvez pudesse ver Ted naquela noite ainda, olhava fixamente para a superfície cinzenta da água durante aquilo que pareciam horas, mas derrepente apareceu algo ali e ele gritou pedindo ajuda.  
- Ajudem-me, venham me ajudar, alguém!  
Dois Aurores que acabavam de aparatar, há cem metros vieram correndo na sua direção, um negro alto e forte era Zarbini e Hermione.  
-Potter o que está fazendo ai? – Perguntou Zabini.  
Harry o que houve? Perguntou Hermione ajoelhando ao seu lado.  
- Encontrei algo que pelo jeito já foi um bruxo. – Disse enquanto um corpo inchado e cinzento boiava à sua frente.  
Eles removeram o corpo da água com dificuldades mas perceberam aterrorizados que no peito do homem havia entalhado um recado para Harry "O filhote de lobisomem foi levado e seu padrinho mestiço não poderá judá-lo". Harry buscou aflito os olhos de Mione, que estava tão assustada quanto ele, imediatamente os dois voaram até a casa da avó de Ted, deixando com o terceiro Auror as providências com o bruxo morto.  
imediatamente os dois voaram até a casa de Andrômeda deixando com Zabini as demais providências com o bruxo assassinado.

Quando avistaram a casa não tiveram mais dúvidas, a marca negra pairava ameaçadora sobre ela, para onde se dirigiram encontrando a senhora banhada em lágrimas e inconsolável, com muito custo Hermione conseguiu acalmá-la e ela lhes contou que um grupo de neo comensais invadira a casa e seqüestraram o pequeno Ted gritando que ele era o úncio descendente de lobisomem com humano, uma vergonha para a raça dos bruxos. Harry começou a sentir um ódio assassino enquanto ela falava, um ódio como há muito não sentia, ninguém ia ferir Ted, não suportava nem imaginar seu afilhado passando por aquilo tudo e transtornado saiu para o quintal da casa, Hermione logo o alcançou enquanto ele dizia desorientado:

- MINHA CULPA , ELES O ATACARAM POR MINHA CAUSA!

- Harry, não, não é! Ele é um mestiço de lobisomem sempre correrá perigo, Remo já sabia disso, nos disse antes dele nascer lembra?

- Então é ainda pior, eu devia ter tomado mais cuidado com ele, o protegido melhor! Eu sou...um padrinho deplorável! Sirius teria... vergonha de mim. Continuou ele passando da raiva à depressão. Hermione que o conhecia melhor que ninguém, já sabia o que vinha a seguir e o abraçou enquanto mesmo lutando contra isso as lágrimas o venceram.

- Nós vamos encontrá-lo Harry, eu juro, tudo vai ficar bem, não é sua culpa. Ela disse docemente.

- Pare Mione...é minha culpa sim, ele é minha responsabilidade...Eu tinha que ter previsto isso...

- Não, não tinha, você não é onisciente, fizemos o possível, lançamos todos os feitiços de proteção na casa, fizemos o nosso melhor, ninguém duvida do quanto você o ama.

Ela estava a centímetros do rosto dele e ele precisava tanto de consolo, daquele consolo que só ela sabia lhe dar...Aquilo era muito arriscado, ele não podia se controlar com ela tão perto e ele a olhou sério:

- Mione não seja tão...compreensiva...Não seja tão boa...

Ela sorriu, pensando que ele brincava, completamente inconsciênte do quanto ele falava sério.

- Bom vamos! Sem mais perda de tempo. Ela disse e o arrastou pela mão.

Mas não foi tão rápido quanto esperavam, os aurores tinham regras rígidas para agir em casos de capturas de parentes ou amigos e essas regras proibiam aquele que tivesse entes queridos capturados de saírem em missão para salvá-los, achavam que prejudicava a vigilância mental do auror. Harry não aceitaria isso de forma alguma e começou a se irritar após um minuto ouvindo os planos teóricos do chefe, embora Mione o mantivesse preso pelo braço e não parasse de murmurar no seu ouvido para ele se controlar que ela iria sair na missão e se afinal ele não confiava nela para resgatar Ted? Não se tratava disso ele confiava em Hermione é claro, confiaria sua vida de olhos fechados a ela, mas se tratava de Ted o SEU afilhado e havia algo de muito errado em ficar em segurança enquanto ele estava em perigo, Sirius jamais teria feito isto e soltando firmemente o braço de Hermione tentou sair da sala, Mione o forçou a olhá-la:

- Harry...

Ele forçou seu melhor olhar inocente:

- Só vou ao banheiro...  
- Harry, me ouça por favor, não vá sozinho atrás dele...Ela suplicou.  
Não vou, fique tranquila. Encerrou ele desviando os olhos.

Mas assim que saiu da sala dos aurores, Harry desaparatou para onde o chefe apontara a maior possibilidade do garoto, ter sido levado e não estava errado, o lugar era assustador para qualquer um, assim que aparatou já empunhando a varinha, percebeu que se encontrava no meio de pelo menos quatro bruxos das trevas Ted o olhava nervoso e gritando com sua voz infantil:

-Padinho, cuidado!

Imediatamente começou a batalha Harry acertou pelo menos três logo de cara com o feitiço de fogo, mas quase foi atingido por um avada kedrava lançado pela comensal baixinha e ruiva que segurava Ted, virou imediatamente enquanto ela armava o feitiço pela segunda vez e lançou um expeliarmus que a desarmou, mas não pode atacá-la porque ela ainda segurava o garoto pelo pescoço.

-Harry Potter...Padrinho do lobisomenzinho? Hahahaah, você vai ver o seu afilhado morrer! Dizia ela cruel apertando o pescoço do menino.

Harry não podia correr o risco de lançar qualquer feitiço hostil contra ela porque poderia atingir o garoto, então lembrou-se do clube dos duelos em Hogwarts e não teve dúvidas:

-Rictumsempra!

A comensal certamente não esperava por aquilo, se dobrou em risos histéricos imediatamente e largou Ted igualmente rindo de se acabar, como uma trouxa no chão, Harry aproveitou que ela o soltara e conjurou cordas para prendê-la, evitava ao máximo matar comensais, mesmo quando tinham total licença para isso. Desfez o feitiço em Ted que o abraçou entre chorando e risonho, ele agora com quase quatro anos tinha o padrinho cada vez mais como herói.

Imediatamente, Harry se preparou para desaparatar com Ted bem preso em uma mão e a comensal na outra, mas foi surpreendido por um grupo de uns dez homens, com feições lupinas e dentes sangrentos apareceu, Harry não teve dúvidas era lobisomens na forma humana.

-Entregue o garoto Potter. Rosnou o mais assuatador deles.

-Viemos salvá-lo dos comensais. Ele é nosso! Será criado pelos lobisomens que são a sua verdadeira espécie e não por bruxos nojentos. Completou outro.

O QUÊ? NÃO ELE NÃO é… LOBISOMEM AS CARACTERÍSTICAS DO PAI NÃO PASSARAM PARA ELE DEIXEM-O EM PAZ!

Uma risada canina foi ouvida no meio deles e outra voz falou:

-Se aquela vergonha de lobisomem que era o pai dele não prestou nem para isso daremos um jeito, o importante é que ele é nosso!  
- NÃO! Gritou Potter largando Ted e a comensal e sacando a varinha, no mesmo instante os lobisomens pularam sobre ele, seu feitiço até acertou alguns deles, mas como eram muitos, a maioria não foi afetada e o atacaram ferozmente em bando Harry sentiu vários socos, mordidas e facadas que rasgavam a sua carne, ouvia desesperado os gritos de Ted e até da comensal capturada, teve certeza que estava perdido, mas derrepente ouviu uma voz conhecida:

- LARGUEM-NO SEU BANDO DE VIRA LATAS NOJENTOS! Mione acabara de aparatar majestosa bem em frente ao grupo de varinha em punho e o olhar apertado de ódio, parecia desprender dela uma aura de poder que Harry só se lembrava de ter visto antes em Dumbledore, os lobisomens pareceram recuar de medo ou surpresa e ela aproveitou esse instante de hesitação do grupo para começar a atacá-los sem piedade, lançava feitiços poderosos e e se desviava dos ataques girando sobre si mesma com uma rapidez e uma graciosidade que Harry, abobalhado ficou olhando para ela em ação e até se esqueceu de que também era um Auror.

-HARRY, SE NÃO SE IMPORTAR EM ME AJUDAR EU FICARIA GRATA! Disse ela irritada quando um dos lobisomens armou um bote a errando por milímetros.

-Ah...Sim claro, me desculpe! Respondeu ele acordando do transe e rolando para recuperar a varinha, mas não conseguiu, sentiu uma dor lacinante do lado esquerdo e percebeu que tinha um corte profundo por onde estava sangrando muito, gritou de dor no mesmo instante que Mione afugentava o último lobisomem e agarrava ele e Ted pela mão, deixando a comensal para trás.

Estavam aparatando para algum lugar seguro, supunha ele, ele estava morrendo, sentia a mão dela segurando os dedos dele, girando, girando, mas tinha certeza que estava acabando podia sentir o sangue se esvaindo do seu corpo, queria falar com ela e dizer que a amava e para ela cuidar de Ted na sua ausência, quando bateram numa terra dura.

Mione soltou o garoto que parecia congelado de medo e correu para ele, para estancar seu sangue e lançar feitiços de cura, mas estava realmente furiosa e falava ofegante enquanto trabalhava nele:

-Absoluto... idiota... Harry...Potter...você...podia...ter...morrido...você é retardado? Sozinho? Dez lobisomens? Quantos anos você tem onze? Mentiu para mim? Não confia mais em mim?

Ele no entanto começava a melhorar, não ia morrer afinal e estava absolutamente feliz, porque Ted estava vivo e salvo, apesar de um pouco traumatizado e porque ela estava ali cuidando dele, apesar das dores dilacerantes que ainda sentia, ele tocou o cabelo dela e sorriu com esforço falando com a voz fraquinha num tom que esperava ser cativante:

- Bom...suponho que pensei ser tão bom quanto uma amiga minha, que derrota em trinta segundos uma matilha de lobisomens...Ela fechou a cara como a dizer que elogios não iam amansá-la, mas ele sabia que ela estava aliviada que ele estivesse bem e que o perdoaria. Quando acabou de cuidar dele Mione ficou tranqüilizando Ted que tremia feito louco. Quase no mesmo instante o destacamento de Aurores aparatou no local, com coches de transporte e duas padiolas que utilizavam para remover corpos, Harry teve a certeza que não achavam que os encontrariam vivos.

Hermione ainda estava trêmula, Harry sabia que ela detestava enfrentar qualquer lobisomem, desde que quase fora devorada por Lobo Greyback aos 17 anos, e ela que nunca errava um feitiço errou a magia simples para colocá-lo sobre uma das padiolas e quase o derrubou.

-Cuidado comigo, sua Bruxa! Disse Harry divertido.  
Mione, não se conteve e riu da piada que só os nascidos ou criados por trouxas poderiam entender, que "Bruxa" também podia ser uma ofensa.  
-Bruxo! Revidou ela rindo e o empurrando para o coche que os levaria.  
Bruxa! Bruxinha...Continuou ele agora se aproximando perigosamente dela com os olhos faiscando.  
Nesse instante Zabini entrou no coche com Ted e sentou-se ao lado de Harry com a cara fechada.

Para surpresa de Harry até o chefe ficou feliz em vê-lo e não furioso como ele imaginara, após dar uma bronca particular em Harry pela irresponsabilidade, mas totalmente amenizada no final quando ele admitiu que faria o mesmo se algum maldito se aproximasse dos seus filhos.

Dias depois do acontecido a sessão de Aurores, resolveu fazer uma homenagem a Hermione que segundo eles tinha ultrapassado todas as expectativas e se tornado um emblema do espírito da equipe, todos os destacamentos foram chamados ao escritório e Mione recebeu uma placa de ouro por serviços prestados.

-Agora o Auror Harry Potter, que foi salvo pela homenageada pode dizer algumas palavras se quiser. Disse Broderick sorridente.

Harry sentiu as pernas bambearem não esperava por aquilo, o que ia dizer? Não tinha preparado nada, já tinha agradecido a ela milhões de vezes a sós, mas não podia se recusar, ele levantou em frente a homenageada e começou inseguro:

- Hermione...sobre você...Deveriam inventar uma palavra nova para o ato de olhar para você, uma Mulher tão... Incomum. Não é observá-la...é contemplá-la, como a uma...paisagem, tudo o que se pode fazer é ficar quieto e tentar manter os olhos bem abertos para não perder nada.

Todos os aurores o contemplavam em silêncio...Olhando de um para outro, ela parecia desconcertada.

-Eh...Que é isso Harry, você também é...fantástico...Somos uma...dupla! E assim que seus olhos cruzaram com os dele, sem conseguir continuar, a garota correu e o abraçou, no que foi imitada por todo o destacamento e depois todos os Aurores, num grande e coletivo abraço.


	20. Visita aos Granger

**UNIDOS POR TODA A VIDA**

**Autora: **Patricia Pondian

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 19 - VISITA AOS GRANGER**

Harry e Hermione conseguiram passar as férias de natal na Toca e sob protestos da Sra. Weasley carregaram Monstro e Winky junto com eles. Os pais de Hermione também compareceram nessa festa e pareciam bem envelhecidos, Harry pensou que talvez estivessem sentindo muita falta da única filha, que pelo que ele sabia pouco os visitava.

- Minha filhinha desnaturada. Disse a Sra. Granger rindo com lágrimas nos olhos ao abraçar Hermione.

- Eles são todos iguais, crescem e nos esquecem não é? Perguntou o Sr. Weasley olhando com uma expressão magoada para Gina e Rony que discutiam algo em um canto.

- Não precisam mais da gente. Concordou a Sra. Weasley começando a lacrimejar.

- Partem o nosso coração. Completou o Sr. Granger.

- Ah pelo amor de Deus! Parem já com essa chantagem emocional. - Disse a amiga rindo para o pai enquanto o abraçava. - Vocês também não vão me visitar.

E enquanto era abraçado pelo Sr. e pela Sra. Granger Harry lembrou com uma fisgada no coração que há anos não visitava o túmulo dos seus pais, após deixar Hogwarts tivera tempo para tanta coisa, mas isso ele não fizera, se sentiu mal com a lembrança e pensou que assim que possível deveria voltar lá.  
- E você querido, como vai? Perguntou a Sra. Granger para Harry.  
- Bem, vou bem. Afirmou o garoto tomando-a pelo braço.  
- Você e Hermione têm se visto com frequencia, suponho?  
- Ah sim, todos os dias.  
- Sorte sua. Afirmou a senhora voltando a parecer abatida.  
- Sorte mesmo. Concordou o garoto a acompanhando até o quintal.  
Após a ceia, o Sr. Granger, puxou Harry para um canto do jardim, enquanto a esposa parecia discutir algo com Hermione sobre a forma da filha se vestir.

- Harry, posso falar um pouco com você?  
- Claro.  
- Como ela vai? Disse ele olhando carinhoso para a filha.

- Bem, vai muito bem suponho... Somos Aurores, o senhor obviamente já sabe e ela, como era de se esperar, é a mais brilhante do Ministério, todos gostam muito dela. Mas porque o senhor não pergunta isso pessoalmente à ela? Perguntou o rapaz desconfiado.  
- Ah, bom você entende, ela é muito fechada conosco, não quer que a gente interfira, sabe? Os jovens...Mas você é diferente, nós o julgamos um jovem excepcional e confiamos muito em você, ficamos tranquilos que esteja sempre por perto dela ela...Ela...Ela tem realmente um grande afeto por você.  
- E eu por ela. Afirmou Harry com um suspiro olhando para o céu.  
- E esse namorado dela?  
Harry se sentiu um pouco confuso e constrangido com a pergunta, o que ele queria saber afinal?  
- Bem ele...Ele também é uma excelente pessoa é um bom amigo e... … ótimo jogador de quadribol. Afirmou Harry sem saber o que dizer.  
- E bruxo. Completou o Sr. Granger.  
- Bem senhor, eu também sou bruxo e sua filha também é...  
- Eu sei, eu sei que sim e não quero que pense que tenho preconceito contra bruxos, mas você e Hermione foram criados de uma forma diferente dessas pessoas. - Ele apontava para os Weasleys. - Vocês têm outros valores, crenças e atitudes e...e entendem melhor o nosso mundo não é?  
- As vezes eu não entendo nenhum mundo Sr. Granger. Respondeu Harry encolhendo os ombros.

- Nem eu, nem eu. Disse o outro sorrindo com uma expressão cansada e dando tapinhas amigaveis nas costas de Harry.

E então os dois voltaram para perto dos demais.

Após esse natal Harry passou a insistir sistematicamente com Hermione que ela deveria visitar mais os pais, na verdade era uma forma de repreender a si próprio por também não conseguir tempo para visitar o túmulo de Lilian e Tiago, com todo o trabalho nos Aurores, os assuntos de sua casa e sua integração completa na família Weasley que eram como sua própria familia verdadeira agora, não passava um dia sem que ele se surpreendesse lembrando que ainda não tinha voltado lá, havia algo mais ali, parecia que ele simplesmente tinha que ir até o cemitério, o lugar o estava chamando com uma força magnética, ele se pegava sonhando com isso diversas vezes, mas ao mesmo tempo uma parte dele não queria ir, tinha medo do que sentiria ali e para falar a verdade queria que Hermione estivesse com ele e não sabia como pedir isso a ela sem parecer um covarde.

No dia dos namorados, Harry e Hermione encontravam-se com os respectivos namorados, novamente no três vassouras, já haviam encontrado uma grande quantidade de conhecidos ali, e agora Rony e Gina discutiam febrilmente sobre a legalidade ou não de uma nova finta inventada pela apanhador do time de Rony, pelo jeito aquilo tinha machucado seriamente os oponentes de três times adversários e o caso estava sob análise do De partamento de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos.

Harry aproveitou a conversa significativa de Rony e Gina para perguntar à Mione a mesma coisa que perguntava toda a semana:

- Você foi ver seus pais?

Ela o olhou cansada e baixou os olhos para o copo. Não respondeu

- E então foi? Insistiu ele.  
- Não, você sabe que não, não tive tempo Harry, não é minha culpa...  
- Mas agora estamos de férias e você terá tempo não é?  
- Você sabe que me sinto estranha lá, parece que estou na fronteira entre dois mundos...  
- Mas eles sentem saudades de você...  
- Eu também sinto saudades deles Harry mas...  
- Se meus pais fossem vivos eu iria vê-los todos os dias. Afirmou Harry com honestidade.  
Ela o olhou penalizada.  
- Você voltou lá?  
- No cemitério? Ainda nã comigo? Perguntou ele num impulso, sem saber ao certo porque, parecia que outra pessoa tinha falado pelos lábios dele.  
- Se você for comigo ver meus pais. Respondeu ela timidamente.  
- Claro que sim. Ele sorriu de leve.

- MAS O WOOD CONTINUA GOLEIRO DO HARPIAS! Gritava Rony para a irmã, por algum motivo, fazendo Harry e Mione voltarem a atenção novamente para os Weasleys.  
Hermione resolveu apartar a briga:

- Querem, por favor, parar de gritar! O Pub inteiro está olhando para vocês dois...

- Ah me desculpe. Disse Rony parecendo perceber o que estava fazendo. E olhando desconfiadamente para a namorada falou:

- Você sabe quem é o apanhador do Chudley Cannons agora?

- Quem?

- Krum!

- Vitor?

- Isso o Vitor, porque não o chama de Vitinho de uma vez! Respondeu ele mau humorado.

- Ah pare de bobagem, você sabe que nunca mais falei com ele depois do casamento de Gui! Só achei que ele jogava na Bulgária.  
- Bem não joga mais, agora joga aqui e até está falando em se naturalizar...  
- E você não imagina com quem ele está de casamento marcado. Continuou Gina.  
- Com quem? Perguntou Mione curiosa.  
- Lilá Brown!  
- Sério Uon Uon? Perguntou Mione rindo irônica para o namorado, mas foi Gina quem respondeu:  
- Sério, eles se conheceram na Bulgária quando ela foi fazer uma especialização depois de Hogwarts e ela não se tornou uma lobisomem pelo visto.

- Claro que não!- Afirmou Hermione. - Greyback não estava transformado quando a atacou. Ela tremeu levemente ao dizer o nome do lobisomem que quase a devorara há alguns anos.

No outro dia Hermione passou na casa de Harry bem cedo dirigindo um automóvel totalmente trouxa:

-O que é isso? Perguntou Harry assustado, apontando para o Audi TT reluzente que a amiga dirigia com um ar de mártir.

-Coisas do papai, ele insistiu em me dar um carro normal e em que eu aprendesse a guiar, você sabe como ele é, gosta de manter as coisas no terreno do conhecido.

-Nós vamos até a casa dos seus pais nisso?

-Não se esqueça que a idéia foi sua!

- Sim a idéia de visitá-los, mas achei que iríamos da forma normal.

Ela o olhou zombeteira:

-Normal para quem? Para nós ou para eles?

-V...Você vai guiar?

Ela riu

-Porque? Você também dirige automóveis trouxas?

Harry balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Entra ai.

Harry obedeceu.

-Observe o meu vôo. Ela disse colocando óculos escuros e arrancando com o automóvel.

- Será que chegaremos lá ainda esse mês? Ele a provocou.

Ela riu

-Respeite os mais velhos garoto!

Ao chegarem na casa dos Granger Harry e Hermione foram recebidos com empolgação pelos pais dela e ao ver o prazer absoluto do Sr. Granger com o simples fato de vê-la dirigindo o carro que ele lhe dera, Harry nem se importou mais que tivessem levado quase duas horas para chegar ao local.

-Filha, você está guiando! Gostou do carro? Quer um melhor? Outra cor? Outro modelo? Tem uma Mercedes nova que...

-Papai! Por favor o carro é ótimo, não precisa se preocupar...Harry não vê a hora de aprender a guiá-lo não é verdade Harry?

-Claro, claro. Ele respondeu dissimulado.

- Nossa mas que milagre foi esse de você nos visitar? Perguntou a Sra. Granger tomando o braço de Hermione de um lado e o de Harry do outro e os levando para dentro como se tivesse medo que eles simplesmente evaporassem no ar.

- Você sabe que Harry não parava de insistir nisso mamãe, não que você não seja a culpada, aposto que fez a cabeça dele de que eu sou a filha mais relapsa da Inglaterra.

A Sra. Granger riu, quando ela ria era como ver a filha sorrindo ela não parecia ter mais que trinta e cinco anos, era aquele tipo de mulher que não se via toda a beleza logo de cara, mas que se vai revelando aos poucos esguia, ágil e tinha os cabelos iguais aos da filha.

- E você é mesmo, não só da Inglaterra e sim do planeta terra. Respondeu a mulher.

- E olhando para Harry. - Te devo uma Harry.

-À disposição. Respondeu o garoto.

- Ah, agora sim eu estou perdida, com vocês três no mesmo time...Não me crucifiquem vai eu tenho ligado todos os dias para vocês...

- Não é o bastante. Afirmou o Sr. Granger apertando as bochechas da filha como se ela tivesse dois anos de idade. Eles passaram um dia muito agradável com o Sr. e a Sra. Granger, o casal era muito unido e embora Harry soubesse que eles eram casados há muito, muito tempo, sempre tinha a impressão de estar presenciando um casal de namorados, eles se olhavam com brilho nos olhos e se falavam com tanta ternura e sempre sem qualquer motivo aparente se tocavam, nas mãos, nos cabelos, nos ombros, agora ele entendia de onde tinha surgido Hermione, de um casal como aquele só podia nascer alguém tão especial, maravilhosa, doce, carinhosa, e com a alma tão pura quanto aquela garota que era seu grande amor, ele viajava nesses pensamentos, enquanto o Sr. Granger apontava algumas arvores e plantas especiais para a filha pelo jardim, eles conversavam e riam encantados. Harry também devia estar com o semblante em êxtase enquanto olhava para Hermione, porque a Sra. Granger se inclinou para ele e o chamou baixinho sobressaltando-o:

-Harry...

-H...Hum?

-Ela é muito especial para você não é?

Ele não tinha palavras suficientes para descrever o que sentia pela amiga

-Bem ela é ... Hermione.

O garoto baixou os olhos ao encontrar o olhar da Senhora ele teve a certeza de ter revelado mais do que queria de seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

-Não fique constrangido querido, nunca se envergonhe dos sentimentos bons que tem por alguém, o mundo já é tão cheio de ódio e ambição que devíamos gritar nossos amores do alto das montanhas.

Ele suspirou cansado, sabia que não devia deixar aquele assunto ir mais longe, tinha que negar e disfarçar a paixão absoluta que sentia pela amiga como sempre fizera, mas naquele lugar, com aquela senhora que mais parecia um anjo falando com ele com tanto carinho, como ele tinha certeza que a própria Lilian teria feito ele não teve forças para continuar fingindo, olhou deliberadamente para Hermione que ria tranqüilamente sob o sol vermelho de um fim de tarde e o nó conhecido lhe subiu à garganta.

-Ela te ama também. A Sra. Granger afirmou docemente.

- Eu sei. Disse ele com sinceridade.

-Sabe mesmo? Eu não estou falando do tipo de amor que ela sente por mim, pelo pai, pelos amigos e até pelo Ronald...Ela realmente ama mais você Harry, acima de qualquer coisa ou pessoa, até mesmo dela própria...é assustador ela pertence inteiramente a você é...É cegamente apaixonada!

Harry a olhou incrédulo. A Sra. Granger pareceu ainda mais incrédula com a incredulidade de Harry:

-Você não sabia disso? Não mesmo? Oh bem, agora estou realmente encrencada, ela vai me esfolar viva se souber que eu te contei. Achei realmente que fosse muito óbvio para você como é para nós.

-A senhora está enganada. Completou o garoto sem esperanças, as lágrimas estavam tentando sair de seus olhos mas ele lutava bravamente.

A Sra. Granger pareceu penalizada.

- Porque acha isso?

-Ela preferiu o Rony...

-Porque você preferiu a Ginevra antes não foi?

-Eu...Eu não...… é complicado explicar.

- Mas você a ama? Dessa forma quero dizer, não como irmã, ou amiga, você também a ama como mulher? … é apaixonado por ela?

Ele levantou os olhos e algo que a senhora viu ali dispensou que ele confessasse a verdade.

-Mas, então...O que impede vocês? Se você não a amasse dessa forma, se ela estivesse certa e você só a amasse como a uma irmã, mas se é uma paixão recíproca, você tem que dizer a ela!

Ele se sentiu desanimado, ela estava enganada, certamente, Hermione não era apaixonada por ele, era justamente ao contrário, ele é que era o amigo apaixonado eternamente que saía discretamente do caminho para que ela fosse feliz com quem ela escolhera.

- Mas Rony...Ele ia dizer que Rony sempre fora a paixão de Mione que ele soubesse, mas a

Senhora pareceu entender errado e o cortou:

-Eu conheço a minha filha Harry, ela está tentando deixar todo mundo feliz enquanto guarda a infelicidade dela bem no fundo do peito, Ronald não pode fazê-la feliz, para ele a grama do vizinho é sempre mais verde, a paixão dele só se iniciou quando ele a viu pelos olhos do Vitor e ele só a desejou tanto enquanto não a tinha e temo que o casamento só piore isso, assim que ele conseguir o que quer ele perderá completamente o interesse. Eu conheço o tipo, nada que é dele é bom o suficiente para ter valor, ele deixará de valorizá-la assim que pensar que a conquistou para sempre e ela vai sofrer ainda mais.

A idéia de Hermione sofrer, despertou a velha furia no seu interior.

-Se ele a machucar... se ele a ferir nem que seja só uma unha dela eu vou matar ele.

-Mas você não vê Harry é você que a está machucando porque ela tem a firme certeza que você não pode amá-la como mulher, que ela não é bonita, ou atraente o suficiente e que você só a quer como irmã, não vê que isso destrói a auto estima dela?

-A senhora está enganada, ela não me ama... Não dessa forma.

-Tente descobrir...

Mas a mulher calou-se porque Hermione se aproximava com o pai, ainda rindo totalmente feliz.

-Sobre o que estão falando?

-N...nada. Respondeu Harry baixando os olhos.

-Estávamos falando sobre coragem querida. - Respondeu a mulher levemente. - Coragem de tomar posse do nosso destino.

Hermione olhou divertida para a mãe:

-Você sabe que está soando como uma cigana de beira de estrada não sabe?

-Bem não tenho culpa se a magia pulou a minha geração...Isso não me tira o sexto sentido natural das mulheres.

Hermione se empoleirara, na cadeira que Harry estava sentado e o olhou preocupada:

-Você chorou?

-O que? Claro que não! Porque?

Ela tocou o lado dos olhos dele:

-Seus olhos estão mais verdes, e vermelhos aqui do lado, ficam assim quando você chora...

Ele riu:

Pare com isso, o que seus pais vão pensar de mim? Que sou um bêbê chorão?

-Mas você é meu bêbê chorão! Ela o provocou e todos caíram no riso.- Vamos indo?

-Ah não é tão cedo, disse a Sra. Granger. Fiquem para o jantar.

-Não seja ambiciosa mamãe...Temos que visitar os pais do Harry também.

Os pais de Hermione pareceram penalizados:

-Oh Harry, sentimos tanto por isso. E o abraçaram se despedindo. - Voltem sempre ok!

-Claro, claro.

Ao se dirigirem de volta ao carro, Harry estava anormalmente calado e pensativo, Hermione no entanto parecia totalmente feliz.

-Eles ficaram tão felizes...

Ele riu de leve ao lembrar a resistência que ela mostrara em fazer a visita.

-Está vendo? Não doeu nada! Disse ele.

-Em mim não, mas em você doeu, vai me contar ou não porque minha mãe te fez chorar?

-Eu não...

-Não minta para mim Harry, eu te conheço.

Ele sabia que tinha que inventar alguma coisa, porque a Sra. Granger ficaria encrencada se a filha soubesse o que ela dissera a Harry:

-Estávamos falando sobre meus pais.

-Eu já disse para ela parar de ficar analisando as pessoas...

-Você é igualzinha a ela.

-Não sou. Ela disse horrorizada.

-Claro que é.- Disse ele rindo da expressão da garota. - E isso é uma coisa boa, ela é incrível.

Hermione colocou uma música rock no som do carro e seguiu murmurando as letras da música pela estrada.

Harry achou isso providencial, precisava pensar em tudo que a Sra. Granger tinha lhe dito, ele se sentia totalmente amolecido por dentro e com a cabeça girando, a vontade de parar aquele carro, abraçá-la, beijá-la e amá-la estava insuportável o desejo que ele aprendera a controlar tão duramente sublimando seus sentimentos agora lhe doía fisicamente, ele respirava em haustos dolorosos, claro que era um engano da Sra. Granger, ela não era apaixonada por ele, isso era mais que seus mais delirantes sonhos e ele estava com medo de ter esperanças ele tinha certeza que outra rejeição dela faria o que Voldemort não conseguira fazer...

Mas e se uma parte do que a Sra. Granger dissera fosse verdade? A parte sobre Rony, se o amigo não a amasse de verdade e fosse só um capricho dele? E se ele a fizesse sofrer um dia?

Harry tomou a mão dela que estava sobre o câmbio do carro num impulso, como se aquele simples gesto pudesse protegê-la de qualquer dor futura. Ela tinha que saber que tinha outra escolha, talvez isso a ajudasse a se sentir melhor se um dia Rony a rejeitasse, ele sempre seria uma opção para ela, sempre estaria dos lados esperando, para o que ela quisesse, um amigo, um irmão, um pai, um ombro...Mas qual seria a atitude dela ao saber que os sentimentos dele por ela não eram tão puros quanto ela imaginava? Ela se afastaria? Ela o odiaria? Mesmo assim ela tinha que saber se aquilo pudesse diminuir qualquer dor futura dela, a dor da rejeição que certamente ele sofreria agora não lhe importava mais.

Ela retribuiu o aperto de mão dele e sorriu na sua completa inconsciência do que ele estava planejando.


	21. Confissões

**UNIDOS POR TODA A VIDA**

**Autora: **Patricia Pondian

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 20 – CONFISSÕES**

Eles chegaram no Largo Grimmauld e apenas deixaram o carro estacionado no meio fio e aparataram, não era possível chegara a Godric Hollow´s de carro...

Harry e Hermione acabavam de depositar flores no túmulo dos pais dele. Anos haviam se passado desde a ultima vez que estiveram ali eles permaneciam de mãos dadas diante da sepultura, mas ele não sentia vontade de chorar, estar com ela ali naquele local novamente estava lhe dando uma força desconhecida para fazer algo que devia ter feito, naquele mesmo local, há anos atrás.

- Hermione...  
- Hum?  
- Tem uma coisa que eu preciso te dizer...Começou ele inseguro enquanto seu coração começava a correr desabalado no peito.  
- O que? Perguntou ela virando-se e o olhando nos olhos. Ele fraquejou por um momento com seu olhar, sabia que ela o odiaria por aquilo.

-é uma coisa com a qual eu convivo há anos, mas agora não tenho mais como esconder...Disse ele desviando os olhos para a sepultura dos pais.

- Harry, você está me assustando. Diga logo!  
Harry baixou os olhos para as mãos deles, unidas como ele pensou que nunca estariam novamente. - Eu não sei se consigo...  
Hermione revirou os olhos – Nossa Harry! Por que é tão difícil?  
Ele permaneceu um momento em silêncio antes de responder - Porque eu amo você!  
Hermione paralisou, Harry sentia que seu coração estava prestes a deixá-lo na mão. Ela o observava como se estivesse o analisando.  
- Eu...eu...de início, parecia que ela tentara se convencer de que ele falava de um amor fraternal, mas ela ainda olhava nos olhos dele e o que lia ali não deixava dúvidas.  
E a única palavra que saiu dos lábios de Hermione naquele momento foi: - Ama?  
-Amo. – ele respondeu, sem hesitar.  
- Ama? – repetiu ela, parecendo completamente entorpecida. Harry a olhava fixamente.  
- Se vamos ficar repetindo isso o resto da vida não seria melhor nos sentarmos?.  
- Harry... – Um sorriso inacreditávelmente lindo iluminou o rosto dela...  
A força daquele sorriso foi tão grande, que ele não se importou que provavelmente ela estava apenas em estado de choque, num impulso de anos, sentindo seu coração quase explodindo de batidas a segurou pela cintura e a prensou contra seu corpo. Sentia a respiração quente dela no seu rosto. Ele se aproximou o suficiente para encostar os lábios nos dela, enquanto fazendo um movimento afirmativo com a cabeça de uma maneira desesperada e carente sussurrava:  
- Eu te amo...Eu te amo...Eu te amo...Uma lufada de vento pareceu surgir do nada os enlaçando.  
A única coisa que conseguiu notar antes de perder a consciência, foi que ela não o estava afastando, ou batendo nele, ela correspondia seu beijo com paixão, fazendo-o tremer, excitar-se e sentir seu coração derreter no peito.  
Ele parou um momento apenas para poder olhá-la há milímetros de distância, parecendo deliciosamente fora de si. E depois ele avançou novamente, beijando-a mais ainda.  
Recobrou a consciência assim que os lábios dela o deixaram e ainda estava se deleitando com a imagem completamente desnorteada dela, quando ela perguntou rindo com as mãos na cabeça e girando no mesmo lugar:  
- Por que fez isso? – a sua face estava vermelha e os olhos brilhando muito. Era como se, para ela aquilo fosse irreal demais. Irreal mas não ruim e isso o estava fazendo voar.  
- Já disse, porque eu te amo. Completou ele.  
- Harry... Você tem certeza disso? - ela disse dando um passo para frente. Os olhos dela brilhavam e Harry apenas não pôde desviar os seus.  
Sabia que era arriscado revelar a ela algo que guardou para si durante tanto tempo, mas ele a amava. Era óbvio. Irrefutavelmente forte, e Harry tinha a certeza de que não iria passar nunca na vida e ela, agora, inacreditávelmente por algum milagre do universo parecia corresponder, no entanto, por mais que estivesse claro que a amava desesperadamente, Harry não sabia se seriam capazes de enfrentar tudo o que viria, era outra chance de ser preterido.

- Tenho. - ele disse por fim, e os olhos de Hermione encheram-se de lágrimas emocionadas.

- EU SEMPRE TE AMEI! Continuou ele rindo da felicidade e da sensação de liberdade de finalmente poder dizer aquilo em voz alta.  
- S...Sempre? Ela perguntou por fim, o sorriso sumindo do rosto, como se alguma lembrança ruim o tivesse apagado.  
-Sempre. Afirmou ele.  
-Não, certamente não sempre. E dizendo isto ela deu as costas, ainda cambaleando se afastou lentamente e aparatou, sem nem ao menos uma palavra deixando-o... A confusão dele era tão grande que nem ao menos se mover era possível... Após o que durou pouco mais de um minuto ele sentiu que seu raciocínio começou a fluir novamente e aparatou atrás dela...

Harry a encontrou onde esperava, em um morro muito alto, há alguma milhas da toca onde haviam estado numa noite estrelada e agora estavam sentados um de frente para o outro, ela chorava baixinho:

-Simplesmente não pode ser verdade Harry.

-Mas é.

- De que é que você está falando? Eu é que sempre fui louca por você e você, quando foi que prestou sequer atenção em mim?

- Eu? Eu te amei desde a primeira vez que eu te vi, apenas fui muito idiota para perceber isso logo, eu não parava de pensar em você nas férias tanto que até doía meu coração de onze anos e tudo que eu queria era você do meu lado para tudo, era ouvir a sua voz que até quebrou o encanto das veelas sobre mim na copa mundial e elas nunca mais voltaram a me afetar, porque você era a voz do meu amor verdadeiro ou ainda não entendeu isso? Porque acha que eu precisava te contar tudo o que me acontecia, obedecer tudo que você me mandava fazer e lembrar de você o dia inteiro por tudo e por nada? E porque minha consciência sempre falou com a sua voz? E eu vivia imaginando o que você diria de cada coisa que eu via ou ouvia? O que você acha que eram todas aquelas vezes em que eu me arrisquei para salvar a sua vida, de um trasgo montanhês, de um basilisco, de...de dementadores, ou de algum caça trouxas, ou dos comensais...mas...você sempre, sempre só teve olhos para o Rony, só se importava com o que ele dizia com as briguinhas de vocês...e nem foi ele que lembrou que você estava em perigo por não saber do trasgo, fui eu e tive que convencê-lo a me ajudar te salvar- Disse ele se sentindo levemente ridículo com essa última parte.

- Não Harry você é que nunca teve olhos para mim, não se lembra de como sempre ficou do lado do Rony quando ele brigava comigo e ria de mim, nos primeiros anos? quando tudo o que eu fazia era me preocupar com você, com a sua segurança e a sua vida e tentar te ajudar? Você me ofendia junto com ele quando eu me aproximava e deixava de falar comigo quando ele deixava, nunca ficou do meu lado contra as maluquices que ele te instigava a fazer, nunca me defendeu dele quando ele me atacava e ridicularizava e você disse...Disse a ele que gostava da cho no terceiro ano, ele me contou, logo depois do jogo contra a corvinal ... E você ficou realmente zangado quando o profeta diário passou a noticiar nosso suposto namoro, mesmo eu tendo sido a única pessoa a te apoiar quando todos lhe viraram as costas como se me namorar fosse uma grande ofensa lembra? -Ela parecia agora levemente insana, com a fisionomia confusa e os olhos marejados como se lembrar de tudo aquilo ainda doesse, mas ele não queria sentir pena dela, estava casado de sofrer sozinho por amá-la, tinha que dizer tudo o que estava entalado há anos.  
-Não, você também não demonstrou estar gostando nada daqueles boatos e eu...eu achei que você naõ queria que pensassem que estava junto com um babaca, metido a estrela, feio, magricela, baixinho, de óculos, mais novo que você, e que vivia tendo ataques, desmaiando pela escola e tendo acessos esquisitos eu...eu só queria que você não pensasse que eu era responsável de alguma forma por aquilo, porque se eu perdesse sua amizade também eu...eu não teria mais nada naquele lugar!  
- E você me viu desmentir a história uma única vez? Ou me descontrolar como se fosse uma tragédia? Eu permeneci do seu lado de cabeça erguida ou não? Eu te ajudei a treinar para enfrentar o dragão ou não? Eu fui acompanhada de um ser invisível a hogsmeade, parecendo uma perfeita idiota ou não? Tudo para não te deixar sozinho só porque o rony havia decidido te isolar, como ele fez comigo no terceiro ano, mas ao contrário de mim, você me deixou completamente só naquela época.  
- Mas eu queria me aproximar no terceiro ano, você sabe que eu tentava, mas você estava louca com todos aqueles deveres e não me deixava nem chegar perto lembra? Eu te procurei para falar com você depois que a macgonaggal devolveu a vassoura lembra...e ..e na festa do jogo contra a corvinal.  
- Ah é...depois que você recebeu a droga da vassoura de volta e seu amigo deve ter te autorizado a voltar a falar comigo...antes dele descer do dormitório aos berros e quase me bater por causa do rato e você ficar lá parado sem fazer nada para fazê-lo parar!  
- Ah mione realmente parecia que o Bichento havia comido o rato...  
- O que dava o direito de vocês, meus únicos amigos me hostilizarem?  
- Não, não dava mas...mas Mione...eu sinto muito...  
- Ho Ho, Sente muito não me venha com sente muito, agora você vai ouvir tudo que eu tenho para te falar há anos, você nem sequer pensou em me convidar para o baile, mesmo com toda a escola achando que éramos namorados!  
- Você já havia sido convidada pelo krum e aceitou oras!  
- Sim mas você não sabia disso não tinha nem idéia disso e não pensou em me convidar!  
- Eu...tinha apenas 14 anos ok? não era muito esperto com mulheres e com sentimentos...nem passava pela minha cabeça que eu tivesse a altura de te convidar, você simplesmente estava num patamar superior na minha cabeça!  
- Será mesmo? ou será que me achava muito feia para te acompanhar em frente a escola, embora para ser seu ombro amigo, ajudar nos deveres e segurar as suas barras eu fosse boa o suficiente afinal você convidou a Cho não foi? E ela também era mais velha que você, mais era...como foi que o rony contou que você dizia: "muito bonita"  
- Eu nunca te achei feia, não sei porque você insiste nisso.  
- Mas também não me achava bonita Harry!- e aqui as lágrimas saltavam dos olhos dela- eu sei, o que você pensava porque o rony me contava: "cabelos lanzudos e dentes meio grandes".  
- Mas isso não te fazia feia aos meus olhos Mione! Eu continuava completamente louco por você...Não conseguia pensar em você nos termos de beleza que estamos acostumados você era...única entende? eu... eu... não tinha admitido nem para mim, naõ tinha me dado conta ok? Mas eu te amava demais e precisava de você desesperadamente.- Ela parara de chorar e o olhava incrédula:  
- Mas você mesmo disse no baile que não se importava de eu ter ido com o Krum, quando o Rony deu aquele chilique de ciúmes.  
- Eu só queria evitar que vocês começassem mais uma guerra ali no meio do salão com todo mundo olhando oras, sabe que eu não gosto de cenas.  
- Mas então você se importou de eu ir com o Vitor?  
- Na verdade, não, sim, não sei, não enxergava simplesmente o Vitor naquele baile, porque só via você, deslumbrante, naquele vestido lindo, com os cabelos arrumados e me sorrindo...sorrindo daquele jeito tão diferente do que eu me lembrava, despertou algo dentro de mim e eu estava confuso, tentando entender aquilo tudo, por mais que eu realmente achasse que gostava da Cho e estivesse meio despeitado por ela ter ido com Cedrico, foi de você que eu não tirei os olhos a noite toda e me lembro perfeitamente de cada palavra que você e Krum conversaram na mesa, Parvati ficou louca da vida comigo porque ao invés de conversar com ela eu ficava prestando atenção em você, quero dizer, era um pouco obvio para todo mundo que nos conhecia, que eu era apaixonado por você desde o primeiro ano não era?  
- Menos para você.  
- Menos para mim, mas você, você é que sempre foi boa em sentimentos, você podia ter me ajudado não? Digo, a me tocar? Perguntou ele meio incerto... a velha vontade de receber aprovação dela levando a melhor.  
- Ah sim! O que você queria que eu fizesse? Que chegasse e te dissesse "Desculpe Harry, mas você ainda não percebeu que me ama?"- Completou ela mordaz.  
- Sim! Porque não? Você teria evitado muitos problemas para nós dois e para outras pessoas não?  
- Não Harry! Porque simplesmente eu não sou a Cho, que para ganhar um beijo seu finalmente, encostou você na parede do final da aula e nem sou a Gina que te agarrou na frente da sala comunal toda no sexto ano. Eu...- E ela parecia totalmente sem jeito- Não sei fazer essas coisas.  
- Como não sabe? Você agarrou o Rony de repente e na minha frente, no meio da batalha da escola...Mas calou-se, pensar naquela cena ainda doía.  
- Não! Não foi assim. O Rony já havia falado comigo depois que destruímos o cálice de Helga na Câmara Secreta, tinha me dito o quanto gostava de mim, que sempre havia gostado e que queria namorar comigo, e resolvi tentar afinal você estava obviamente loucamente apaixonado pela Gina, tinha acabado de demonstrar que se preocupava mais com ela que comigo porque eu estava ali lutando e me arriscando ao seu lado e você me queria lá, mas ela não ela você queria que ficasse protegida na sala precisa, achei que era o melhor para todo mundo. E ele me beijou antes, aquilo que você viu foi o segundo beijo  
- Nossa não foi nada disso, só disse para ela voltar a sala, porque os pais dela tinham dado essa ordem e ela era menor de idade!  
- Os olhos dela estavam realmente tristes agora.  
- E eu só estava atraído pela Gina porque afinal foi você que a ensinou a me conquistar oras! Ela me disse, que você deu dicas para ela de como fazer para chamar a minha atenção...e achei que afinal era o que você queria, para eu sair do caminho de você e do Rony!  
- Não! Não foi nada disso! Eu só a ajudei...porque eu não tinha coragem o suficiente para fazer o que ela fez então... é contra meus princípios mudar totalmente de personalidade para conquistar alguém, quero dizer, Usar feitiços de atração ? Não Harry! Quem gostasse de mim tinha que ser como eu era na realidade.  
- Eu gostava! Sempre gostei, na copa mundial fiquei realmente apavorado com a idéia de que pudessem te fazer algum mal e depois do baile de inverno realmente acendeu uma coisa dentro de mim e eu...estava realmente começando a perceber, quero dizer, lembra quando o Vitor veio tirar satisfações comigo por achar que tínhamos alguma coisa? A atitude dele em me ver como um igual, como um rival de verdade pelo seu amor me fez ver que não era tão impossível, que talvez você não me desprezasse.  
- Harry, você disse ao Vitor que éramos apenas amigos, quando ele disse que eu não parava de falar de você!  
- O que você esperava? Ele era bem meio metro mais alto que eu, mais velho, mais forte, jogador famoso de quadribol e estávamos no meio da floresta proibida, mas eu realmente comecei a ver a possibilidade eu queria falar com você! Lembra quando te mandaram aquele pus de bubotúberas e eu corri para cuidar das suas mãos e depois na hora do almoço te ajudei com a comida, eu queria dizer, eu... eu queria admitir, mas o Rony começou com aquele discurso deprimente de detestar ser pobre e sua atenção se voltou totalmente para ele no mesmo instante.  
- Bom...Fiquei com pena dele não é? Da forma como ele falou, eu sabia como ele se sentia inferior a você por você ser rico e famoso...- Mas a justificativa dela fez Harry explodir.  
- ELE ERA POBRE E EU ERA ORFÃO ORAS!SABE QUAL SEMPRE FOI SEU PROBLEMA? VOCÊ CONFUNDE PENA COM AMOR E ELE, ESPERTO QUE é PERCEBEU ISSO MUITO RÁPIDO E SE APROVEITOU SOBERBAMENTE DISSO! SEMPRE SE FAZENDO DE VÍTIMA PARA VOCÊ, DE COITADINHO, TODA VEZ QUE A SUA ATENÇÃO SE VOLTAVA PARA MIM, ELE DAVA UM JEITO DE VIRÁ-LA PARA ELE, FAZENDO GRAÇA, FICANDO DEPRIMIDO OU DANDO UM CHILIQUE E VOCÊ CAIA COMO UM PATINHO ISSO ME DEIXAVA LOUCO DE RAIVA!  
- Você está invertendo as coisas! eu só...realmente achava que você não se interessava por mim, quero dizer sabia que gostava de mim, mas sabe...não para namorar e temia ser ridícula e parecer que estava...sabe implorando sua atenção as vezes.  
- Implorando minha atenção? Mione toda minha atenção sempre foi sua e de mais ninguém, a lembrança do seu toque é que me dava vida, o abraço inesperado que você me deu nas masmorras antes de eu enfrentar voldemort aos 11 anos e você dizendo que eu era um grande bruxo- Aqui ele riu com a lembrança e ela também caiu na risada. -Não sério foi aquilo o que me fez acreditar em mim e me deu força e confiança para enfrentá-lo. Mas ela não parava de rir ao completar:  
- éramos duas crianças não?  
- Sim...mas foi a primeira vez que me vi afagado na vida! Não sei se já te contei o suficiente sobre a minha vida pré Hogwarts, mas nunca... nunca me lembrava de ter sido tocado de maneira carinhosa antes, você me ganhou ali, para sempre... e depois no segundo ano quando você correu para mim sorrindo com seus dentes meio grandes e com os cabelos lanzudos balançando na escada do gringotes (ele dava ênfase nas palavras negativas divertindo-se com o sorriso que ela teimava em esconder. E quando você me dava atenção, broncas e cuidava de mim eu me derretia totalmente, realmente fui um fraco idiota no terceiro ano por não ter impedido Rony de te hostilizar. Mas acho que um pouco foi por isso que simplesmente fugi da casa dos meus tios quando Rony disse que ele e você se encontrariam no Beco Diagonal na última semana de férias, não podia suportar a idéia de vocês dois sem mim, Eu já estava confuso com o que sentia, quando olhava para você, bronzeada sentada na escada no beco diagonal, deitadinha ao meu lado dentro de um saco de dormir roxo, com os olhos muito abertos refletindo o céu encantado de Hogwarts e dormindo sentada de tantos deveres. Mas quando você finalmente me mostrou o significado da palavra mágica, foi quando com o seu fantástico vira tempo sozinhos, só nós dois salvamos o meu padrinho recém descoberto- Harry falava entre divertido e irônico saboreando a inocência daquelas lembranças e fazendo Mione não conseguir mais segurar o riso.  
- Nossa como éramos pretensiosos e irresponsáveis não? Mas o olhar dele havia mudado e o que Harry lançava agora para ela não era nem um pouco inocente, um brilho doentio de desejo parecia queimá-lo.  
- Harry...não me olhe assim...  
- Posso sentir até hoje a quentura do teu corpo abraçado muito apertado na minha cintura, na garupa de bicuço, e sua voz reclamando baixinho de medo no meu ouvido direito...  
- Chega, não estamos falando sobre isso! Você já está mudando o assunto...Ele se controlou.  
- Não tudo bem Mione, mas o que eu quero que você entenda é que a última coisa que eu vi, quando entrei naquele maldito labirinto para ser torturado e quase morto, foi você me acenando sorrindo e foi só essa lembrança que me fazia ter vontade de sair de lá, só para comemorar com você, só para ver seu rosto iluminado de satisfação foi com essa lembrança que eu conjurei o patrono lá dentro e ao mesmo tempo eu precisava de você lá comigo, porque parecia que me faltava um pedaço, eu simplesmente não era capaz sem você junto, quero dizer, quando vi aquela esfinge eu não sabia o que fazer você é que era boa naquilo e não eu! Era para isso que eu jogava tão bem quadribol, era para isso que eu enfrentava cada tarefa do tribruxo, para você se orgulhar de mim, porque eu não queria, eu nunca quis a sua pena.  
- Eu...eu não tinha pena de você...- Ela falava com uma expressão estranha que Harry não sabia distinguir, como se tentasse fazê-lo achar aquela idéia ridícula, mas ao mesmo tempo estivesse muito emocionada.  
- Claro que sentia Mione...pena ou medo, eu sempre fui um cara marcado, vivia tendo ataques, desmaiando pela escola, ouvindo vozes e afinal quando eu saí do labirinto...eu era outra pessoa.  
- Bom...é...isso é verdade, quando eu ví você voltar desesperado com o Cedrico morto eu desci correndo a arquibancada, precisava estar perto de você, mas, simplesmente não conseguia chegar, então eu vi Moddy te arrastando para castelo e tentei ir atrás, queria simplesmente te olhar, falar com você, mas com isso chamei a atenção de Dumbledore para o que Moddy estava fazendo e ele, Snape e a Professora MacGonagall me alcançaram e me proibiram de acompanhá-los, então eu voltei para junto de Rony e ficamos desesperados, ninguém nos dizia o que tinha havido, ouvíamos as coisas mais idiotas, que você tinha sido atacado por Dementadores ...e quando finalmente nos encontramos depois daquilo, na enfermaria com todos os Weasleys junto, você...você simplesmente não me olhava Harry! Simplesmente fugia de me olhar nos olhos como antes, Dumbledore foi quem teve que me contar o que houve e você ficava ali parado parecendo outra pessoa, e quando viu o meu estado, apenas disse com uma voz que nem parecia a sua que estava bem, só cansado...e quando voltou bem você parecia mais distante de mim que nunca antes, simplesmente parecia que havia crescido um muro entre nós, você não me deixava cegar perto...Um nó subiu na garganta de Harry e ele não segurou, deixou as lágrimas escorrerem, lembrando daquele horror todo pelo qual passara.  
- … eu mudei muito não foi?  
- Bem, Foi, tudo mudou, as coisas jamais foram como antes depois daquilo...  
- Bom eu estava passando por um momento meio difícil caso não tenha reparado...apenas precisava de um tempo, mas eu gostava quando você estava perto, apesar de não falar muito com você, me dava paz simplesmente tê-la ali e...você me deu um beijo no rosto quando dos despedimos na estação, nunca tinha feito isso antes...Eu me lembro...  
- Nossa, eu não me lembrava mais disso- Disse ela entre saudosa e triste.  
- Mas ai a senhorita se enfiou com o Rony na sede da Ordem o verão inteiro, enquanto eu sufocava de ciúmes e mágoa preso na Rua dos Alfeneiros.  
- Ah! Sério mesmo que temos que voltar a esse assunto? Quantas vezes terei que dizer que não foi uma escolha minha, Dumbledore simplesmente achou melhor me esconder lá, junto com o resto da Ordem porque afinal de contas o mundo bruxo todo ainda achava que eu era a sua namorada e podia haver algum ataque dos comensais a mim ou a minha família se soubessem onde eu morava. Você sabe que do final do quarto ano até o fim da jornada, praticamente não fiquei com meus pais, para a segurança deles mesmos.  
- Tá bem Hermione, tudo bem, mas você precisava ficar tão próxima do Rony? Nunca haviam sido tão próximos assim, você nem se importou com a minha ausência? -Ele devia parecer realmente patético com essas cobranças infantis porque ela se aproximou muito agora, parecendo compungida.  
- Claro que me importava com a sua ausência Harry...Claro que sentia saudades suas, mas eu também estava confusa com o que estava sentindo, você realmente havia sido frio no final do quarto ano e para mim você gostava da Cho, lembra? E tinha o Victor que vivia me mandando cartas apaixonadas e Rony...bom ele realmente foi legal naquele verão que passamos juntos sem você- Harry a encarou ferozmente, e ela sustentou o olhar- … verdade Harry, sem você por perto ele não brigava comigo e nem me ridicularizava, se não fosse assim você acha que teria voltado para a casa deles depois da copa mundial? A Gina também era um amor comigo...apesar de todos aqueles boatos sobre nós dois e eu sabia que ela realmente era apaixonada por você...E bem o que eu podia realmente fazer Dumbledore tinha me proibido...  
- Eu já sei.  
- Ah então pare de se sentir incompreendido, você se vingou muito bem de mim depois não foi?  
- Me vinguei? O que você quer dizer com me vinguei?  
- Bem você não se lembra, que mandou Edwiges me matar de bicadas?  
- Humpf, foi bem feito...Ela continuaou impassivél.  
- E do escândalo que deu quando chegou na sede da Ordem, dos gritos histéricos que você deu e de como foi grosseiro comigo, como é que era mesmo que você disse? Mas ele mesmo respondeu:  
- Que você e Rony deviam ter se divertido muito escondidos juntos! oras o que você esperava eu estava...mas calou-se não conseguia encontrar palavras para dizer o que estava naquele verão.  
- Tendo uma crise de ciúmes. Hermione completou. Isso porque você não gosta de cenas eh?  
- Vai ver que fiquei meio maluco com as torturas pelas quais tinha passado...  
- Isso não tem graça, não tem a mínima graça...  
- Pois é, não tem mesmo mas era a realidade não? Minha garota e meu melhor amigo estavam me excluíndo...  
- Ninguém estava te excluindo Harry! Você que estava intratável e incompreensível, e eu não tinha a menor idéia de que era ciúmes ou que eu era a "sua garota" nunca estudei adivinhação lembra? Apenas achei que eu te aborrecia com meus cuidados exagerados e me afastei um pouco.  
- Ah é porque você tinha mais o que fazer não é? Virou "monitora" ao lado do seu querido "monitor". Completou ele mordaz.  
- Bom ninguém escolheu isso não foi? E você sabe que eu tinha certeza que seriamos nós dois e não eu e ele.  
- Eu? Monitor? Eu nunca quis isso!  
- Então porque ficou tão despeitado?  
- Porque? Não está claro o suficiente? Ou você acha que eu queria mais responsabilidades e atenção? Eu só estava com ciúmes porque ele ia ficar mais tempo sozinho com você do que eu! Vocês iam partilhar coisas que eu não! Quero dizer você passaria a ser a dupla dele de alguma forma, e eu não aceitava isso você, você era a minha dupla, o meu par, sempre havia sido! Mas derrepente vocês não precisavam mais de mim como elo de ligação, pela primeira vez tinham uma coisa em comum da qual eu não fazia parte...Até Sirius percebeu na hora o meu ciúmes, ele sabia que eu te amava e que me senti usado e jogado fora.  
- Nossa, que exagero! Por isso que você passou o ano todo me agredindo?  
- Eu não passei o ano todo te agredindo!  
- Não? Eu não podia chegar perto de você que você me destratava, gritava ou contradizia, você parecia realmente assustador.  
- Também o que você esperava? você não parava com as "briguinhas de amor" com ele na minha cara, mesmo depois de...de...- Aqui ele realmente sentiu que estava perdendo a discussão, mas não ia admitir tão fácil - De eu ter passado por tudo aquilo e precisar tanto de você, sabe com aquela audiência e tudo, quando eu saí da audiência e passei pela fonte para pagar a minha promessa a primeira pessoa que veio a minha mente foi você e o que você diria se visse a cara daquele elfo...porque você andava com aquela mania de FALE e de tricotar gorros para elfos domésticos não é? E no natal quando me tranquei no quarto com bicuço e não queria ver ninguém só quando você chegou, você não se lembra que eu só abri a porta para você, só aceitei falar com você e só ouvi o que você dizia? Quero dizer só você fazia melhorar minha cabeça e minha dor.  
- E como você esperava que eu soubesse disso Harry?  
- Não sei.  
- Pois é. Ela ficou quieta por um momento, parecendo absorta nos seus pensamentos, mas depois recomeçou séria.  
- Não sério, me diga como esperava que eu te entendesse? Queria que eu usasse legimência ou algo assim? Porque o que eu via era apenas você cada vez se afastando mais e mais horrível comigo...quero dizer o que foi aquilo que me atropelou quando eu passei a noite inteira fazendo uma complicada essência de murtisco para curar a sua mão dos cortes da Umbridge e você se enfureceu tão rápido, com tudo, só porque eu sugeri formarmos a AD? Derrepente você estava gritando e quebrando a vasilha derrubando tudo o que eu levara horas para fazer...  
- Você e o Rony ficaram dando risinhos cúmplices a minhas custas o que você acha que eu senti? Por isso fiquei tão bravo, mas me arrependi muito de ter derrubado a essência, ela realmente fazia parar a dor...E naquele dia você disse o nome de Voldemort pela primeira vez também eu me lembro, foi isso que fez eu me acalmar, porque foi como se você...voltasse a ser minha parceira entende e não a do Rony, você foi tão corajosa, fiquei tão orgulhoso.  
- Mas continuou agressivo e irritado comigo, quase me bateu na primeira sessão da AD...  
- Eu queria ensinar só a você e o Rony, fiquei nervoso com todas aquelas pessoas, mas você foi brilhante, foi a minha voz quando eu podia não podia falar, idealizou, resolveu tudo e deixou o palco pronto para eu usar, você era o meu braço direito na AD sempre tão inteligente, eu tinha tanto orgulho eu gostava cada vez mais de você.  
- Bom eu não...você andava muito chato...  
- Bom naquela época só o bichento parecia gostar de mim não é? Só ele parecia me afagar e ainda querer o meu colo quando eu era horrível. Completou Harry amargo.  
- O bichento é muito sensível para conhecer a alma das pessoas mas ele te adora, sempre te adorou, porque eu te adoro e ele sente isso, a diferença é que ele você deixava chegar perto embora as vezes até ele fosse jogado para o lado com os seus rompantes.  
- Bom é que sabe Mione...ele parecia explicar para uma criança muito pequena...Voldemort estava tomando conta da minha mente e me influenciando sabe eu não tinha muito controle sobre meus atos ou sentimentos.  
- Mas para dar uns amassos na Cho você tinha cabeça não? A ironia tentava esconder a amargura na voz.  
- Bom foi...mas você sabe que vivíamos brigando por sua causa, porque ela percebia, como todos que me conheciam que eu era seu por inteiro, meus pensamentos e atos convergiam somente para você sempre não é? E eu não conseguia ficar longe, sonhei que ela se transformou em você na noite depois que a beijei e quando estava com ela em Hogsmead no dia dos namorados não tinha assunto e acabei convidando-a para ir comigo te encontrar no três vassouras, ela ficou realmente furiosa dizendo para eu ir correndo para os seus braços como era obvio que eu queria fazer, lembra? Ele ria ao ver que ela também já não estava zangada, segurou as mãos dela e beijou com ternura.  
- Mione, Mione, Mione -Ele disse a guiza de imitação do Professor Lockhart, o que foi que você fez comigo hein sua bruxinha perversa? Ela ria travessamente  
- Posso te perguntar uma coisa Harry? Porque foi afinal a última briga com a Cho?  
- Bem...porque...bem ela disse algo desagradável sobre você e eu te defendi.  
- O que ela disse?  
- Que azarar a lista da AD, lembra que você colocou um feitiço que escreveu dedo duro em verrugas roxas na cara da Marieta? Ele nem conseguia falar de tanto rir. Então que isso tinha sido um truque horrível seu e eu disse que havia achado genial, ai ela teve outra crise dizendo que era obvio que eu achava genial já que tinha sido a minha querida Hermione quem havia feito, e eu disse que era isso mesmo e para ela não me encher mais a cabeça com lágrimas.  
- Que horrível que você foi com ela também!  
- Quê?..Mione era por causa de você tudo isso! Não lembra como eu afastava aos berros a Gina a Luna ou qualquer outra garota que tentasse se aproximar do nosso grupo? Eu só queria você por perto, ninguém ia tirar o seu lugar, ou me fazer conformar com outra pessoa pra mim, nas minhas aventuras era só a sua companhia que eu queria, e ficou pior depois da ida à floresta para conhecer Grope, só nos dois e Hagrid lembra? Eu percebia cada vez mais que queria você, mas era claro que Rony também queria, e você, as vezes, eu não sabia o que "você" queria, mas lá na floresta, bem lembra que você quase caiu de costas ao trombar com Hagrid e eu te segurei nos braços? Fiquei há centímetros da sua boca, tive tanta vontade de te beijar e depois lá na floresta enquanto Hagrid explicava que esperava que ensinássemos inglês para Grope e nós nos olhávamos nos olhos de novo sem interferências, você me olhou por entre os dedos que tampavam seu rosto enquanto eu dizia que aquilo até fazia termos saudades de Norberto e você sorriu para mim, então eu senti que éramos só nós dois novamente e quando Grope quase te pegou e eu te puxei para trás daquela arvore, você se abraçava forte em mim enquanto choramingava e eu sentia o cheiro dos seus cabelos, seu corpo inteiro colado no meu...Mione eu simplesmente nem me importava mais que tivesse que ensinar inglês a 200 gigantes, se apenas pudesse ter você comigo, só eu e você para sempre, como quando salvamos o Norberto ou passamos pelo fogo nas masmorras, salvamos Sirius, ou quando você me treinava para enfrentar o dragão no tribruxo, naquela época éramos só nós dois, eu descia e te esperava tomar café lembra?  
- … mesmo você nem sentava a Gina ficava muito chateada. Ele ignorou essa parte.  
- E depois saímos para passear conversando pelo lago. E à tarde ficávamos treinando só você e eu.  
- …. Era bom para você também como era para mim?  
- Claro que era.  
- E você se lembra desse abraço atrás da árvore? Perguntou ele precisando de confirmação.  
- Não seja ridículo, é obvio que lembro  
eu também sentia o seu corpo no meu...seu calor...seu cheiro- Ela corou envergonhada, e Harry não se conteve e a abraçou muito forte, enfiou o rosto na massa espessa de cabelos de Mione e inspirou profundamente se sentindo o homem mais feliz do mundo, mas quando se afastou ela parecia levemente atordoada e ele lhe perguntou esperançoso.  
- Você teve vontade de me beijar quando eu te salvei de cair também?  
- Tive, tive vontade de te beijar inúmeras vezes nesses anos todos.  
- E porque não beijou então?  
- Bom você não parecia corresponder, então me desencorajava...  
- Como assim se desencorajava você é a pessoa mais corajosa que eu conheço, você mentiu na cara dura para a Umbridge para a atrair para a floresta, quando ela nos pegou na sala dela procurando por Sirius, aliás mesmo sem concordar comigo você foi até a sala dela junto para me proteger.  
- Fui...nem me lembre disso, eu fiquei com tanta raiva quando você inventou essa história de lareira de Umbridge junto com a Gina e o resto dos Weasleys e se recusou terminantemente a me ouvir e depois acabei indo lá com você, devia estar bem fora de mim.  
- Mas você foi um assombro pensando naquela história de arma todo mundo acreditando que você ia nos entregar, só eu ví que seu choro era sem lágrimas e eu conheço bem as suas lágrimas eu conheço tudo em você, cada expressão no seu rosto, cada pensamento eu tive certeza que você estava planejando algo. Uma beleza de plano não foi? Quase nos matou. Disse ele zombeteiro.  
- …, devia ter deixado ela usar a maldição cruciatus em você- Disse ela irônica- Vai ver você estava com saudades. Ele riu.  
- Mas no final deu certo seu plano não foi? Quero dizer, depois que eu tive que te puxar para o chão e me jogar em cima de você para não morrermos pisoteados pelos centauros, e depois Grope apareceu, chamando a Hermi, e nos salvou de sermos assassinados por pura sorte.  
- Assim que os centauros nos largaram, você correu e me abraçou, ainda bem Harry porque senão com certeza eu teria desmaiado.  
- Eu sei, eu sentia seu corpo inteiro tremer e seus joelhos falharem enquanto todo aquele sangue de gigante caia em cima da gente nos encharcando...Mas mesmo assim você não fraquejou foi comigo ao ministério montada num cavalo invisível, você que tinha tanto medo de voar, apesar de não concordar com a idéia de ir lá, não me abandonou.  
- Jamais te deixaria sozinho naquele lugar.  
- Você não imagina o que significou a sua lealdade naquele momento. Continuou ele. E você lutou tão bravamente ao meu lado, por mim, pareciamos uma só pessoa não é? foi a primeira vez que estivemos juntos em uma batalha e você parecia ler os meus pensamentos, e eu não podia mesmo ter feito nada sem você, teria ficado preso na primeira sala para sempre, ou teria entrado do arco da morte, e era só de você que eu fazia questão ao meu lado, que eu pensava em proteger, em tirar do perigo primeiro mesmo que tivesse que usar meu corpo para isso, e quando aquele comensal te atingiu...Mione...eu...eu. Ele não tinha palavras para expressar o horror que vivera quando por um terrível momento achou que ela morrera, e tudo mais perdeu a importância. -Eu gritei seu nome e caí de joelhos...um zumbido estranho no meu ouvido e eu implorei...implorei nem sei para que força para que você por favor não estivesse morta por minha culpa, e só quando Neville com a cabeça mais fria que eu teve o bom senso de sentir seu pulso e viu que você estava viva, a vida voltou pra mim apesar de tudo, tive certeza de que tudo estava bem, porque você estava bem  
- Preferia que você não tivesse gritado tanto comigo e quase me batido antes, quando me contou da visão e eu tentei te fazer mudar de idéia, eu só estava tentando ajudar.  
- Eu sei mas queria que você entendesse rápido e que me ajudasse precisava de você, desculpe, e se tivesse te ouvido...quando você insistia para eu levar a sério as aulas de Oclumência ou quando você disse que podia ser uma armadilha a visão que eu tinha tido, talvez Sirius não tivesse morrido. Ela agora parecia realmente penalizada com a dor dele.  
- Não Harry, olhe, não foi sua culpa nada que aconteceu naquele lugar, você não tinha nenhuma informação completa sobre nada, foi um erro de Dumbledore, ele mesmo admitiu isso.  
- E ele sabia, Mione, tenho certeza que sabia que eu te amava muito mais do que eu mesmo percebia, porque sempre me falava de você nas nossas conversas e...acho que ele meio que quis me explicar que eu não poderia ficar com você naquele momento, para sabe...não fraquejar na minha missão quando se justificou dizendo que não tinha me nomeado monitor ao seu lado, porque achou que eu já tinha responsabilidades demais e chorou! Foi a primeira vez que o vi chorar na vida.  
- Nossa...mas isso seria meio cruel não?  
- Não Hermione, acho que ele imaginava que se nós ficássemos juntos eu me apegaria em demasia a vida e ia fugir da minha missão, por isso tentou de alguma forma me fazer entender que você devia ser o par do Rony.  
- E você entendeu isso?  
- Bom, não, não assim como estou dizendo, pelo menos não naquele momento, mas eu fiquei sabendo que o meu destino afinal era certo e teria que incluir um assassinato ou nele terminar e eu já havia te colocado em perigo de morte um vez, então...Ele não sabia explicar, mas ela completou.  
- Inconscientemente você bloqueou o que sentia por mim e aceitou que o certo era sermos só amigos para o meu próprio bem.  
- Exatamente! Como você consegue fazer isso?  
- Isso o que?  
- Ler meus sentimentos como se fossem um livro?  
- Bom...digamos que eu também tenho te observado mais atentamente do que a maioria das pessoas.  
- Mas foi muito dolorido porque eu tive que construir uma barreira invisível entre nós me isolando de todo mundo, e quando via você e Rony juntos conversando depois da batalha no Ministério e no sexto ano e sentia que não podia fazer parte daquilo era terrível eu simplesmente queria sair dali e fugir, mas ao mesmo tempo precisava ficar perto de você. Ele agora deitara no colo dela e a olhava entre lágrimas -Eu simplesmente não conseguia me afastar apesar de saber que era o certo! Ela sorria igualmente entre lágrimas.  
- Mas de alguma forma, a partir dali eu soube que era melhor para todos que não houvesse nada além de amizade entre nós dois. Muitas coisas que eu desejara antes da Morte de Sirius e daquela terrível descoberta me davam a sensação de pertencer a um passado feliz, que já não tinha muita ligação comigo como se eu não tivesse mais direito de ser um adolescente normal despreocupado e feliz como o Rony e você.  
- Que bom para você não é? Porque eu continuava no escuro e confusa acerca de tudo que eu sentia por você, que para mim não sentia nada além de amizade por mim, e o que eu sentia pelo Rony, já que havíamos nos tornado muito mais próximos por causa da monitoria e tudo, eu também sentia que algumas "forças invisíveis" pareciam me empurrar para o Rony, apesar de minha vontade ser sempre ficar do teu lado eu procurei conversar com você quando saí da enfermaria, queria falar sobre Sirius queria te ajudar, mas você não queria conversar comigo e o Rony ficava dizendo o tempo todo para eu te deixar quieto que era melhor.  
- Eu queria falar sobre Sirius com você, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria, de alguma forma parecia que tudo de ruim acontecia comigo e eu não queria que você sentisse pena, isso faria tudo parecer pior.  
- Tudo bem...eu entendi isso, achei mesmo que era melhor apenas demonstrarmos que estávamos do seu lado até que você estivesse pronto para falar sobre tudo. Encerrou ela, tentando se levantar, mas ele a segurou tentando lembrar de algo que pudesse prolongar aquele momento. - Mione...  
Hum?  
-Do que você lembrou na primeira pergunta do NOM de feitiços?  
-Que?  
-Ah você não se lembra? Disse ele um pouco desapontado. Foi: Cite o encanto e descreva o movimento para fazer objetos fluruarem.  
- Harry, você lembra de cada coisa!  
- … que eu estava olhando para você na hora, você estava numa carteira a minha direita e um pouco mais a frente, e ai virei a folha e vi essa pergunta, passou um filme na minha cabeça...Ele sorria e foi subindo o corpo lentamente até ficar cara a cara com ela, que agora parecia levemente assustada com a proximidade.  
- Só você mesmo Harry...Ela disse tentando desviar o rosto mas ele a segurou firme forçando-a a olhá-lo.  
- Quando Dumbledore foi me buscar para levar a toca não passou nem 10 minutos de conversa antes de chegarmos ao seu nome, então tenho certeza que ele sabia e depois na casa do Slugorn quando ele falou sobre a minha mãe que era nascida trouxa e extremamente inteligente, eu lembrei de você na hora, percebi como eram parecidas e bem acho que ele me ouviu me gabando para Slugorn que a minha melhor amiga era trouxa e era a melhor aluna da série, acho que isso o deixou com uma certa pena de mim e ele me autorizou a contar para você e Rony sobre a profecia, acho que ele esperava que você também entendesse que não podíamos nos amar de outra forma, quando cheguei na toca e o bichento pulou no meu colo, bem fiquei realmente feliz por você estar por perto, estava com saudades, mas no outro dia você me olhava como um morimbundo e ai...  
- Bem eu estava preocupada não é? Não havíamos conversado direito depois da morte de Sirius e depois bem você me contou sobre a profecia e eu realmente fiquei sem chão, não queria que você percebesse mas estava apavorada com a possibilidade de você morrer.  
- Eu sei...mas mesmo assim foi ótimo te contar, enquanto você desatou a falar sem parar tentando me convencer que estava menos apavorada do que realmente estava eu fiquei te olhando e tudo de ruim dentro de mim pareceu se dissolver e um sol aqueceu meu coração, você ia permanecer ao meu lado (com Rony é claro) mas você não ia se afastar como se eu pudesse te contaminar ou oferecer risco, isso me fazia feliz mas também culpado por deixá-la apavorada e com mais certeza ainda que não era certo estragar a sua vida.  
- Mas...você não pensou isso a respeito de se envolver com a Gina não foi? Agora ela realmente se afastava e parecia decidida, tinham chegado a isso, ele sabia que chegariam era inevitável e ele realmente devia explicações, mas ele não ia assumir tão fácil, a mágoa agora levando a melhor ele respondeu um pouco mais rispidamente:  
- Isso só prova que você sempre foi mais importante que ela para mim, me envolver com você e arriscar não dar certo não era algo aceitável, era impensável viver sem a sua presença, com ela eu não tinha medo que desse errado e ela nunca mais olhasse para mim! Mas vendo que isso não a convencera continuou  
– Mione a Gina tinha mudado completamente foi muito legal nas férias até você ficou mais próxima dela acho que comecei a associá-la a você como se o fato de você que não tinha amigas mulheres aceitá-la como amiga a fizesse especial.  
- A culpa é minha então não é? … tudo culpa minha...  
- Claro que não Mione mas lembra eu também tinha um pedaço da alma de Voldemort dentro de mim, acho que o desejo e a atração fatal que eu sentia por ela vinha um pouco dele e não de mim porque assim que aquilo acabou e eu tive a minha alma inteira de novo eu já não sentia mais aquela obssessão e o ciúme por ela, mas ai você já havia escolhido o Rony!  
- Harry pare ok? Eu não sabia de nada disso o que eu sabia era que você gostava da Cho, depois começou a se interessar pela Gina apesar de eu ser a garota mais próxima de você sua confidente para tudo e até sua dupla no quadribol nas férias, você jamais demosntrou qualquer interesse em mim, jamais me olhou como uma garota.  
- Mas...  
- Pelo menos não que eu soubesse me disse um mísero "eu não te acho feia" quando brigou com a Cho lembra? De forma que eu conclui que nem bonita também, mas mesmo depois de tudo que passamos juntos no ano anterior, era para Gina que você passou a olhar com outros olhos!  
- Eu não podia admitir nem para mim mesmo que te amava ok? Seria muito doloroso.  
- Mas podia namorar outras?  
- Você nem se importava comigo, nem olhava para mim!  
- Eu olhava sim e você sabia, eu até te disse com todas as letras que você estava mais interessante e atraente que nunca não se lembra? Na hora que você estava me consolando acerca da briga de Hagrid conosco...  
- Lembro, claro, subiu um calor inédito pelo meu corpo na hora que você disse aquilo mas...bem o Rony estava perto e ficou claramente chateado não é...pelo seu comentário e por nós dois sermos favoritos do Slugue e logo depois você o estava defendendo do Maclaggen e demonstrando ciúmes da Lilá, então eu realmente não entendia qual era a sua você era um enigma, uma...uma esfinge.  
- Bem acho que nós três estávamos confusos não é, tentando nos interessar por outras pessoas? Como se prevíssemos que aquele triângulo só podia dar em problemas depois que deixamos de ser crianças, meu maior medo sempre foi você e Rony acabarem brigando por minha causa então...eu meio que decidi que devia ficar com Rony já que ele parecia ser apaixonado por mim e você parecia não se importar de qualquer forma...eu seria uma idiota se tivesse esperanças com você não é? Com você demonstrando tanto interesse amoroso por mim quanto por um ... testrálio, então eu resolvi me afastar um pouco, cuidar das minhas coisas e te dar mais espaço, Rony demonstrara e demonstrava muito mais interesse em mim como mulher e eu realmente comecei a me apegar a ele e queria que parasse todas aquelas pequenas explosões de inveja dele quando só nós dois chamávamos a atenção de alguém, ou em qualquer momento que conversássemos a sós e ele já imaginava estarmos escondendo algo dele então... resolvi que devia chamá-lo para aquela festa de natal , foi por isso que quando ele ficou com a Lilá eu fiquei horrorizada, me senti feita de palhaça por ele, porque ele demonstrava desde o baile de inverno que gostava de mim, tinha tanto ciúmes, fazia os maiores dramas e vivia inconscientemente nos colocando um contra o outro e depois me fica com aquela sonsa da Lilá, fiquei magoada e despeitada você conhece essa sensação? E realmente até eu naquele momento achava que eu e você éramos e devíamos continuar só amigos, foi ficando cada vez mais inviável outra coisa e você parecia querer isso mesmo.  
- Mas eu não estava feliz, você não percebia como tudo era desculpa para me meter entre

você e o Rony ou para ficar chamando a sua atenção interrompendo suas leituras? Eu sentia que estávamos nos afastando e não aceitava isso, apesar de saber que era inevitável, que as pessoas quando crescem podem tomar rumos diferentes, então acabava implicando com você para tentar convencer a mim mesmo que não era tão perfeita e maravilhosa e que eu não te queria mesmo.  
- Ah e implicava mesmo não é? Parecia achar que eu agora era uma pessoa intransigente e horrorosa, chegava ao absurdo de imaginar que eu invejava a sua posição de melhor em poções só porque o Rony e a Gina diziam, meu Deus Harry quando foi que eu havia sido mesquinha com você para você imaginar isso ? Não me ouvia mais, não ficava mais tão perto e parecia ter te subido a cabeça a fama na escola e toda a atenção feminina que estava recebendo, não tinha mais tempo para nós, parou até de ir nas reuniões do Slugorn quando eu passei a ser convidada, simplesmente eu não era mais uma companhia boa o suficiente, não precisava mais de mim...  
- Não seja boba claro que precisava só me metia em encrencas sem você por perto, só fiz burradas aquele ano, lembra da cabine da sonserina, aquilo foi só porque você não estava acreditando em mim e eu queria te provar que estava certo, não parei de ir as reuniões do Slugorn por causa de você, ao contrário parei porque achava aquilo uma babaquice e também para não deixar o Rony se sentir excluído...  
-É você não excluía o Rony, mas agora me excluía não é? Porque você marcava treinos de quadribol nos dias das reuniões e você ele e Gina pertenciam ao time, então vocês agora faziam parte de um grupo que eu não fazia. Harry engoliu em seco, jamais pensara nessas coisas pela ótica de Mione tão certo que estava que sua visão era a única possível de tudo que haviam passado, sentiu um acesso de remorso de lembrar que realmente ele Rony davam boas risadas com Gina as custas de Mione depois dos treinos na sala comunal, imaginando cara dela sozinha com Maclaggen e Zabini. Ela continuou.  
- E você andava com aquele livro idiota do "Principe" enfeitiçando as pessoas que te aborreciam só porque você era capaz, e Rony e os outros rindo e babando pelas suas novas "habilidades" não sei nem como você conseguia voar na vassoura com o peso de toda sua arrogância. Harry a olhava lembrando carinhosamente de outra bronca igual a que ela lhe dava, dada por uma outra menina de cabelos espessos há um outro Potter que se excedera na autoconfiança e no exibicionismo há muitos anos atrás.  
- Quê? Ela parecia confusa com o olhar perdido do amigo.  
- Ahã, nada...Você tem razão Mione eu agi como um perfeito idiota aquele ano, mas veja bem tínhamos dezesseis anos, todos éramos meio idiotas, quer dizer exceto você, mas você sempre foi excepcional então...Mas ela erguia a mão como se espantasse uma mosca.  
- Ah, eu também era idiota, Lancei aquela maldição no Rony me descontrolei, fiquei chorando pelo castelo como uma ridícula. Bem com isso Harry concordava e aproveitou o gancho.  
- Então, ficou não é ? Eu te vi sofrer por ele, eu te vi chorar por ele e mesmo assim fiquei do teu lado não foi? Sua tristeza doía em mim e eu sentia que você precisava da minha companhia que eu precisava te defender e cuidar de você, e apesar de toda a "atenção feminina" e a fama que eu tinha, eu deixava tudo para trás para ficar só com você na biblioteca até nos expulsarem, toda a noite já que você não queria ficar na sala comunal por causa dele com a Lilá. E estranhamente e indesejavelmente sentiu que aquelas lembranças ainda o magoavam.

Ela olhou bem fundo nos olhos dele e passando as mãos sobre seus cabelos disse numa voz muito doce:  
- Mas éramos só amigos Harry, e veja não estou te cobrando nada, tínhamos sido amigos desde crianças era difícil nos vermos como mulher e homem.

Ele trouxe a mão dela para os seus lábios e beijou, rindo e dizendo:  
- "Grande homem" eu era aos dezesseis...eu...realmente não passava pela minha cabeça poder querer algo mais do que amizade com você e comecei mesmo a desejar a Gina cada vez mais estava novamente confundindo amor de verdade com outro tipo de sentimento, desejo, atração...E você ficava me empurrando para a Gina, então...  
- Ficava oras, ela queria tanto há tanto tempo, se esforçava tanto, ela parecia uma garota incrível e era legal comigo e você era o meu melhor amigo e eu achava que era o que você queria também.  
- Mas eu nunca fiquei feliz com você se interessando por outros caras, quando você chamou o Rony para a Festa de Natal eu me senti realmente mal, não sabia exatamente o que eu sentia a respeito, mas era ruim, já achava que aconteceria mais dia menos dia, mas mesmo assim queria sumir na hora que aconteceu, eu quase quebrei toda a mesa da professora Sprout e espatifei a tigela lembra? Tinha medo de que vocês dessem errado e você se afastasse de vez de mim também por ser amigo dele e tinha mais medo ainda que vocês dessem certo e eu fosse excluído para sempre...E quando você foi com o Maclaggen na festa de natal, eu fiquei realmente muito bravo, com você, achei mesquinha a sua forma de se vingar do Rony, saindo com aquele ogro idiota. Achei que você estava se desrespeitando e que não combinava com você aquela atitude...  
- Sim mas só porque eu era a sua melhor amiga não? A sua irmãzinha? Ficou com ciúmes, da mesma forma que Rony tinha ciúmes de Dino, não era como você se sentia com Gina e Dino. Ela tinha razão, não era, eram sentimentos totalmente diferentes, ele queria cuidar e proteger Mione, como se ela fosse um jóia preciosa, diferente de todas as outras meninas, e apesar de acreditar em Gina quando ela afirmou que Mione tinha mesmo dado uns amassos no Krum e de saber que ela aceitara ir na festa com Maclaggen ele achava terrivelmente errado que alguém (e nem podia naquela época imaginar ele mesmo fazendo isso) pudesse tocá-la, beijá-la ou abraçá-la, já com Gina nunca fora assim, na época ele intimamente concordava com Rony que o comportamento dela era meio promiscuo e as pessoas na escola comentariam, mas ele não se importou de verdade até vê-la em ação com Dino, aquilo o excitou e fez também querer experimentar, despertou um monstro sexual dentro dele e ele desejou de qualquer forma tomar o lugar do Dino e passou a ficar inflamado de desejo com qualquer toque dela e a ter sonhos cada vez mais indecentes com a garota mas ele não se importava realmente com ela, se ela tinha sentimentos ou pensamentos ou de quantos caras ela tinha sido, desde que ele agora ela fosse dele.  
- Sim… era muito diferente...Ele admitiu de má vontade.  
- Entendeu o que estou dizendo, não foi minha culpa, nem sua, não tinha como entendermos o que sentíamos ou sabermos o que o outro sentia e acho que realmente não estávamos amadurecidos o suficiente para perceber e saber lidar com a enormidade no nosso amor, ainda não estávamos prontos não era a hora.

Ele registrara a expressão "nosso amor" e se sentia pleno ela não precisava explicar mais nada, abraçou-a novamente acariciando os seus cabelos e dizendo.  
- Tem razão, eu fui um imbecil, estava com meu discernimento perturbado e confundido pela alma de Voldemort dentro de mim, não sentia, pensava nem enxergava mais com clareza nenhuma, não via mais nem você como antes, nós nos afastamos como nunca. Acho que foi ali que te perdi. E eu caí no jogo dela sem perceber, mas não importava eu ainda precisava de você por perto, só você me dava paz. Ela se aconchegou nele de uma forma deliciosa que lembrava os gestos de bichento e ele sentiu seu coração esquentar no peito pensou que o amor verdadeiro dele sempre havia sido ela e nunca deixara de ser mesmo naqueles períodos difíceis de sua adolescência quando estava fora de seu juízo perfeito, havia lapsos de sanidade onde ele voltava a enxergá-la como antes era só a ela que ele se interessava em conhecer e estar ao lado e nas horas de perigo ela era A ÚNICA de quem ele lembrava, e jogava o corpo sobre o dela e a protegia de tudo e de todos, em todos os perigos era ela que ele abraçava, mesmo tendo dez pessoas em volta, quem cuidava dela era ELE e esse deveria ter sido o principal motivo para entender que a amava como pudera ser tão cego?  
- Como eu pude errar tanto com você não é?  
- Bem...é, o olhar que você me lançou na enfermaria depois da morte de Dumbledore me perguntando onde eu estava quando tudo aconteceu, foi tão...acusatório e bem eu já estava me sentindo tão terrivelmente burra por ter deixado Snape escapar.  
- Você não foi burra, graças a Deus não reagiu.  
- Sim mas você não me disse isso naquele momento e realmente achei que estava muito zangado comigo, isso, junto com a morte de Dumbledore me desestruturou totalmente, eu, eu estava realmente arrasada depois daquilo nos funerais e tudo. bem...Rony foi tão compreensivo e doce comigo, me dizendo que não era minha culpa e que você andava descontando suas frustrações em cima da gente ainda mais depois que você terminou com a Gina e ninguém entendeu nada porque afinal ela já estava em perigo desde que era uma Weasley traidora do sangue então ninguém acreditou que realmente era para protegê-la e até eu fiquei com pena Harry, depois de tantos anos de esforço dela e você a namorou menos de dois meses e a deixou arrasada.  
- Hermione, eu e a Gina foi um erro desde o princípio, não vamos mais discutir isso ok? Mas acho que é verdade aquela coisa de protegê-la foi somente uma desculpa para afastá-la.  
- Mas eu sabia que você tinha um plano que você ia sair procurando as Horcruxes e eu sabia que tinha que ir com você, onde você fosse não me pergunte porque eu simplesmente sabia e Rony disse que iria junto conosco.  
- Que bom que você não me abandonou, mesmo com tudo isso, porque eu não merecia a sua lealdade, não depois de tudo que eu já tinha te feito.  
- Mas não podia simplesmente te deixar seguir sozinho não é ?Achava que você precisava de mim, mas na realidade era eu quem precisava de você quando me vi na iminência de você ir embora eu...eu não sabia mais qual seria a minha utilidade no mundo, quero dizer eu passara tantos anos cuidando de você e te ajudando nas coisas que simplesmente não saberia o que fazer comigo sozinha.  
- Nem eu, eu também precisava de você por perto, não achava justo com você, queria que você ficasse em segurança, tentei te convencer a ficar mas ao mesmo tempo ...simplesmente sabia que sem você por perto eu não conseguiria nada!  
- Você jamais teria me convencido a ficar, eu era maior de idade, dona das minhas vontades e a minha vontade era continuar do teu lado, fui para a minha casa, depois dos funerais de Dumbledore e de pegar os livros sobre as Horcruxes, somente para ver meus pais e me despedir, lancei um feitiço de memória neles e saí na mesma noite achando que jamais voltaria então fui para a toca para esperar você aproveitar para fazer pesquisas sobre o que iríamos enfrentar. Foi aí que fiquei amiga da Fleur sabe...e eu percebi que havia sido muito injusta com ela e me deixado influenciar pela Molly e pela Gina, ela foi muito boa comigo, porque a essas alturas a Molly já havia resolvido me odiar também, você sabe, ela tem um sério problema com bem "noras" e de alguma forma engenhosa me culpava tanto pelo fato de você abandonar a escola e viajar sem explicar para onde ou para o que para ela e Artur ou mesmo para a Gina, como por eu ir junto e mais ainda pelo fato do Rony também querer ir e eles não poderem fazer nada. E quando Kin chegou com o plano para te buscar eu e Fleur fizemos questão de ir apesar dos protestos machistas dos outros. Ele sorria ao ver a expressão determinada no rosto dela, sabia que quando ela colocava uma coisa na cabeça ninguém tirava mas imaginava como tudo aquilo havia sido difícil para ela.  
- Que bom que você foi me buscar logo porque eu estava pensando em você aproximadamente uma vez a cada minuto e só quando você apareceu e me abraçou, eu acreditei que realmente ia deixar aquele inferno para sempre. E no ataque dos comensais que se seguiu eu pensava no bem de todos, mas era a sua imagem que não parava de aparecer na minha mente sendo atacada por Voldemort, só sosseguei um pouco quando te vi chegando na chave de portal com o Kim, fui correndo ao seu encontro e você se atirou de novo nos meus braços, dei graças  
à Deus por você estar bem.  
- Eu também Harry, nossa estava apavorada que tivesse acontecido algo, sentia a sua falta e a toca sem você estava cada vez mais hostil para mim. Ele atalhou.  
- Mas eu percebi que você e Rony estavam... bem "juntos" pelo jeito como estavam agindo e aquilo me fazia sentir estranho e solitário, quero dizer depois que os vi abraçados no velório de Dumbledore, aquilo me angustiou tanto, simplesmente tive que dar as costas aquela cena e quando ele chegou a toca vocês demonstravam ser...um casal, até dormiram de mãos dadas no largo Grimmauld, e depois quando acampamos depois da ida ao Ministério, bem...eu te vi olhar para ele com tanta ternura que foi como se o estivesse beijando com o olhar e...depois vocês ficavam falando de mim pelas minhas costas...  
- Dormimos de mãos dadas? Dormimos de mãos dadas? De onde você tirou isso?  
- Bem quando acordei na primeira manhã do Largo Grimmauld, vocês estavam com as mãos a centímetros uma da outra...  
- E ai você, "brilhantemente" deduziu que havíamos dormido de mãos dadas?  
Ele se sentia ainda mais ridículo agora, se é que era possível- Não dormiram?  
- Claro que não Harry!- Ela dizia impaciente- você não percebe? Nada disso foi assim, era o que você via, e era como você interpretava o que via, mas não era real, você estava obviamente paranóico com isso! Em tudo você via provas do que imaginava haver entre eu e Rony e também não me lembro de ter olhado diferente para ele na barraca mas obvio que se olhei era pena, pelo braço dele, estruncado por minha culpa não acha?  
- Mas Mione...  
- E eu não falava de você pelas costas! Ele lançou um olhar de pura incredulidade a ela, mas ela sustentou o olhar e continuou.  
- Não falava Harry! Não do jeito como ele disse, ele obviamente queria nos colocar um contra o outro, porque queria que eu fosse embora com ele! Ele é que vinha reclamar de você, da comida do meu excesso de atenção para você e da minha falta de atenção com ele e exigia que eu ouvisse, então eu tentava acalmá-lo e a única coisa que eu disse foi que eu também imaginei que Dumbledore tivesse lhe dado mais pistas, mas não disse que a culpa era sua.  
- Eu, eu...imaginei outra coisa...e você chorou tanto quando ele se foi eu percebia que você não queria que ele tivesse ido, mas mesmo assim eu não tinha escolha, mesmo que você estivesse com outra pessoa no coração eu também precisava de você qualquer migalha sua me interessava, só não tinha ido embora da toca na noite que chegamos porque você me pediu para ficar mas ...não foi fácil.  
- Claro que chorei, claro que fiquei péssima, o que você esperava, tudo que eu mais temia era vocês dois rompendo e tinha acontecido...E para mim você amava a Gina, eu tinha visto vocês dois se beijando na toca, no seu aniversário lembra? bem e depois você...ficava olhando aquele maldito mapa de Hogwarts e eu sabia que estava pensando nela.  
- Não estava! Estava tentando ver se o Rony aparecia lá protegido pela sua condição confortável de sangue puro- Mas não era uma completa verdade, depois de meses sem pensar na garota, quando Rony se foi e Mione não parava de chorar pelo amigo ele realmente voltara a pensar em Gina e a ter Saudades de Hogwarts, de Hagrid de tudo- Só...só depois é que comecei a reparar na Gina no mapa, só queria que ela estivesse bem, você também queria- Completou ele querendo ser sincero.  
- Mas quem estava do seu lado era eu não? Quem ficou apesar de tudo, quem deixou a única pessoa que demonstrava me amar ir embora e ficou e foi segurando a sua mão até sua terra natal e o túmulo dos seus pais, apesar de achar que você amava a Gina e não a mim? Porque acha que fiz isso Harry? Porque acha que escolhi ficar com você até o fim? Agora ela realmente chorava e continuou entre soluços- P..porque e..eu não p...podia te deixar, e...eu não conseguia...você era tudo pra mim! Até a minha varinha era submissa à você não percebeu? Ela te obedecia como a de Draco, mesmo sem você jamais ter me desarmado.  
Ele a apertou mais forte nos braços jamais conseguira vê-la chorar sem fazer algo, sem se sentir meio desesperado, as lágrimas dela o enfraqueciam e fragilizavam mais que qualquer outra coisa.  
- Mione não chore...Não importa mais, já passou, minha ...lontrinha bêbê. Ela lhe deu um empurrão e ele caiu na risada.  
- Não tem graça! Não me chame assim! Mas ela estava segurando o riso ele a conhecia, detestava que ele zombasse do patrono fraquinho dela. Mas ele parou de rir e a olhou profundamente nos olhos:- Não Mione de verdade...Nada disso teve mais a mínima importância assim que você segurou a minha mão e me tirou daquele casamento quando fugimos e fizemos a jornada, os três juntos, mas só você ficou comigo até o fim, mesmo quando ele foi embora, você não me abandonou tão...forte e ao mesmo tempo tão doce, tão linda e...incrível, me ajudando, me apoiando, me salvando, cuidando de mim, me compreendendo como só você sabia, sendo os meus olhos quando eu não podia ver, minhas mãos quando eu não podia tocar, segurando a minha mente na sanidade quando ela resvalava irresistivelmente para a loucura e o desespero, demorou muito eu sei, já era tarde, eu já tinha te perdido por minha própria culpa mas eu finalmente entendi tudo com uma clareza sem precedentes entendi o que a maioria das pessoas que me conheciam um pouco já sabiam há anos, que era você o amor da minha vida, o único, não importava nem mesmo que você amasse outro ou que jamais viesse a me amar, saber e entender o que era o amor verdadeiro me deu plenitude e as nossas descobertas...você me fez homem e se tornou uma mulher...Ele parou de falar antes que dissesse mais do que devia, mas ela o olhava perspicazmente.  
- O que exatamente você quer dizer com te fiz homem e me tornei mulher?  
- Quê...Ah...é maneira de dizer não é? Amadurecemos muito naqueles meses que ficamos por nossa própria conta, só nós dois contra o mundo bruxo, eu confiava cegamente minha vida a você.  
- Mas disse ao Rony que me amava como a uma irmã. Completou ela com os olhos ainda fixos nos dele.  
- E...ele te contou isso?  
- Bem, ele não disse exatamente como foi ou porque, mas disse que quando voltou, você o tranqüilizou de que aquela crise de ciúmes antes dele ir embora havia sido desnecessária porque você sempre tinha me amado como uma irmã e que tinha certeza que eu sentia o mesmo por você e que você garantiu que amava a Gina.  
- EU JAMAIS DISSE A ELE QUE AMAVA A GINA.  
- Mas disse que me amava como uma irmã?  
- Bem sim...o que você esperava que eu dissesse com o Rony aos prantos de ciúmes e tendo acabado de salvar a minha vida? Ele achou melhor poupá-la dos detalhes, já tinha tido experiência com aquilo... Ela ainda corria aqueles olhos castanhos de um tom que ele jamais vira em mais ninguém, pelos olhos dele tentando apanhar uma sombra escondida e ele irresistivelmente se lembrou do pior daqueles mesmos olhos vidrados de medo ao serem capturados.

- Que foi? Ele percebera que ficara por vários minutos perdido naquelas lembranças terríveis.  
- Mione... Eu morri quando o Greyback te capturou... e foi tudo por minha culpa! Porque estava tão hipnotizado com a idéia das relíquias que disse o nome dele sem querer, fui novamente um idiota por não te ouvir e isso novamente te colocou em risco de vida! jamais havia sentido nada pior na minha vida, digo nunca mesmo, quando estávamos presos no porão e eu ouvia você sendo torturada...Ele dava pausas, ofegante se sentindo fraco... Só ali eu entendi realmente o horror da maldição cruciatus... não é...sabe sentí-la na pele mas sim saber que a pessoa que você ama está passando por isso por sua culpa e pior sabendo exatamente como é porque você também já foi torturado, seus gritos me atravessavam como uma dor física insuportável, uma tortura mental... me deixando louco de desespero! Ele se levantou incapaz de se manter sentado ela também se levantou e o abraçou.  
- Harry, tudo bem...eu estou aqui, estou inteira, já acabou. Saimos de lá Dobby nos salvou, nada disso está mais acontecendo...  
- …...saimos, Dobby morreu para nos salvar e...depois assaltamos Gringotes e fugimos num dragão, depois derrotamos Voldemort e sem você ao meu lado eu não teria tido a menor chance...mas a sua tortura me jogou num mundo diferente, algo me abandonou ali para sempre...minha inocência...eu acho, e ao mesmo tempo que isso de alguma forma me deu uma força desconhecida para vencer tudo aquilo, me deu mais certeza ainda que embora eu te amasse demais e exatamente por isso, você não merecia ter a sua vida ainda mais devastada pela carga nos meus ombros, foi um tapa na minha cara para eu voltar a realidade, como a varinha das varinhas eu estava destinado a descobrir e entender o amor que sentia por você, mas não a buscá-lo, não a possuí-lo, não, você tinha razão a minha tarefa era encontrar e destruir as horcruxes somente, era isso que Dumbledore tinha querido, então quando vi você e Rony se beijarem na batalha, eu...bem fiquei furioso, mas no fundo achei que era mesmo o melhor para vocês dois, eu achava mesmo que morreria no confronto com Voldemort e foi por isso que quando vi as lembranças de Snape com a minha mãe, entendi imediata e completamente a imensidão da dor dele, porque sabe...eu sabia exatamente o que era conhecer uma menininha aos 11 anos e ela se tornar a sua melhor amiga e vê-la crescer e se tornar uma mulher ao seu lado e ...depois perdê-la para outro, mas mesmo assim você amá-la, amá-la sem medidas, e gratuitamente, querer protegê-la, querer que seja feliz ainda que longe de você e ser capaz de dar a sua vida ou sua alma por ela e...se alguém te fizesse o que Voldemort fez a minha mãe, eu sabia que eu agiria exatamente como Snape então eu o entendi. E naquele momento em que eu soube que eu devia morrer para salvar as pessoas que eu amava, entre elas você, a mais importante, só o que me dava pena, era que nunca mais veria seu rosto, ouviria a sua voz, lembrei de nós dois salvando norberto, tão crianças e tão inocentes, daria tudo por apenas mais um olhar  
Ele realmente se entregara as lágrimas e já não escondia a dificuldade de falar, ela também chorava e o abraçava com força.

- E...e Dumbledore sabia que eu te amava e...sabia tudo o que ia acontecer, sabia que Rony nos deixaria e depois voltaria e sabia que você ficaria comigo até o fim, e sabia que eu entenderia que devia abrir mão de tudo, inclusive de você, por isso deixou o livro para você que no final era a explicação e você foi a única pessoa viva de quem ele me falou do outro lado.  
- Sério? O que ele disse?  
- Que ele sempre contou com você para me refrear, para não deixar que minha cabeça quente mandasse mais que meu coração que era, no fundo, bom. Ela sorriu entre lágrimas.  
- Eu morri quando te vi morto nos braços do Hagrid, Harry foi como se arrancassem meu coração.  
- Eu ouvi a sua voz me chamando, a mais dolorida de ouvir, queria responder queria gritar que estava bem, e quando finalmente enfrentei o "Lord' e o venci...bem eu sabia que você estava com o Rony, que seriam namorados e provavelmente não seriamos mais tão próximos, mas ainda assim eu procurei vocês para levar a varinha ao escritório de Dumbledore, queria que estivesse ao meu lado naquele momento, afinal tínhamos estado juntos por tanto tempo.  
- Sempre vamos estar juntos de alguma forma Harry, lembra do casamento da Fleur e do Gui?  
- Unidos por toda a vida?  
- Sim ….  
- Eu te amo Hermione.  
- Eu também te amo Harry.  
Ao som dessas palavras, as que ele sonhara tanto e por tanto tempo ouvir da boca dela, Harry sentiu uma emoção inexplicável, uma euforia enorme em que se mesclavam alegria, tristeza dor e prazer e que o fazia se sentir enorme e ao mesmo tempo pequeno, se sentir o bruxo mais poderoso do mundo e ao mesmo tempo lhe dava exata consciência de que era apenas um ser humano. Então ele buscou os lábios dela e a beijou com paixão, profundamente, com todo seu coração entregue, por um espaço de eternidade, certamente uma estrela brilhara mais forte no céu naquele momento.  
- Você é meu sonho.  
- Bom a minha tese a respeito dos sonhos é: eles não existem para serem realizados. Existem apenas para serem sonhados e, depois, perdidos. O sonho realizado morre. O sonho perdido se eterniza. Disse ela com simplicidade se levantando e dando uma pirueta graciosa aparatou.


	22. Apaixonados

**UNIDOS POR TODA A VIDA**

**Autora: **Patricia Pondian

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 21 – APAIXONADOS**

Harry bloqueava o caminho de Hermione para a porta do elevador do Ministério da Magia.  
- Com licença. Disse ela, sem olhá-lo, entrando no elevador, ele entrou atrás.  
- Páre de fugir de mim!  
- Harry isso é errado! Nós não podemos, nós não devemos.  
- SIM NOS PODEMOS! A NÃO SER QUE VOCÊ NÃO ME QUEIRA, A NÃO SER QUE SEJA MENTIRA O QUE ME DISSE NO ALTO DAQUELA MONTANHA. …é ISSO?  
- Não grite.  
- VOCÊ NÃO ME AMA?  
- Eu amo Harry, mas...Tem o Rony e a Gina...Nossas famílias...  
- Acharemos um jeito de contar a eles...Um bom momento... - Dizia ele tentando convencer a ela e a si próprio que era possível. - não precisamos fazer isso de supetão, podemos terminar os nossos namoros, um de cada vez...e depois de um tempo assumiremos que estamos juntos...

Ouça, eu não vou perder você, não de novo, posso ter sido um idiota diversas vezes quando era adolescente, mas hoje sou um homem, um homem que te ama como jamais nenhum outro te amou ou vai amar.  
- Harry eu...  
- Me beije. Ele praticamente ordenou, encurralando-a em um canto do elevador mas mantendo certa distância.  
- Harry aqui não. Ela o olhava como se ele fosse um completo louco.  
- Hermione, me beije agora, por sua própria iniciativa ou eu juro que nunca, nunca mais vou te beijar!  
- Não seja criança...  
- Nunca falei tão sério na minha vida. Ele disse olhando-a com os olhos apertados de raiva.  
Então ela se aproximou, ainda com uma cara de assustada e encostou seus lábios nos dele de leve, beijando-o. Todo o sangue de Harry parecia ter se tornado larva de um vulcão em ebulição e ele a puxou para si, retribuindo com paixão, mas ela se afastou rindo.  
- Pronto. Te beijei por vontade própria. Feliz?  
- Nunca estive mais feliz em toda a minha vida!

Alguns dias depois, Hermione o encarou por um momento. Ele sorriu, já impaciente, estavam em frente ao apartamento dela.  
- Vamos entrar, ou não? – ele riu da timidez dela.  
- Claro. – Hermione respirou fundo, então, abriu a porta.  
- Uau! – ele reparou que havia velas vermelhas pela sala – Uma ocasião especial?  
- Muito. – as bochechas dela ficaram rubras, fazendo-o sorrir.  
Ele fechou a porta atrás de si, e após retirarem seus casacos, Hermione o segurou pela mão e o guiou até o quarto. Com um aceno de varinha, a música preencheu o ambiente.

- Eu tomei uma decisão, Harry. – ela falou, enquanto sentia as mãos dele em sua cintura. – E eu quero saber se concorda.  
- Hum?  
- Harry... Eu queria que... – ela baixou a vista, completamente corada. Ele riu, e com uma das mãos ergueu o queixo dela.  
- Queria?  
- Quero que a minha primeira vez seja com você.  
- Mione... – Harry falou assustado, fazendo-a erguer as sobrancelhas -Você e Rony n...não? V...vocês nunca?

- Não. - Respondeu ela simplesmente. - Eu nunca me senti preparada e disse a ele que era um costume trouxa esperar até o casamento...E...Bem, ele nunca teve muito interesse em estudar os costumes trouxas.  
- Mione...Você é a mulher da minha vida... – ele completou com um aceno de cabeça. Hermione o abraçou:  
– E você o homem da minha.  
-Eu vou adorar ser o único homem. – ele sussurrou rindo baixinho, antes de beijar-lhe a orelha. Então, juntos seguiram para o quarto que estava muito bonito. Harry riu intimamente à idéia do cuidado que ela tivera com a arrumação do local para a sua primeira vez, lembrando que ali não havia uma beliche, dentro de uma barraca velha como há anos atrás, ele jamais havia contado a verdade a ela as vezes se culpava por isso e essa era uma dessas situações, devia falar a verdade antes de fazerem aquilo, mas tudo estava tão perfeito , pétalas de rosas vermelhas estavam espalhadas pelo lençol muito branco e havia uma garrafa de champanhe das veelas em um balde de gelo a música podia ser ouvida de qualquer ambiente da casa, ele não queria estragar aquele momento, afinal ela tinha voltado para os braços dele espontaneamente não? E não parecia ser por impulso ou sem pensar como da outra vez, ele se aproximou dela olhando-a profundamente nos olhos.  
Reparou que havia dois pares de pantufas ao lado da cama ("Só ela para pensar em pantufas numa hora dessas...!"). Tudo iluminado pela luz suave de velas.  
Ele examinou carinhosamente o quarto dela, tocando o lençol em cima da cama - tão macio. Viu muitos porta retratos. Seu coração parou de bater ao se ver em alguns: toda a turma de Hogwarts, os Weasleys, os pais dela. Engoliu, tentando tirar o nó da garganta, e voltou-se para ela.  
A garota o tinha acompanhado com os olhos durante o percurso e fixou os olhos castanhos cheios de lágrimas nele:  
- E... eu... não os tirei porque ...eu só queria demonstrar que não sinto que estamos fazendo algo errado... Harry, eu só queria que soubesse que eu amo você. E se você também me ama isso não pode ser errado, nunca quisemos magoar ninguém!  
Harry aproximou-se e pegou o queixo da garota, levantando-o gentilmente. Seu rosto inteiro parecia brilhar quando Hermione encarou-o. Abaixou-se para tocar os lábios dela, depois a bochecha e dizer baixinho no ouvido dela, fazendo as pernas de Hermione tremerem:  
- Nosso amor é a coisa mais pura e bela do universo... - e abraçou-a.  
Harry beijava de uma forma carinhosa, sempre lento e profundo, e o jeito com que as mãos dele se insinuavam pelo corpo de Hermione ateavam fogo à sua carne. Eles se perdiam nos braços um do outro e aquela seria a noite perfeita dela, Harry queria que fosse como ela sonhara. Ele guiou-a à cama começando lentamente a despi-la. Ficaram longo tempo descobrindo o corpo um do outro, se beijando, se olhando profundamente nos olhos. Ela parecia encantada de ser conduzida e cuidada por ele, após muito tempo de carícias, Harry a fez deitar-se e ficou sobre ela, beijando-a sempre.  
Então ele a olhou e pode novamente ver, lá estava ela novamente, exatamente como ele lembrava a sua Hermione com os olhos brilhando muito e o rosto avermelhado, completamente linda.  
-Eu realmente amo você - Escapou-lhe dos lábios, não pretendia dizer isso embora fosse sincero, era mais uma constatação do que uma declaração.  
-Por isso estamos aqui... - ela disse, e também era apenas uma constatação.  
Estou com medo. - ela anunciou num sussurro.  
Harry riu lembrando-se que para ela, aquela era realmente a sua primeira vez, e beijou-a na testa.  
-Confia em mim? - ela assentiu, captando nos olhos dele toda a calma que ele queria transmitir a ela, mesmo ardendo de ansiedade.  
-Confio, mas quero que você feche os olhos, pediu ela.  
-Não vou fechar, não quero perder nenhum detalhe. -Disse ele, acrescentando baixinho.- Você é linda.  
Mas ela também não fechou os olhos e os olhos verdes de Harry fixaram os castanhos de Hermione. Eles estavam, finalmente, prontos. Então eles fizeram amor novamente, e foi ainda melhor que da primeira vez. Ele estava nela e ela nele, aquele era o seu lugar no mundo, sentira tanta falta dela que agora não imaginava como pudera ficar tanto tempo sem aquilo. Suas bocas roçavam uma na outra, os olhos presos uns nos outros, os corpos perfeitamente unidos e encaixados.  
Harry queria que ela soubesse o quanto ele precisava dela. O quanto a sua vida dependia do amor dela. E então tudo se tornou prazer, numa onda irresistível que varreu os dois corpos ao mesmo tempo anestesiando suas mentes.  
Após um tempo, Harry ainda olhava para uma Hermione perplexa com as novas sensações despertadas no seu corpo, ele se deliciava com cada gesto dela, da sua eterna menina.  
Harry beijou-lhe os cabelos e, pegando a varinha na mesa de cabeceira, conjurou um cobertor para eles e escorregou por debaixo dele, se escondendo no peito dela, abraçando-a e chegando-se mais a ela, como a garantir que ela não fugisse.  
- Prometa que não vamos nos separar nunca. - ele pediu, a voz pouco mais que um sussurro. - Prometa que chegará um dia em que todas as noites vou poder dormir com você, que vamos compartilhar nossa vida.  
- Estarei sempre com você, sempre. - ela acomodou-se de modo que pudesse encará-lo, séria. - Sabe continuou, tocando o rosto dele com carinho e baixando ainda mais o tom. - eu descobri que você e eu somos partes de uma mesma coisa e que é impossível separar as duas partes sem que as duas acabem mortas, nada pode nos impedir de voltarmos a nos juntar, sempre acharemos um jeito de nos reencontrarmos e revivermos esse amor não importa quando, nem onde.

- Eu não existo longe de você. Harry disse enquanto puxava o rosto dela para si, voltando a beijá-la.

Aos poucos eles se aquietaram, aninhando-se nos braços um do outro até dormirem.

Na manhã seguinte a fraca luz do sol entrava pela janela do quarto, fazendo Hermione despertar assustada. Harry a olhava através de um espelho da sala.

- Harry, Harry? Você está aí? - indagou ainda com a voz rouca, enquanto apoiava-se nos cotovelos e passava os olhos pelo quarto.

Ela fechou os olhos e começou a resmungar. - Hermione, você não devia ter feito isto, não realmente, onde estava com a cabeça? Ele deve ter fugido, arrependido ...  
- Eu devo voltar mais tarde? - Harry perguntou rindo da porta do quarto.  
Ela levantou a cabeça, completamente vermelha e lhe sorriu. - O, oi, hã... eu pensei que você tinha...ido para a sua casa.  
Harry sorria travesso, tinha advinhado que ela estaria exatamente no meio de uma reflexão profunda. - Eu fui, fazer o café da manhã.  
- Café da manhã, hum? - ela indagou, sorrindo, enquanto erguia os braços e ajeitava os cabelos disfarçadamente.  
Harry virou de costas e fingiu não reparar, mas ainda podia vê-la pelo espelho. - Bom alguém tem que providenciar comida nesta casa não é? O que você vai querer ?  
Hermione se levantava furtivamente da cama e saia em uma busca por suas roupas, procurando algo para vestir, achou um agasalho de Harry, jogado sobre a cama e se embrulhou nele, depois correu até o espelho do quarto e olhou com um olhar tão horrorizado para seus cabelos armados que fez Harry rir disfarçadamente. Pegou um elástico em cima da mesa de cabeceira e os amarrou em um coque frouxo.  
- Chá ... eu quero chá. Hermione disse saindo do quarto e indo em direção a sala, fingindo estar se espreguiçando despreocupada e Harry parado na porta da cozinha com um sorriso perguntou:  
- Chá? - e se aproximou lentamente. … uma pena, eu pensei que você quisesse... - ele beijou  
seu pescoço e a apertou contra si - isso.  
Ele a puxou de volta ao quarto, enquanto ela se enroscava em seu pescoço e o abraçava com força, como na noite anterior.  
Ele soltou o cabelo dela com as mãos, escorrendo os dedos pelos fios cacheados.  
- Deixe-os soltos, eu gosto mais assim.  
Hermione dava passos de volta para trás rumo a sala, com um sorriso limpo brincando em seus lábios. Ele a seguiu.  
- Por Merlin, devia ser proibido por lei acordar com um cabelo tão armado!  
- São lindos. - declarou ele dando mais um passo a frente e fazendo com que ela caísse sentada no sofá. Rapidamente ela foi se arrastando até chegar ao encosto. Mas ele simplesmente não queria parar, ele queria a ela desesperadamente. Por inteira, por completo. Precisava dela, de corpo e alma. E ele sabia que Mione o queria também. O modo como ela o olhava...  
Mesmo que aquilo pudesse destruir seu coração e talvez colocasse a perder tudo o que eles haviam construído na vida, ele não podia parar: Ela estava com ele agora, e naquele momento ele duvidava que algo no mundo pudesse dar errado para eles novamente.  
Ele podia sentir cada músculo seu contra o corpo macio dela. O cheiro dela lhe causava arrepios na espinha, as mãos estavam em todos os lugares. Nada era tão ou completamente suficiente.  
Sentiu o sangue gelar e fervilhar num intervalo absurdamente curto quando viu a expressão no rosto dela.  
Era simples impressão, ou ele estava enlouquecendo aos poucos?  
Ela estava completamente desalinhada e sorrindo daquele jeito delirante, tão encantador como sempre fora.  
A luz do amanhecer fez com que ele tivesse uma visão detalhada dela, recostada no sofá, e era ela mesmo, não era um sonho, uma lembrança escondida, ou alguém que ele fingisse ser ela naquele momento, era Hermione, linda, os cabelos caindo por seus ombros, o rosto afogueado contrastante com os olhos brilhando muito, e ela o olhava perplexa e dizia:

- Eu sei que essa não seria a melhor reação num momento como este, mas eu...- Ela puxou o ar. - … apenas bom demais para ser verdade. Estar aqui com você e tudo parecer tão certo...

Harry a puxou para ele de uma forma abrupta, a prendendo fortemente nos braços:

- O certo é que você é minha. Só minha. Isto é certo.

Harry levou os lábios a, garganta dela, ao pescoço, a orelha, mordiscando-a, incitando-a. Se ele tivesse parado para considerar a situação deles, se lhe restasse um pingo de sanidade depois de outro gemido que ela deu, Harry certamente agiria racionalmente e pararia com aquela loucura.

- Mas desde quando ele fora racional?

E nos momentos seguintes ele a estava puxando ainda mais para si e tentando desesperadamente parar o tempo para que as sensações não se esvaíssem do seu corpo, sentindo cada momento, cada batida de ambos corações, ele sentia novamente seu corpo explodindo de prazer, no mesmo instante que o dela, a respiração desacelerava-se gradativamente a eles sorriam. Um para o outro, e o sorriso dela era peculiar. Um sorriso típicamente Hermionesco.

Ele a guiou até o quarto e os dois apenas sentaram-se na cama, Hermione acomodada com a cabeça no peito de Harry. Ficaram um longo tempo num doce silêncio de paz, até que ele ponderou:

- Quando nossos filhos nascerem, precisaremos de um lugar maior que esse, você quer morar no Largo Grimmauld mesmo ou construiremos uma casa nova?

-Filhos?

Mas ele fingiu não ouvir o susto na voz dela e continuou...

- Gostaria de morar no campo, com as crianças brincando pelo jardim...Quantos filhos vamos Ter?

- Eu não quero mais que dois. Disse ela entrando no devaneio dele.  
- Dois? … muito pouco...Eu queria um time de quadribol completo...

Ela riu:

-Se puxarem a mim, não será um time de quadribol muito bom não é mesmo?

-Em compensação serão os bruxos mais brilhantes da história. Ele disse carinhoso.

-… segundo o Monstro serão imbatíveis.

-Monstro...Disse Harry pensativo...Acho que ele no fundo sempre soube que nos amamos, que pertencemos um ao outro...

-Os elfos enxergam coisas que os bruxos não podem ver. Completou ela.

-Então dois filhos somente? A primeira podia ser uma menina, eu sempre quis uma filha, ela seria igualzinha à você quando criança o mesmo narizinho empinado e jeitinho de dona do mundo.

-Tomara que não puxe os meus cabelos lanzudos e meus dentes meio grandes...

-Você nunca vai me deixar esquecer isso não é? Perguntou ele rindo.

-Não. Respondeu ela.- Mas eu preferia um menino, um menino igual à você, igualzinho, esses olhos tão verdes e esse cabelo espetado...

- Se não precisar de óculos já será uma grande coisa...Ele disse virando-se e a olhando com fervor:

-Quem sabe você engravidou hoje?

Ela o olhou com uma expressão que beirava a piedade:

-Obvio que não engravidei Harry...Uma bruxa só engravida quando quer.

Ele a olhou desapontado.

-E você não tem certeza se quer? Então porque está aqui?

Ela o olhou magoada

-Você sabe porque eu estou aqui. Porque eu te amo...

Ele se aproximou ainda mais e a beijando muito enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos dela, perguntou:

- Mas você não quer um filho meu?  
- Harry quantos anos você tem? Onze? Claro que eu quero um filho seu, mas as coisas não são assim, você tem que deixar de ser tão impulsivo. Vamos com calma, temos coisas a resolver antes disso não é? Temos que falar com ...

Ela não conseguiu pronunciar o nome dos Weasleys.

-Harry, prometa que vamos resolver isso logo, por favor...Eu não quero ser desonesta com ninguém...

- Mione, você sabe que é o que eu mais quero...mas é complicado...porque tem que ser tão difícil? Ele se lamentou, mas depois completou.- Eu juro que vamos resolver isto.

Hermione enterrou o rosto no peito dele e Harry sentiu as lágrimas dela em sua pele. Deixou-a chorar, assim ela se acalma, ele acreditou, aos poucos ela se acalmou realmente a caiu novamente no sono, Harry deitou-a na cama e ficou olhando para ela enquanto ela dormia, sua Hermione, totalmente sua, sentiu que podia explodir de feliciadade, tinha vontade de sair gritando pelo mundo que aquela criatura incrível o amava ele não merecia, sabia disso, mas ela o amava eles ficariam juntos para sempre, ele nunca nunca mais deixaria nada nem ninguém separá-los e jamais, isso ele jurava para si mesmo, jamais deixaria ela chorar novamente, fazê-la feliz seria seu único objetivo dali em diante, antes de finalmente cair no sono Harry lembrou que deveria contar a verdade sobre a floresta para ela não devia mais haver nenhum segredo entre eles, ela não poderia ficar tão brava, não depois do que acabara de acontecer entre eles.

Mas e se não fosse assim, se ela não compreendesse que ele só fizera aquilo para poupar a amizade deles que era a única coisa sólida no meio daquela loucura da guerra?

Se ela pensasse que ele fizera aquilo por vingança contra Rony e que alterara a memória dela por covardia?

Passou de leve a mão pelo rosto da menina, com cuidado para não despertá-la, contornando cada detalhe, tentando decorar os traços dela com os dedos da mesma forma que já o tinha há tantos anos decorado com os olhos.

Ele não podia correr o risco de perdê-la novamente, ela era a vida dele, sempre fora, mas agora que correspondera ao seu amor, agora que ele soubera que sempre tinha sido amado por ela e que fora só a imaturidade e os mal entendidos que o haviam privado de estar há mais tempo desfrutando desse amor ele não podia mais nem pensar em ficar sem isso, doia só de imaginar que ela soubesse de algo que perturbasse ou sequer arranhasse aquele amor perfeito que ele lia nos olhos dela.

Ela respirou profundamente e sorriu no sono, virando-se de costas para ele e ele se acomodou em volta dela como uma concha, respirando o perfume da nuca dela e adormeceu.

Acordou assustado, quando a noite já vinha chegando, sonhara que Hermione estava perdida numa floresta escura, mas quando ele tentava se aproximar e protegê-la ela corria ainda mais chorando e o olhando apavorada como se ele fosse o mais perigoso e maligno monstro daquele lugar, ao ver que ela estava a salvo dormindo ao seu lado ele se apertou ainda mais contra ela, com a terrível sensação do sonho ferindo seu peito, quase que instantaneamente o medo se despedaçou e a paixão o dominou, não era mais desejo, era necessidade tão grande que doía.

- Não...Harry eu preciso dorm...Ela dizia numa tentativa de protesto totalmente enfraquecida pelo gemido que deu em seguida e pela forma como ela parecia se dissolver nos seus lábios e sob seu corpo.

- Nunca me deixe, nunca me deixe, nunca me deixe...Ele implorava enquanto a amava num desespero absoluto.

Depois de um tempo caídos inertes na cama Hermione começou a rir, Harry ficou curioso:

- O que foi.? 

Mas ela só ria, ria, ria o que foi se tornando uma verdadeira gargalhada, apesar de não entender a piada interna que ela deveria estar curtindo, Harry ria junto ao vê-la se divertindo tanto e perguntava sem cessar:

- Hermione, o que foi? Do que está rindo?

- De você! Nunca me deixe, nunca me deixe, nunca me deixe... Porque você tem essa idéia ridícula que eu vou te deixar? Te odiar? Te abandonar? Eu te amo Harry Potter e nada pode mudar isso, nunca pôde, eu sei que você não é perfeito, nem o herói que as pessoas pensam e as vezes é bem ranzinza e imaturo, mas é meu amor, meu amigo, meu irmão, meu homem, é corajoso, bom e principalmente verdadeiro.

Foi a coisa mais bela que ele já ouvira, ele sentiu lágrimas querendo sair dos seus olhos, mas lutou bravamente, não queria que ela o chamasse de bebê chorão de novo.

- Você está com fome.- Ele afirmou, não tinham comido nada o dia todo.- Vou preparar algo para você comer.

- Não, quero tomar um banho primeiro. Disse ela.

- Então EU, vou te dar banho! Afirmou ele.

- O quê?

- Sem discussão, hoje você é que é o meu bebê! Ele disse rindo e a puxando para o banheiro.

Após tomarem banho juntos, com Harry fazendo questão de demorar-se lavando os longos cabelos dela, que ele enrolava nos pulsos e no pescoço rindo declarando-se o escravo de Hermione, eles se enrolaram em roupões e foram para a pequena cozinha, Harry se perguntou onde andaria Wink, mas esse pensamento não durou nem um segundo em meio a caça que teve que fazer entre os armários tristemente vazios do apartamento dela e os restos do café da manhã esquecido, tentando fazer algo possível de engolir.

- Se eu sumisse da sua vida você morreria de inanição sabia?

- Não preciso me preocupar com isso, você não pode mais sumir, não é meu escravo agora?

- Para sempre! E o que a minha rainha quer comer? Pão murcho? Ou cereal velho?

- Acho que é melhor irmos jantar fora!

Harry olhou para os distintivos de aurores esquecidos sobre a bancada, e riu.

- Porque está rindo? Perguntou ela desconfiada.

- Porque fiquei imaginando Broderick arrancando os cabelos ao ver que nenhum de nós dois foi trabalhar hoje, com toda aquela pilha de processos sobre as nossas mesas!

Ela arregalou os olhos perplexa:

- AI MEU DEUS HARRY! NÃO FOMOS TRABALHAR! COMO VOCÊ ME DEIXOU FAZER ISSO? TINHA TANTA COISA PARA RESOLVER HOJE, O PROCESSO DOS BRUXOS DE SALEM...

Harry riu satisfeito:

- Essa é a minha garota!


	23. O Pedido

**UNIDOS POR TODA A VIDA**

**Autora: **Patricia Pondian

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 22 - O PEDIDO**

Os dias correram felizes, se tornando semanas maravilhosas e meses inesquecíveis, mas como qualquer homem apaixonado Harry evitava e fugia de qualquer assunto ou providência que pudesse tirá-lo de seu mundo cor de rosa, ele contou com a ajuda de tabelas complicadas dos campeonatos de quadribol que evitaram visitas ou até mesmo a menção entre eles do nome dos Weasleys, mas quando Jean Luc anunciou que começaria a ensiná-los a recuperar lembranças apagadas ele soube que não teria mais como fugir do passado, da floresta, do seu maior medo:

- Você o quê ?  
- Mione, eu pensei que era o melhor para todo mundo entende? Rony...bem Rony estava arrasado com a possibilidade de estarmos juntos e...salvou a minha vida, destruiu o medalhão e...você me disse que o melhor que tinhamos a fazer era esquecer tudo aquilo então...  
- V...Você usou magia contra mim ?  
- Me...Me perdoe amor eu...era muito criança não sabia como lidar com aquilo.  
- Harry como pôde ?  
- Foi, por você, pensando no seu bem.  
-Você é doentio.  
-Eu...Eu...  
-Saia da minha casa !  
-Mione !  
-Saia Harry agora, antes que EU use magia contra você !  
-Mione você jurou, que jamais me abandonaria ou me odiaria, não importava o que descobrisse sobre mim...f...foi uma promessa de natal!  
Ela pareceu fraquejar com o argumento, mas depois o olhou com tristeza, fazendo um gesto desconsolado:  
-Jurei isso para uma pessoa que eu amava e julgava ser a pessoa mais corajosa do mundo, mas praticamente me jogou nos braços do amigo por medo de enfrentá-lo e mentiu para mim sobre a minha primeira vez por medo de me enfrentar!  
- Amor...Me desculpe. Ele se aproximava tentando abraçá-la.  
- Harry...Me desculpe? Me desculpe? Me deixe sozinha um pouco...  
- Mione não...  
- Harry por favor, preciso pensar...preciso entender tudo isso...  
-Estamos terminando?  
- Não sei...Eu, eu realmente não sei como me sinto em relação a isso...  
-Você não pode estar falando sério...  
-Pois estou.  
-Você não vai conseguir ficar longe de mim.  
-Veremos.

...

O lugar estava movimentado, típico de sábado à noite. Era um pub em Londres e Ana havia dito a ele que os colegas costumavam se reunir ali e não era como se ele tivesse muita escolha.

Ernesto ergueu o braço para que Miguel que estava perto do bar pudesse vê-lo, e os olhos escuros do auror logo pousaram neles. E ele tratou de chamar Terêncio, cutucando-lhe as costelas e murmurando algo em seu ouvido. O olhar de Terêncio pousou em Hermione e lá permaneceu o suficiente para irritar Harry.  
Terêncio saiu quase em disparada na direção do bar deixando seu drink pela metade.  
- Terêncio! - cumprimentou Harry irônico, o puxando pelo braço. - Você não vai terminar seu drink?  
- Lamento, Harry. - Terêncio lhe deu alguns tapinhas consoladores nas costas. - Mas há coisas mais interessantes do que bebida.  
Harry virou-se, de modo a observá-lo andando até Hermione com um largo sorriso no rosto, o qual ele conhecia muito bem. Enfureceu-se instantaneamente.  
- Olá, Terêncio. - Ela disse ignorando os braços abertos do colega e depositando-lhe um beijo na bochecha. - … bom vê-lo.  
- Eu que o diga. - disse Terêncio, alto e sonoramente. - Posso te perguntar porque demorou tanto? Ele dizia com um sorriso afetado.  
- Não, não pode. - a voz de Harry ressoou logo atrás de Hermione, mas ela não se voltou para olhá-lo. Ele sentia todas as células de seu corpo se voltarem contra Terêncio parecendo inspirá-lo a enfiar a varinha na boca do colega enquanto sentia o perfume dela entorpecidamente perto de si.  
- Por que não nos sentamos em uma mesa? - sugeriu Hermione.  
Arranjaram uma mesa nas proximidades e sentaram-se nela Hermione, Harry Terêncio, Ana, Ernesto, Miguel e logo Brenda .  
Ele quase não falou naquela noite, permaneceu recostado em sua cadeira com seus olhos - observando atentamente as conversas dos amigos, especialmente no que Hermione dizia, e isto não pareceu passar despercebido por ela, que tratava de rir e conversar animadamente com Terêncio.  
Harry estava se sentindo cansado e queria ir embora. Ernesto e Ana haviam acabado de se retirar, e Harry sabia que eles iriam esticar no apartamento dela, mas fora eles, todos continuavam ali. Harry poderia estar roncando em cima de mesa se não fosse por Miguel que mantinha uma conversa interminável com ele, embora ele não conseguisse responder nada adequado, já que Terêncio permanecia com toda sua atenção voltada para Hermione.  
- Estou indo - anunciou ela, finalmente levantando-se da cadeira. Mas Terêncio inexplicavelmente levantou-se também.  
- Posso acompanhá-la, se desejar...  
Harry pareceu picado por uma cobra e levantou-se de supetão e disse para o colega. - DO QUE ESTÁ FALANDO? PODE DEIXAR QUE EU FAÇO ISSO!  
Hermione engoliu em seco:  
- Eu sei me cuidar sozinha, não se preocupem.  
- NÃO SABE NÃO. Cortou-a Harry. Miguel e Terêncio, estancaram.  
- Harry eu não... - começou Terêncio, mas, repentinamente, Hermione virou as costas e saiu, Harry a seguiu.  
Alcançou-a na saída do Pub e ela perguntou cansada. - Você está com ciúme do Terêncio de novo?.  
- Dez pontos para a Grifinória! - Harry riu irônico  
- Fico feliz que pode se lembrar daqueles tempos, Harry. Já que a sua memória jamais foi apagada - ela disse mordaz.  
Harry colocou as mãos no bolso, olhando-a furioso.  
- Tem razão, a minha memória jamais foi apagada infelizmente, porque eu bem que gostaria de te esquecer porque você...você é... Começou ele fora de si.  
Ela o olhou, completamente indignada o rosto começando a avermelhar-se:  
– Eu sou o que? Me diga? O que eu sou Harry? PORQUE EU NÃO SEI MAIS QUEM EU SOU. – Disse ela com a voz aumentando gradativamente, as bochechas levemente avermelhadas. – SOU ALGUEM…M QUE DOOU A SI MESMA DURANTE ANOS SEM PEDIR NADA EM TROCA? CUJA A VIDA SE RESUMIU A VOCÊ SEMPRE, DESDE OS ONZE ANOS, E DESDE AQUELA …POCA EU SEMPRE PASSEI EM CIMA DE TUDO, VALORES, REGRAS PESSOAS OU O QUE FOSSE, QUANDO O QUE ESTAVA EM QUESTÃO ERA VOCÊ? DIGA, HARRY! … ISSO O QUE EU SOU? E VOCÊ ME ENGANOU, VOCÊ MENTIU PARA MIM, FOI ISSO O QUE EU RECEBI, DEPOIS DE UMA VIDA INTEIRA DE DOAÇÃO … SIMPLESMENTE ISSO, MENTIRA MENTIRA E MENTIRA!  
Um instante de silêncio, longo e constrangedor os envolvia:  
- Teimosa.  
- O que?  
- Teimosa.  
- Não sou teimosa Harry, estou só tentando superar isso...  
- Então me diga você que é a dona da verdade.  
- O quê?  
-Você não me ama mais?  
- Harry...Quantos anos...  
- AH NÃO ME VENHA COM ESSA DE NOVO, … SIMPLES RESPONDA. NÃO AMA?  
-Amo...Ela parecia derrotada.  
- Então por que você continua a fugir, Hermione?  
- Eu não estou fugindo. - ela disse fora de si.  
- VOCÊ ESTÁ FUGINDO SIM. FUGINDO DE ASSUMIR QUEM VOCÊ REALMENTE …, FUGINDO DE ASSUMIR QUE NOS AMAMOS E QUE ESTAMOS JUNTOS, APENAS PORQUE QUER MANTER A SUA IMAGEM DE SENHORITA CERTINHA, DE PESSOA PERFEITA, HONRADA E NOBRE.  
- VOCÊ QUEM ESTÁ FUGINDO! - gritou ela abrindo os braços do lado do corpo. - … VOCÊ QUEM ESTÁ FUGINDO DE ENCARAR A NOSSA REALIDADE HARRY! TUDO O QUE FAZ … SIMPLESMENTE IGNORAR O QUE REALMENTE TEMOS QUE RESOLVER!  
Ele se adiantou com violência e tomou-a nos braços num beijo exigente:  
- Eu te amo. - segredou ele em um sussurro quase desesperado ao tempo que continuava apertando-a contra si. - Eu preciso de você. Simplesmente preciso, apenas... apenas não faça mais isso conosco. - Eu morro de ciúme...  
- Não tem motivo para ciúmes, eu amo você, só você. – ela disse, a voz abafada pelas roupas de Harry.  
– Eu também sempre a amei, muito, não quero perdê-la, Mione. Não novamente. – ele suspirou, enquanto a apertava contra seu corpo. – Vamos parar de nos magoar?  
-Então jure que nunca, nunca mais vai mentir para mim. Disse ela baixinho.  
- Eu juro!

...

O tempo parecia brincar com eles passando ainda mais rápido e parecia que o sonho de Harry onde uma barreira intransponível os separava, estava se realizando, Rony resolvera abandonar o quadribol para se dedicar somente a loja de logros, após uma contusão muito grave e até mencionara a possibilidade de entrar para os Aurores também, assim sem perceberem as coisas fugiram um pouco do controle:

Houve um dia em que Harry resmungava qualquer coisa, ainda próximo demais de Hermione, quando, da porta, os dois puderam ouvir a voz de Ana Abbott anunciar: - Harry, estamos indo almoçar e...oh... - ela parou de falar, visivelmente desconcertada - Vocês estão conversando...é... eu os esperarei lá fora, sim?  
- Não há problema, Ana. - adiantou-se Harry, andando para longe de Hermione não sem antes olhá-la forçadamente indiferente. - Nós dois não temos mais o que conversar. De qualquer forma, vamos almoçar.  
Ana parecia visivelmente desapontada pelo que obviamente interrompera entre Harry e Hermione. Harry voltou-se para Hermione, contudo, sem lhe dizer nada. Acenou brevemente para a garota e deixou a sala, sem mais nenhuma palavra.

-Ei isto está errado, quero me sentar ao lado de Ernesto. Disse Ana em tom de brincadeira, na mesa do restaurante alguns minutos depois, sentando-se ao lado de Hermione.  
- é… Harry afinal eu e você não somos um casal. Completou o amigo que havia se sentado ao lado de Harry.  
- Claro que não Ernesto... - disse Zabini e Harry quase pode imaginar o que viria em seguida. - A não ser que você tenha cabelos castanhos, seja a Auror mais brilhante do Ministério...  
- E se chame Hermione Granger –Completou MacLaggen.  
Silêncio. Um silêncio mortal pairou no local. Todos na mesa calaram-se instantaneamente, cientes de que os colegas haviam ido longe demais. Tinham pisado em um solo proibido e quebrado o acordo silencioso entre todos os aurores de que aquele assunto jamais, jamais seria mencionado. Jamais.  
Miguel baixou os olhos para o prato, esforçando-se para não rir da situação, ao tempo que Brenda e Terêncio olhavam-se, aterrorizados. Ana estava começando a temer pela vida de Zabini e Maclaggen.  
Hermione estava paralisada em sua cadeira, os olhos fixos em Harry como se esperasse que ele lhe sorrisse desdenhosamente de volta e então risse da situação. Mas ele estava anormalmente quieto, os olhos presos nos dois aurores à sua frente como se fosse atacá-los a qualquer instante, havia algo diferente no olhar em que ele lançava aos destinatários de sua fúria. E então, Harry se levantou todos prenderam a respiração e então, inesperadamente, ele disse:

- Então me devolva o meu lugar Ana. - E Ana quase tropeçou ao trocar de cadeira com ele, que sentou-se ao lado de Hermione e passou o braço em volta do seu ombro.  
Hermione parecia terrivelmente constrangida, mas não se desvencilhou, e a atitude deles pareceu ter paralisado todos os colegas, por um momento eles os olharam como se fossem algo extraordinário e depois disfarçaram e recomeçaram a comer, mas ele sabia que todos estavam atentos, e aquilo o exasperou. Será possível que nunca na sua vida poderiam ter um pouco de privacidade?

...

Alguns dias depois eles estavam no quarto de Harry no Largo Grimmauld, ele deitara a cabeça pesadamente no colo da garota após terem se amado:  
- Há quanto tempo estamos vivendo assim, Harry? – ela perguntava, enquanto ele sentia as mãos dela em seu cabelo.  
- Tempo demais. – ele suspirou.  
- O Rony me deu um ultimato sobre o casamento ontem. – o corpo dele enrijeceu.  
- E qual foi sua resposta?  
- Disse que precisava de mais um tempo para pensar. – ela se afastou um pouco para encará-lo – Tinha que falar com você antes não é?  
- PODIA TER ACEITADO SE QUISESSE. – Harry se desvencilhou dela, furioso e se levantou.  
- Harry não estou dizendo que vou aceitar, claro que não ! Só estou dizendo que precisamos resolver isso logo... porque a Gina também acredita que vocês vão se casar em breve.  
Ele permanecia de costas olhando pela janela.  
- Não sei de onde ela tira essas conclusões!  
- Talvez do fato de vocês estarem namorando há tantos anos, Harry. 

- Isso é uma loucura total! – ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos – Por que estamos fazendo isso? Por que não contamos logo que nos amamos?  
- Agora é um pouco tarde para se arrepender...  
- VOCÊ QUER CASAR COM O RONY? Ele perguntou incrédulo.  
- Claro que não amor, que idéia! eu vou me casar com você. apenas estou tentando dizer que...  
Harry a interrompeu, tocando-lhe a face com carinho.- Diga isso de novo!  
-O que?  
- Que vai se casar comigo.  
-Claro que vou.  
-Então é isso que me importa nada mais, vou resolver isso logo!  
-Harry por favor não faça nada que vá magoar ...  
- Já chega Mione darei um jeito nisso de uma vez!  
-Harry, mas não...  
Mas Harry se recusou a ouvir, sem deixá-la dizer mais nada beijou sua boca com paixão. Depois saiu correndo pela porta para fazer a coisa que mais desejava na vida a deixando totalmente confusa, voltou quase uma hora depois:  
-Trouxe Champanhe. – Harry disse.- você quer?  
- Harry o que?  
- Quer?  
-C...claro.  
Ele serviu duas taças e eles beberam, ela com um olhar assustado e ele com um olhar divertido.  
-… Uma ocasião especial? Ela perguntou.  
- Claro, deixa eu colocar uma música. Ele se propôs. com a voz falhando de emoção, lembrando de tudo que viveram juntos e pensando em tudo que ainda viveriam. E após fazer um feitiço a melodia preencheu a sala.  
Hermione sorriu entre lágrimas.- … é a nossa música.  
-E…, é tão linda não é? Uma mágica que excede todas as demais, como Dumbledore dizia, continuou Harry enquanto se beijavam.  
- Você é o amor da minha vida. – Disse ele buscando algo no bolso, e Hermione afastou-se um pouco para encará-lo.  
- Harry seu louco! – os olhos dela brilharam, quando ele abriu a caixinha, mostrando a aliança.  
- Hermione Granger você aceita se casar comigo? – ele pediu. Hermione fez que sim com a cabeça, então, ele retirou a aliança da caixa, mas antes de colocar no dedo dela, mostrou a inscrição que havia no anel: "Unidos por toda a vida". Ela sorriu, e olhou para ele entre lágrimas e dessa vez, ele não conseguiu mais conter as próprias lágrimas – Eu te amo de uma maneira que nunca amei, nem amarei ninguém mais e hoje, estou pedindo em casamento, a única mulher que quero ter ao meu lado durante toda minha vida, a mãe dos meus filhos e a mulher com quem eu vou envelhecer.  
- Também amo você, Harry. – sussurrou ela. – Eternamente.


	24. O Maior Erro de Harry Potter

**UNIDOS POR TODA A VIDA**

**Autora: **Patricia Pondian

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 23 - O MAIOR ERRO DE HARRY POTTER**

Mas no dia posterior o humor de Harry já não estava tão bom, era natal e o Sr. Weasley chamara Harry para a garagem para lhe dar um presente: A moto de Sirius, já consertada:

- Sr. Weasley, é realmente fantástica, mas o senhor não precisava se dar ao trabalho...  
- Não foi trabalho nenhum Harry, você sabe que é um dos meus filhos não sabe?  
- Sei.  
- Você e Hermione. Disse o senhor, olhando-o firmemente.  
- Eu sei...Muito obrigada Sr. Harry constrangido.  
- Por nada, eu só quero que vocês sejam felizes, todos vocês, igualmente, não quero mais a felicidade dos meus filhos de sangue do que quero a de vocês dois. Completou o senhor, com um olhar triste.  
- Eu sei... Respondeu o garoto pensando no quanto aqueles desejos do Sr. Weasley era inconciliáveis e excludentes.  
-Vamos entrar para o jantar então?  
-Vamos, claro.

Ele tomou mais um gole de seu firewisk, enquanto olhava para Rony e Hermione pelo canto do olho, o amigo parecia muito animado falando algo para Hermione que ria (porque ela está rindo? Pare de rir). Respirou fundo, tentando afastar todo o ciúme que aquela cena lhe provocava; não precisava sentir ciúmes dele, afinal ela na realidade era a mulher de Harry, iam se casar, era questão de tempo, ele sabia que era ele quem Hermione amava, mas a agonia de vê-la perto de Rony estava mais insuportável que o comum.  
- Harry querido... – Gina disse cortando seus pensamentos.  
- O...oi? – ele desviou o olhar dos amigos, focalizando a namorada.  
- Você sabia... – ela diminuiu o tom de voz – Que o meu irmão pediu a Mione em casamento de novo? Ele está esperando a resposta dela...Quer mais firewisk?  
- Ah! Sim. – E ele tomou outro gole generoso da bebida que a namorada oferecia.  
- Eu acho que ela é um pouco indecisa, mas tenho certeza de que vai acabar aceitando. Ela sempre o amou!  
- Sim, Hermione sempre o amou muito! Repetiu ele selvagemente, como se a dor de dizer aquilo lhe aplacasse um pouco a alma atormentada.  
- Querido, eu vou ...  
- Espera. – Harry disse olhando desafiador nos olhos de Mione e segurando Gina pela mão, impedindo-a de se afastar – Você não gostaria de dar uma fugida desse jantar? Acho que ninguém sentirá nossa falta. – Gina sorriu, após beijá-lo.  
- Vamos. – ele sorriu, e sumiu de vista ao lado da namorada.  
Harry e Gina subiram as escadas e entraram no quarto de Gina. Algum tempo depois ouviram risos de Rony no andar de baixo...

Harry pareceu absorto em pensamentos olhando para o chão.

-Harry...HARRY!

-Hum...Ah O QUÊ?

-Faz muito tempo que não ficamos sozinhos não é?

- Você está sempre viajando. Ele disse de mau humor.

- Sim, mas você nunca responde minhas cartas ou me visita.

- Gina, tem coisas que são impossíveis de explicar numa carta...Disse ele tentando aproveitar a oportunidade para falar sobre fim daquele "namoro".

Ela pareceu perceber o perigo e mudou bruscamente de assunto:

-E então acha que Rony e Mione vão esperar o verão para se casarem?.

Aquela imagem de Rony e Mione se casando zuniu na cabeça dele, misturada a todo firewisk bebido e a sua vontade era gritar NÃO! É COMIGO QUE ELA VAI SE CASAR, ELA JÁ ACEITOU MEU PEDIDO E EU LHE DEI UM ANEL!Mas só respondeu: - Eu não sei Gina, eu realmente não sei o que ela vai decidir.

Gina riu e o puxou para ela: E você algum dia vai decidir se casar comigo?

Harry não respondeu, a bebida estava lhe tirando toda a clareza mental e então ela o beijou de uma forma que parecia ter esquecido a pergunta, o beijo foi ficando cada vez mais quente e ele não tinha mais muita certeza de estar acordado ou sonhando quando eles caíram na cama...

No outro dia de manhã Harry se assustou ao se ver meio despido e abraçado com toca? Nunca tinham ficado juntos daquela forma na toca e não imaginava como os irmãos dela não haviam invadido o quarto e lançado um avada kedrava nele, ou...Hermione. A lembrança dela teve o poder de um vendaval de culpa e desespero que trouxe toda a noite anterior de volta à sua mente, como podia ter feito isso com ela? Bem na sua frente ele subira para o quarto de Gina!Não se admiraria se ela e Rony também...(NÃO!Sua mente rejeitou a dor enquanto ele se levantava e se vestia apressado para sair em busca da "SUA MULHER" deixando Gina ainda dormindo)ele subiu correndo as escadas para o quarto de Rony e escancarou a porta com um chute sem ter a menor idéia do que diria se encontrasse os dois ali juntos, mas o quarto estava vazio e ele desceu desabalado pela escada e a chegar na sala avistou Hermione ainda dormindo, sozinha, no sofá,uma onde de alívio o inundou e ele quase se atirou sobre ela a enchendo de beijos e lágrimas, mas logo notou que a toca estava abarrotada de gente tomando café da manhã e Jorge não o poupou da brincadeira:

- "Dormiu" muito Harry?

- JORGE! Repreendeu o Sr. Weasley.

-Ah Harry querido venha tomar um café.Chamou a Sra. Weasley carinhosamente.

- Cara você deve estar precisando "repor as energias" Completou Rony rindo.

Ele se apressou a perguntar ao amigo: -Faz tempo que você acordou? Hermione dormiu aqui na sala a noite toda? Rony levou a pergunta com naturalidade.

- Acordei faz um tempo já, é Hermione dormiu na sala, não que eu não tenha insistido para ela dormir no meu quarto, já que você dormiu no lugar dela no quarto de Gina, mas você a conhece sabe como ela é...

- Cheia de não me toques. Disse Carlinhos.

- Rony está pagando todos os pecados com ela. Disse Gui.

- Que pecados? Ela nem deixa ele pecar. Zombou Jorge.

-Essa é Hermione. Disse Harry se segurando para não deixar extravasar seu orgulho.

-Essa quem?Perguntou Hermione pelas costas de Harry.

- BOM DIA HERMIONE. Disseram todos disfarçando ao mesmo tempo.

- Estavam falando de mim?

- Estávamos só comentando como você é...Firme em seus propósitos, disse Percy conciliador.

O olhar dela encontrou o de Harry por um segundo fazendo o estômago dele gelar com o que viu ali.

- Não tenho mais tanta certeza, talvez eu deva ser mais "flexível" como as demais pessoas. Rony levantou e a abraçou.

- Você é perfeita Mione, não tem que ser como as outras pessoas.

(Tire as mãos dela-Pensou Harry com ódio- Não venha posar de namorado perfeito agora!).

-Sente-se querida tome seu café em paz. Disse o Sr. Weasley.

Gina desceu as escadas pulando os degraus de dois em dois e com um sorriso de orelha a orelha:

- Bom dia família! Sentou-se ao lado de Harry num pulo e o beijou.

- Nossa quanta aimaçón. Comentou Fleur desdenhosa.

- É que a minha noite foi maravilhosa. Respondeu Gina com superioridade.

Harry corou e Hermione deu um sorriso tão triste que a vontade dele era se ajoelhar ali mesmo e implorar perdão. Durante o dia Harry buscou de diversas formas algum momento a sós co ela mas Rony não se afastou e ela não pareceu querer que ele se afastasse. Harry se despediu dos Weasleys no final da noite, depois de Hermione ter saído e aparatou direto dentro do apartamento dela que estava sentada de costas numa poltrona.

- Podia ter batido na porta. Disse simplesmente sem se virar.

- Mione eu...

Ela se virou de frente e o olhar dela o fez vacilar, ela tinha chorado podia ver os olhos vermelhos e os cílios emaranhados. Ele caiu de joelhos e se arrastou para o colo dela: - Me perdoe, me perdoe, eu apenas fiquei louco de ciúmes ele estava pegando no seu cabelo e...

- Resolveu me castigar me fazendo dormir na sala? Era uma patética tentativa de Humor.

- Não, eu estava bêbado e queria que você também sentisse um pouco de ciúmes.

- Um pouco de ciúmes? Tem idéia do que você me fez passar essa noite?

- Me desculpe me desculpe, eu te amo demais e isso está me deixando maluco!

Ela tocou o cabelo dele e pediu num sussurro:

- Só me diga que não aconteceu nada naquele quarto, por favor.

Devagar ele entendeu que ela não sabia que ele não tinha "apenas dormido" no quarto, que ela confiava nele um pouco, ainda, e mentiu com convicção.

- Claro que não amor! Eu estava bêbado demais para fazer qualquer coisa que não fosse dormir, eu sou só seu, seu seu. Ele repetiu enquanto fazia uma trilha de beijos do colo até a boca dela, não chore mais eu me odeio quando te faço chorar.

Ela ainda buscou os olhos dele uma última vez: - Você jura Harry? Nunca mais? Depois que ficamos juntos você nunca mais esteve com ela? Se esteve diga a verdade, eu não agüento mais, odeio todas estas mentiras!

Ele desviou os olhos afirmando. - NÃO, nunca mais, que idéia absurda! E já chega disso, vou contar tudo na próxima vez que os virmos. Ela sorriu radiante e ele avançou e a amou ali mesmo no chão da sala.

...

Algum tempo depois do natal, Monstro cantarolava enquanto preparava um chá na cozinha e Harry descia as escadas do Largo Grimmauld, vestido com as vestes de Auror.

Ding Dong

- Deixe que eu abro. Gritou ele para Monstro.

Mas ao abrir tomou um susto:  
- GINA? E...eu não sabia que você viria...  
- Harry, eu...deu tempo de passar aqui depois do exame, preciso falar com você.  
- Que exame? Você fez alguma prova?  
- Não Harry, exame de saúde. Queria...Queria lhe fazer uma surpresa também. Disse ela olhando para o chão.  
- Que surpresa? - perguntou Harry sentindo um gelo desagradável no estômago...  
- Amor, espero que você não ache que agi assim por gosto, foi...um descuido...  
- Nossa! Eu só estava curioso...agora estou preocupado o que houve? Por que você foi fazer um exame? Perguntou ele, enquanto suas pernas começavam a tremer barbaramente.  
Gina retirou um papel da bolsa e olhando-o muito séria falou:  
-Harry... Você vai ser pai...  
-COMO … QUE …? - gritou arrancando o exame da mão de Gina.  
- Harry, eu, eu realmente não sei como isso pôde acontecer...eu eu  
-GINA VOCÊ ME DISSE QUE ESTAVA SE CUIDANDO!  
-Eu estava...mas devo ter feito errado ou me esquecido... - ela parecia a beira das lágrimas e ele teve pena dela.  
- Gina...Como isso pôde...  
- Harry quando duas pessoas namoram muito tempo...é... normal que isso possa acontecer. ela chorava sentada no sofá e Harry se sentiu absurdamente culpado.  
(Estou perdido, Hermione vai me matar, certamente ela vai me matar.)  
Ele calou-se e abraçou a soluçante Gina por estar sem palavras...-E seus pais?  
-Harry, acho que não precisamos dar satisfação alguma a eles, somos maiores de idade, nos sustentamos e namoramos há séculos.  
- …, realmente não precisamos. - disse Harry inseguro, mas ele sabia que devia satisfações à alguém e que não seria uma conversa fácil...


	25. Perdido

**UNIDOS POR TODA A VIDA**

**Autora: **Patricia Pondian

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 24 – PERDIDO**

- Harry? – Hermione o beijou assim que abriu a porta – Não esperava vê-lo mais hoje...Você esteve tão quieto esses dias...  
- Desculpe, precisamos... Precisamos conversar - Ele estava molhado de chuva e a olhava com um ar desamparado.  
- O que foi? – ela fechou a porta – Então...  
- Mione... – Harry a encarou, quase perdendo as forças e afundou-se no sofá , antes de finalmente falar – A Gina está grávida.  
- O... q...quê? – ela piscou várias vezes – Grávida?...  
Hermione pareceu ter tido uma vertigem e buscou se apoiar num sofá.  
-Eu...eu sinto muito. – o corpo dele afundou no sofá – Foi um acidente, quero dizer... Não deveria ter acontecido.  
Mas a reação dela foi pior do que ele pensava, a ironia doeu mais que uma explosão e após um longo silêncio ela completou mordaz:  
- Bem suponho que tenho que lhe dar os parabéns então?  
- Meu amor por favor...  
- Então era assim que você ia resolver as coisas? Assim? Vamos brindar traga o champanhe, compre uma aliança, peça a idiota em casamento e depois engravide a outra?  
- Eu não sei como...  
Ela riu amarga:  
-Harry, não sabe como? Quer que eu explique? como pôde fazer isso comigo depois de ... – Ela apontava o dedo para ele como uma maldição. Você e Gina continuaram a ... Mesmo depois de nós dois...Vocês dois ... Você...Meu Deus Harry, VOCÊ MENTIU PARA MIM DE NOVO!  
Ele se aproximou dela tentando abraçá-la mas ela resistia, lhe empurrando e apesar dela esconder ele pode ver que chorava (teve vontade de se chutar por deixá-la naquele estado, e se sentia ainda mais mesquinho por ainda achá-la linda mesmo chorando)  
-Mione me perdoe, eu imploro, por Deus!  
- NÃO! NÃO HARRY NÃO! ME PERDOE? ME PERDOE? NÃO! NÃO VOU MAIS PERDOAR, CANSEI DE PASSAR A MÃO NA SUA CABEÇA, CANSEI DE ARRUMAR DESCULPAS PARA AS SUAS FALHAS, PARA OS SEUS ERROS! PARA SUAS MENTIRAS!  
- Foi um descuido, não era para acontecer.  
- Mas aconteceu, Harry. E agora... Uma criança vai nascer, seu filho com Gina. – Hermione ficou de costas, e caminhou até a janela. Lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos, mas ela parecia não querer que ele a visse chorar.  
- EU QUERO CONTAR A VERDADE! PODEMOS, POR FAVOR, CONTAR A VERDADE? Harry se ajoelhou suplicante, ela se virou incrédula  
-Agora? Agora você quer contar a verdade? Não, não podemos. Mantemos segredo por tempo demais, e agora é tarde, é tarde para pedir desculpas, é tarde para contar a verdade, é tarde demais para qualquer coisa, é tarde demais para nós dois.  
-Vamos fugir? Pediu ele desesperado se arrastando para perto dela.  
Ela riu amargamente  
- Deixe de ser criança. Fugir não é a solução, Harry. Vivemos escondidos por todo esse tempo justamente para não magoá-los, fugir seria pior que a verdade, se tivéssemos contado logo.  
- E o que faremos?  
- VOCÊ JÁ FEZ!  
- Como assim? – ele questionou.  
- Você sempre escolheu colocar a amizade que sente por Rony acima de qualquer coisa, até mesmo do que diz sentir por mim, acho até que inconscientemente você engravidou a Gina de propósito para não ter que enfrentá-lo, parece que estamos de novo na floresta e você está abrindo mão do nosso amor novamente.  
-Não diga bobagens, pare com isso, isso, isso não pode acabar assim, e quanto a nós?  
- Não existe "nós" Harry! Não me perdoaria se algo acontecesse à Gina ou ao seu filho por minha causa, essa criança precisa de um pai.  
-Mione eu ...eu não estou rejeitando meu filho nem nada, mas...eu só queria um filho que viesse de você.  
-MAS ENGRAVIDOU A GINA! NÃO?  
- E... eu não posso ser pai e estar com você ao mesmo tempo? – ele questionou chorando enquanto se levantava e se aproximava dela.  
- Não, eu não quero que esta criança sinta raiva de mim. Não quero que cresça achando que eu roubei o pai dela. – ele a abraçou, e nesse momento, as lágrimas que ela reprimia escaparam de seus olhos.  
- Eu te amo tanto, Mione... Isso não é fácil... – a voz dele soou rouca, e Harry a apertou no abraço.  
- Mas às vezes temos que escolher entre o que é fácil e o que é certo, Harry. – ela suspirou, e se virou para encará-lo. -Eu não te quero mais, isso que você fez acaba com qualquer amor por maior que ele seja! Disse taxativa.  
- Não você não está falando sério não pode fazer isso... – ele a beijava desesperado nos cabelos, no rosto, na curva do pescoço, chegando na orelha tentando fazê-la mudar de idéia, mas ela se tornara fria e o empurou.  
- Sim, eu posso é o melhor a ser feito. Eu devo aceitar o pedido de Rony, e você deve fazer um para Gina...  
- NÃO! EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR VOCÊ...  
- ME DEIXAR? ME DEIXAR?- Ela o olhava com um olhar assassino.  
- Mione você vai ter coragem de...DE IR PARA A CAMA COM ELE? Ele perguntava incrédulo.  
- PORQUE NÃO HARRY? VOCÊ NÃO FAZ ISSO HÁ ANOS COM A GINA? PELO MENOS RONY NUNCA MENTIU PARA MIM!  
- NÃO ! VOCÊ ESTÁ DIZENDO ISTO SO PARA ME CASTIGAR! EU NÃO VOU CONSEGUIR TE VER COM OUTRO SABENDO TUDO O QUE VIVEMOS. – Ele confessou entre lágrimas.  
Ela o olhou parecendo completamente insana:- PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO SE LANÇA UM FEITIÇO DA MEMORIA ENTÃO? NÃO é… ASSIM QUE VOCÊ COSTUMA RESOLVER SEUS PROBLEMAS?  
-Você está sendo cruel! –Disse Harry perplexo.  
- E VOCÊ SEMPRE FOI!  
-OTIMO. EU VOU EMBORA.  
- NUNCA DEVIA TER VINDO!

...

-Harry! Que prazer vê-lo, como vai? Hagrid lhe falava ainda mexendo na horta de abóboras como se estivesse aguardando a visita.  
Harry acabara de adentrar a escola, tinha sentido uma súbita saudade desse lugar onde vivera tanto tempo, onde cometera tantos erros também, tantas lembranças, Hagrid sempre lhe visitava no largo Gimmauld mas ele há anos não voltava à escola.  
-Entre, vamos tomar um chá.  
Harry o seguiu até a cabana e se sentou pesadamente em uma cadeira, enquanto o amigo se dirigiu ao fogão e em silêncio preparou duas enormes canecas de Chá, depositando uma em frente a Harry e sentando-se também.  
-Então, eu soube que vai ser pai? Hagrid sorriu para ele enquanto, canino pulava e babava em suas vestes.  
-… suponho que sim. Ele sorria fracamente.  
-Você gostou da novidade? Perguntou o gigante obviamente notando que Harry não parecia bem.  
-Claro. Harry respondeu, baixando os olhos para a imensa caneca que fumegava diante dele.  
-Ok, Ok, vou ser mais claro. Você está feliz Harry?  
-Você sempre faz essas perguntas idiotas não é Hagrid? Harry respondeu mal humorado - Se eu quisesse apenas ser feliz teria fugido com...Teria fugido para fora do país ou para o mundo dos trouxas durante a guerra.  
-E porque não fez isso?  
-Por quê? Hagrid por favor...porque haviam outras pessoas cuja felicidade dependia de mim era a felicidade do nosso mundo que estava em jogo e não a minha.  
-Sim, mas e depois Harry? Depois do fim da guerra, porque não correu atrás da..."sua felicidade", porque não lutou por ela Harry?  
-Porque haviam sido feitas escolhas...Haviam sido dadas palavras...Que não tinham mais volta. Eu tomei as decisões necessárias, as certas e não as fáceis, quando elas se apresentaram pensando no bem maior no bem de quem eu...das pessoas que eu amava, no que achei que era melhor para elas naquele momento para sua segurança e sua felicidade não a minha...E depois estava feito.  
-JÁ ESTAVA FEITO HAGRID! Adicionou diante do olhar incrédulo do amigo. E tentar desafazer só ia causar dor e sofrimento ao...a pessoas inocentes que já tinham o suficiente com a morte de... seus entes queridos. … muito complicado.

Hagrid o olhava numa mistura de pena e irritação.

-Não, não é complicado Harry, na verdade é bem simples, mas vocês conseguem complicar com essa mania de heróis, aliás você e Hermione são idênticos, ela sempre falou de você mas ela é igualzinha, vocês dois! Metidos a heróis a mártires! Arre!  
Harry deveria perguntar ofendido a Hagrid do que é que é que ele estava falando afinal, porque ele não citara Hermione até então, mas não tinha mais forças:  
-Ela esteve aqui? Foi a única coisa que lhe saiu dos lábios.  
Hagrid parecia muito bravo e se Harry não soubesse que o gigante era absolutamente inofensivo teria sentido medo dele.  
-ESTEVE, CLARO QUE ESTEVE! SENTADA NESSA MESMA CADEIRA, BEBENDO NESSA MESMA CANECA ...com essa mesma carinha triste e com esse mesmo discurso de bem maior, ou seja lá o que for que estão falando. E só não entendo porque esse bem maior tem que excluir vocês dois, porque cargas Harry a felicidade de vocês é menos importante que a dos outros? Vocês são apenas...humanos.  
-Não se trata disso...Ela está bem?  
-Bem? Hagrid riu sarcástico. Rony a pediu em casamento e ela aceitou você sabe disso? Mas...bem? Não ela não está bem apesar de insistir em dizer o contrário.  
-Ela...ela falou alguma coisa sobre... nós?  
-Ora, ora, ora será que finalmente vai confiar em mim e me contar o que houve entre vocês dois?  
-Não houve nada entre nós dois. Completou ele amargamente.  
-Não? nada? nem sentimentos?  
-O que sentimos não é importante Hagrid, o que importa é como decidimos agir é isso que nos faz ser quem somos e a realidade é que ela é...minha...melhor amiga e é namorada do meu melhor amigo e veja só é também amiga da minha namorada que é irmã do meu melhor amigo, estamos totalmente enredados nessa teia não há saída. e resolvemos agir como é certo, Gina está grávida vou me casar com ela, e Hermione se casará com Rony, que é o namorado dela há séculos, é assim que tem que ser, é assim que vai ser e não pense que a escolha foi minha, foi ELA...ela quem quis assim, ele percebeu como aquilo era doloroso até de falar.  
-Não sei de nada de nobreza, cavalheirismo, e essa bondade cruel com vocês mesmos que vocês insistem em praticar, o que sei é que conheço vocês desde os onze anos e jamais os vi felizes longe um do outro, quando estão longe parecem zumbis, zumbis é o que se tornam! Não há luz dentro dos seus olhos até voltarem a se unirem, o que é inevitável, inevitável Harry! Não podem fugir do destino sempre acabam se unindo novamente.  
-Hagrid eu...  
-Quieto, me ouça, quando vocês eram duas crianças e brigavam por causa de alguma bobagem, vassouras, ratos ou o que fosse, ela ficava num estado lastimável e vinha me procurar, aparecia aqui, com a mesma carinha que apareceu nessa última vez, e você também não ficava bem, embora fingisse estar para não contrariar o Rony, mas você não era você mesmo longe dela, a sua parte boa se vai quando ela se vai Harry! Isso nunca mudou, nunca vai mudar! Quando acabou a maldita guerra, e vocês se viram namorando o Rony e a Gina, bem nunca vi vocês tão apagados, tão vazios e você, você se tornou uma pessoa pior, me desculpe mas se tornou, saiu com metade da escola buscando uma satisfação que jamais viria. Até que conseguiram o vira-tempo da Minerva e uma desculpa nobre para poderem passar tempo juntos novamente e a vida voltou para vocês, vocês vinham aqui as vezes praticar para o exame de Auror e eram Harry e Hermione novamente, os que eu me lembrava, riam com vontade, os olhos brilhavam, conversavam por horas sobre tudo e sobre nada, tinham tudo do que precisavam e achei que finalmente vocês tinham entendido, que iam lutar por esse amor, que é obvio! … raro! E não é, nunca foi errado! Depois vocês viraram aurores juntos e quando eu os encontrava via novamente o que sempre vi, uma parceria de almas, vocês se complementam e achei que estavam bem e que dariam um jeito na situação de vocês. Agora me aparecem os dois aqui nesse estado e novamente parecem ter treze anos e não saberem como agir! Eu lhe digo, lute por ela Harry! Lute pela sua felicidade é um direito de vocês! Você pode criar esse filho com amor mas não precisa casar com a mãe dele!  
-ACHA ISSO MESMO HAGRID ACHA QUE A GINA E O RONY ACEITARIAM ISSO FÁCIL E PERMITIRIAM QUE EU SEQUER ME APROXIMASSE DA CRIANÇA,? NÃO QUERO QUE MEU FILHO CRESCA SEM PAI, COMO NOS DOIS CRESCEMOS E NEM HERMIONE QUER, ELA, ELA QUER SE CASAR COM O RONY!  
-ENTÃO FAÇAM ISSO! COMETAM MAIS UM ERRO GRAVE! E NÃO DIGAM QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO ISSO PARA O BEM DE RONY, PORQUE ESTÃO TIRANDO O DIREITO DELE DE BUSCAR UM AMOR VERDADEIRO TAMBEM! SOFRAM MAIS AINDA E FAÇAM OUTROS SOFREREM A TOA! VOU VER NOVAMENTE VOCÊS APAGADOS, PERDIDOS, INFELIZES ATE QUE A VIDA SE ENCARREGUE DE REUNÍ-LOS NOVAMENTE A FORÇA. E QUER SABER EU NÃO VOU NESSES CASAMENTOS!  
-OTIMO.  
-OTIMO.  
-VOU EMBORA!  
-A VONTADE!  
Harry saiu fuzilando da cabana e depois de sair da escola, aparatou jurando não voltar mais, mas claro que voltou amava Hagrid e sabia que ele tinha razão.  
Naquela noite Harry, sozinho no seu quarto no largo Grimmalud, escreveu uma última carta para Mione:

_"Meu único amor,_

_Estou fazendo agora uma coisa que não faço há anos, estou escrevendo para você, não sei bem, porque estou fazendo isso, talvez seja porque você não quer me ouvir, talvez seja porque eu não sei mais o que dizer, na verdade eu não tenho respostas, não tenho respostas para muita coisa nesta minha caminhada sobre a Terra, e este é mais um caso._

_Eu não sou perfeito, não sou o herói que todos julgam que eu seja, tem tantas coisas que fiz errado, tarde demais, ou não fiz, mas sei que isso já não é novidade para você, você nunca me viu como o herói que os outros viam mas me amava pelo que eu realmente era e exatamente por isso eu não tinha o direito de falhar com você._

_Ter te magoado é o que mais dói, como dói. Lembro-me das cartas que escrevi em velhos pergaminhos dos tempos de Hogwarts, e sinto uma vontade ridícula, patética de voltar para aqueles dias em que ríamos tanto, sonhávamos tanto e nos amávamos tão puramente._

_Queria que você me desse uma cópia daqueles cartas: elas serão para mim uma conexão  
eterna com um tempo cuja lembrança haverá sempre de aquecer e iluminar meus dias de frio e escuridão._

_Para sempre._

_Daria tudo para voltar não com o nosso vira tempo que não apagaria as suas mágoas pelo que você agora sabe que eu fui capaz de fazer, gostaria de estalar os dedos e voltar àqueles dias, não apenas para reviver a alegria vigorosa e irresponsável de então. Mas para fazer todas as coisas que deveria ter feito e que não fiz. Falar tudo que deveria ter dito e silenciei._

_E dançar com você. Quantas oportunidades perdidas, e hoje eu daria tudo para dançar com você e já não posso._

_Vi nossas velhas fotos de madrugada e pela manhã. Penso que esta é uma das coisas mais difíceis de se desfazer muito mais que dinheiro. As nossas fotos. Dou graças a um Deus que nem sei se existe por aquelas imagens que provam que tudo não foi apenas um sonho bom, há a prova do nosso amor ali, tantos anos, e tudo tão rápido, e tão rápido, e tão rápido tão rápido tudo se fez e se desfez._

_Daquele baile, não há foto, mas não é necessário. Lembro perfeitamente. Você tinha sido feita para mim. Eternamente._

_Os sábios sempre disseram que não se deve lamentar o passado._

_Pois eu desafio os sábios e lamento tantas coisas.  
Lamento não ter correspondido às suas expectativas.  
Lamento não ter feito as coisas necessárias para que você pudesse ver no casamento algo único, lindo, exatamente como você sonhava, duas pessoas tão unidas numa só que não se pode ver a costura entre elas.  
Lamento ter destruído seu sonho justo de menina.  
Lamento não ter deixado claro quanto a amo, quanto a amei, quanto a amarei.  
Lamento não ter dito e mostrado que você é a figura central da minha vida.  
Lamento não ter dito e mostrado a você que eu morro sem você._

_Não acredito no que você acredita. Que estamos aqui por alguma razão. E que voltaremos depois da morte por alguma razão. Mas como eu gostaria de acreditar, como eu gostaria. E então eu vejo a nós dois outra vez. Nós nos encontraríamos mesmo diante da maior multidão do mundo. Meus olhos. Meus olhos haveriam de achá-la. Você. Eu. Nós dois. Feitos um para o outro. Para realizar o que poderia ter sido e que não foi. Uma outra vida. Nós dois. Sempre, sempre, sempre."_

_Muito amor Harry"_

Hermione não pareceu sequer ter lido a carta ou se lera não se importara, Harry se sentia algo parecido com um cachorro sarnento, com a forma como ela o estava tratando no Ministério, ela não o olhava ou se dirigia a ele, se por força do trabalho tinham que se comunicar ela pedia a Ana, ou a Brenda para darem algum recado, e estas duas o faziam igualmente o olhando com desdém, até mesmo Emília, que no passado abominava Hermione, com o passar do tempo havia sido conquistada pela garota e agora bufava forte sempre que Harry aparecia ou lhe pedia algo e dado as dimensões verticais e horizontais da garota, ele sentia medo de ser atacado por ela no elevador.  
Os rapazes, ao contrário, fingiam que não sabiam de nada e somente davam-lhe tapinhas amigáveis nas costas, quando ele parecia realmente muito mal, Ernesto foi o único que teve coragem de chegar num quase diálogo com Harry sobre o assunto, numa tarde em que se sentaram em um bar trouxa próximo ao Ministério e Harry já tinha bebido além da conta:  
- Harry, eu não quero parecer indiscreto. Mas aconteceu alguma entre você...e...Hermione? Quero dizer, eu sei que não é da minha conta nem nada, mas...Acho que isso tem prejudicado seriamente o desempenho de ambos no trabalho...Até Broderick está preocupado... E temo...Temo que isso possa interferir seriamente na carreira de vocês dois.  
Harry riu amargamente:  
- Acha mesmo que estou preocupado com isto Ernesto? Trabalho? Desempenho? Carreira? Para que serve tudo isso? Quero dizer, qual é o significado de tanta luta? De tanto esforço...Se eu sou um idiota que coloca tudo a perder em um minuto? Quero dizer que graça tem isso? Ele apontava para o distintivo de Auror.- Ou isto? Ele tirara a varinha e colocara na mesa sob o olhar assustado de Ernesto, ou isto? Ele colocara um punhado de galeões na mesa. Se eu estou sozinho, no frio e no escuro?  
- Harry pare com isto! O amigo disse severo, escondendo a varinha de Harry dos olhares dos trouxas e enfiando com violência os galeões e o distintivo de volta no bolso da capa de Harry. - Vocês precisa dar um tempo a ela... Precisam conversar...Nada pode ser tão definitivo assim, para tudo existe uma solução na vida, você não pode se entregar...Vamos eu vou te levar para a casa.


	26. Casamento

**UNIDOS POR TODA A VIDA**

**Autora: **Patricia Pondian

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 25 - CASAMENTO**

No próximo almoço na Toca, Harry assim que entrou na casa e avistou o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley disse:  
- Eu gostaria de fazer um pedido à voces dois.  
- E nós um comunicado. - disse Rony que descia as escadas de mãos dadas com Hermione. - Mas fale primeiro Harry. - disse ele sorrindo para o amigo.  
- Não, por favor fale primeiro. - respondeu Harry, sentindo um aperto desagradável no coração, quando Hermione fixou resoluta um ponto na parede atrás de Harry, apenas para não olhá-lo, receava saber qual era o comunicado daqueles dois.  
- Não, fale você. Rony dava-lhe tapinhas amigáveis nas costas.  
- FALA LOGO RONY! - disse Harry tentando acabar com o impasse.  
- Ok!- Mãe, Pai vocês vão ganhar mais uma integrante na família.  
- O que foi Rony? A Hermione está grávida? Disse a Sra. Weasley extremamente preocupada.  
- Não mãe, ainda não... … que eu e Hermione, finalmente vamos nos casar... - Rony falava orgulhoso.  
- Então não vamos ter mais um integrante, Hermione já é da nossa família desde que veio aqui pela primeira vez! Completou o Sr. Weasley com uma expressão estranhamente melancólica.  
- Obrigada, disse Hermione que parecia mais contida do que era de se esperar na situação e Harry podia ver as olheiras debaixo dos olhos e o nariz vermelho, ela andara chorando! Porque ela tinha que ser tão cabeça dura? Todos abraçavam Mione e Rony.  
- Er...ei gente ... Lembram-se do meu pedido? - perguntou Harry rabugento.  
- Lógico querido, pode falar. - disse a futura sogra.  
- Sr. Weasley, eu gostaria de pedir a mão da sua filha em casamento.  
A última coisa que a Sra. Weasley pareceu ouvir antes de desmaiar foi a palavra CASAMENTO.  
Depois de algum tempo, ela voltou a si. E reconheceu Harry a olhando...  
- Harry querido, eu sonhei uma coisa tão estranha... Sonhei que você tinha finalmente pedido a Gina em casamento.  
- Mas é verdade, mãe. - disse Rony.  
A Sra. Weasley desmaiou mais uma vez...  
- RONY!  
Mas o amigo já não estava escutando. Virou-se para Harry com um sorriso de orelha a orelha:  
-Já que nós quatro vamos nos casar, podemos fazer uma cerimônia única hein Harry?  
- O q...que? Ah...não sei eu...  
- Rony não! Mione disse enganiçada. O noivo se virou para olhá-la assustado.  
- PORQUE NÃO? Seria tão divertido, pense só meu melhor amigo se casando com a minha irmã no mesmo dia que eu. O que será que a Gina acha? GINA?  
Gina que ainda estava ajudando a Sra. Weasley se levantar, sob o olhar impassível do pai, olhou rabugenta para o irmão:  
-O que é?  
-Estava dizendo ao Harry o que você acha de uma cerimônia conjunta, quero dizer, não seria o máximo?  
O rosto de Gina se iluminou de alegria enquanto ela se virava para Hermione:  
- MIONE! Isso seria ótimo não? Poderíamos organizar tudo juntas, vestidos, flores e tudo. E dando um gritinho agudo de felicidade ela deu um abraço na amiga.  
- N...não sei. Tentava Hermione que parecia a beira das lágrimas.  
- Ah Mione, você está emocionada, que bonitinha! Dizia Gina interpretando erroneamente as lágrimas da futura cunhada...Será um casamento tão lindo!  
Harry se segurou para não se juntar a Hermione no choro convulsivo que se abateu sobre ela. E virando-se saiu para o quintal.

Um mês havia se passado desde o pedido e era final de tarde do dia do casamento de Harry com Gina e Rony com Hermione, que seria mesmo realizado em conjunto, não obstante os protestos da amiga.

No Largo Grimmauld, Harry estava se arrumando com a ajuda de Monstro e ouviu a campainha.  
-Deixe Monstro, eu atendo, deve ser o Rony, ele disse que viria para cá.

Foi atender a porta e qual não foi sua surpresa quando viu que quem tocava era uma mulher muito bonita: alta, corpo bem torneado, cabelos compridos negros, lisos e olhos puxados.  
- Cho? - perguntou Harry totalmente estarrecido.  
- Sim Harry, posso entrar?  
- Claro...O que você veio fazer aqui? - indagou Harry desconfiado.  
- Fazer com que você desista dessa idéia ridícula de casamento. Eu fiquei sabendo. Aliás, todos sabem, os jornais não falam de outra coisa. Você, o menino que sobreviveu, casando com a ruiva Weasley apenas porque ela engravidou. Francamente.  
- Como? Eu acho que não entendi direito. Preciso limpar meus ouvidos - disse Harry com uma cara completamente assustada.  
- Harry, você não ama a Gina. Nós dois sabemos disso... - Disse indo em direção ao rapaz que se esquivou.  
- Há seis anos, eu realmente não amava, não amava ninguém, nem você, nem a Gina, nem sabia o que era amar, mas agora as coisas são diferentes.  
- Há, Há, Há. Faça-me rir. E continua não amando. Ela foi um passatempo para você durante todo esse tempo. Você sempre saiu com outras, eu, Luna, Romilda, Anette e agora só vai casar porque ela está grávida!  
-Faça-me o favor Cho. Eu gosto... muito da Gina.  
-Mas não a ama!  
-Nem amo você!  
-Quem então?  
-Cho, você está sendo ridícula.  
-… ela ainda Harry? Depois de todos esses anos?  
-Do que você está falando?  
-Ainda ama a Granger Harry? A eterna namorada do seu melhor amigo? Não vai esquecer isso nunca? Não vai procurar a felicidade em outro lugar nunca?  
Está maluca? Ele engoliu em seco.  
Acertei não foi? … ela, posso ver pela sua cara!  
- A HERMIONE é...ORAS NÃO VENHA AQUI FALAR DE COISAS QUE VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE, QUE JAMAIS ENTENDEU!  
- Entendo mais que você pensa, Harry a Gina era só uma boa desculpa para ficar por perto, que se tornou um problema. Uma distração que...  
Você sim foi só uma distração.  
-EU NÃO TE DOU O DIREITO DE FALAR COMIGO ASSIM, HARRY POTTER - gritou Cho.  
-Ah, não? Então você vem à minha casa, no dia do meu casamento, me informar que eu não amo a minha noiva e acha que não merece ouvir tudo isso?  
- Harry- Ela parecia estar se esforçando para se acalmar. - Me ouça só dessa vez você, você não pode desistir de ser feliz, tem que esquecê-la Harry, tem que procurar se apaixonar, de verdade, por alguém, NÃO PRECISA ENTERRAR SUA VIDA AO LADO DESSA WEASLEY S" PARA FICAR PERTO DELA é RIDÍCULO! Eu acabei meu noivado com o Miguel. Descobri que é você que eu quero... E vou lutar.  
- Oras Cho agora? Diziam que você era maluca, eu sempre te defendia. Que idiota eu fui! E agora, faça o favor de se retirar da minha casa, pois não tenho mais nada para falar com você.  
- Eu me recuso a acreditar que você vai mesmo cometer esse erro.

- Hum, pode acreditar... Eu vou me casar com a Gina. Se dirigiu para a porta e a abriu

esperando que Cho tivesse a elegância de se retirar por si só.

- Eu não vou embora. Eu sei que isso tudo é culpa daquela sangue ruim...  
Aquilo era demais para Harry, nada que ofendesse Hermione ele deixaria barato. deu um soco na porta.

-FAÇA O FAVOR DE SE RETIRAR DA MINHA CASA, PORQUE SE VOCÊ NÃO SAIR LIVREMENTE, SEREI OBRIGADO A TE POR PARA FORA À FORÇA. - disse gritando.

Abriu a porta e Cho, mais que contrariada, saiu.  
-(Era só o que me faltava...) - pensava Harry. Não amava Gina realmente, mas decidira casar com ela e assumir o seu filho, era o certo, não precisava que ninguém viesse lembrá-lo o quanto aquilo era doloroso, a imagem de Mione não parava de aparecer na sua mente, quase desejou que jamais tivessem se amado depois da guerra, então ele ainda poderia estar protegendo-a e cuidando dela sem que ela percebesse, respeitando a ela, a Gina e ao Rony.

Quando ele abrira mão do amor por ela, não era exatamente porque sabia que aquilo era o melhor para ela? E agora tudo estava destruído novamente duvidava que poderiam voltar a conviver em paz como membros da família Weasley e como Aurores, companheiros de trabalho que agora eram. Isso tudo era tão injusto e absurdo! Lembrou-se do casamento de Gui e do rosto de Hermione olhando para ele e sorrindo entre lágrimas enquanto o sacerdote dizia "Então eu os declaro unidos por toda a vida" desejou com todas as forças que o celebrante daquela noite, não dissesse essas palavras na hora do enlace conjunto dos dois casais, temeu olhar para ela e não para Gina na hora.

Algumas horas depois Harry estava em pé, parado naquele altar no quintal da Toca, que estava muito bonita para a ocasião, havia uma grande tenda branca enfeitiçada para protegê-los do frio cortante que se abatia sobre o local.

Harry tinha chegado há cinco minutos, assim como Rony. Gina e Hermione não estavam atrasadas, mas cinco minutos já era tortura demais para um Rony desesperdo.

Harry o que será que aconteceu com a Mione?

- Nada Rony ela está só se arrumando. Não desistiu de casar com você! (infelizmente pensou desesperançoso).

Nesse instante estavam entrando na tenda Hermione acompanhada do Sr. Granger e Gina acompanhada do Sr. Weasley.

A amiga parecia um anjo, o seu vestido era branco e esvoaçante, os cachos pendiam de um arranjo de pedras da lua, e seu buquê parecia uma cascata de flores de cores suaves. Harry não pôde deixar de registrar que ela estava mais linda do que jamais a vira, nem mesmo no baile de inverno, no casamento de Gui ou no baile da paz e sentiu um aperto horrível no peito, quando procurou os olhos dela e ela os desviou sem piedade.

Gina também estava muito bonita, num tomara que caia de cetim pérola, muito justo que salientava todas as curvas do seu corpo perfeito, o cabelo todo preso num coque alto acima da cabeça onde brilhava a tiara da tia Muriel, ela levava um buquê redondo de rosas vermelhas e embora Harry estivesse extremamente preocupado com as suas reações durante a cerimônia ela transcorreu sem maiores problemas, o sacerdote não disse as mesmas palavras do casamento de Gui e Fleur, disse apenas "Então eu os declaro marido e mulher até que a morte os separe" Harry estranhou o fato, mas ninguém mais pareceu notar nada de anormal, talvez houvesse uma mensagem específica para cada casal, ou, no caso, quarteto.

Depois da celebração Harry notou que muitas pessoas pareciam emocionadas, já seu afilhado e Victorie Weasley, etsvam dando um trabalho absurdo aos elfos, pois após terem sido os noivinhos, soltavam fogos filibusteiros junto com o tio Jorge, que era o xodó de ambos. Logo os bancos foram substituidos por mesas e uma grande festa começou. Rony e Gina pareciam muito felizes, mas Hermione, apesar de fingir muito bem não enganava Harry.

Ele dançava com Gina, quando olhou para a entrada da tenda e julgou ter visto uma figura alta e magra de cabelos louros platinados, não podia ser... Olhou novamente e a figura já tinha sumido. Rony se aproximava com Hermione que olhava para qualquer coisa que não fosse Harry:

- Posso dançar com a minha irmã? O amigo perguntou risonho.  
Claro. Harry se afastou de Gina e ele e Hermione ficaram frente a frente, mas ela insistia em não olhá-lo

Rony, bradou de longe apontando para Hermione:

- Pode dançar com a sua irmã também Harry!

Ele a olhou sem jeito:

- Me concede a honra?

- Claro.

- Harry quase desfaleceu ao tê-la nos braços de novo e teve medo de não se controlar e beijá-la ali mesmo, o perfume dela o estava fazendo perder o pouco juízo que tinha.

- Feliz? Ele perguntou.

-Nunca estive mais feliz em toda minha vida. Ela respondeu dissimulada  
Harry começou a ter vontade de esganá-la, seu sangue começando a ferver.

- Que bom para o seu marido.

- E você?

-Não poderia estar melhor. Respondeu irônico.

-Que bom para a sua esposa.

- Idiota. Ele disse entredentes rindo para os convidados em volta.

- Palhaço. Ela respondeu igualmente sorrindo suavemente.

- Teimosa.

- Cretino.

- Linda.

- Não se atreva a começar com isso. Ela disse insistindo em sorrir para Tia Muriel que se encontrava numa mesa próxima.

- Eu sinto tanto a sua falta amor. Ele sussurrou sem se conter.

-E o que espera? Que eu volte a ser a sua amante?

-Você nunca foi minha amante, sempre foi minha amada.

- Mentiroso.

-Acha mesmo que vai conseguir ficar longe de mim?

-Tenho certeza.

-Pois não vai.

-Veremos.

- RONY! Ela gritou. E o marido apareceu num minuto. – Meus pés estão me matando, simplesmente não posso dançar mais. E juntos os dois sumiram entre os convidados.


	27. Partido ao Meio

**UNIDOS POR TODA A VIDA**

**Autora: **Patricia Pondian

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 26 – PARTIDO AO MEIO**

Na sua noite de núpcias Harry foi para a cama com quarenta graus de febre e não obstante os cuidados de Gina, Monstro e dos curandeiros que chamaram, ele passou a semana toda em que Rony e Hermione estavam viajando em lua de mel, abatido por uma estranha doença que não o deixava comer ou dormir, só a febre o devorando e vomitando tudo o que lhe forçavam a ingerir, fosse alimento ou remédio.

O Sr. e a Sra. Weasley foram visitá-lo ao final da semana, a pedido de Gina, e enquanto a sogra e Gina preparavam alguma nova tentativa de poção de cura na cozinha o Sr. Weasley ficou com Harry e Monstro, no quarto:

- E então Harry? Porque acha que é toda essa febre? O sogro perguntou compassivo.  
- Eu simplesmente, devo ter...Comido algo que me caiu mal na noite do casamento...  
- Bem é...As vezes engolimos coisas que nos fazem ficar doentes...Ele disse sorrindo carinhoso. - Como vão você e Gina?  
- Bem, eu espero, se ela não me largar depois dessa doença absurda que nos impediu de viajar em lua de mel.  
- Ela não vai te largar jamais.  
- Eu sei.  
Um longo silêncio se abateu sobre eles.

- Recebemos uma carta de Rony e Mione. Arriscou o Sr. Weasley.

Harry fez um grunhido esquisito parecendo um animal ferido, mas o amigo fingiu não notar:  
- Eles...Eles sabem que eu estou doente? Perguntou Harry e imediatamente percebeu a infantilidade da pergunta.  
- Não, achamos desnecessário contar, eles merecem aproveitar a lua de mel não acha?  
- Acho claro, eles se amam, devem aproveitar a vida toda juntos. Harry respondeu amargo voltando a olhar fixamente para a janela.  
-Bem nem todos os casais que se amam podem aproveitar a vida juntos certo Harry, o mundo bruxo está repleto de histórias de amores impossíveis, negados, arrancados pela raiz e algum coração partido sempre fica pelo caminho Harry, é sempre assim...  
O sogro continuou  
- Eu sei que é difícil para os jovens, olhar para os pais e professores, nos verem assim envelhecidos e acreditarem que um dia já fizemos o mundo estremecer de tanto amor...Entendo como se sente Harry...Disse o Senhor Weasley sentando-se a beira da sua cama.  
- Não o senhor não entende...  
- Harry eu entendo sim, sei como é quando a vida real não parece com a vida que planejamos para nós, que sonhamos em construir, acha que a minha vida é exatamente como eu havia planejado aos vinte e poucos anos? Merlin já dizia que o destino é inexorável e tudo acaba em lágrimas, infelizmente é verdade. Hoje sou um homem velho, tenho até netos, tenho uma boa esposa, ela pode ser difícil as vezes, é explosiva, é voluntariosa, Gina puxou a ela, mas foi uma boa mãe para os meus sete filhos e minha companheira de uma vida toda, mas pensa que eu não tive outros sonhos? Outros amores?  
Harry o olhou curioso:  
-Quem? Perguntou, mesmo sem querer.  
- Andrômeda Black. Disse ele olhando para o vazio. Harry não pôde acreditar, a avó de Ted?  
- Éramos tão apaixonados, jovens idealistas, sonhando com um mundo melhor, em proteger os trouxas da nossa época, modificar as Leis...Havia uma luz nos olhos dele que jamais Harry havia visto:  
- E o que houve? Porque se separaram?  
- Porque era o destino Harry, não vivemos em um conto de fadas, nem todo mundo tem direito ao seu "viveram felizes para sempre".  
- Mas porque ? O que separou vocês afinal?  
Ele deu um riso amargurado admitindo sem vontade:  
- Molly Prewet. Ela decidiu que eu deveria ser dela, porque por incrível que pareça eu era um bom partido, um dos únicos "puro sangue" da nossa geração.  
- O que ela fez?  
- Bem, intrigas, uso de poções de amor...  
- E o senhor se casou com ela sabendo disso?  
- Eu não sabia a princípio, nós fugimos para casar, Molly engravidou de Gui e quando voltamos Andrômeda...já não...me queria mais...… a vida, infelizmente a maioria das pessoas acaba não se casando com o grande amor da sua vida.  
- Mas porque o senhor manteve o casamento quando soube?  
- Há muitos motivos para se manter um casamento Harry e creio que amor, seja o mais raro deles. Mas eu tive os meus motivos, sete bons motivos para manter o meu casamento e perdoar Molly. Mas o que eu quero que você saiba é que eu compreendo os seus sentimentos nesse momento, sei que é difícil dar um passo deste tamanho na vida, que o casamento parece ser algo pesado, não posso fazer nada além de te dizer que vai passar, essa dor, essa sensação de ter sido enganado pela vida, vai passar e um dia você olhará para trás e verá que sua vida é exatamente do jeito que devia ser, tinha que ser assim, quando essa tempestade passar, tudo vai ficar bem .

A volta ao trabalho, após a lua de mel não foi nada fácil no entanto, Harry sentia uma necessidade doentia de saber todos os detalhes da viagem de Hermione e Rony e ao mesmo tempo cada nova informação era como jogar água sanitária no ferimento o mantendo sempre aberto, mas estranhamente ele ansiava por isto, era como se o ferimento ainda fosse uma parte dela nele, como se ele deixasse aquilo cicatrizar tudo realmente estivesse terminado e fosse parecer irreal que eles realmente haviam vivido aquilo, que ela realmente um dia dissera que o amava.

Hermione não lidava bem com essa tendência de Harry e parecia querer cada vez mais agir como se jamais tivesse havido nada além de amizade entre eles, o que o enlouquecia de raiva, quando os dois tinham que trabalhar como parceiros o caos se armava porque o controle emocional dela era como uma comprovação de que nada havia sido importante para ela o fazendo cada vez mais perder o controle, sempre acabando em discussões unilaterais e prejudicando as missões.

Logo Harry não era mais posto em dupla com Mione em nenhuma tarefa, o que o fez ficar ainda mais zangado, pois ele não acreditava que essa iniciativa tinha partido de Broderick como Ernesto insistia em afirmar, ele tinha certeza que Mione é quem tinha pedido isso ao Chefe, o que ela achava? Que ele era alguma espécie de bicho capaz de agredí-la ou colocá-la em risco? Ele que sempre havia protegido ela acima de tudo?

As reuniões do destacamento passaram a ser palcos dos monólogos de Harry e por duas vezes ele falou tanto sem obter resposta que chegou a levar a mão a varinha para fazê-la olhar para ele. E quando o descontrole de Harry com Hermione colocou em risco uma missão inteira e a própria vida dele, ele foi chamado no gabinete do Ministro da Magia.

- Kin, eu...sinto muito...Eu vou me controlar daqui para frente.

- Eu sei que vai Harry, tomamos as providências para garantir isso...

Um frio subiu pelo estômago de Harry o fazendo vacilar.

- O que quer dizer?

-Serão afastados, ela será transferida para outra função.

A dor foi quase palpável, como se ele pudesse ouvir a fissura partindo o que ainda restava do seu coração, ele pode ver que o ministro vacilou com o óbvio sofrimento que provocara no amigo, logo depois veio a negação todas as células do seu corpo se rebelaram contra a idéia da separação definitiva, uma fúria assassina irrompeu do seu interior fazendo os lustres da sala começarem a balançar e as luzes piscarerm, o ministro instintivamente levou a mão a varinha, mas sua expressão deixava claro que não tencionava usá-la contra Harry que murmurava totalmente fora de si:

-Não posso ficar longe dela, não posso ficar longe dela, eu não posso ficar longe dela.

-Harry será melhor...Kin tentava sendo rudemente interrompido pelos gritos de Harry:

-NÃO, NÃO SERÁ MELHOR PARA MIM, EU NÃO POSSO, NÃO CONSIGO EU SIMPLESMENTE TENHO QUE ESTAR PERTO DELA, AO MENOS... ESTAR COM ELA TODO O DIA, AS NOITES JÁ SÃO DIFICEIS O SUFICIENTE …é A ÚNICA FORMA DE PODER VIVER.

-Eu não estava falando de você, será melhor para ela. O ministro disse desviando os olhos do olhar de Harry que se tornara desesperado como de um homem que tivesse ficado cego derrepente.

-Kin, por favor...

- Você não pode fazer isso Harry? Nem pelo bem dela? Será que você não a ama o quanto eu imaginava? Não quer um pouco de paz? Não quer dar a ela um pouco de paz?

Harry, riu amargamente com a armadilha que a pergunta representava.

- Não obrigado, não quero nenhuma paz, nem para mim nem para ela se isso representar mais distância entre nós, prefiro que nós dois ardamos no fogo do inferno desde que estejamos juntos.

- Já se perguntou se ela também prefere isso?

- Não me importa o que ela prefere, eu preciso dela.

- Você está sendo...tão...mesquinho e...egoísta que eu mal te reconheço meu amigo.

- Não me importo, você não entende nós só...temos que estar juntos.

- Vocês-não-estão-juntos Harry, isso é um fato, ACORDE!

- NÃO!

-Isso já está resolvido.

-Kin...

-Harry eu sou o Ministro se eu digo que está resolvido está resolvido ok? Não me obrigue a ser rude com você.

- Harry se levantou e respirou fundo encarando o Ministro.

- Quero ser transferido também.

- Não me diga? Para onde? Kin perguntou sarcásticamente.

- Para onde ela vai?

- Fora de Questão. O ministro respondeu taxativo.

- Então eu me demito.

Kin o olhou com uma expressão que beirava a aversão:

- Por Merlin Homem, não seja melodramático, ela não vai para outro país, vocês só não trabalharão mais juntos a ponto de oferecerem risco um ao outro e nem de obrigarem o resto do destacamento a assistir o espetáculo de falta de controle e infantilidade que tem protagonizando ultimamente.

-Para onde ela vai?

-Outro lugar. Não longe.

-Qual?

-Harry isso é mesmo necessário? Vocês já não se torturam o suficiente nos finais de semana na casa de Artur?

- Qual Kin?

- Broderick está certo isto realmente é uma obsessão, você deveria ver um curandeiro, talvez seja caso do St. Mungus.

- Muito engraçado.

- Legislação Bruxa, ela vai elaborar e fiscalizar os projetos de Lei, talvez um dia até presida a corte, ela tem talento, só precisa colocar a cabeça no lugar, assim como você, Broderick está se aposentando, logo precisaremos de um chefe para os Aurores, seu nome é o mais cotado, mas precisa parar o processo de autodestruíção antes disso.

Por incrível que parecesse, Harry sentiu alívio Legislação bruxa era no mesmo Departamento e aquela altura ele tinha que se agarrar a qualquer fiapo de esperança:

- Mesmo Andar? Ele perguntou querendo se certificar.

- Sim. Ouviu a parte sobre a sua promoção?

- Ouvi, obrigado, vou me esforçar.

- Acho bom, senão serei obrigado a pensar numa transferência um pouco mais...drástica para um dos dois.

- Isso provavelmente me mataria.

- Ou a ela, o que faz de vocês dois completos idiotas sentimentais, já que nem mortos seriam capazes de resolver a bagunça que fizeram com as próprias vidas.

- Não há como resolver o que fizemos.

- Otimo, então se digladiem até a morte, se é isso que querem mas por favor, pode ser longe do Ministério? E das minhas vistas de preferência? Esse assunto está me cansando Harry, volte ao trabalho, com sorte você ainda verá Hermione todos os dias, mas por favor não faça vigilias na porta da Legislação Bruxa e tente não parecer um cão de guarda perto dos novos colegas de trabalho dela.

- Certo.

- Até mais garoto.

Harry saiu sem discutir, tinha que pensar em um jeito de não ser ainda mais afastado dela, tinha sido idiota naquelas semanas e agora tinha que agir com cuidado, tinha que ser racional. Mas como ser racional se a sua razão o havia abandonado? Sem ela para ajudá-lo ele não tinha a menor idéia de como agir ou não agir ele sempre tinha sido um satélite gravitando ao redor dela, embora para as outras pessoas isso parecesse ao contrário, que ela é que gravitava ao redor dele, eles sabiam a verdade, só eles dois sabiam que jamais ele teria sido capaz de nada sem ela para mostrar o caminho, sua estrela guia, seu norte e agora ele estava sem bússola na floresta, andando em círculos, mas se continuasse a agir daquela forma logo ele não poderia nem vê-la de longe tentou conjurar os sentimentos de quando só a amizade dela bastava e percebeu que jamais bastara, nunca havia bastado era só que amizade era melhor que nada, era melhor que a distância insuportável que agora ele sentia. Ele tinha que se comportar para reconquistar ao menos a amizade dela.


	28. Filhos

**UNIDOS POR TODA A VIDA**

**Autora: **Patricia Pondian

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 27 - FILHOS**

- Exatos oito meses haviam se passado desde o seu casamento, na noite em que Harry se achava na sala da toca, andando de um lado para o outro, enquanto todos os demais homens da família Weasley pareciam prestes a desmaiar sentados lado a lado, estavam aguardando o trabalho de parto de Gina que se desenrolava no quarto, com o auxílio de Madame Pomfrey, Sra. Wesley, Fleur, Hermione e Tia Muriel. Estava demorando muito na opinião de Harry.

Mas logo os urros de Gina cessaram e veio um choro longo e forte do quarto, Harry sentiu um grande alívio quando Hermione correu para ele sorrindo radiante e lhe dizendo com os olhos brilhando:

- É um menino Harry, ele é lindo parabéns!

Era como se a briga entre eles jamais tivesse existido. Harry foi invadido por uma alegria diferente de tudo que já havia experimentado, era PAI, agora, PAI! Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas quando muitas mãos e braços o felicitavam e imediatamente decidiu o nome do seu filho: Thiago Sirius Potter (seus dois "pais", viveriam para sempre ligados naquele garoto).

-Mione! Mione! O que acha de Thiago Sirius?

Ela o olhou com aqueles olhos de compreensão imediata da mente dele:

-É lindo Harry! Eles ficarão orgulhosos de você! Mas, uma sombra pareceu cobrir o sorriso dela. - Você precisa ver se Gina concorda. Disse ela baixando os olhos.

-Ah é, é claro.

Ela estava se retirando para o quarto enquato os Wesleys homens se abraçavam e cantavam uma estranha canção irlandesa, Harry a deteve.

-Mione, quer ser a madrinha, digo você e o Rony querem?

-Claro Harry, será uma honra. Disse ela voltando a frieza habitual.

...

Algum tempo depois do nascimento de Thiago Harry recebia Rony e Mione no Largo Grimmauld:

-Bem, também queremos fazer um convite a vocês... - disse Rony. Ele havia combinado um jantar na casa de Harry e Gina, dizendo que tinha uma novidade para lhes contar.

-GINA! Harry berrou para a porta da cozinha.

-ESTOU TERMINANDO O JANTAR!- gritou ela aparecendo de avental!

-Você não cozinha mais Harry? Perguntou Hermione.

-Perdi a inspiração. Respondeu ele sorrindo dissimuladamente e acrescentando para a mulher:

- Eles querem me contar algo e queriam que você também estivesse aqui! - Bem, Gina está aqui agora podem falar? Ou querem me matar de curiosidade? - disse zombeteiro (sentia que aquilo ia doer).

-Diga você Mione. Pediu Rony orgulhoso.

- Bem... vamos ter um filho! Disse Hermione. (O mundo de Harry ruiu, simplesmente se esfarelou em pedaços minúsculos de nada, então era assim que se sentia quando o amor da sua vida contava que teria um filho com outro? Roubado? Traído? E um monstro por estar sentindo tudo isso por causa de uma criança inocente? Agora ele podia entender melhor as atitudes de Hermione na época do nascimento de Thiago).

- Harry querido? Gina o chamava de longe.

- Hum? Quê?

- Rony e Mione acabaram de nos convidar para ser padrinhos do primeiro filho deles, acho que você devia dizer algo...

-Ah... que... ótimo, Rony... Mione... Dizia Harry desviando os olhos da esposa com medo que ela percebesse que estavam mergulhados em dor e culpa, mas... - Mas...e...seu trabalho? Perguntou encontrando os olhos de Hermione e dela ele sabia que não podia esconder nada.

-Ela vai largar. - Eu posso conciliar (disseram Rony e Mione ao mesmo tempo). Gina interferiu antes que o irmão e a cunhada começassem a brigar:

- Lógico que aceitamos Mione... - Que ótimo... Quem vai fazer seu parto? Tia Muriel? - disse Gina.

- Bem, quem vai cuidar da minha gestação é o doutor John Mitchel, médico amigo da minha família.

- Trouxa! Um médico trouxa cuidando do meu filho! Não posso acreditar! - dizia Rony.

-Rony, nós já conversamos sobre isso! - disse Hermione com cara de poucos amigos.

- Realmente. Começou Harry tentando parecer casual. -Muito legal! Imagina quando sua mãe souber Rony? Ela estava tão preocupada com a demora de Mione para engravidar.

- Ela já sabe e realmente ficou muito...feliz, não mais que nós é claro - disse Mione olhando com aquela expressão indefinível, que ele sempre classificara como de esfinge, nos olhos dele.

-Qual será o nome do seu neném? Perguntou Gina.

-Bem, ainda não sei... Temos que esperar para saber se será menino ou menina.

-Será menino claro! Disse Rony.

-Rony, páre, tanto faz, menino ou menina. Completou Mione.

-Eu adoraria ter uma filha! Completou Harry insensatamente, Hermione lhe lançou um olhar fulminante .

-Bom podemos providenciar, Thiago está mesmo muito mimado. Completou Gina.  
Ela e Rony riam com vontade e conversavam fluentemente, enquanto Harry e Mione desviavam terminantemente seus olhares um do outro, o momento que Gina e Rony estavam vivendo, ao contrário era totalmente feliz, a dor que ele sentia não podia tocá-los na sua deliciosa ignorância, até que Mione disse que já estava ficando tarde e ela e Rony aparataram..

- Bem, Harry até amanhã no Ministério...  
-Ok...Mione... até amanhã. Respondeu ele. -Passe na minha sala tomar um café. Completou entre o irônico e o divertido. (Como se ela falasse comigo lá).  
Harry fechou a porta e se jogou no sofá, tentando não pensar em nada, mas como sempre era só tentar não pensar em nada que os pensamentos se sucediam e ele não aguentava ver as cenas que agora passavam pela sua mente, não queria imaginar Rony dentro dela daquela forma, uma parte dele tomando raiz no corpo que ele amava, violando-o e mudando-o, claro que ele não era idiota, sabia que ela era casada com o amigo há um tempo e claro que isso podia acontecer, mas aquela gravidez fazia tudo parecer dolorosamente real, era a prova palpável dos seus pesadelos, depois ficou imaginando como seria o filho de Hermione, ou filha? Como ela seria? Como Hermione criança talvez inteligente e metida a sabe tudo! Espere aquela era a SUA filha, a filha dos seus sonhos...Não ela não ia...isso era tão injusto..."Idiota" a voz da sua consciência falou, o que estava pensando, jamais terá uma filha parecida com Hermione criança, tinha casado com Gina não tinha?

Gina descia as escadas nesse momento após ter colocado Thiago para dormir.

-Harry, você está bem? Pareceu tão quieto durante o jantar.

- Estou bem, só cansado, sabe, trabalho, senta aqui comigo? Tem tanto tempo que não ficamos juntos! Sabe, eu quero ter outro filho...

-Harry, não é melhor esperarmos mais um pouco? Podemos curtir o Thiago, e o filho do Rony. Você deveria pensar em crescer na Seção de Aurores, apesar de ser o melhor...

-Eu? Nah...Mione era melhor! Mas eu quero outro filho meu, quem sabe uma filha? E esse seu "um pouco" é quanto?

- Uns três anos.

- Isso tudo? - perguntou Harry indignado. -Ahhh não!

E como Gina sempre acabava cedendo as vontades de Harry, quase exatos nove meses depois, as vésperas do nascimento do primeiro filho de Rony e Hermione, Gina já estava prestes a ter o segundo filho, e nem poderia ajudar no parto.

Hermione tinha trabalhou toda a sua gravidez, todos admiravam sua força e profissionalismo. A idéia era reforçada por todo o Departamento que sabia que o marido dela não concordava com nada daquilo.

O bêbê nasceu naquela semana, mas não correu tudo tão bem como no parto de Gina, a bolsa de Mione rompeu e as bruxas foram chamadas para fazerem o parto, mas por alguma razão o bêbê não conseguia nascer, enquanto uma entrometida Tia Muriel não parava de repetir desagradávelmente que era por causa do quadril estreito da nascida trouxa, o trabalho de parto se prolongava por horas e Mione começou a perder muito sangue e a ter febre...Ninguém tomava uma atitude e Rony parecia paralizado, até que Harry perdeu as estribeiras e invadiu o quarto, ela estava largada na cama, toda ensangüentada, enquanto as bruxas faziam feitiços ridículos e usavam amuletos de bom parto, os olhos dela vitrificados pela febre fixaram os dele e uma lágrima rolou, ela delirava:

-Harry! Meu...Meu...Bêbê! Harry! Irmão!

Harry arrebatou-a nos braços e perguntou aos gritos às bruxas presentes se elas eram todas retardadas pois era obvio que precisavam levá-la a um hospital com urgência!

- Harry, você aparata com ela. Disse Gina.

- TUDO BEM, MAS VAMOS RÁPIDO ANTES QUE ELA... morra.

- Rony, você fica e depois leva as coisas dela. Gina completou.

- Mas eu quero ir com a minha esposa.

- VAMOS DEPRESSA! Disse Harry ignorando-o.

- Rony faça o que eu estou mandando e depois aparate no St. Mungus, ouviu? - disse Gina.  
- Sim.  
- Vamos Harry. Rápido.

Mione chegou ao St. Mungus com vida, mas estava muito mal, o curandeiro deu uma bronca terrível por não a terem trazido antes.

Foi uma noite tenebrosa enquanto Harry, juntamente com todos os Wesleys, fazia uma vigilia na sala de espera do Hospital, tentando por tudo no mundo não demonstrar seu desespero, até que o curandeiro apareceu e disse que o bêbê havia nascido e que era uma menina e estava bem, um "ufa"de alívio se espalhou entre os presentes. Menos por Harry que registrou o fato dele não ter citado o estado de Hermione, e ele se sentia ainda pior por não poder perguntar, achava que Rony devia fazer isso já que era o marido e porque ELE NÃO FAZIA LOGO?

-Como está minha esposa? Perguntou Rony finalmente.

-Ela está bem, está dormindo agora.

Os outros abraçaram Rony que chorava de alegria. Harry agora sentia que lhe tiravam o mundo das costas, se ela tivesse morrido... ele também... uma lágrima caiu do seus olhos disfarçadamente.

Quando finalmente chegaram ao berçário, Rony teve dúvidas de qual dos bebês era sua filha, procurava uma menininha de intensos cabelos vermelhos, mas ela não tinha cabelos e era a cara da Mione e parecia abrir ainda mais os olhos sempre que via o pai ou Harry. Certamente teria uma imensa afinidade com os dois.

- Ela é linda Rony. - elogiou Harry.

-Sim, é mesmo, também com os pais que ela tem, ela tinha que sair linda mesmo. Bem, Quero ver Hermione. Disse ele dando as costas e se afastando com passos rápidos.

- VOU JUNTO. Harry completou seguindo Rony quase correndo e deixando Gina para trás.  
Quando finalmente conseguiram achar o quarto, viram uma Hermione cansada e pálida.

-... R...Rony você já a viu?

Mas Harry respondeu antes que Rony pudesse fazê-lo:

- Sim, estávamos todos lá. Ela é linda!

E então ela o olhou nos olhos, pela primeira vez sem o velho rancor:

- H...Harry. Disse Hermione lhe estendendo os braços, ele a abraçou se controlando para não começar a chorar outra vez enquanto ela dizia: - Obrigada, p...por ter salvo a vida da minha filha e a minha...Eu tenho sido tão...

- Não precisa dizer nada...Só...Fique bem...Descanse agora... Disse Harry, preocupado sentando-se ao lado dela na cama e tomando-lhe a mão, enquanto uma curandeira trazia a bêbê para o quarto e Rony a tomava nos braços olhando encantado:

-Bem, não é um menino, mas até que ela é bem engraçadinha. Disse Rony.

- RONY!

- Estou só brincando Mione!

Gina apareceu na porta do quarto nesse instante, fazendo sinais mudos para que Harry deixasse o casal a sós, e a contra gosto ele obedeceu, antes de sair pode ouvir Mione dizendo:

-E então que nome colocaremos nela? O que acha de Rose?

- Rose? Que espécie de nome é esse? … de trouxas?

- RONY!

Um mês depois Gina teve o segundo filho de Harry, mais uma vez o parto foi feito na Toca e Todas as mulheres da família estavam no quarto, no entanto desta vez quem veio de lá para avisá-lo foi a Sra. Weasley com orgulho:

- Harry querido, é outro menino!

Rony se aproximou abraçando-o:

- Parabéns cara, dois meninos hein, sortudo!

Rony andava meio chateado, depois que soubera que devido ao parto traumatizante de Rose, Hermione não poderia mais engravidar sem risco grave de vida, o que acabava com os sonhos do amigo de ter filhos homens para jogarem quadribol com ele.

- Eu adoraria ter uma menina como a Rose Rony. Respondeu Harry repreendendo-o.

- Claro que sim. -Respondeu o amigo dando-lhe tapinhas amigáveis nas costas.- Onde está Hermione? Perguntou Rony à mãe.

- Ela...Está no quarto com Gina...Acho que também está meio chateada por não poder te dar mais filhos.

Harry seguiu para o quarto com a sogra que tagarelava algo do qual ele fez questão de abstrair a mente, ao entrar, viu a amiga com o bêbê nos braços num extremo do quarto, enquanto Gina dormia sono solto na cama do outro lado, Hermione chorava olhando para o pequenino totalmente abismada.

- Harry...Veja...Veja...Ele...ele é...

Então Harry se aproximou enquanto a sogra ainda falava coisas como nome...filhos homens e sangue bruxo. Harry olhou para o bêbê, depois ergueu os olhos para a amiga e soube imediatamente que não era pela esterilidade as lágrimas da amiga e sim porque o garoto era uma cópia fiel de Harry, os olhos verdes e o cabelo espetado, ele podia advinhar o que ela estava pensando quando lembrou de uma conversa entre eles num tempo feliz e sem sombras:

" Mas eu preferia um menino, um menino igual à você, igualzinho, esses olhos tão verdes e esse cabelo espetado..."

Ainda tremendo ela lhe passou o bêbê para os braços, mas o pequeno começou a chorar e espernear, só se acalmou quando voltou para os braços da tia.

- Definitivamente é meu filho. - Harry murmurou baixinho.  
- O que disse? Como será o nome? - Perguntou a sogra que estava ao lado de Gina arrumando as cobertas.  
- Eh hum... Alvo...Alvo Severo. - Respondeu Harry rapidamente.  
- Alvo Severo? Que nome sisudo para um bebezinho tão doce, Alvo é um nome que esteve na moda em 1920!  
- … uma homenagem, a dois grandes homens que amaram somente uma vez na vida.

Mas a sogra já se retirara do quarto sem ouvir a explicação e continuando a falar sem parar, Mione continuava a chorar.

- E foram condenados a viver isso em silêncio e de longe...Como o pai dele. Acrescentou Harry baixinho.

Ela desviou os olhos:

- Não diga mais isto. Ela pediu num sussurro, fungando e levando o bêbê com ela para a sala.

...

Logo depois, Hermione engravidou, a despeito de todos os cuidados, Harry soube por Gina que a família desconfiava seriamente de algumas poções que Molly andava preparando na Toca sempre próxima as visitas de Rony e Mione, os curandeiros do Saint Mungus aconselharam-na a iterromper a gravidez, mas ela não quis nem ouvir falar no assunto, no entanto no Ministério ele podia observá-la, ela estava diferente, fechada num silêncio melancólico.

-Um minuto Ernesto, eu já te alcanço. Disse Harry numa tarde ao sair do Ministério e avistar Hermione, entrando numa sala reservada, ele apertou o passo e entrou com ela:

- O que houve Mione? Perguntou ele docemente.

- Harry! O que está fazendo aqui?

- Porque está chorando?

- Não estou chorando. Respondeu ela ofendida.

- Mas está com vontade de chorar.

- Oras o que você sabe das minhas vontades, Harry?

- Eu sei tudo sobre você.

Ela fez um som de impaciência. Virando-lhe as costas.

- Então, vai me contar porque está triste?

Os ombros dela caíram e ela se virou para olhá-lo:

- Não sei Harry, simplesmente não sei se estou preparada para... Não sei se realmente estou pronta, acho que... sabe...

Do que está falando?

Ela girou os olhos para o teto como quando eram crianças e ele não entendia algo muito óbvio.

- Eu posso morrer neste parto Harry...

O coração dele parou de bater por um minuto, a mesa em que se apoiara começou a tremer e as luzes da sala a piscarem, com a força do desespero que aquela idéia lhe causava.

- Não! Não pode! Eu te proibo! Eu te proibo de sequer pensar nisso! Você não pode me abandonar aqui sozinho! Viver em um mundo onde você não exista é totalmente impossivel para mim! Se você for, eu vou também, logo em seguida e sem pensar, e você sabe as conseqüências de um ato desse pela eternidade adentro, o que significa que você tem que viver se quiser salvar a minha alma e não deixar Ted, Thiago e Alvo sem o pai deles e Rose sem o padrinho.

- Harry não diga asneiras.

- Mas é verdade, Mione ouça, eu nunca amei ninguém além de você em toda a minha vida, e sei que jamais vou amar de novo, não vou perder a sua presença da mesma forma que perdi o seu amor!

Ela riu com tristeza.

-Você acredita mesmo que perdeu meu amor?

As entranhas de Harry deram uma cambalhota e seu coração começou a bater tão forte no peito que chegava a doer, ele se aproximou furiosamente dela, mas ela se desvencilhou.

- Não faça isso.

- Me desculpe, não farei... Me desculpe.

- Você sabe que eu jamais faria isto. Disse ela convicta.

- Eu sei, eu entendo, na verdade não esperava outra coisa de você, mas não importa, não me importa se eu posso ser só seu amigo, irmão, bicho de estimação ou o que for, eu tenho que ao menos te ver e saber que você existe e está bem, mesmo que jamais possa te tocar.

Ela o olhou perplexa:

- É… incrível, eu...eu me sinto exatamente da mesma forma em relação à você, tentei te odiar, tentei fingir que te odiava, tentei não me importar, mas não consigo, não consigo ficar brava, com você, te desejar mal, ou mesmo ser indiferente e não torcer por você, não vibrar com as suas vitórias e me entristecer quando as coisas não saem bem para você...Mas acho que é melhor...Que precisamos ficar longe um do outro...

- Não, não precisamos, não acontecerá de novo, eu juro que jamais tentarei tocá-la dessa forma de novo, nós podemos ser amigos, só amigos como éramos antes da guerra, só não me peça isto, não fale em ficar longe, jamais conseguirei ficar longe de você, estamos ligados pela vida, pelo destino, por todos os deuses ou sei lá pelo quê, mas é por toda eternidade e você sabe disso tanto quanto eu.

- Harry...

- Não quer ser nem minha amiga?

- Claro que quero, que sou sua amiga, sempre serei, na verdade eu, acho que, se nunca tivéssemos ultrapassado essa fronteira as coisas seriam mais fáceis.

- Não diga isto, por favor não se arrependa, eu jamais vou me arrepender, eu passaria por tudo de novo se fosse o preço para te ter nos meus braços uma única vez, para te ouvir dizer que me amava uma única vez, não importa como e em que circunstâncias, foi a melhor coisa que já aconteceu na minha vida, é a minha lembrança mais preciosa, é a maior parte de quem eu sou, então não se lamente.

- Eu não me lamento pelo que vivemos Harry, me lamento por não ter sido capaz de lidar com meus sentimentos...e ter causado toda esta confusão entre nós.

- Nem pense nisso, Mione, você não teve culpa fui eu quem...causei o rompimento entre nós e toda aquela aquela dor e tragédia, fui eu quem cometeu os erros, mas isto não importa mais, a única coisa que me importa é que você não me deixe nesse mundo sem você, você- não- vai- desistir, não-vai-morrer !Eu vou ficar do seu lado, a nossa família toda vai, você vai ser internada até o parto, vai ser levada para outro país, ou o que for preciso, não vou medir esforços ou recursos, mas você tem que me prometer que vai querer viver que vai querer ficar...Aqui.

Ela o abraçou, escondendo o rosto no seu ombro, enquanto ele acariciava a massa revolta dos cabelos dela, e o mundo voltava para o seu eixo, ele estava mais uma vez inteiro, porque sempre a sentira como uma parte dolorida do seu ser, como o vazio de uma parte arrancada de si mesmo e o apelo irresistível de reconectá-la que puxava o resto dele para junto dela, e naquele instante em que ela estava nos braços dele, isto desaparecia, porque ela tinha voltado para o seu lugar, aquele vazio sem fim, finalmente era preenchido.

- Você é meu melhor amigo. Ela disse com a voz abafada pelas roupas dele.

- Então fique viva, por mim.

- Eu ficarei.

...

Os curandeiros se espantaram com a melhora que se seguiu a esta conversa e com o parto fácil de Hugo, que fez Rony ficar radiante com o filho homem, muito mais que quando a fllha nascera, isso ofendia Harry, que compensava mimando a afilhada mais que todos os filhos e sobrinhos juntos.

Gina já estava novamente grávida quando Hugo nasceu e não escondia de ninguém que desejava muito dar uma menina à Harry desde antes do nascimento de Alvo, neste parto, no entanto ela proibiu a Mãe e a Tia Muriel de entrarem no quarto, preferindo que apenas Madame Pomfrey e Hermione ficassem com ela.

O parto de Gina foi como todos os outros, após os gritos incessantes veio o choro forte de uma criança saudável, após um tempo Hermione saiu do quarto com Madame Pomfrey que disse à todos os presentes que se tratava de uma bruxinha. Todos se rejubilaram e a canção irlandesa encheu o ar, Harry entrou no quarto para conhecer a filha e Gina dessa vez não dormia, ela amamentava a menina, Gina olhou para Harry orgulhosa estendendo-lhe a filha:

- Sua menina. A família está completa.

- Obrigada. Disse ele tomando o pequenino bêbê nos braços.

- Como será o nome dela? A esposa perguntou rindo.

- Lilian. Respondeu Harry emocionado.

- Lilian? Que nome vulgar.

Harry a olhou ofendidíssimo:

- ERA O NOME DA MINHA MÃE!

- Ah, é mesmo, tinha me esquecido. Tudo bem, desde que Luna seja o segundo nome.

- Luna? Porque?

- Acho que os olhos dela, lembram os de Luna. Disse a esposa.

- Eu não acho.

- Você escolheu o primeiro e o segundo nome de nossos dois filhos, e o primeiro da nossa filha, dá licença de eu pelo menos escolher o segundo?

- Tudo bem.

- Já está resolvido. Respondeu Gina. - Vá levá-la para eles verem!- Disse ela fazendo sinais para a porta e peça para Hermione voltar aqui? Ela pediu bocejando.

- Claro.

Depois de levar a filha para a sala, para todos verem, quando Harry estava voltando para o quarto, pode entreouvir uma conversa de Gina e Hermione a esposa dizia:

- Pode ajeitar meus travesseiros?

- Bruxinha, bruxinha, você anda muito mimada hein!

- Ah irmãzinha, você sabe que eu te amo.

- Não sou sua irmã Gina.

- Você é sim, eu a amo como uma irmã. Disse a esposa e Harry se ouviu na floresta dizendo as palavras fatídicas para Rony, a conhecida fisgada do passado ferindo o peito.

A voz de Hermione ficou embargada:

- Não diga isto Gina, por favor, jamais diga isto! Sou sua cunhada e pode acreditar que quero seu bem, mas irmã não! A gente deve chamar as coisas pelos nomes que elas têm isso causa menos problemas.

- Ah estou só brincando. Você é tão certinha Hermione!

- Não sou não, tenho milhares de defeitos, cometo erros abomináveis! Ela tentava disfarçar a emoção na voz, mas Harry a conhecia bem demais para não perceber, ficou parado na porta sem ter coragem de abrí-la.

Gina ria incrédula:

- Nossa e que crimes a minha amiga já cometeu? Perguntava zombeteira, roubou um livro da biblioteca?

Hermione riu também, mas não havia humor naquele som:

- Você não me conhece tanto assim, não sou a perfeição que vocês pensam.

Harry abriu a porta com Lilian nos braços, Gina estava as gargalhadas:

- Harry querido, Hermione estava me contando que ela não é tão certinha como pensamos, estava prestes a me confessar seus crimes. Disse ela zombeteira.

Harry encontrou brevemente o olhar de Hermione:

- Hermione nunca fez nada de errado, sempre fez o melhor por todos nós, mesmo pelos que não mereciam. Disse ele convicto.

- Não é verdade, cometi muitos erros disse ela.

- Todos cometemos erros temos o direito de cometê-los, somos humanos, este é nosso direito sagrado. Completou Harry.

- Sim, mas depois que nos tornamos pais perdemos esse direito, não se pode cometer erros quando se é mãe. Completou a amiga, sorrindo tristemente e se levantando:

- Vou deixá-los à sós.

Harry a olhou até que a juba de cabelos castanhos sumiu pela porta:

- Me devolva a minha filhinha, bonitinha. Disse Gina com uma imitação horrível de voz infantil.


	29. Vida que Segue

**UNIDOS POR TODA A VIDA**

**Autora: **Patricia Pondian

* * *

**CAPTULO 28 - VIDA QUE SEGUE**

Algum tempo depois Harry sorriu ao ver Mione abrir a porta da casa dela. (como ela consegue ficar cada dia mais linda? Pensou enquanto ela desviava os olhos para Alvo).

-Parabéns Mione!

- Obrigada. – ela sorriu o abraçando sem olhá-lo, depois cumprimentou Gina, Ted Monstro e os filhos do casal, tomando Alvo nos braços, apesar de Thiago ser seu afilhado era o filho do meio de Harry que tinha verdadeira adoração pela Tia Hermione.

- Parabéns madrinha, disse Ted ao receber um abraço e um beijo de Hermione, o garoto sempre a chamara assim, embora soubesse que ela nunca fora sua madrinha realmente.

- Obrigada querido, pode dar uma olhada em Hugo para mim ? Ele não dá sossego a Wink, parece você nessa idade.

- Parabéns Mestra. Disse o velho Monstro com lágrimas nos olhos enquanto ela o abraçava. Nunca deixara de se referir a ela assim e Gina jamais pareceu se importar já que ela e Monstro se odiavam veementemente.

Gina entrou pela casa sorridente e logo estava com uma roda de pessoas ao seu redor rindo alto e contando histórias e Harry após cumprimentar Rony foi apanhar um copo de Firewisk, estava precisando muito daquilo.

Talvez tivesse bebido umas quatro doses de Firewisk já quando se aproximou dela que estava de costas olhando absorta para o jardim e mordendo o lábio inferior...

-E então feliz? Ele perguntou melancolicamente.

Ela se virou para olhá-lo e a dor nos olhos dela teve o poder de desequilibrá-lo.

-Como sempre, graças à você! Ela respondeu com irônica tristeza.

- Um silêncio longo e sepulcral onde eles pareceram avaliar todos os erros que cometeram, até que ela perguntou:

-E você?

-Eu o que?

-Feliz?

-A gente faz o que pode, respondeu ele.

-Quer dar uma volta no jardim?

Ele não acreditava no que estava ouvindo e apenas concordou com a cabeça, caminharam lentamente pelo jardim totalmente decorado com luzes roxas e douradas, Rony ria numa roda de homens falando sobre quadribol, Gina agora exibia suas vestes novas para algumas bruxas de olhares invejosos, ninguém pareceu sequer notá-los.  
O céu estava repleto de estrelas que brilhavam num céu muito escuro. Uma lufada de vento pareceu enlaçá-los balançando levemente os cabelos dela, que com um som de impaciência tentou prendê-los num laço, Harry quebrou o silêncio dizendo.  
-Deixe-os soltos, eu gosto mais assim.  
-Lanzudos? Ela perguntou irônica.  
-Lindos. Respondeu ele emocionado.  
-Ainda os prefere assim?  
-Sempre.  
-Harry...  
-Eu te amo.  
-Não diga mais isso! Ela pedia quase implorando.  
-Eu digo sim! Vou repetir até quando não existir mais nenhum fio de vida em mim.  
-De que adianta, não há mais saída para nós dois.  
-Apenas porque você é muito teimosa para admitir que cometeu um erro se casando com Rony e para me aceitar como eu sou hoje.  
-E o que isso nos adiantaria Harry? Olhe para eles! Ela apontava para Rose e Alvo brincando ali perto. Acha que poderíamos magoá-los?  
-Não, mais isso não nos impediria de ficar juntos e não importa para mim, mesmo que jamais você me aceite de volta isso nunca vai mudar o que eu sinto. Eu amo você vou amar para sempre e ainda além disso e em algum lugar, em algum tempo onde nada mais possa nos separar eu sempre estarei esperando por você.  
-Eu sempre amarei você também Harry. – ela sussurou, mirando-o nos olhos. Então, ele percebeu que haviam se afastado o suficiente para sair das vistas de todos os convidados estavam num local isolado atrás de uma árvore e se continuasse a encará-la, provavelmente ia acabar fazendo uma loucura, por isso desviou o olhar.  
- Mamãe! – Rose veio ao encontro deles e quando Harry abriu os braços ela pulou no colo do padrinho, ela agora era uma cópia perfeita da foto que um dia Harry vira no quarto de princesa da casa dos Granger.  
Papai está chamando para cantarmos os parabéns.  
-Claro! Obrigada por nos lembrar, querida.


	30. Descobertas

**UNIDOS POR TODA A VIDA**

**Autora: **Patricia Pondian

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 29 – DESCOBERTAS**

**Obs: Apartir daqui as lembranças se turvam e ficam mais difíceis de ouvir de forma que a teoria de tudo não passar de um sonho fica muito mais forte: **

_Alguns anos haviam se passado, no dia em que Harry se dirigiu a casa de Rony e Hermione para apanhar Thiago e Alvo, que haviam ficado na casa dos tios, mas era meio de tarde e Hermione devia estar no Ministério, ao ser atendido por Wink, Harry perguntou pelos filhos.  
- Os meninos Potters estão no quintal brincando com a menina Rose, Senhor Potter.  
- E, e Rony está?  
A Elfo o olhou horrorizada e respondeu:_

_- Ah Wink, não sabe de nada...Wink não pôde dizer nada sobre seu senhor e a lambisgóia branca, UI! E imediatamente a Elfo passou a mão num vaso da sala e começou a bater na própria cabeça, Harry imediatamente subiu correndo para os quartos, ouviu uma voz entre soluços vinda de um deles:_

_- Uón Uón, admita que você sempre me amou de verdade, só teve uma obsessão por ela porque era algo que não tinha, você tem a auto estima tão baixa que nada que te ame como eu pode ter valor, mas você não vê? É exatamente por isso que sou a mulher certa para você, eu sou uma idiota que te ama mais do que a mim mesma._

_A voz de Rony soou displicente e alegre:_

_- Tem razão Lilica você é a mulher perfeita para mim!_

_O sangue de Harry ferveu de raiva:_

_-RONY!  
Ouviu-se um alvoroço e logo o amigo apareceu suado e ofegante no corredor.  
_

_-Harry, ah ufa é você!  
-O que está havendo aqui?  
-Bem a Lilá resolveu sabe...me fazer uma visita ...  
-Rony...Você...Vocês...?  
-Bem, Harry isso fica entre nós não?  
-RONY, SEUS FILHOS ESTÃO EM CASA...E OS MEUS FILHOS!  
-Ah Harry, você parece Hermione com esse moralismo de trouxa!  
-D...desde quando está fazendo isso com ela?  
- Ora Harry vamos...  
-DESDE QUANDO?  
-Há anos está bem? Desde que Lilá voltou para a Ingleterra! O que você esperava com todo aquele jogo duro que Hermione fez até o casamento?  
-ONDE ESTÃO MEUS FILHOS?  
-Harry deixe de besteira!  
-ONDE ESTÃO OS MEUS FILHOS E MEUS SOBRINHOS, VOU LEVÁ-LOS DAQUI!  
-NÃO VAI NÃO, PODE LEVAR THIAGO E ALVO MAS NÃO ROSE E HUGO! Hermione também não pode levá-los sem meu consentimento, achei que vocês tivessem estudado legislação bruxa para serem Aurores, Harry o casamento é um voto perpétuo para a vida inteira!  
-Voto que você quebrou quando a traiu com Lilá!  
- Ah sim! bem é um voto de que você não se divorciará, não sairá de casa e levará os filhos essas coisas, não pode casar com outra pessoa, mas não incluí bem...Fidelidade...Ora Harry seja razoável você acha que as bruxas casadas também são o quê fadinhas de contos trouxas? Se fosse assim acha que ainda existiria algum bruxo ou bruxa casado e vivo?  
- Hum, não sei me deixe pensar...Talvez...HERMIONE! Disse ele irônico.  
-Ah sim, ela sempre foi meio estranha mesmo.  
- Não se atreva, não diga nada dela, você não sabe tudo que ela abriu mão por você.  
-Eu sei, eu sei, sua irmã é uma santa. - Disse Rony com honestidade. - Tanto é, que desde que descobriu sobre a Lilá, resolveu praticar o celibato, não me deixa mais tocar nela. Completou com o olhar conformado.  
- Eu não gosto mais dela Harry, você é homem, sabe como são essas coisas, estamos...bem vivendo um casamento de aparências.  
- Hum...Desde quando? Perguntou Harry fingindo indiferença, mas seu coração começava a bater tão forte que chegava a doer.  
- Bem, algum tempo depois do nascimento de Hugo, sabe ela nunca foi muito ardorosa e eu e Lílá, Uh, pegamos fogo você sabe. Espero que ela encontre logo outra pessoa também, se bem que ela nunca fez muito sucesso com os caras.  
-Harry riu, diante da afirmação do amigo, Hermione não ser ardorosa? Não fazer sucesso com os caras? Não podia ser da sua Hermione que ele estava falando, definitivamente Rony não a conhecia. Mas Rony pareceu ter interpretado o sorriso de Harry como apoio e continuou:_

_- Posso contar com você então?  
- Contar comigo?  
- … isso tem que ficar entre nós dois, não quero que minha família saiba, nem mesmo a Gina.  
- Não se preocupe com isso.  
- Não diga a Hermione que eu te contei, jurei que não falaria sobre isso com ninguém.  
- Claro que não vou dizer a ela._

_Mas ao descer correndo a escada Harry foi até o quintal onde abraçou forte a afilhada, abraçou também, os seus filhos, mas eles ainda eram crianças e não pareceram perceber nada demais enquanto ele dizia:  
- Eu nunca, nunca deixaria ninguém magoá-los!_

_Indo para a casa ele pensou em procurar Hermione, em obrigá-la a ouví-lo, em propor que fugissem, mas depois viu que não poderia fazer isso, "pacto" (ressoava na sua mente) Hermione jamais deixaria os filhos, nem ele faria isso, existem erros que não se pode cometer quando se é pai._

_Mas depois Harry começou a refletir sobre as palavras de Rony "Você acha que as bruxas casadas também são o quê? Fadinhas de contos trouxas?". Será que? Não, Gina não seria capaz de nada parecido, a submissa e apaixonada Gina? Não era impossível...Uma vozinha conhecida falou na mente dele "Você está simplesmente tentando arrumar um motivo para poder realizar seus desejos sem culpa Harry". … ele não devia pensar mais nisso._

_Ao chegar na sua casa com os dois filhos Harry entreouviu algo na cozinha:  
-Deixe de bobagem se você já não fosse minha eu te agarraria agora mesmo!  
-GINA! Harry gritou entrando no cômodo, Thiago e Alvo acordaram.  
-OI AMOR? Ela lhe disse com a cara mais inocente do mundo, não havia ninguém ali com ela mas Harry achou que tinha ouvido um estalo de desaparatação!  
-COM QUEM ESTAVA FALANDO?  
-E...eu com ninguém, porque?  
-Eu ouvi vozes...  
-Deve Ter sido o rádio...  
-é… deve...Ter sido o rádio. Completou ele, subindo para o quarto. "Páre de ser desonesto, na verdade o que você quer é se livrar dela" Mas e a briga dela com Draco no baile da paz? "Aquilo tem tantos anos Harry por favor". Mas e aquela briga dela com Draco no dia das bruxas? Eles disseram coisas muito graves. "Não acredito que você está fazendo isto" E a figura loura no meu casamento? "Páre já com isso Harry". Oras havia meios de saber a verdade. Ele queria saber a verdade, tinha todo o direito._

_..._

_Harry aparatou no quarto e fez uma reverência com a cabeça para a esposa e a figura loura que estava com ela entre os lençóis:  
-Gina.  
-HARRY! DRACO SAIA!  
-Não, não precisamos que ele saia não é mesmo? Eu já sei de tudo gina, sou auror lembra?  
- HARRY VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE, DRACO VÁ EMBORA POR FAVOR! E o ex colega de escola o olhou com uma cara zombeteira e aparatou ainda meio despido.  
Mas Harry continuou sem emoção, como se não tivesse sido interrompido:  
- Da ajuda da sua mãe, sempre me entupindo de poções de amor e te cobrindo de feitiços de atração, sei do seu perfume com feitiço para confundir e, no entanto, mesmo assim... eu sempre fui mais forte que tudo isso e vocês simplesmente não conseguiam me pegar. E sei porque só no sexto ano finalmente eu caí na teia tecida por vocês! Porque Slugorn te deu amortentia não é? Eu sei também!  
-HARRY, OUÇA!_

_- Eu sei que fui a galinha dos ovos de ouro para você e sua mãe. Tínhamos de um lado um órfão rico e de outro uma família enorme "amorosa" e pobre com uma única filha na mesma idade que ele, nada mais justo que uma troca._

_- VOCÊ ESTÁ SENDO INJUSTO HARRY._

_- Só ainda não entendi os motivos, se você sempre foi apaixonada por ele, se você jamais me amou, qual o motivo de fazer tanto esforço para ficar comigo e não com ele, quero dizer ele também é rico e ainda mais tem sangue puro o que para você e sua mãe é muito importante._

_Ela soltou uma risada de fundo de garganta:_

_- O motivo? Será que você pode ser tão imbecil para não saber o motivo?Todos esses anos e ainda não conhece os Weasley´s e a sua cabeça dura?Você acha que meu pai e irmãos permitiriam que eu o quê? Me casasse e tivesse filhinhos de um Malfoy? Eles me matariam ou me enfiariam no St. Mungus para sempre, você não tem família, não sabe como é!_

_Os olhos dela escorriam lagrimas, as primeira que Harry via da esposa na vida e ele sentiu pena, ela continuou entre soluços:_

_- E...Eu, nunca quis te desrespeitar ou aos meus pais, e...eu não sei do que você está reclamando, eu e minha família te demos tudo o que você não tinha, atenção, cuidado, companhia e você também nunca me amou de verdade, nunca nem me olhou direito acho que até hoje ama aquela desgraçada da Cho!_

_Harry riu tristemente:  
- Cho? você definitivamente não me conhece.  
- Harry me ouça, agora somos casados, estou amarrada à você pelo resto da vida, mesmo que eu não querendo mais mesmo sofrendo por viver longe dele há anos, mesmo que você não queira mais o casamento é um voto perpé…tuo no qual estamos enredados.  
-Pois bem. Chegamos onde eu queria, o casamento é um voto e você não pode ir embora, eu também não posso e não iria mesmo de qualquer forma porque amo meus filhos. E depois olhando-a completou.- Mesmo que algum nem seja meu não é? Eu os amo como se fossem e se você sequer sonhar em magoá-los ou feri-los com essa história...  
-EU JAMAIS MAGOARIA MEUS FILHOS!  
Mas ele continuou como se não a tivesse ouvido:  
-Ou se permitir que alguém o faça, eu saberei, esteja certa que eu saberei e então vocês dois não terão nem tempo de se arrepender! A partir de hoje, pelas crianças, publicamente seremos o casal mais feliz e apaixonado do mundo bruxo, mas entre nós dois...Não quero que você nunca mais encoste em mim!  
Ela pareceu se acalmar com a proposta:  
- T...Tudo bem...Mas ninguém deve jamais saber disso, nem mesmo Rony ou Hermione.  
-NÃO FALE DELA! Ele disse se aproximando ameaçador e ela instintivamente levou a mão à varinha, fazendo-o completar irônico. - Acha que me prestaria a te matar? Acha que você valeria a paz de espírito dos meus filhos e anos em Azkaban. Você se dá muita importância não é?  
-Você é que se dá Harry. Mas nunca deixou realmente, no fundo, de ser um trouxa! _

_-Sim sou trouxa com orgulho!  
-Bem será um alívio inenarrável não ter mais que tocar em você meu caro!  
-Otimo. Estamos entendidos._

_..._

_Harry pôde vê-la, chegar da rua com um olhar perdido, ela não o notara, mordia o lábio e tentava respirar fundo mas Já não conseguia mais se controlar as lágrimas caindo em cascata ela se sentou, colocando as mãos sobre o rosto tentando contê-las, mas não adiantaria muito, ele a conhecia, em breve os olhos estariam inchados e vermelhos e os cílios fariam o lindo emaranhado que tanto ele amava._

_Harry se aproximou lentamente, sentou-se ao lado dela, antes que ela abrisse os olhos ele soube que ela sentira sua presença, o canal telepático entre eles nunca se fechara, e perguntou docemente:_

_- Por que está chorando?_

_- Não é nada, Harry... - ela respondeu, finalmente tirando as mãos do rosto._

_- Conte para mim! - ele pediu alisando seus cabelos de uma maneira delicada._

_-Porque deveria contar justo para você? Perguntou ela chorando ainda mais._

_- Porque você precisa de alguém para desabafar e sabe que sou o único que é capaz de te entender._

_- Felizmente para mim. - Harry disse após um tempo sorrindo com tristeza a despertando dos seus devaneios._

_-Você está usando legilimência? - perguntou ela brava._

_-Claro que não, Hermione..._

_- Mas então, como...?_

_-Ainda não perdi o velho hábito de conhecer você melhor do que ninguém... Certas coisas nunca mudam! Ela se jogou em cima dele, que retribuiu imediatamente o abraço, percebendo o estado frágil em que ela se encontrava. Ela chorou em seus braços por muito tempo, até que ele disse em seu ouvido:_

_-Venha comigo... E segurou mão dela a guiando até a Rua onde tirando a varinha do bolso desaparataram._

_-M...meu antigo apartamento? Ela perguntou espantada._

_- Sim...Eu o mantenho...Venho aqui às vezes quando preciso de... paz. Ele respondeu simplesmente a guiando até o sofá. -Sente-se, ofereceu gentilmente. Sentando-se em frente a ela._

_-Por que me trouxe para cá? Ela perguntou._

_-Você está precisando de mim ... Ele disse somente. Então... o que aconteceu que te fez chorar?_

_- Não sei Harry, simplesmente não sei minha vida deu uma reviravolta tão grande... Eu me casei, tive dois filhos, mas não sei se realmente estava pronta, acho que sabe... não tive escolha, parece que tudo a minha volta me empurrou para fazê-lo... Mas depois descobri que Rony também não era...Descobri coisas que bem...Não quero falar sobre isso._

_-Se tivesse me ouvido, não estaria nessa situação._

_- Ah e o que você esperava, que eu ficasse sozinha enquanto você casava com a Gina, tinha filhos e construía sua vida?_

_-Se você tivesse me estendido à mão, se você tivesse me dado apenas um sinal, você sabe que eu não teria me casado..._

_- E você acha que eu seria feliz, sendo a responsável por você não se casar com a mãe do seu filho? Rony me pareceu um porto seguro naquele momento... Mas depois..._

_-Entendo... Você o ama agora? Ele perguntou, e pela primeira vez havia medo nos olhos dele._

_-Quem?_

_-O Rony..._

_-Ah, Harry... Quantos anos você tem?_

_Ele riu concluindo:_

_- Isso é um não._

_-O que você responderia se eu te perguntasse: você ama a Gina agora?_

_Ele levantou do sofá e se ajoelhou na frente dela._

_-Que não. Eu não a amo. Ele olhou penetrantemente nos olhos dela._

_-Não a ama... Disse ela amargamente. Mas as outras passam na sua vida e ela fica, enquanto estava junto com ela, quantas amou depois de mim Harry?_

_-Nenhuma, você sabe, nem antes e nem depois, nunca amei mais ninguém além de você em toda a minha vida, nem vou amar._

_- Isso não importa mais a nossa chance já passou. agora não dá mais para refazermos o passado... - Ela disse e se levantou, andou até a janela e observou a vista._

_-Hermione você sabe que importa, que ainda temos uma chance, que não dá para refazermos o passado mas dá sim para reescrevermos nosso futuro, sabe que não foi só uma febre, que foi, que é verdadeiro. – Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos desesperado enquanto voltava para se sentar. Eu sinto a sua falta todo dia, sinto falta de tudo, da sua pele, do seu cheiro, da sua voz, da sua risada, das nossas conversas, dos nossos planos, dos nossos passeios, da nossa vida...  
Ela mordeu o lábio inferior num gesto tão dela que ele apontou para a boca dela ainda mais desesperado:  
- Sobretudo eu sinto falta disso amor. Só você morde o lábio assim quando está pensando..._

_Ela riu involuntariamente e o coração dele pareceu se encher de luz._

_- Volte para mim. Ele pediu sem pensar._

_Ela o olhou transtornada._

_- E o que teríamos para oferecer um ao outro agora? Encontros furtivos? Momentos roubados? Jamais poderíamos andar de mãos dadas, jamais poderíamos dizer em voz alta o que sentimos, acha que isso é tudo o que merecemos depois de tantos planos, tantos sonhos e tanta luta?_

_- Algum amor é sempre melhor que amor nenhum. Respondeu ele simplesmente._

_Ela o olhou intensamente nos olhos entre lágrimas:_

_- Parece que você tinha razão não é? Eu não c...consigo ficar longe, sou simplesmente incapaz de te e...esquecer!  
-Eu também meu amor – os lábios dele buscaram os dela para um beijo intenso.  
- Mas não podemos... Não devemos... Ela começou.  
- Shh... – ele sorriu – Não vamos pensar nisso agora.  
- Mas Harry...  
-Não Mione, nada de mas...entenda, jamais conseguiremos ficar longe um do outro estamos unidos por toda a vida, Dumbledore entendeu isso, Minerva entendeu isso, até Hagrid e Monstro entenderam isto! Já tentamos! Não funciona conosco!  
- Harry eu...  
- Sinto sua falta, Mione. – Não sente a minha? Perguntou ele aproximando-se.  
- Demais... – Hermione fechou os olhos, se rendendo ao vê-lo se aproximar.  
Ao beijá-la na curva do pescoço, ela tremeu de leve e Harry se sentiu o homem mais feliz do mundo, enquanto os beijos se tornavam mais e mais desesperados. Harry percebeu a excitação dela, e se virou para olhá-la queria vê-la, precisava disso, ao se virar sorriu, lá estava sua Hermione, os olhos brilhando e a face afogueada, mergulhando naqueles olhos castanhos. Harry começou a despi-la... Eles fizeram amor e as sensações dessa vez eram uma mistura de alegria e tristeza era como se com cada beijo e cada toque ele tentasse apagar do corpo e da mente dela todo o passado, toda dor, curá-la, consertá-la, cuidar dela. Após um longo tempo ele a abraçou e ainda podia ouvir as batidas do coração da sua eterna menina até suas respirações diminuírem à medida que a pulsação voltava ao normal.  
Eu... – começou Mione, meio incerta, ao passo que Harry lhe acariciava os cabelos – acho que ainda lhe devo desculpas. Agi feito criança na época dos nossos casamentos, eu estava com raiva e magoada e...  
- Está tudo bem. – murmurou Harry. – Eu entendo. Passei muito tempo pensando nos meus próprios erros em como me sentiria se tivesse acontecido o contrário e apesar de que talvez não fosse tão teimoso, certamente me sentiria ferido e reagiria como um animal cego de dor.  
Hermione sorriu cansada para ele – eu estava muito ferida mesmo, eu cheguei a pensar que você nunca tinha me amado de verdade. – disse ela. -Eu estava tão zangada que nem percebi que estava me ferindo ainda mais.  
- Eu já estava preparado para o que viria. E as suas palavras foram o que menos machucaram, se quer saber - Você não me olhar era o que mais doía, eu preferiria que você me torturasse a me ignorar daquela maneira.  
- Eu queria te torturar mesmo. – confessou ela, abraçando- Queria que você sentisse um pouquinho da dor que me fez sentir, mas você já tinha sofrido demais, sempre levando toda a carga do mundo sozinho... Me desculpe amor.  
Ela o chamara de amor e as desculpas nem eram mais necessárias ele voltou a sentir a velha emoção o dominar, eles olharam um nos olhos do outro e toda a mágoa daqueles anos ficaram pequenas perto da enormidade do amor que eles sentiam.  
Ele a abraçou enfiando o rosto na massa confusa dos cabelos dela e dizendo:  
Obrigado.  
-Pelo que?  
-Por passar por cima disso tudo e nos dar outra chance.  
Ela sorriu abertamente para ele, e aproximou seu rosto até seus lábios encontrarem os dele.  
-Eu não existo longe de você._

_Enquanto isso no Ministério_

_Havia mais de meia hora que Ana Abbott procurava pela amiga no Ministério para saber detalhes sobre um caso complicado. Estava ficando impaciente onde a amiga se metera?  
Espiou mais uma vez pela lareira da Sala de Hermione, já perdendo as esperanças quando, viu ela e Harry entrarem juntos entre risos, imediatamente ela se escondeu nas chamas.  
- Oh meu Deus! – vibrou a garota reaparecendo na lareira de Ernesto que a olhou com as sobrancelhas levemente arqueadas. Ana apenas fez um sinal com a mão para ele, depois apontou para a sala ao lado e fez um sinal de positivo. Ernesto começou a rir.  
Ela fez um sinal de silêncio para ele, tentando ouvir os sussuros dos colegas no compartimento vizinho, após alguns minutos ela desistiu para encarar um Ernesto totalmente satisfeito sentado em sua mesa.  
- E então?  
- é…, parece que eles se acertaram. – disse Ana, feliz.  
- Melhor assim, eles ficam um saco quando estão separados!_


	31. Epílogo Sem Cortes?

**UNIDOS POR TODA A VIDA**

**Autora: **Patricia Pondian

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 30 – EPÍLOGO SEM CORTES?**

_O outono pareceu chegar de repente naquele ano. A manhã de 1º de setembro estava fresca como uma maçã, e a pequena família se agitava pela ruidosa rua rumo à grande estação coberta de fuligem, a fumaça do escapamento dos carros e a respiração dos pedestres reluziam como teias de aranha no ar frio. Duas grandes gaiolas se agitavam com ruído no topo dos carrinhos carregados de bagagem que os pais empurravam; as corujas dentro delas piavam indignadas, e a menina ruiva andava lentamente e de modo tímido atrás de seus irmãos, segurando o braço de seu pai._

_- Não demora muito, e logo será sua vez de ir. - Harry disse a ela._

_- Dois anos. - fungou Lílian. - Eu quero ir agora!_

_Os transeuntes fitavam as corujas com curiosidade, assim que a família seguia seu caminho em direção à barreira entre as plataformas nove e dez, a voz de Alvo soou às costas de Harry, sobre a barulheira do lugar; seus filhos retomaram o debate que começaram no carro._

_- Eu não vou! Eu não vou ser um sonserino!_

_- Thiago, dá um descanso!, disse Gina._

_- Eu só disse que ele poderia ser. - disse Tiago, sorrindo maliciosamente para o irmão mais novo. - Não há nada de errado com isso. Ele poderia ficar na Sonserina.  
Mas Tiago silenciou ao receber o olhar "Molly" de sua mãe. Os cinco Potter se aproximaram da barreira. Com um olhar levemente arrogante sobre o ombro para seu irmão mais novo, Tiago tomou o carrinho das mãos de sua mãe e avançou correndo. Um momento depois, ele desaparecera._

_- Vocês vão me escrever, não vão? - Alvo perguntou aos pais imediatamente, aproveitando a ausência momentânea de seu irmão.  
- Todo dia, se você quiser. - respondeu Gina._

_- Não todo dia - disse Alvo depressa - Tiago dia que a maioria das pessoas só recebe cartas de casa mais ou menos uma vez por mês.  
- Nós escrevemos a Tiago três vezes por semana no último ano - disse Gina._

_- E você não pode acreditar em tudo o que ele lhe conta sobre Hogwarts. - acrescentou Harry. - Ele gosta de fazer brincadeiras, o seu irmão._

_Lado a lado, eles empurraram adiante o segundo carrinho, ganhando velocidade. Assim que eles se aproximaram da barreira, Alvo estremeceu, mas não houve colisão. Então, a família apareceu na plataforma nove-e-meia, que estava enevoada pelo espesso vapor que saía do vermelho Expresso de Hogwarts. Figuras indistintas fervilhavam na névoa, entre as quais Tiago já desaparecera._

_- Onde eles estão? - perguntou Alvo ansioso, observando atentamente as formas enevoadas enquanto eles passavam, dirigindo-se à plataforma._

_- Nós os encontraremos. - disse Gina de modo tranqüilizador._

_Mas o vapor estava denso, e foi difícil distinguir a face de alguém. Destacadas de seus donos, as vozes soavam anormalmente altas, Harry pensou ter ouvido Percy discursar em voz alta sobre os regulamentos do uso de vassouras, e ficou muito satisfeito da desculpa para não parar e dizer olá..._

_- Eu acho que aqueles são eles, Al. - disse Gina de repente._

_Um grupo de quatro pessoas surgiu da névoa , em pé ao lado do último vagão. Suas faces só entraram em foco quando Harry, Gina, Lílian e Alvo chegaram bem perto deles (e Harry pensou se algum dia deixaria de sentir aquele frio na barriga e acrescimo de batidas cardíacas ao avistar Hermione)._

_- Oi! - disse Alvo, soando imensamente aliviado. Rose, que já usava suas vestes de Hogwarts novinhas em folha, sorriu radiante para ele._

_- Estacionou direitinho, então? - Rony perguntou a Harry. - Eu sim. Hermione não acredita que eu pude passar no teste de direção trouxa, você acredita? Ela pensou que eu tive de Confundir o instrutor._

_- Não, eu não pensei. - disse Hermione, - Eu botei a maior fé em você (ela continuava desviando os olhos quando estavam em público)._

_- Na prática, eu o Confundi sim. - Rony cochichou para Harry, enquanto juntos, eles erguiam o baú de Alvo e a coruja para o embarcarem no trem. - Eu só esqueci de olhar no espelho retrovisor, e cá entre nós, eu posso usar um Feitiço Supersensor para isso._

_De volta à plataforma, eles encontraram Lílian e Hugo, irmão mais novo de Rose, tinham u ma discussão animada sobre para qual Casa eles seriam sorteados, quando finalmente fossem para Hogwarts._

_- Se você não for para a Grifinória, nós vamos deserdar você - disse Rony - Mas sem pressão.  
- Rony!_

_Lílian e Hugo riram, mas Alvo e Rose ficaram sérios._

_- Ele não quis dizer isso - disseram Hermione e Gina, mas Rony não estava mais prestando atenção. Recebendo um olhar de Harry, ele acenou discretamente para um ponto uns quinze metros dali. A neblina havia diminuído por um momento, e três pessoas se encontravam em um agudo contraste junto à inconstante névoa._

_- Olhe quem é._

_Lá estava Draco Malfoy, com sua mulher e o filho, uma capa preta abotoada até a garganta. Seu cabelo recuava um pouco, o que acentuava seu queixo pontudo. O novo menino lembrava Draco, assim como Alvo lembrava Harry. Draco percebeu que Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina o fitavam, acenou com a cabeça brevemente, e virou-se de novo. (e Harry percebeu zombeteiro a face da esposa atingir a cor dos cabelos)._

_- Então lá está o pequeno Escorpio - disse Rony em voz baixa. - Certifique-se de superá-lo em cada teste, Rose. Graças a Deus, você herdou o cérebro de sua mãe._

_- Rony, pelo amor de Deus. - disse Hermione, meio áspera, meio divertida. - Não tente deixá-los um contra o outro antes mesmo de ter começado a escola!_

_- Você está certa, desculpe. - disse Rony, mas incapaz de se segurar, ele acrescentou. - Não seja muito amigável com ele, então, Rosinha. O vovô Weasley nunca perdoaria você por se casar com um sangue-puro._

_- Ei! – Tiago os chamou._

_-São quase onze, é melhor vocês embarcarem. – Hermione comentou, enquanto olhava o relógio._

_- Não esqueça de dar um abraço em Neville! - Gina disse a Tiago enquanto o abraçava._

_- Mamãe! Eu não posso dar um abraço a um professor!_

_- Mas você conhece o Neville..._

_Tiago girou os olhos._

_- Fora da escola, sim, mas dentro, ele é o Professor Longbottom, não é? Eu não posso entrar na aula de Herbologia e dar-lhe um abraço..._

_Balançando a cabeça pela tolice de sua mãe, ele desabafou o que sentia mirando um pontapé em Alvo._

_- Até mais,Al. Cuidado com os testrálios._

_- Eu pensei que eles fossem invisíveis? Você disse que eles eram invisíveis! - mas Tiago apenas riu, permitiu que sua mãe o beijasse, deu um abraço rápido em seu pai, e então, saltou rápido para dentro do trem. Eles o viram acenar, e depois correr a toda velocidade pelo corredor para encontrar os amigos._

_- Testrálios não são algo com que se preocupar. - Harry disse a Alvo. - Eles são dóceis, não há por que se assustar com eles. De qualquer jeito, você não irá para a escola nas carruagens, mas sim nos botes._

_Gina deu um beijo de despedida em Alvo._

_- Vejo você no natal._

_- Tchau, Al. - disse Harry enquanto o abraçava. - Não esqueça que Hagrid convidou você para o chá na próxima sexta-feira. Não faça se meta com pirraça. Não duele com ninguém até que você tenha aprendido como. E não deixe Tiago enrolar você._

_- O que faço se eu for para a Sonserina?_

_O sussuro foi apenas para o pai, e Harry sabia que somente o momento da partida forçaria Alvo a revelar quão grande e sincero esse seu medo era. Harry se agachou e a face de Alvo ficou só levemente acima da sua. Dos três filhos de Harry, Alvo foi o único a herdar os olhos da avó, Lílian._

_- Alvo Severo - Harry disse calmamente, de modo que ninguém além de Gina pudesse ouvir, e ela teve o bom senso de fingir acenar para Rose, que estava à bordo do trem agora. - Você recebeu o nome de dois diretores de Hogwarts. Um deles foi sonserino, e provavelmente o homem mais corajoso que já conheci._

_- Mas e se eu for..._

_- Então, a Sonserina ganharia um excelente aluno, não? Não importa para nós, Al. Mas se importa para você, você será capaz de escolher entre Grifinória ou Sonserina. O Chapéu Seletor considerará sua escolha._

_- Sério?_

_- Foi assim comigo. - disse Harry._

_Ele nunca contara algo do tipo a nenhum de seus filhos antes, e ele viu a admiração no rosto de Alvo quando o contou. Mas como as portas estavam batendo ao longo de todo o trem escarlate, e os contornos obscuros dos pais se aglomerando adiante pelos beijos de despedida e últimas recomendações, Alvo subiu ao vagão e Gina fechou a porta logo após ele. Os alunos se dependuravam às janelas mais próximas. Um grande número de rostos, tanto no trem como fora dele, pareciam se voltarem para Harry._

_- Por que todos eles estão olhando? - perguntou Alvo enquanto ele e Rose estendiam os pescoços para olhar os outros alunos._

_- Não se preocupe com isso. - disse Rony - Sou eu, eu sou extremamente famoso._

_Alvo, Rose, Hugo e Lílian riram. O trem começou a se mover, e Harry andava ao longo dele, observando o rosto magro de seu filho, já inflamado de excitação. Harry permaneceu sorrindo e acenando, mesmo sabendo que que era por pouco tempo não pode deixar de Ter uma sensação de perda, observando o filho delizar para longe dele...  
– Ele ficará bem. - murmurou Gina._

_Harry olhou para ela, abaixou a mão distraidamente e tocou a cicatriz em forma de raio em sua testa._

_– Eu sei._

_Há dezenove anos a cicatriz não o incomodava mais. Tudo estava bem._

_- Mamãe, Hugo pode ir conosco para a casa da vovó? – Lílian perguntou. Gina perguntou com um olhar para Hermione, que sorriu._

_- Claro, querida._

_- Então, Rony leva as crianças e a mim. – a ruiva avisou._

_- Tudo bem. Rony disse olhando de canto para o filho._

_- Porque papai e a Tia Mione têm que voltar para o Ministerio- Gina justificou para Lilian. Rony beijou levemente a testa da esposa._

_- Está bem. Harry, se importa em dar carona para a Mione até o Ministério? – Rony questionou._

_-Claro que não. – ele respondeu solicito._

_Então, após despedirem-se de Rony e Gina, Harry e Hermione seguiram para o carro estacionado._

_- Nossa... Eu já estou com saudades dela, Harry. – Hermione comentou pensativa após algum tempo._

_- No início é difícil, mas aos poucos a gente se acostuma. Não podemos manter nossos filhos ao nosso lado para sempre._

_- é…, tem razão. – ela disse rindo._

_- Sabe alguma notícia da Anna?_

_- Ela está irredutível, diz que vai mesmo deixar os Aurores e comprar o Caldeirão Furado. Respondeu Hermione com um suspiro triste._

_- Não fique assim Mione, ela vai se recuperar. Harry disse sem certeza._

_- Não se recupera de algo assim Harry._

_Ele tentou mudar de assunto para distraí-la:_

_- Então... O que pretende fazer hoje?_

_- Hoje? – ela colocou a mão no queixo, e fingiu pensar em algo – Nada em especial._

_- Nada em especial? O dia de hoje em si, é especial!_

_- É mesmo…? Pode me dizer por quê? – perguntou._

_- Porque vai passar o dia comigo!_

_- E desde quando passar o dia com você torna o dia especial, Harry?_

_-Desde o dia em que você percebeu que é louca por mim._

_- Eu realmente acho que há um grande equivoco nessa sua linha de pensamento._

_-Ah é? Você não é louca por mim?_

_Ela gargalhou:_

_-Não sou, eu nem sinto nada por você!_

_Foi a vez dele gargalhar:_

_-Eu digo que você é uma grande mentirosa. – Ele brincou, deixando-a vermelha. - Pois além de me amar, você até hoje me deseja ardentemente e perde a cabeça quando eu beijo seu pescoço e..._

_- HARRY!_

_- Qual o problema amor? Eu também ainda sou louco por você!_

_Ele olhou para ela rindo ali do seu lado, o sol refletia nos cabelos castanhos, segurou a mão dela e eles seguiram adiante, realmente finalmente tudo estava bem._

_

* * *

_

_**Fim**_


End file.
